Bound to you
by Storybrooke
Summary: Tratando de recuperarse Bella vuelve a MysticF con su mejor amiga Elena. Allí le es imposible no enamorarse de un vampiro de ojos azules que está tan herido como ella. Él es todo lo que ella no pide en un hombre y ella simplemente la mejor amiga de la mujer que cree amar.
1. Chapter 1

_Así que, ¡hola! Esta es una nueva historia. He leído ya varias sobre Damon y Bella, tantísimas que me decidí por hacer mi propia historia. Hay muy buenas allá afuera y los crossovers de ellos realmente son muy pocos en español por lo que de ahí surgió mi idea. Además de que juntar a estos dos es de lo más de interesante. _

_Sucede dos meses después de que Edward deja a Bella y a principios de la segunda temporada de TVD. Cabe resaltar que hay cosas que cambiaré, por ejemplo, utilizaré un par de cosas sobre los libros de TVD._

_Espero que les guste._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Elena.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sera como si nunca hubiese existido.<em>

_Las estúpidas palabras de Edward resonaban en mi cabeza como un constante recordatorio de que me había abandonado. Y quizá fueron las palabras más irónicas que pudo haber dicho en toda la historia. Él quería que todo fuese como si nunca hubiese existido en mi vida, como si lo nuestro nunca hubiese sucedido. Pequeño error, estaba sucediendo _todo lo contrario.

Moví la cuchara por la pobreza de avena que estaba comiendo. Dos meses habían pasado desde que él se había ido de mi vida, arrastrando a su familia con él. No sabía que me dolía más, el hecho de que rompiera conmigo en el bosque y me dejara en shock por un buen tiempo. O el hecho de que yo hubiera asumido esa posición y denigrado de aquella manera. En cualquiera de los dos casos, había sido una estúpida.

"No te parece que es lo mejor… ¿Bella?" la voz de Charlie interrumpió mis pensamientos. Lo miré con confusión. Había estado tan distraída que a penas y había captado las palabras que estaba diciendo.

"Lo siento papá, estaba distraída, ¿qué decías?" Charlie suspiró sonoramente.

"Has estado distraída por dos meses," acusó.

Sentí su reclamo y no podía culparlo. Durante un mes caí en depresión. No comía, o hablaba. Caminaba por inercia y respiraba por necesidad. Mi corazón se sentía vacío y me sentía despreciada. Después de una amenaza de Charlie por mandarme a Florida recapacité un poco y me dediqué a ganar algo de peso y por lo menos responder cosas básicas.

Ahora me sentía mucho mejor, todavía descartada como basura pero mejor. Quizá en la desesperación de Charlie por mi estado y a sabiendas de que Forks no era precisamente el mejor lugar de amistades, aparte de ser un pueblo gris y sin vida, hizo lo que yo debí haber hecho desde que llegué aquí. Llamó a Elena Gilbert, mi mejor amiga desde antes que aprendiera a caminar.

Si existía alguna forma en la que podías abofetear a alguien por teléfono para que reaccionara, Elena era experta en ello. Me advirtió, bueno, más que advertí me dijo toda mi estupidez en la cara.

Fue algo como, y cito: _Isabella Swan, deja de comportarte como una arrastrada que va por la vida sin encontrar sentido porque un medio hombre la abandonó. Deja de ser imbécil, junta todos tus pedazos y arréglatelas, porque quieras o no tu vida continúa y te convertirás en una completa decepción si sigues de esa manera. Eres mujer, no hormiga como para estar recogiendo migajas que te tiren._

Ni más ni menos. Y eso era lo que necesitaba oír, alguien diciéndome la verdad sin tener en cuenta por la mierda que estaba pasando mi vida. Porque para recoger un desastre de vida y volverlo armar nuevamente se necesitaba de alguien que te dijera que estabas rayando en lo patético. Las verdades, dolieran o no debían decirse.

"Puedes repetir," dije ignorado su pregunta. Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido ligeramente.

"¿Te acuerdas de Liz?" preguntó.

"¿La mamá de Caroline?"

"La misma, debes recordar que ella es sheriff," asentí. Claro que me acordaba, no era divertido cuando tenías trece años y habías escapado de la casa, y que la mamá de una de tus mejores amigas te encontrara y te devolviera a casa de un furioso Charlie.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"Bueno, cuando terminaste de hablar con Elena, la llamé, quería saber," carraspeó un poco, "como estaban las cosas en Mystic," decidí dejar la avena para después, por lo que recogí mi plato y el de Charlie y los puse en el fregadero.

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Bueno, me ofreció trabajo," noté como no respondió mi pregunta pero lo dejé pasar.

"¿A trabajar? ¿Cómo qué exactamente?" pregunté curiosa y regresando a la mesa.

"Aún no lo sé Bella, la cosa es," se acomodó en la silla y me miró a los ojos, "sabes que somos parte de las familias fundadoras, y ha pasado un tiempo desde que… bueno, he estado por allí," se explicó.

"No precisamente por decisión mía," le recordé. Había culpa en sus ojos y por más que odiara verla no quería que la dejara de sentir. Por él estaba aquí en Forks y había dejado una vida que no debí.

"Lo sé, solo quería saber qué opinabas."

"¿Regresar a Mystic?" asintió. Sopesé la idea y realmente no encontré ningún contra a la decisión. Mystic Falls era mi hogar. Forks me había dejado con un corazón roto y días grises. Volver a casa era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

"¿Y?"

"Suena bien, entre más lejos de aquí mejor."

"Bien, solo quiero recordarte algo Bella," intuí por dónde iba, "nada de invitar a extraños a casa y ten mucho cuidado, las cosas en Mystic Falls no están precisamente bien," rodé los ojos.

"Papá, me sé ese discurso desde que tengo cuatro años, no es necesario que lo repitas," asintió y se levantó de la mesa, "¿para cuándo estaríamos saliendo?"

"Espero que no te moleste," pude ver como alejaba sus ojos de mí, "nuestro vuelo sale hoy a las dos."

"¿Hoy? ¿Y apenas me lo dices ahora?" miré el reloj que marcaba las siete y media de la mañana.

"No había vuelo sino hasta dentro de tres días," se explicó.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar?" pregunté.

"Hogar es dónde está nuestro corazón Bella, y tú corazón está en Mystic," pude ver un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Charlie fue al medio baño que estaba cerca de la cocina y salió a los cinco minutos.

"Iré al instituto en busca de tus papeles, también iré a culminar ciertos detalles, ¿te molestaría empacar?"

"Realmente no tenemos mucho que empacar papá," le recordé, "además, ¿no tenemos la casa intacta en Mystic?" asintió.

"Bien, ese caso me iré. Si sales de la casa, asegúrate de estar aquí antes del almuerzo."

"Espera," se detuvo mientras abría la puerta, "¿qué pasará con esta casa?"

"A eso voy, iré a ponerla en arriendo," asentí y lo vi desaparecer por la puerta. Poco tiempo asó antes de que escuchara el motor de la patrulla y el carro alejarse.

Nunca supe el motivo por el cual abandonamos Mystic Falls, cada vez que le preguntaba a Charlie me decía lo mismo: Algún día te diré Bells.

Subí a mi habitación y abrí mi armario con el propósito de empacar. Estaba organizando mi ropa para meterla en la maleta cuando me detuve. Realmente la ropa que usaba en Forks no me iba a servir para nada en Mystic Falls, un pueblo donde el sol salía casi todos los días. Levanté le colchón de la cama y saqué mis ahorros de la universidad.

Tenía suficiente dinero como para darme el lujo de comprar un ajuar completo. En ese instante me sentí vanidosa y materialista. Iba a gastar el dinero de mi universidad en ropa. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Ya tendría todo un año después del instituto para pensar en qué estudiar y durante ese año podía ahorrar dinero trabajando. Ya me las ingeniaría.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Me aseguré de cerrar la puerta con seguro y entré a mi monovolumen. Un viaje que usualmente toma cuarenta minutos a Port Angels me tomó una hora, pero estaba bien de tiempo.

Caminé por un centro comercial. Una mujer por instinto sabía que comprar, además, haber pasado toda una vida con Caroline Forbes servía de algo. Y por supuesto, Alice. Mi corazón se encogió ligeramente ante la mención de la pequeña de los Cullen. Si me viera en este preciso momento no me lo creería.

Entré en las tiendas y comencé a elegir mi ropa. Basada más que todo en jeans y camisetas. Uno que otro vestido. Algunos pares de zapatos. Ropa que sabía que podía usar y era cómoda, además de presentable. Al menos a mi parecer. Daba gracias al cielo que había dependientas colaboradoras que ayudaban a escoger.

Mi teléfono sonó irrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Rebusqué en mi bolsillo, cosa que no era nada fácil contando las bolsas de ropa que tenía encima. Número desconocido. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y por una extraña razón mi mente relacionó aquella llamada con Edward. Contesté con cautela.

"¿Diga?"

_"¡Bella!"_

"Elena," sonreí al escuchar su alegre voz.

_"Cielos, B, ¿qué sucede contigo? Pasaron dos años para que volviéramos hablar y ahora dejas que pasen dos semanas," r_eí suavemente.

"Lo siento tanto Elena, he sido la peor amiga sobre la faz del planeta tierra," me excusé. Tomé asiento en la cafetería del lugar porque si no podía terminar teniendo un accidente.

_"__Lo eres, créeme que sí."_

_"En otras noticias un poco más felices," comenté cambiando el teléfono a mi otra oreja, "me devuelvo a Mystic," dije con una sonrisa._

_"¿Estás bromeando?"_

_"No."_

_"¡Eso es genial! Será todo como los viejos tiempos," a pesar de que había emoción en su voz también había duda. Algo no me estaba diciendo, "¿cuándo llegas?"_

_"Quizá como a las seis o siete."_

_"¿De hoy?"_

_"Sí, digamos que Charlie no quería esperar."_

_"¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?"_

_"Bueno, porque me acabo de enterar hace como una hora."_

_"Valla, eso es apresurado," asentí a sabiendas de que no podía verme, "bueno, en ese caso estaré feliz de recogerlos en el aeropuerto."_

_"¿Harías eso? Gracias, por cierto, ¿qué tal todo en Mystic?"_

_"Han pasado muchas cosas," había duda en su voz. Soltó un suspiro, "tenemos que ponernos al día," con eso supe que no iba a decirme más nada. Por lo menos no en este instante._

"Lo sé, E, debo dejarte, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo."

_"Ni yo Bella, te estaré esperando, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas," fruncí el ceño, "lo sabrás cuando llegues," se apresuró a contestar._

_"Bien, nos vemos,"_ con eso colgamos.

No me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba mi hogar hasta ese momento. Seguí echando un vistazo en las tiendas. Las bolsas comenzaban a pesarme por lo que decidí que era hora de ir a casa. Me fijé en el relo que marcaba las once. Decidí ir por comida para llevar antes de devolverme a casa.

Amarré mi cabello en una coleta y luego de que terminé de hacer compras me dirigí a casa, ansiosa por tomar ese avión e irme.

**-…-**

_Stefan me miraba curioso desde el sofá. Seguí hablando con Bella por un minuto más hasta que colgamos. Sonreí ampliamente._

_"¿Quién es?" me acerqué a el y me acurruqué a su lado. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome más hacia él._

_"Isabella, ha sido de mis mejores amigas desde que tengo uso de razón, está regresando a Mystic," el expliqué. Sabía que él estaba pyendo mi conversación perfectamente pero me parecía dulce que aún así me preguntara._

_"Y supongo que yo soy a quién quieres que conozca," sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios._

_"¿Quién más sino?" _

"Mira, pero que dulzura," la voz de Damon irrumpió en la habitación haciendo eco. Rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro, "no ha existido nunca un vampiro diabético y espero no ser el primero," era justo en momentos como este en los que Damon no era precisamente mi persona favorita.

"¿A qué debemos tu pequeña entrada?" preguntó Stefan. Realmente le daba crédito, soportar a un hermano como Damon no debía ser lo más fácil en el mundo.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí," camino derecho al mini bar y se sirvió un trago de whisky, "verás, soy curioso y quiero saber quién será la nueva humana en el pueblo," movió su trago un poco y sus ojos se fijaron en mí. Me removí incómoda al lado de Stefan y el lo notó porque sonrió. Dudé antes de hablar, pero igual se enteraría.

"Isabella Swan y su padre Charlie ¿alguna vez hablaron con la familia Swan?" pregunté curiosa. Los Swan eran parte de las familias fundadores así que los Salvatore debían saber quiénes son ellos. Damon y Stefan intercambiaron una mirada.

"Sí," respondió con cautela Stefan, "los últimos Swan que vi fueron Isaac y Anabel Swan, padre e hija," noté de inmediato la mirada que intercambió Damon nuevamente con Stefan.

"¿Regresan?" inquirió Damon. Asentí.

"La última vez que la vi fue cuando recién cumplimos dieciséis," expliqué, "sus padres se divorciaron y tomaron rumbos separados, Charlie se fue a un pueblito en Washington y Reneé, su madre se la llevó consigo a Phoenix," dije recordando, "jamás supe por qué y no había hablado con ella hasta hace un par de semanas."

"Interesante," musitó Damon.

"Debo avisarles a todos que Isabella estará de regreso, entre tanto drama, esta noticia les caerá bien," sin moverme del lado de Stefan comencé a mandar mensajes en mi celular.

"Isabella Swan, me pregunto si tendrá en las venas la belleza de Anabel," detuve mis textos y lo miré sabiendo por dónde corrían sus pensamientos.

"Ni se te ocurra Damon," siseé. Me sonrió inocentemente.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te quiero cerca de ella," Damon se terminó su vaso y lo dejó en la mesa.

"Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenerme alejado pero no prometo nada," me guiñó un ojo y desapareció del lugar.

"Estará todo bien," me tranquilizó Stefan, "él habla más de lo que hace," le sonreí, "¿por qué más bien no subimos?" besó mis labios y vi su sonrisa pícara asomarse, "mi cama es cómoda a esta hora," Stefan se puso de pie y me cargó al mejor estilo de novia. Solté una risa.

"Me parece una buena idea."

.

.

"No me culpes a mí," dijo Stefan después de que le recriminé por estar tarde en el aeropuerto, "no era yo quién no quería salir de mi cama," golpeé su hombro suavemente.

"Cállate," sonreí.

Mi mirada paseó por la zona de desembarque. No sabía si Bella había cambiado tanto que no la reconocería pero deseché la idea cuando vi una alta figura con una larga cabellera caoba. Agite la mano. Habían pasado dos años pero seguía siendo Bella. Estábamos de la misma altura, ella quizá un poco más alta. Su cabello caía hasta su cintura en ondas. Se veía un poco cansada y como si hubiese perdido peso, pero del resto estaba preciosa.

"¡Elena!" sentí sus brazos rodearme suavemente.

"Hey Bella," susurré devolviéndole el abrazo, "eres más alta que yo," apunté. Rompimos a reír.

"Te dije que crecería, ya no pueden seguir burlándose de mí por ser la más pequeña," a pesar de que sus ojos se veían divertidos. Tras aquellos orbes marrones podías reconocer cierta tristeza. Le sonreí.

"Hola Charlie," abracé al hombre tras ella. Sentí sus brazos torpemente alrededor de mí cuerpo, nunca había sido un hombre efusivo pero así me había acostumbrado a verlo.

"Has crecido Elena, te ves muy bonita," le di una tierna sonrisa.

"Gracias," le tendí la mano a Stefan y lo atraje a mí, "él es Stefan, mi novio."

"Isabella Swan, encantada," dijo Bella extendiendo su mano a Stefan y dándome una mirada significativa. Negué indicándole que luego le explicaba. Isabella asintió.

Por un momento una mirada de preocupación cruzó por el rostro de Stefan pero luego sonrió y apretó su mano.

"Es un gusto," le respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Charlie miró con intensidad a Stefan. Había algo en su mirada que me hizo darme cuenta de que él sabía. Bueno, era parte de las familias fundadoras, claro que sabía. Pero podía darme cuenta de que Bella no tenía idea. Charlie musitó algo entre es un gusto conocerte y encantado. Sin embargo no dijo más nada.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte en un murmullo a Stefan.

"Luego," musitó en mi oído. Asentí.

Buscamos el auto y subimos sus maletas. Durante todo el camino Bella y yo nos limitamos a ponernos un poco al día. Omití asuntos sobrenaturales por obvias razones. Charlie y Stefan no dijeron ninguna palabra. Cuando llegamos a casa. Stefan se despidió y se fue rápidamente. Charlie entró a la casa con las maletas y dijo que iba a desempacar.

Bella, por otro lado, se quedó afuera mirando la casa y recorriendo con la mirada toda la calle. Se dirigió a los dos viejos columpios que estaban en el jardín y se sentó. La seguí imitándola.

"No ha cambiado mucho, pero se siente diferente, hay un aire diferente," dijo. Su voz era profunda, suspiró.

"Las cosas están diferentes," le respondí de vuelta.

"Puedo sentirlo," hizo una mueca. Comencé a balancearme suavemente, "sin embargo, al fin me siento en completa nuevamente."

"Eso es porque estás aquí," me sonrió, "bienvenida a casa Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! Solo quería aclarar: es un fanfiction, por lo que no esperen que la personalidad de Bella sea la misma que en Twilight. La he cambiado ligeramente para que se adapte a la historia._

_Espero que les guste._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Damon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

* * *

><p>Luego de prometerle a Elena de que me iba a encontrar con ella y los demás en Mystic Grill me dispuse a limpiar la casa.<p>

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que había pisado el lugar. Todo estaba lleno de telarañas y polvo, y el olor mohoso que caracterizaba a las casas deshabitada se sentía por todo el lugar.

Pase mis dedos por la mesa del comedor ensuciándome los dedos de la mugre acumulada con los años y dejando un camino delgado de limpieza en la mesa.

Cuando los conocí, a ellos, el primer pensamiento que pasó por mi cabeza al imaginarme su casa fue un lugar como este. Oscuro, sucio y abandonado. Este era un lugar perfecto para albergar vampiros, no una lujosa casa de tres pisos.

Todo estaba en su sitio, en realidad todo estaba intacto. No había ni si quiera un mueble diferente en el lugar. Todo era justo como lo recordaba.

Sacudí la cabeza, los recuerdos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza sin orden, mareándome.

"Concéntrate Bella," musité para mí. En este momento debía adoptar el mejor papel de Cenicienta y comenzar a organizar. Aunque más que organizar, limpiar.

Era tarde. Estaba cansada de un vuelo de horas pero la simple idea de dejar la limpieza de la casa para el día de mañana me horrorizaba. No tanto por el hecho de dormir entre años de polvo, sino porque quería levantarme mañana y sentir que estaba en casa y nunca me había ido.

No fue fácil. La casa de los Swan era grande, quizá el cuádruple que la que Charlie había conseguido en Forks. Además de que estaba, no lujosamente decorada pero si modestamente. Años, muchísimos años de historia familiar albergaban estas paredes.

Recordé mi infancia en esta casa. Cuando René tenía que correr por todas partes buscándome luego de que había cometido alguna locura y no quería que Charlie me encontrara primero. Recordé a mi padre leyendo el periódico frente a la chimenea todas las mañanas antes de salir a trabajar. La imagen de René vigilándonos desde el porche, a Elena y a mí para que no nos lastimáramos cuando estábamos más pequeñas.

Todo, pasó por mi cabeza. Todo, incluso el inicio de las discusiones entre René y Charlie, así como el divorcio y mí mudada de Mystic Falls.

Cuando terminé de limpiar la planta baja -porque del segundo piso se estaba encargando y Charlie y había escuchado como terminó hacía ya un momento- subí a mi habitación.

Mis maletas, gracias nuevamente a Charlie, estaban en el piso al lado de mi cama. Mi habitación gracias a todo lo bueno de este mundo, no estaba tan sucio, por lo que una sacudida por aquí y un trapo húmedo por allá y estaba listo.

Las fotos en el espejo llamaron mi atención. Éramos todo mi grupo de amigos. En diferentes poses en diferentes momentos de nuestras vidas. Hubo una foto que resaltó más que todas y era una que Elena me había tomado el día en que René se fue de la casa, antes de yo, irme también con ella.

Ese día temprano René me había dicho que no importaba que sucediera, ella me amaba y Charlie también. Me hizo prometerle que escogiera bien el hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida y además, me hizo jurarle que recordara siempre que si iba a sufrir por amor al menos que fuese un amor con el que hubiese tenido una magnifica historia aunque no un final feliz.

_El hombre de mi vid. __Solté un suspiro y entré en el baño._

_Yo había pensado que había encontrado al hombre de mi vida. Que las palabras de René nunca iban a suceder, de que no iba a sufrir por amor pero claramente estaba equivocada._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a picar y un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Edward y yo no habíamos tenido exactamente una historia de amor magnifica pero había sido buena para mí, demasiado buena._

Dejé el agua correr por mi cuerpo y relajar mis tensos músculos. Pensándolo bien la relación entre Edward y yo estaba basada en muchas cosas: respeto, lealtad, cariño hasta quizá amor. No sabía si algo de lo que él había sentido por mi había sido real pero por mi parte la relación estaba basada en un profundo amor. Sin embargo existían muchas cosas que él no sabía de mi vida, muchísimas cosas. Así como yo no sabía cosas de la suya y de su familia. Guardábamos una buena cantidad de secretos y una relación si honestidad y confianza no era precisamente un relación que fuese a acabar bien. Eso me estaba claro ahora.

Pensar en él dolía. Lo amaba, sí, _aun_ lo amaba tanto que dolía. Pero simplemente habían dos caminos después de su partida, tirarme a llorar como una magdalena y quejarme que la vida era injusta, bajar mi autoestima y sentir que no merecía estar con él y que con justa razón me dejó. O vivir mi vida al máximo, volver a ser yo disfrutando cada detalle, y por supuesto como buena ex imaginarme desmembrándolo poco a poco.

Ya había pasado por la primera parte, me había humillado lo suficiente y no lo volvería hacer jamás. Por lo que la segunda opción se veía bastante atractiva para mí en estos momentos.

En Forks y Phoenix mi personalidad y actitud cambió. Pasar por tantos cambios dejó asquerosamente vulnerable y fue justo en ese momento de debilidad en mi vida que entraron los Cullen. Habían restaurado la parte de mí que se había perdido desde Mystic para luego volverla a derrumbar con su partida.

Salí del baño y me envolví en una toalla. Unos toques suaves en la puerta desviaron mis pensamientos.

"¿Bella?" Charlie asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Me sonrojé. Era mi padre, no me importaba mucho que me viera en toalla pero aun así era una situación un tanto incómoda.

"Saldré a casa de Liz, uhm, si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme," asentí. Charlie se veía diferente. Como si diez años se hubieran quitado de encima de su cuerpo.

"Seguro, yo saldré con Elena a Mystic Grill, no tienes por qué preocuparte."

"Está bien, solo no llegues muy tarde y no dudes en llamarme si sucede algo," asentí.

"Vete tranquilo," pude ver duda en sus ojos pero simplemente murmuró una despedida y salió. Escuché el portazo de la puerta principal y el viejo auto de Charlie arrancar.

Me dispuse a cambiarme. Rebusque entre mi maleta y mi armario. Aún no había sacado todas las cosas. Me fui por un blusón blanco y un short rojo, combinando mi atuendo con zapatillas rojas. Hice un intento de maquillaje y fracasé miserablemente, por lo que lavé mi rostro y me solté el cabello. No es como si fuera a salir a un lugar distinto. Era el Mystic Grill, con Elena, nada del otro mundo.

Dudé entre tapar la marca de medialuna de mi muñeca pero finalmente me decidí por cambiar mi blusón por una camisa manga larga negra.

Bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. No me había percatado de un pequeño asunto. Mi monovolumen se había quedado en Forks, por lo tanto no tenía un auto para llegar al Grill. Y caminar no era definitivamente una opción. Esto no era Forks, era muchísimo más grande y definitivamente mucho más divertido. Así como más peligroso.

Busque mi teléfono y marque rápidamente a Elena.

_"Hey B, ¿ya estás aquí?"_

_"Uhm, no en realidad, tengo una pequeñísima situación," dije cerrando la puerta._

_"No está en las opciones echarse para atrás," casi amenazó. El murmullo de mucha gente hablando se escuchaba de fondo._

"No me estoy echando para atrás," repliqué, "el problema es que no tengo como ir, el único auto es el de Charlie y el salió," le explique.

_"Oh, en ese caso yo paso por ti, déjame y busco mis cosas y…"_

"No Elena, ya estás allá, no te haré venir, mejor llamo a Charlie…"

_"Espera Bella… ¿quién? Caroline no irá por ella" sentenció, "Stefan ¿puedes? no Bonnie, espérate, ¿qué?" me costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el hilo de la conversación, "no, eso es un no," hubo un segundo de silencio y soltó un suspiro, "está bien, ve."_

"¿E? ¿Estás ahí?" pregunté.

_"Si Bells, escucha, irá por ti el hermano mayor de Stefan, Damon, él acaba de salir estará allá en diez minutos," había algo de duda en su voz e inseguridad. _

"Está bien, estaré aquí esperando."

"Bien, solo… no le prestes atención, es un imbécil," reí.

"Seguro."

_Colgué y volví el celular a mi bolsillo trasero._ Comencé a golpetear la mesa mientras esperaba al dichoso Damon. No pasó mucho cuando escuché un carro llegar. Me miré por última vez en el espejo de la sala y salí. Cuadré mis hombros y me paré derecha.

Afuera un convertible negro me esperaba y por un segundo me sentí como una chica Bond. Camine hasta donde estaba parqueado. Mi mente quedo en blanco.

El conductor, el dichoso Damon Salvatore era… bastante atractivo. Más que atractivo, era la clase de hombre con el que toda mujer suela. No podía apartar mis ojos de él. Su rostro tenía las facciones de un hombre. Pómulos altos y mandíbula cuadrada. Su cabello negro, liso y desordenado, parecía líquido casi líquido.

Pero más que cualquier otra característica, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus orbes azules. Eran los ojos más brillantes, vivos y absolutamente hermosos que jamás había visto. Estaban llenos de malicia y picardía.

Vestía todo negro, acompañando su vestimenta con una chaqueta de cuero. Me hizo recordar a _ellos_, tal como lo hizo Stefan cuando lo vi.

"Sé que soy irresistible, pero si me sigues mirando de ese modo pueda que no responda por mis actos," su voz era profunda, sexy y juguetona. Una sonrisa torcida acompañaba sus palabras. Hasta que me percaté de lo que dijo.

**-…-**

Sus orbes marrones me inspeccionaban de arriba abajo. Y se sentía demasiado bien. No era estúpido, sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres.

Isabella Swan tenía un cierto parecido a Anabel, no mucho pero suficiente. Isabella, a mi parecer era mucho más hermosa. Por un momento me perdí en sus largas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Recorrí con mi mirada su cuerpo, lucía simplemente deliciosa, en todos los sentidos. Aún me miraba fijamente, ladeo su cabeza un poco y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sonreí.

Hice un comentario causando que me mirara por un momento más. Para luego entornar los ojos y subir al auto en silencio. Fijó sus ojos al frente.

"Que no se te suba el ego, miraba si podías hacerle competencia a tu hermano, él es sexy," sonrió ladinamente, se abrocho el cinturón y se acomodó en el asiento.

Olía delicioso, independientemente de su sangre, el olor a fresas que desprendía de su cuerpo era irresistible. Sonreí ante lo que había dicho, chica con pantalones.

"No hay nivel de competencia," respondí arrancando el auto, "soy lo mejor que tus ojos han visto y verán, créeme," escuché su carcajada.

"Oh no lo sé, he visto cosas mejores," dijo con seguridad, aceleré.

"Ni en tu mejor sueño," respondí.

Giró para mirarme y en ese momento la corriente de aire cambió y un aroma familiar y un poco desagradable golpeo mi nariz. No sabía cómo no lo había sentido antes. Apestaba a fríos. Hice una mueca de desagrado más por lo violento como llego el olor a que lo fastidioso que era. Desaceleré.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó. La miré detenidamente, su corazón latía, en definitiva no era un frío. La chica era pálida, sí, pero no tenía las características de uno de ellos. ¿Habría estado en contacto con alguno? Menuda chica imbécil como lo hubiese estado. Olfateé el aire disimuladamente. Tampoco olí ninguno cerca, definitivamente era ella.

"Nada," mentí.El camino desde ahí estuvo silencioso. Isabella se sumergió en sus pensamientos, de vez en cuando fruncía el ceño y me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Llegamos al Grill y parqueé el auto, me baje y más atrás lo hizo ella.

"Así que eres hermano de Stefan," dijo mientras caminábamos. Asentí, "no se parecen."

"Lo sé, soy mucho mejor," bufó.

"¿Siempre eres tan seguro de ti mismo?" me encogí de hombros, "soy Bella," se presentó.

"Creí que era Isabella."

"Me dicen Bella," abrió la puerta del Grill. Las luces estaban apagadas y pude ver su ceño fruncirse. Las luces se encendieron de repente y un 'sorpresa' se escuchó. Elena corrió a abrazarla

"¿Sorprendida?" preguntó Elena.

"Bastante," le sonrió brillantemente, "no te hubieras molestado, E," dijo sin apartar sus brazos de Elena. Por un momento la sonrisa de Isabella me hizo recordar una parte de mi época humana.

_._

_"Señor Salvatore, ¿no le parece que es de mala educación espiar a una señorita?" miré a Anabel. Estaba poniéndose nuevamente su vestido. Me acerqué hacia ella y la senté delicadamente pero de golpe en la cama._

_"¿Espiar, yo? Pero si ya he visto todo eso y más," dije besándole el hombro y su cuello. La sentí estremecer._

_"Déjame ir Salvatore, si mi papá descubre que no estoy en la casa me matará," dijo con una sonrisa._

_"No te estoy reteniendo," reímos. Se cambió completamente._

_"Nos vemos en la tarde Damon, no te olvides que debes de estar en ese baile," me recordó tomando sus guantes._

_"Lo sé, no será lo mismo si tu mejor amigo no aparece a salvarte de tu desgracia," rodó los ojos y desapareció de mi habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe._

_._

Me dirigí al bar y me senté. Pedí un whisky y escaneé mí alrededor. Humanos hormonales por todos lados. Olor a comida y tragos. Mis ojos viajaron al grupo de jóvenes saludando a Isabella quien pasaba de brazos en brazos. Sonriendo y tratando de prestarle atención a todos.

Elena estaba pegada a ella, Bonnie abrazó a Bella y se separó bruscamente. El pequeño gesto llamó mi atención. La bruja sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió volviendo a abrazarla. Todos los humanos lucían felices, fiesta, bebida, baile y la llegada de Isabella, todo se combinaba y hacían que el lugar estuviera más bulloso de lo normal.

"Te cambiaron por una humana Stefan, ¿qué se siente hermano?" pregunté divertido mientras sentía a mi hermano tomar asiento a mi lado y pedir un trago.

"No has tenido sexo en tres días Damon, ¿qué se siente?" preguntó de vuelta. Me miró enarcando una ceja.

"Touché," respondí levantando mi trago y tomando un sorbo.

"Hay algo en Bella que simplemente no encaja," comentó. Asentí.

"Huele a fríos."

"Esperaba no ser el único en notarlo," Stefan centró sus ojos en Isabella. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y miró en dirección de Elena quien le aventó un beso. Stefan le guiño el ojo. Sentí una punzada en el corazón pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en rodar los ojos, "diabetes, ¿recuerdas?"

Stefan se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Elena. Busque con mi mirada a Isabella, estaba jugando a los dardos con Tyler y Matt. Agudice mi oído.

_"Así que pequeña Bella, ¿algún novio en Forks o Phoenix?" preguntó Matt mientras lanzaba un dardo._

_"Esa información es clasificada," respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Y tomando un dardo en sus manos, "y no soy pequeña."_

_"Sí que lo eres," refutó Tyler, "adelante, muéstranos que sigues siendo torpe con los dados," Isabella golpeó a Tyler en el hombro y se preparó para lanzarlo. El dardo cayó justo en el centro. Matt y Tyler se miraron incrédulos._

_"¡Ha!" dijo sin poder creérselo tampoco, "creo que alguien me debe diez dólares."_

_"Debes pagarle, hermano," le recordó Matt a Tyler, riendo. _Isabella tomó el dinero y se encamino hasta donde estaba Elena quien la llamaba.

Ambas se quedaron hablando por un rato con el resto que estaba en la mesa.

_"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó Elena._

_"Sí pero yo iré por mi bebida," se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia mí. Se sentó donde Stefan había estado minutos antes._

"Bourbon," pidió. El bartender la miró y asintió.

"Linda y con buen gusto, me agradas," me miró fijamente. En definitiva tenía un problema con las mujeres de ojos y cabello café.

"Que triste no tener con quien compartir una copa," apuntó.

"¿Estar rodeado de gente que no soporto? Gracias, creo que paso," me defendí tomando de mi bebida nuevamente.

"Bastante antisocial, ¿eh? Por eso tu hermano te va llevando la ventaja."

"¿Estás llevando puntuación?" se encogió de hombros, "bueno te aseguro de que hay algo que mi hermano no puede hacer que yo sí," dejé el vaso en la barra y la miré directo a los ojos.

"Ilumíname, por favor," el bartender llegó con su bebida pero ella no se molestó en mirarla. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos en el otro.

"Beso mejor que él," rio, "bésame," le ordené. Fue más un impulso del momento, que otra cosa. Sus labios gruesos y carnosos se veían como una clara invitación. Usualmente no usaba la compulsión para ganar besos, esos podía arreglármelos por mi solo.

"No sé con qué clase de mujeres acostumbras a andar pero yo no acostumbro a repartir besos," fruncí el ceño, ella no estaba reaccionando como se suponía, "si quieres uno, gánatelo," finalizó.

Tomó su bebida consigo y se levantó. Parpadeé varias veces, ¿qué demonios había pasado?

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos! Otra aclaración: estoy basándome en unas cosillas del libro de TVD, así que si algo no les cuadra han sido bellamente advertidas. Espero que les guste y que sea merecedora de sus reviews._

_Ah, el prólogo lo estoy contando como capítulo uno, por eso este es el tres._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Stefan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

* * *

><p>Me miraba confundido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios entreabiertos como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas. Lo miré detenidamente. Damon Salvatore era realmente apuesto. No como Edward. El mayor de los Salvatore era sensual, sí, esa era la palabra. Tenía esa mirada y sonrisa rompe corazones. Además su porte era arrogante y altivo. La diferencia entre él y los Cullen en general, era que los vampiros te noqueaban con su belleza mientras que Damon y debía decir también Stefan, tenían una belleza completamente distinta. Suficiente como para quitarte el aliento pero moderada como para saber que era real.<p>

Me levanté con mi vaso pero no di ni un paso cuando caí nuevamente a la silla. La mano de Damon estaba en mi muñeca.

"Es de mala educación levantarse de esa manera en medio una conversación señorita Swan, ¿no te lo han dicho?" soltó su agarre.

"Bueno, es de mala educación ofrecerse a una dama de la manera en que usted lo hizo señor Salvatore, ¿no te lo enseñaron?" contraataqué. Su dedo índice golpeteaba la orilla de su vaso y su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada.

"Veras, no soy de los que se rinden fácilmente," dijo finalmente sonriendo, "si realmente quiero algo," su rostro poco a poco se fue acercando más a mí. Me quedé estática y lo único que pude hacer fue no dejarme intimidar por esa mirada lapislázuli, "lo consigo," musitó. Su aliento chocaba en mi rostro como una caricia.

La pequeña parte racional de mi cerebro me decía a gritos que me alejara, que tomara la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba en esos momentos y me levantara. Pero como mi cerebro a veces no conseguí coordinar con el resto de mi cuerpo me quedé quieta.

"Noticias de última hora," retrocedí solo un poco por mi propia sanidad mental, "no soy una bambina ni una chica de fraternidad, no caigo fácilmente Damon Salvatore, ya lo hice una vez y una segunda no está entre mi lista de futuras cosas que quiero hacer," sonrió.

"Bambina," repitió. Fruncí el ceño. Se echó para atrás alejándose de mi por completo y retomando el lugar anterior.

"¿Qué?"

"La correcta pronunciación es bambina," dijo separando cada vocal para que la entendiera.

"¿Hablas italiano?" pregunté. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y antes de que me respondiera escuché la voz de Elena llamándome. Separé la mirada de él y vi a mi castaña amiga haciéndome señas para que me acercara a ella.

Damon imitó mi gesto y lo vi compartir una profunda mirada con su hermano, quien asintió. Por un momento me hizo recordar a Edward cuando tenía conversaciones silenciosas entre sus hermanos. Bebí de mi vaso de un solo golpe. El whisky pasó quemando mi garganta con fuerza y evité hacer una mueca. Tenía tiempo sin beber, de hecho desde que había pisado Forks.

No iba a mentir al decir que jamás había probado alcohol hasta ese momento. La primera vez que algo como eso pasó por mi garganta tenía catorce y fue en un estúpido reto adolescente.

Damon y yo nos levantamos al tiempo y caminamos hasta donde se encontraban.

"Bella, nosotros debemos ir, hay uhm… un pequeño asunto que debemos arreglar," comentó Elena. Asentí, "¿quieres que te llevemos a casa o…?

"No te preocupes," la interrumpí, "estoy un poco cansada, creo que llamaré a Charlie y le pediré que venga por mí," le dije con una sonrisa.

Elena miró a Stefan quien a su vez miró a Damon, quien finalmente me miró a mí. Bien, comenzaba a odiar esto de las miradas con significados ocultos.

"Yo la llevo," respondió Damon. Esta vez fue mi turno de mirarlos a los tres casi que al tiempo. Estaban tensos y definitivamente ocultaban algo. Elena asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera con Stefan siguiéndole de cerca. No sin antes despedirse de todos. La imité agradeciéndoles por la pequeña sorpresa.

Elena pasó un brazo por la cintura de su novio cuando este le puso el brazo sobre los hombros. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver la profunda mirada que Damon le estaba dando a Elena. Una mirada que podía quemar vivo a alguien de tanta intensidad.

Stefan le susurró algo al oído a Elena haciendo que Damon a mi lado se encogiera con incomodidad. Bien, aquí había algo extraño. ¿Podía ser que el hermano mayor estuviera enamorado de la novia de su pequeño hermano?

Ambos hermanos se adelantaron un poco y se sumieron en una conversación de susurros, no queriendo ser escuchados. Elena y yo nos quedamos atrás caminando un poco más lento.

"Bella, ¿te acuerdas de ese té extraño que nos daba a tomar Charlie cuando éramos niñas?" preguntó suavemente.

"Sí," hice una mueca, la bebida era asquerosa, "¿qué hay con eso?"

"¿No has vuelto a tomar?" preguntó curiosa. Nos detuvimos frente al carro de Damon.

"No," hice una pausa pensativa, "de hecho dejé de tomarlo una vez salí de Mystic Falls," me encogí de hombros, "con lo del divorcio digamos que me olvidé de el."

"Uhm," musitó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"No, no es nada, simplemente me acordé de eso por un momento, olvídalo," sonrió. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

"Está bien," me acerqué y la rodeé con mis brazos, "gracias por todo Elena," susurré, "no tienes ni idea de lo que necesitaba eso," dije refiriéndome a la pequeña sorpresa.

"Para que están los amigos si no," nos separamos, "te veo mañana," asentí. Stefan se despidió de mi con un asentimiento. Los vi alejarse solo un poco para luego entrar en un auto rojo y salir a toda velocidad.

"Bien, eso ha sido conmovedor, ahora," hizo un ademán hacia su auto, "debemos partir preciosa," ignoré su ultimo comentario antes de que mis mejillas se incendiaran.

"Vamos."

Damon se subió y encendió el auto. Pareció querer decir algo por un minuto pero se limitó a fruncir el ceño y salir del parqueadero.

"Te saldrán arrugas Salvatore," él me miró y sonrió secretamente.

"Los años no pasan en mi Isabella," respondió riéndose como si fuese una pequeña broma privada.

"¿Qué esperamos?" pregunté impaciente al ver que permanecíamos en la entrada del parqueadero. Damon comenzó a manejar por un camino que no conducía a casa, "creo que dije que iría a casa."

"Todavía es temprano, no me vas a decir que ya quieres irte a dormir," se burló. Rodé los ojos.

"Quiero ir a casa," repetí. Detuvo el auto.

"¿Por qué tienes afán por volver?" preguntó despegando la vista de la carretera y mirándome con escrutinio.

Rebusqué en mi cabeza todas las posibles respuestas ante aquella pregunta y no encontré ninguna que valiera la pena. ¿Por qué quería estar en casa? Acababa de llegar a Mystic Falls. Había roto con mi novio vampiro. Había dejado de tener diversión por un tiempo. ¿Por qué quería volver a casa cuando claramente podía divertirme un rato?

"¿A dónde quieras llevarme?" respondí. Me miró con su sonrisa torcida, una que estaba comenzando a reconocer como marca propia. Encendió el auto nuevamente y arrancó.

"Ya lo verás."

"No me gustan las sorpresas, y ojos en la carretera," pedí al ver que su mirada no se había apartado de mí, "no quiero morir."

"No vas a morir," aumentó la velocidad.

"Estás alardeando," me aferré a la silla un poco. Estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad con la que manejaban los Cullen, peor a diferencia de ellos, Damon no era indestructible y no tenía reflejos perfectos. Podíamos morir en cualquier momento.

"No estás disfrutando del momento," respondió, volvió a fijar sus ojos a la carretera y disminuyo lentamente la velocidad del auto.

"Si disfrutar el momento significa que me debo ir preparando para que mi cuerpo se estrelle contra un árbol entonces adelante, soy lo más aburrido de este mundo," fijé mis ojos en el camino importándome cero lo que Damon pudiese pensar.

"Oh, no creo que seas aburrida," viró a la izquierda tomando una carretera desconocida para mí, "de hecho, me pareces interesante."

"Supongo que viniendo de ti debo sentirme halagada."

"Lo has dicho tú, no yo."

"¿A dónde vamos?" volví a preguntar ignorándolo.

"A mi casa," respondió.

"¿Y exactamente como para qué?"

"Has estado un tiempo fuera de Mystic Falls, te enseñaré como nos divertimos ahora," su sonrisa era pícara y sus ojos brillaban con excitación.

Decidí no responder su comentario. Poco a poco podía divisar una casa. Bueno, exactamente no una casa, algo más parecido como una posada camuflada como una mansión mediana. Algo en mi cabeza hizo click.

_._

_"¿Qué es eso de ahí?" le pregunté a mi padre mientras miraba detenidamente una gran mansión que conservaba un estilo victoriano. Era de esas pocas casas restantes en Mystic que hacía honor a una época vieja y olvidada. La época de las primeras casas de Mystic Falls que veía en las fotos._

_"Esa es la mansión Salvatore, nadie ha vivido ahí en años" explicó, "bueno, siempre viene un muchacho, Zack creo que es su nombre."_

_"¿A qué?"_

_"Ha cuidarla, limpiarla un poco, se queda una temporada y luego se va, ha estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo," respondió. Asentí mientras detallaba la casa._

_"Parece que le perteneció a alguien importante en el pueblo," comenté. La curiosidad me embargo, las casas de este tamaño en Mystic Falls eran muy pocas. Charlie se encogió de hombros._

_"La historia que enreda a los Salvatore como a todos en este pueblo está llena de misterios," comenzó el relato, "en 1864 los hermanos Salvatore hijos de Giussepe desaparecieron, más tarde se supo que fueron asesinados."_

_"¿Por quién?"_

_"Ellos mismos, se enterraron una espada en el corazón del otro," Charlie debió ver mi mueca de horror. Se me erizó la piel de mis brazos y mi cuello._

_"Sí," suspiró, "es trágico."_

_"Creo," dijo con cuidado, "que de todas las historias de Mystic esa es una de las más crueles," comenzamos a caminar perdiendo de vista la casa._

_"¿Ya no existen más Salvatore, cierto? Jamás he escuchado de ellos," negó._

_"La línea terminó con ellos, aunque, dicen_ que Giussepe_ se acostó con una criada poco después de la muerte de sus hijos y de ahí nació un Salvatore que podía continuar la línea, luego el murió inexplicablemente," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, las historias de las familias fundadoras de Mystic Falls llevaban mucho misterio entre ellas._

_"¿Así que esta ciudad fue fundada por Italianos también?" pregunté._

_"Ajá," respondió Charlie. Abandonamos el lugar y el tema._

_._

"Hemos llegado Isabella, bienvenida a la casa Salvatore," dijo Damon. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba tendiéndome la mano para salir del auto. Normalmente le hubiese corregido el Isabella, pero en sus labios sonaba exquisito. La forma en que dejaba sonar la ese como un suave ronroneo y la r como una caricia, hacían que me estremeciera.

Tomé su mano y salí del auto. Me quede viendo la fachada. Ahora se veía mucho más elegante que antes y más cuidada, quizá porque había gente habitandola.

Tenía tanta curiosidad, Charlie me había dicho que no habían más Salvatore. Damon abrió la puerta y un elegante y sofisticado salón con colores tierra se dejó ver.

"Sabes, usualmente no entro a casa de personas que acabo de conocer hace tres horas y más si son hombres," comenté distraída paseando mis ojos por el lugar.

"Usualmente no dejo entrar a mujeres a mi casa si su intención no es tener sexo conmigo," respondió directo y con un encogimiento de hombros. Mis mejillas se calentaron ante el comentario.

Damon se fue hacia un no tan mini, mini bar y sacó una botella. Prendió el estéreo y se tiró al mueble de cuero negro.

"¿Rolling Stones?" se encogió de hombros nuevamente y tomó de su bebida.

"¿Te quedaras ahí toda la noche admirándome o te sentaras?" preguntó. No me molesté en contestarle, en realidad me estaba acostumbrando a sus comentarios, era eso o me daban igual. Camine hacía él y me senté en el otro extremo del sillón cruzando mis piernas, de tal manera que podíamos vernos los ojos.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya la estás haciendo Isabella," dijo tendiéndome la botella. La miré y tomé un sorbo, pronto sentí como el líquido quemaba mi garganta y caía en mi estómago. Sí, definitivamente whisky.

"Es enserio, ¿puedo?" volví a preguntar. Él se acomodó aún más en el mueble y se quitó sus zapatos.

"No pidas permiso para hacer preguntas, solo hazlas," respondió con simpleza. Le pase la botella y bebió un largo trago. A este punto no sabía cómo no podía estar ebrio.

"¿La línea de los Salvatore no había muerto en 1864 con dos hermanos?" pregunté de golpe.

Bien ahora comenzaba a hacer conjeturas, Damon y Stefan eran hermanos y la historia había terminado con dos hermanos. No sé qué me aterraba más, el hilo de mis pensamientos o la mirada de Damon.

Su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, sin embargo. Tomó la botella y volvió a tomar un largo trago. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el que el lugar estuvo en silencio, solo podía escuchar mi respiración y vagamente la de Damon.

"¿No sabes la otra parte de la historia en la que el padre de los dos hermanos tuvo otro hijo?" preguntó. Su rostro seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción.

"Que murió inexplicablemente," apunté.

"¿Por qué te interesa la historia de mi familia?" preguntó más que como un reclamo, como simple y llana curiosidad. Se acercó un poco más a mí.

"Solo curiosidad, es bastante extraño que más de cien años después de repente aparezcan dos hermanos Salvatore de la nada," sus ojos eran intimidantes sin embargo cuadré mis hombros y traté de relajarme. No iba a ser yo quien cediera.

"¿Que más sabes?"

"Solo eso, y bueno, quería saber si podías contarme como es que terminaron aquí."

"Tal vez para otro día Isabella, al fin y al cabo hace tres horas que te conozco," la sonrisa sarcástica volvió a su rostro.

"Touché," respondí. Damon se levantó y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, me tendió la mano.

"No sé bailar Salvatore," respondí con una sonrisa. Me miró como si tuviera tres ojos.

"¿En serio? Vamos, todos sabemos bailar," me levantó de un golpe y con firmeza.

Comenzó a moverse alrededor mío, como si fuese un león acorralando a su presa. Suspiré, me acordé de las fallidas lecciones de baile con Elena hace ya algunos años y comencé a moverme.

"Te dije que no sé bailar."

"Bueno, lo estás haciendo," dijo. Comenzamos pegarnos un poco más.

La noche avanzaba. Después de una botella de whisky pude soltarme lo suficiente como para bailar entre risas. Damon era una persona irritante, sarcástica y arrogante, y me agradaba. No tenía filtros en la boca.

Hablamos de estupideces, al menos yo lo hice.

"No te creo," dijo apuntándome con el dedo mientras la botella hacía atentos de caer al suelo.

"Mira y aprende Salvatore," me puse en pie tambaleándome ligeramente. Sus orbes azules me miraban divertido. Tomé un hondo respiro y abrí las piernas poco a poco, arrastrándome hasta el piso, hasta que quedé recta y con mis piernas completamente pegadas al suelo de par en par. Rio.

"Me retracto," me puse en pie nuevamente. Pero quizá fue demasiado rápido porque mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Como pude levanté la vista haciendo contacto con el reloj.

"Oh Dios, Charlie va a matarme," musité tirándome al mueble tratando que mi cabeza dejara de dar vueltas.

"A penas es la una," no me molesté en mirarlo. Cerré los ojos.

"Por lo mismo."

"Eres una agua fiesta, vamos, te llevaré," abrí un ojo.

"No es que no confíe en tus habilidades como conductor," hice una pausa pensativa y abrí el otro ojo, "corrijo, no confío en tus habilidades como conductor, y mucho menos ahora que estás ebrio," recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Entre algún momento de la noche se me había soltado y ahora se me pegaba en la nuca incómodamente.

"No estoy ebrio," se levantó y se calzó sus zapatos.

"¿Seguro? ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?" rodó los ojos.

"Eso lo respondería incluso estando ebrio," las llaves de su auto tintinearon en su bolsillo.

"¿Cómo confío en que no nos mataras mientras conduzcas?"

"Solo podrás saberlo cuando ya esté conduciendo."

"De ninguna manera, no quiero morir," soltó un bufido.

"Deja el drama Isabella, no nos chocaremos, créeme cuando te digo que hay más probabilidad que un avión caiga en este instante y nos mate a ambos a que yo provoque un accidente automovilístico," miré hacia arriba estúpidamente esperando el avión. Eso demostraba lo ebria que estaba.

Me levanté y a tientas busque mis zapatillas. Me las calcé.

"Debo hacer un chequeo, camina derecho," rodó los ojos pero hizo lo que le pedí. Caminó hasta la puerta sin tambalearse o perder el sentido.

"¿Contenta?" me encogí de hombros.

Caminamos hacia la puerta de la entrada donde su auto estaba parqueado. La noche se había vuelto fría y la suave brisa que soplaba comenzó a helarme las piernas desnudas. Mal día para usar shorts. Subimos al auto en silencio.

"¿Stefan vive contigo?" pregunté curiosa al no haberlo visto.

"Sí."

"¿Dónde está?"

"En casa de Elena," sonrió, "¿realmente quieres saber qué están haciendo?"

"No, entendí el mensaje," me apresuré a contestar.

No duramos mucho tiempo en el auto cuando ya estábamos frente a mi casa. El camino había sido tranquilo, Damon condujo como si no se hubiese tomado Dios sabe cuántas botellas, realmente, ¿cómo hacia este tipo para mantenerse sobrio?

"Sana y salva," dijo una vez detuvo el auto.

"Gracias," dije sinceramente, "supongo que te veré por allí," asintió. Me bajé del auto.

"Oye Swan," dijo una vez había dado un par de pasos, giré, "sueña conmigo," su sonrisa pícara me hizo estremecer.

"No quiero tener pesadillas, pero gracias por la oferta," retrocedí sonriéndole hasta que me di la vuelta. Saqué las llaves de la casa y con cuidado abrí, "¿papá?" pregunté una vez entré. No hubo respuesta.

Genial, no había llegado a casa aún. Escuché el auto de Damon alejarse. Subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto, tirándome a la cama. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuche la puerta delantera abrirse.

Escuché como tiraban las llaves al bol de la entrada y unos pasos abrirse paso por el pasillo.

"¿Estás despierta Bella?" susurró detrás de la puerta.

"Sí papá, ¿por qué?"

"No, nada, descansa hija," dijo sin molestarse en abrir.

"Tú también," escuché sus pasos alejarse y la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Entré al baño y me descambié remplazando mi ropa por una pantaloneta de portes y una camiseta llena de agujeros. Me lave la cara y cepille mis dientes. Volví a la cama y me cubrí con la colcha. Mi cuerpo se acoplo nuevamente a mi vieja cama como si nunca me hubiese ido de ahí.

**-…-**

La mirada preocupada de Elena se hizo presente. Acaricie sus cabellos suavemente. Luego de enterarse de toda la historia de Katherine estaba procesando todo. Podía entender cómo se sentía. Bueno, exactamente no pero era comprensible el porqué de su mente ida.

Katherine lucía exactamente igual que ella y la estaba haciendo pasar un mal trago. Por otro lado estaba su mejor amiga Isabella, quien tenía tiempo sin tomar verbena pero era completamente inmune a la compulsión. Eso sin contar que apestaba a fríos.

"¿Son peligrosos? Digo, más que ustedes," preguntó Elena. Levantó su rostro ligeramente de mi pecho y me miró con aquellos grandes ojos marrones.

"No son peligrosos, exactamente," dije con cuidado, "ellos, a diferencia de nosotros no se controlan cuando se están alimentando, deben beber toda la sangre del cuerpo,"- le expliqué, "la sangre los envuelve en un frenesí."

"Pero son más difíciles de matar que ustedes," torcí la boca ligeramente.

"Sí, lo son pero solo un poco."

"Tengo que hablar con Bella," musitó, arregostando la cabeza en mi pecho una vez más.

"Entre más pronto, mejor."

El sonido de un auto se escuchó a fuera. Agudicé mi oído, la voz de Damon y Bella se escuchaba con claridad. Cerré los ojos. A mi hermano le había agradado la nueva inquilina del pueblo, quizá demasiado.

Decidí no decirle a Elena que su mejor amiga acababa de llegar de hacer Dios sabe qué con Damon. Luego de que mi hermano le rompió el cuello a Jeremy, ella y él no habían quedado precisamente en los mejores términos. Elena no lo odiaba pero no era particularmente de su agrado. Mi teléfono sonó. Estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlo en la mesa de noche.

Hablando del diablo.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunté.

_"¿Momento inadecuado?" rodé los ojos._

"¿Para qué me llamas?"

_"Tengo información que podría interesarte."_

"Te escucho."

_"Isabella Swan tiene una mordida de fríos en su muñeca,"_soltó de repente.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunté. Si había sobrevivido a una mordida de un frío, conocía la existencia de los vampiros, ellos no usaban compulsión, "¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Los medios en los que consigo información no son importantes," pude escucharlo apagar el motor y al rato abrir una puerta. Ya había llegado a casa.

Definitivamente la gente de Mystic Falls tenía gran facilidad para meterse en problemas, y más cuando se trataba de lo sobrenatural.

"Elena hablará mañana en la casa," le dije, mirando a Elena quién se había acomodado en la cama para mirarme mejor.

"¿Qué te dijeron en el consejo de las familias fundadoras?" preguntó.

"Liz me presentó a Charlie Swan," le respondí.

"Creí que ya lo conocías."

"Sí, pero me lo presentó como un cazador de vampiros, algo así como lo fue Isaac Swan."

"¿Entonces, estamos en problemas?"

"No exactamente, Liz le explicó las ultimas situaciones y Charlie acordó no ser un problema mientras mantengamos la distancia y cuidemos a Elena y a su hija."

"Todo esto me devuelve a 1862" musitó un poco distraído, "está bien, nos veremos."

Colgó. Dejé el celular nuevamente en la mesa. Elena trepó a mi lado acurrucándose.

"Mañana será un día muy largo," susurró.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Nuevo capítulo, ¡yay! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios y me gusta que les guste mi historia (?) Espero que disfruten este capítulo. No es realmente EL capítulo, pero si explica muchas cosas._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos y me odié justo en ese momento. Había un martilleo constante en mi cabeza y la sensación de vacío en mi estómago se incrementó una vez me puse en pie. Tuve que agarrarme del borde del tocador para no caer.<p>

"No volveré a tomar," musité una vez me vi en el espejo del baño. Lucía desastrosa. Mi cabello estaba revuelto en lo que bien podría pasar como un nido. Habían ligeras marcas de ojeras y mis ojos lucían hinchados.

Llené la bañera y luego de que decidí que estaba lo suficientemente llena me sumergí. La sensación del agua rodeando mi cuerpo como una suave caricia revitalizó mi sistema. Dejé descansar mi cabeza en el borde y sonreí. Había sido una buena noche, la mejor en mucho tiempo. Mi cabeza dio vueltas durante un par de segundos negando mi afirmación.

Escuché mi teléfono sonar. Mis ganas de levantarme de la comodidad de mi bañera eran nulas por lo que dejé que sonara. Por otro lado el insistente pitido hacía retumbar mi cabeza. Quise destrozar el pequeño aparato pero nuevamente tenía que pararme de aquí. Al poco rato calló y yo pude seguir disfrutando mi baño. Cerré mis ojos por un rato.

Cuando la piel de mis dedos se comenzó a arrugar, salí. El sol entraba furiosamente por mi ventana. Tuve que tomarme un momento para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

Me cambié rápidamente y comencé a secar mi cabello. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche y agarré el celular. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Elena y un mensaje.

_Estoy en la casa de los Salvatore. Hay cosas que debemos hablar. Ven lo más pronto que puedas._

Fruncí el ceño pero respondí un 'allí estaré' al instante. Comencé a sentirme inquieta y un extraño presentimiento comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo. ¿Había estado mal en que me hubiese quedado con Damon hasta tarde anoche? Aunque si hubiese sido malo no creo que el lugar que hubiese escogido para hablar sobre ello fuera precisamente la casa de los Salvatore.

Bajé las escaleras. Recordé que apenas llevábamos un día en Mystic y la probabilidad de tener aspirinas o algo decente de comida era nula. Sin embargo me acerqué a la nevera. Uno nota de Charlie, agarrada con dos imanes me daba la bienvenida.

_He salido a la comisaría. Debemos vernos con urgencia en el Grill para el almuerzo. El auto que usaba tu madre está en la cochera y las llaves en el cajón del mesón. Llámala. _

Y eso era toda la nota. Mis nervios se dispararon. Elena quería hablar conmigo, Charlie quería hablar conmigo. Ambos con urgencia y el mismo día, eso definitivamente no podía ser bueno de ninguna manera.

Mi estómago rugió con hambre. Abrí la nevera solo para encontrarla vacía como lo había sospechado. La cabeza seguía martillándome ligeramente. Solté un suspiro y salí de la casa, atravesé la calle y toqué la puerta de enfrente varias veces.

"¿Qué? Oh, Bella, eres tú," Jeremy pasó su mano por sus ojos, "¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"Son casi las diez de la mañana Jer," dije riendo. Se abrió pasó para dejarme pasar.

"Por eso, temprano."

"No hay nada de comida en mi casa, esperaba que pudiera asaltar tu nevera," hizo un ademán indicándome la cocina.

"Esta es tu casa," dijo bostezando, "eres bienvenida para robar cuando quieras, solo asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando salgas."

"Gracias," con eso subió las escaleras y se perdió en su habitación.

Registré en la cocina. Había jugo en la nevera y algo que lucía como una avena. También habían un par de manzanas y nueces. Tomé un poco de cada cosa y me senté en el mesón de la cocina. Escuché los pasos de Jer nuevamente.

"Eso es realmente asqueroso Bella," dijo deteniéndose a mirar mi pequeño desayuno.

"No lo es."

"Había cereal," negó mientras se acercaba a la alacena y sacaba una caja. Buscó un tazón y se sirvió, agregándole leche y algo que podía ser sirope o maple, "te fuiste temprano anoche," dije metiéndose una cucharada en la boca. Me encogí de hombros.

"Dame un respiro Jer, acabo de llegar," sonrió, "¿tienes aspirinas? Mi cabeza está a punto de estallar."

"¿Resaca? Algo me dice que no fuiste directo a casa anoche," le aventé una nuez, "¡oye! Estoy desarmado aquí."

"Responde adolescente estúpido," rio y apunto con su mano una pequeña caja de plástico encima de la nevera. Me levanté y la agarré. Tomé dos aspirinas. Una realmente no iba a hacer el efecto que necesitaba.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La marca, en tu muñeca," mi mano viajó hacia aquel lugar. Vacilé.

"Un pequeño accidente en Forks, sabes como soy propensa a caerme," terminé de tomar mi jugo. Asintió.

"¿Vas a salir?"

"Sí, tu hermana me está esperando," me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, "gracias Jer, te veo por allí."

"Seguro, ve con cuidado," gritó una vez estuve en la puerta.

No me demoré mucho en casa. Tomé las llaves y entré a la cochera. ¿Cómo es que Charlie no me había dicho sobre el auto? Ayer tuve que irme con Damon porque supuestamente no tenía auto.

El auto que solía usar René estaba un poco polvoriento pero funcionaba que era lo importante. De hecho estaba mucho mejor que mi monovolumen. Cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que mi monovolumen.

Conduje con tranquilidad por la carretera a pesar del ligero cosquilleo de nerviosismo en mis piernas. Recordaba dónde estaba la casa de los Salvatore sin problema alguno.

Aparqué en la entrada. A esta altura mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Me armé de valor y caminé hasta la entrada. Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió dejándome ver a Stefan con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Lo detalle rápidamente. En realidad había que detallar a Stefan muy bien para encontrar algún parecido con Damon. Eran totalmente opuestos, en todo los sentidos. Oero también bastaba con verlos para notar que se querían, de una manera un tanto extraña y retorcida.

No tenía hermanos. No sabía que se sentía. Sin embargo podía reconocer amor cuando lo veía.

Recordé la forma en que Damon había mirado a su hermano y a Elena, y lo que había pensado en ese momento.

"Buenos días Bella," asentí a modo de saludo, "pasa."

Me dirigí directo a la sala que ya conocía muy bien. Pude escuchar el murmullo de una discusión. Elena y Damon callaron al verme entrar.

"Hola Bells," saludó Elena. Le sonreí. Damon miró a Elena significativamente y luego me examino con su mirada de arriba abajo, su expresión era seria.

Caminé hasta el mueble en el que me había sentado anoche.

"Estoy aquí, ¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Ves, ella es directa," Damon echó un vistazo al brazo de Stefan sobre los hombros de Elena pero rápidamente dirigió mi mirada a mí, "¿cómo conoces de los fríos?" su voz hizo eco sumiendo el lugar en un sepulcral silencio. Fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Fríos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Alguna pandilla o grupo de rock?

"¿De qué me estás hablando?" pregunté. Stefan miró a Damon, quien simplemente lo ignoró.

"Quizá no los conozcas como fríos, seamos un poco más específicos," se acercó a mí y me miró con esos abrumadores ojos azules, "vampiros," dijo lentamente como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño, "¿queremos saber cómo los conoces?"

Mi corazón dejó de latir y una corriente helada atravesó mis venas. No sentí la sangre en mi cuerpo por lo que sopesé la idea de que se hubiese congelado. El dolor se extendió por mi pecho una vez más, dejándome sin respiración. No estaba sorprendida de su pregunta, quizá sí pero más que todo fue el recuerdo de la noche en el bosque lo que heló mi sangre.

"Debiste ser más cuidadoso Damon," le reclamo Elena, "oye, ¿estás bien?" me preguntó acercándose a mí.

"Sí," susurré, "es solo que… ha sido la impresión, es todo."

"No me gusta perder el tiempo," se defendió Damon mientras se encogía de hombros. Tomé una bocanada de aire tratando de regular mis sistemas. Poco a poco sentí el aire regresar a mis pulmones.

"¿Por qué me preguntan eso? ¿Qué…?" tartamudeé un poco, "¿qué son ustedes?"

"Nosotros preguntamos primero," respondió Damon.

Si bien ya no estaba con los Cullen, no me pareció lo indicado contar su secreto. Al fin y al cabo, había jurado no decir nada. Por otro lado el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de mis interrogadores me hicieron dudar. Solté un suspiro.

"¿Cómo sé que no son cazadores o algo por el estilo?"

"Puedes decirnos Bella," insistió Elena, "si no confías en ellos," dijo refiriéndose a los hermanos, "confía en mí," mordí mi labio inferior.

"¿Recuerdas sobre mi ex novio?" pregunté. Los ojos de Elena brillaron con entendimiento.

"No me digas que él es el vampiro," asentí, "oh Dios, Bella," susurró.

"Cuando llegué a Forks lo conocí, a él y su familia," comencé el relato.

"Espera, ¿has dicho familia?" interrumpió Stefan, "como Damon y yo," miróa su hermano quién estaba tan atónito como él. Negué.

"No, es un clan que se considera familia, además son vegetariano," dije mirando a Elena para darle un poco de tranquilidad, "cazan animales."

"Has encontrado a tu familia perdida," se burló Damon con sus ojos fijos en su hermano por un momento. Fruncí el ceño, "continua," ordenó. Comencé a explicarle todo lo que sabía. Dejando ciertos detalles por fuera que no eran de mayor relevancia. Entre ellos mi relación con Edward. Y la parte en la que había quedado catatónica después de su partida y el hecho que me haya abandonado en pleno bosque. Aunque parte de eso ya la sabía Elena. Ellos sabían que había estado con él y eso era todo.

"Eso es básicamente todo."

"Bella, esa marca en tu muñeca, ¿cómo te la hiciste?" preguntó con delicadeza Stefan.

"Tuve un encuentro desafortunado con otro vampiro," comencé escogiendo mis palabras con cuidado, "me cazó por varios días y finalmente me encontré en un estudio de ballet en Phoenix," relaté. Elena me miró con preocupación, "sí lo sé, tonta yo, creía que tenía a mi madre y que su pareja había capturado a Charlie, por lo que corrí directo a la boca del lobo."

Les expliqué como pasó todo y como los Cullen llegaron antes de que mi cuerpo quedase destrozado por la cantidad de golpes, costillas rotas y la perdida de sangre. Además, claro del veneno que quemaba mi piel y que Edward tuvo que sacar.

"Eres la primera que sé que ha sobrevivido al ataque de un frío," la voz de Stefan se escuchó luego de un largo rato de silencio.

"Me han dicho eso," le sonreí. Hice una pausa poniéndome de pie, "¿cómo saben de ellos?"

"Son la vergüenza de la raza vampírica," se encogió de hombros Damon. Se movió con tanta rapidez, demasiada para un humano. Fue a penas un borrón en el aire y en un segundo estaba frente a mí, "buh."

Retrocedí un paso. Su rostro se había transformado completamente. Las venas de su cara saltaron marcándose por todo su rostro hasta su cuello. Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y unos largos y aterradores colmillos aparecieron repentinamente. Quede estática, abrí mis ojos. Si bien no estaba asustada muy asustada, no me esperaba todo esto. Con la misma velocidad con la que se acercó, se alejó y volvió a su lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

"¿Qué te sucede Damon? ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" le reclamó Elena quien llegó a mi lado para chequear de que no hubiese entrado en shock.

"Si no lo has notado nada de lo que gira a nuestro alrededor es normal," le respondió, "la cosa es que, o éramos nosotros quienes le mostraran un verdadero vampiro o que cualquier otro vampiro de esta ciudad lo hiciera."

"Pero no de esa manera," casi gritó mi castaña amiga.

"Ella es carne fresca y como si fuese poco una Swan, de las grandes familias fundadoras."

Toda mi vida había pensado que la abuela Marie estaba loca. Desde que era una niña me contaba las historias de Mystic Falls y de los Swan. Siempre pensé que tenía mucha imaginación, de repente salían lobos, vampiros, brujas, cazadores y descendientes de criaturas sobrenaturales de sus historias. Pero desde que los Cullen llegaron a mi vida comenzaba a creer todo, y hoy simplemente comenzaba a aceptar que yo no era la extraña en la familia, sino que toda mi familia y todo este pueblo éramos los raros.

"¿Cómo es que son vampiros? ¿Mystic realmente es una ciudad llena de lo sobrenatural?" pregunté sentándome de nuevo, un poco desorientada.

"Cállate Damon, deja que Stefan le explique," espetó Elena ante el intento de Damon de hablar. Este se levantó y desapareció.

Stefan comenzó a explicar pausadamente. Recordé de golpe todas las historias.

"_Vampiros, esa palabra me atormenta desde que sé que no son cuentos inventados por mis padres para hacerme regresar temprano a casa o simples ocurrencias para asustar, los vampiros son criaturas maléficas que se han ensañado en quedarse en nuestro hogar o quizá siempre habían estado y yo simplemente era un ignorante hasta hoy, aparentemente este pueblo tiene una energía que los atrae. Pero es que si solo fuesen vampiros, tantas atrocidades llegan a nuestro hogar, vivimos con miedo, ya no sabemos quién es quién__,"_ recité acordándome de golpe de lo que había leído en el primero de los quince diarios de Isaac Swan, un aparente antepasado de mi familia. Cuando Charlie me encontró leyéndolos me advirtió de no cogerlos jamás y los escondió.

Sin embargo ese diario había permanecido lo suficiente en mi cuarto como para haberme memorizado cada una de sus líneas. Los Salvatore me miraban curiosos, Elena me sonrió, ella y yo habíamos leído eso años antes, en esa época pensamos que eran viejos cuentos que tenían mis padres almacenados.

"Bella tiene memoria eidética," explicó Elena, "¿ese es el diario que encontramos hace años, cierto?" asentí.

"¿Así que puedes memorizarlo todo?" preguntó Damon quién reapareció de la nada. Volví a asentir. Ahora llevaba puesta su chaqueta de cuero negra. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que los Cullen no sabían de mí. La perfecta memoria que tenía. Por eso eran aún más irónicas las palabras de Edward: será como si nunca hubiese existido. Casi reí.

"Stefan, tú y Damon son los últimos Salvatore, ¿cierto? Me refiero los últimos hermanos de los que se tienen registros," Damon entornó los ojos. Esa pregunta se la había hecho anoche y no me la respondió.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo es que se convirtieron?" tomó un hondo respiro y se sumergió en el relato. Mientras hablaba de Katherine Pierce, podía notar que no le gustaba compartir la historia. La mano de Elena no abandonó la de Stefan en ningún momento.

Al parecer Stefan y Damon se habían enamorado de ella, que era una vampiresa. Los traicionó y ambos se terminaron convirtiendo.

También me contó pequeños detalles de su vida cuando humano y como vampiros. Debía admitir de que eso de que un vampiro pudiera quemarse con el sol era mucho mejor a que brillara. Más sencillos de matar. En todo caso tenían esos anillos, hechos por brujas, que les permitían salir, pero no todos sabían sobre eso. Luego de que terminó fue el turno de Elena de contarme todo los hechos recientes en Mystic, como por ejemplo que Bonnie era una bruja y Caroline había sido convertido a vampiro.

"¿Bastante para procesar, eh?" preguntó Elena con una media sonrisa.

"Un poco, sí," miré a Damon, "¿por qué no me dijiste anda anoche?" se encogió de hombros.

"Quería estar seguro, y esa mordida definitivamente me lo confirmó."

"Es decir que ya sabían antes de ver la mordida," Stefan asintió.

"Te olí, cuando llegaste."

"¿Me oliste?"

"Sí, todas las criaturas míticas tenemos olores característicos, así es como nos detectamos por decirlo de una manera, los fríos huelen muy dulce y su aroma atrae, aunque llega a ser algo empalagoso y desesperante," explicó Stefan, no solo a mi sino también a Elena.

"¿Aún… huelo a ellos?"

"El olor de un frío no desaparece de una persona tan fácil y más si hubo mucho contacto, pueden pasar meses antes de que lo haga," respondió Stefan.

"Genial, simplemente genial," musité bajando la cabeza. No solo me dejan rota si no que me dejan con su olor. Era asombroso.

"No te preocupes, el olor desaparece," Stefan sonrió. Asentí.

"¿Cómo es que existen dos clases de vampiros?" no recordaba de la presencia de Damon hasta que habló.

"Son el resultado de una maldición o hechizo," respondió, "una bruja bastante enojada con un grupo de vampiros," se encogió de hombros, "al parecer drenaron a toda una villa."

Estuve haciéndole preguntas todo el tiempo acerca de los fríos y de ellos. Respondieron con soltura, como si estuviesen acostumbrados, que era lo más probable, a esta clase de situaciones.

"¿Darles a tomar verbena? ¿Así de sencillo?" pregunté luego de que me dijeran que podía envenenar a un frío y matarle al instante dándole verbena.

"Un par de gotas es suficiente, es como ácido para su organismo."

"Esa información hubiese sido bastante útil antes de esto," dije mostrando mi muñeca, "¿cómo es que los Cullen no me dijeron nada?"

"Probablemente no lo sabían," dijo Damon.

"Son muy pocos los fríos que saben de nuestra existencia, solo sus gobernantes," Damon bufó ante la palabra, "conocen de nosotros, nos respetan y mantenemos las distancias."

La conversación se tornó interesante cuando comencé a preguntar sobre cómo se habían conocido Stefan y Elena. A este punto Damon estaba callado, se limitaba solo a respirar, si acaso lo hacía. Ya era medio día y tenía que encontrarme con Charlie. Hice ademán de levantarme pero la mirada de Elena me hizo quedarme en mi lugar.

"Hay otra cosa que debes saber B," dijo Elena, "veras, Katherine está en Mystic Falls, y ella y yo somos bastante parecidas…"

"¿Qué tanto?" pregunté. A estas alturas me daba miedo preguntar y que salieran con otra historia sobrenatural, tenía mucho que procesar por hoy.

"Soy su doble, es decir somos exactamente iguales físicamente," Elena mordió su labio esperando mi reacción. Asombroso, ahora tenía que estar pendiente en no confundir a mi mejor amiga con una vampira con un par de tornillos sueltos que la quiere ver muerta.

"¿Cómo sé cuando eres tú y cuando es ella? No quiero cometer alguna estupidez, porque créeme, soy experta en eso."

"No necesitas decirlo, te creo," respondió Damon burlándose.

"No lo sabrás, Katherine es buena actriz," miré a Stefan.

Suspiré. Yo que estaba tratándome de alejarme de todo esto y regreso a casa solo para descubrir que me persigue lo sobrenatural desde antes de nacer.

"Y ten cuidado Swan," advirtió Damon, "ella no dudará en partir tu cuello en segundos."

"Lo tendré," revisé el reloj, "debo irme, Charlie me está esperando."

Me despedí de Elena y salí de allí. Subí al auto y tomé un respiro. No era fácil.

"Debes estar bromeando," mascullé al ver que el auto no encendía. Golpeé el volante.

"¿Necesitas un aventón?" la voz de Damon resonó a mi lado asustándome un poco.

"¿Puedes llevarme al Grill?" pregunté. Me miró nuevamente como lo hizo cuando entré a la casa. Escaneándome.

"Mi auto está detrás," comenzó a caminar. Salí de mi auto y traté de mantener el ritmo.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" pregunté cuando abrió la puerta del conductor. Le imité con la del copiloto.

"¿Así cómo?"

"Como si me hubieses visto en otro lado."

"Te pareces a alguien," respondió simplemente.

"No me digas que sucede como Elena, me volveré loca como descubra que tengo alguna doble," rio y me gusto ese sonido.

"No, te pareces a Anabel, tu antepasada."

"¿La conociste?" pregunté. Damon arrancó el auto.

"Hice más que conocerla," su mirada era picara y su sonrisa era juguetona.

"¿Es una historia que puedas compartir?"

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Antes que nada, este es un capítulo super corto y realmente lo siento. Agradezco sus reviews inmensamente y todos sus favoritos. Espero que este pequño capítulo sea de su agrado._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella y Damon.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

* * *

><p>La mirada de Damon me ponía un poco nerviosa. Realmente su presencia me enervaba. Sin embargo, su aura misteriosa y seductora me hacía sentir atraída a él de alguna manera.<p>

"¿No te han dicho alguna vez que haces demasiadas preguntas?" inquirió mientras conducía a una velocidad considerablemente lenta. Me dedique a mirar los árboles tratando lo más posible de evadir su mirada.

"Lo han mencionado," le eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. Su mirada estaba concentrada en la carretera, "pero soy una persona curiosa y te atacaré a preguntas hasta que decidas decirme."

"¿Estás consciente de la facilidad con la que puedo romper tu cuello si comienzas a fastidiar?" preguntó retóricamente.

"No creo que a Elena le agrade la idea, y mucho menos creo que quieras decepcionarla."

Esta vez me atreví a mirarle y pareciese que él también lo había decidido. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. Era tan azul y profunda. Esa era precisamente la razón por la cual evadía su mirada, era demasiado profunda que sentía como si viera cada mínimo pensamiento que cruzara por mi cabeza.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"No lo sé, dime tú."

"Puedo contarte lo que quieras, siempre y cuando tú me digas unas cuantas cosas de tu familia," respondió después de un minuto de silencio. En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Damon había aprendido un par de cosas de él, por ejemplo que tenía la habilidad de cambiar de humor y de expresiones tan rápido que mareaba.

"No creí que tenía que hacer tratos y menos con alguien que acaba de amenazarme," me crucé de brazos como una niña pequeña. Una sonrisa burlona cruzó por sus labios, "además, ¿qué puedo decirte yo? Ni siquiera tenía la más mínima idea de que ustedes existían y lo poco que sé de mi familia es el primer diario de Isaac," poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a Mystic Grill. Damon aparcó el auto y lo apagó.

"Sé que sabes más Isabella, comienza a usar tus dones de súper dotada y recuerda todo, paso por ti a las seis," fruncí el ceño.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿pasas por mí a las seis?"

"Creí haber escuchado que tu padre te estaba esperando," abrí la puerta.

"¿Cómo así que pasas por mí a las seis?" rodó los ojos.

"Nos vemos más tarde Isabella."

Bajé del auto y caminé rápidamente hasta la entrada de Mystic Grill. No sé en qué momento Damon arrancó el auto pero al instante en que voltee desde la entrada del lugar el auto ya no estaba. Divisé a Charlie en una mesa bastante alejada, pase por el bar ordenando unas bebidas

"Hola Bella," saludo mi padre tomando una soda, le sonreí, "gracias."

"¿Qué tal tu día?" pregunté.

"Bien, tengo un trabajo en la comisaria," me senté frente a él.

"Eso es bueno."

"Lo es," vaciló un poco.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" lo incentivé. Me miró y frunció los labios, "papá, creo que es tiempo de que comiences a hablar."

"¿Estuviste con los Salvatore, cierto?" asentí, "entonces, lo sabes."

"Sé muchas cosas," dije con cuidado, "y me encantaría saber un poco más," tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

"Sabía que los Cullen eran vampiros antes que comenzaras a salir con Edward, sé que se quedaba en las noches contigo, sé que lo del hospital en Phoenix no fue un accidente y sé qué quien haya sido te dejó la mordida en la muñeca y además sé que no fui capaz de matarles solo porque los amabas demasiado, pero estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando te dejaron," soltó de golpe y sin anestesia.

Silencio. Ni si quiera podía sentir o escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Volvía a suceder lo de hace unas horas donde los Salvatore. Quizá era un ataque de ansiedad. ¿Es que hoy todos se empeñan a dejarme sin corazón?

Baje la cabeza. No conseguía ordenar mis ideas para decir una oración completa. Charlie me miró como solía hacerlo cuando Edward me dejó. Sin embargo siguió hablando sobre todo lo que sabía acerca de los Cullen y debía admitir que sabía mucho más que yo. Recobre la compostura rápidamente, me había prometido a mí misma dejar a un lado esa actitud que había acogido con los Cullen y a recobrarme.

"¿Qué más sabes?"

"Muchas cosas hija pero lo que te voy a decir a continuación es algo muy importante," hizo una pausa y escaneó ligeramente el lugar con la mirada, "necesito que mantengas la calma, ¿entendido?" asentí. No me gustaba por donde iba todo esto. Me acomodé en la silla y lo miré fijamente.

"Adelante, no creo que pueda ser peor," murmure la última parte. Charlie se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba claro que no era fácil para el decir lo que iba a decir, solo ese simple hecho me ponía nerviosa.

"Isabella nuestra familia tiene un pequeño secreto," comenzó, "no somos completamente humanos, bueno, la historia es más complicada que eso," cerré los ojos. Mi día recién comenzaba.

**-…-**

Estúpida Katherine, estúpida inmortalidad, estúpida eternidad. Tomé otro trago, hoy odiaba tener oído súper desarrollado y que las paredes fueran tan delgadas. O Elena y Stefan tan ruidoso. En cualquiera de los casos, detestaba todo.

Podía escucharlos a la perfección y yo no movía mi trasero de esta casa porque era un jodido masoquista. Gruñí. Otras cosas más a la lista que odiaba era no saber que pasaba con esa piedra lunar y la maldición. Odiaba saber que Elena nunca estaría a salvo. Odiaba que no me pudiera amar. Sí, hoy estaba bastante odiativo. Ni si quiera sabía si eso era una palabra, lo más probable es que no.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mi cadena de odio.

"¿Quién es?"

"Uhm, ¿Damon? Es Isabella, ¿siempre llegaras a las seis?" su voz se escuchaba indecisa, sonreí ladinamente. Miré el reloj de la sala que marcaba las seis menos cuarto.

"Estoy en camino," respondí, "¿cómo obtuviste mi número?" pregunté curioso.

"Eso es lo de menos," escuché la voz de un hombre y la de una mujer discutiendo, "no tardes," su voz denotaba cansancio.

"Sé que te mueres por verme pero si quiera disimula un poco," el bufido al otro lado de la línea me hizo sonreír, casi podía verla rodando los ojos.

"Vampiro egocéntrico," murmuro y colgó.

No sabía qué me había impulsado a decirle que la buscaría a las seis. Isabella tenía cierto encanto arrollador. Tomé mis llaves y salí de ahí, definitivamente escuchar a tu hermano y a la mujer a quien amas tener sexo no era nada agradable.

Conducir hasta la casa Swan me llevo diez minutos, cuando llegue Isabella estaba en la puerta por no hubo necesidad de apagar el auto para esperarla. Subió rápidamente y se abrochó el cinturón.

"Arranca," la miré. Se veía exquisita, como para, literalmente comérsela.

"Que afán el tuyo por quedarte a solas conmigo, ¿es que tu instinto de supervivencia es nulo o soy demasiado irresistible?" hasta ahora ella era la única persona a la que no podía irritar con mis comentarios y me parecía fascinante.

"Mi instinto de supervivencia es nulo," respondió inquieta, "no me importa a dónde vamos, pero, ¿puedes arrancar ya?" preguntó impaciente. Hice lo que pidió.

"¿Quién te persigue?"

"Si no hubieses arrancando en este momento, tendríamos a mi madre detrás," se relajó una vez estuvimos alejados, "por cierto, mi auto sigue en tu casa, ¿cierto?" asentí, "iré por el mañana."

Estacioné el auto en el camino. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro ya y de aquí en adelante el camino era a pie.

"Bájate Swan nos toca caminar ahora."

"¿Caminar a dónde? Solo veo árboles Damon, y la última vez que estuve en un bosque," creí verla estremecerse, "no fue una buena experiencia, ¿por qué no nos devolvemos?"

"Para haber salido con un frío tienes poco espíritu aventurero," comenté.

"Precisamente por haber salido con uno terminé abandonada en un bosque," calló abruptamente.

"¿Tienes miedo a que te deje tirada en un bosque en la noche?" pregunté encarándola. Rehuyó de mi mirada.

"Sí," musitó en un hilo de voz.

"No lo haré, puedo ser un imbécil y todos los calificativos que puedas reunir, pero jamás haría eso, confía en mí," suavicé mi voz. Me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba herida, podía verlo en la forma en que sus ojos ahora me miraban.

"No me hagas arrepentirme de comenzar a confiar en ti," no respondí.

Comenzamos a caminar adentrándonos al lugar que sabía con exactitud. Llegamos justo a las ruinas de una de las viejas capillas.

"Bienvenida a Fells Church," dije una vez llegamos al abandonado lugar.

"¿Qué era esto?" preguntó.

"Una vieja iglesia."

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" me encogí de hombros.

"No lo sé, me gustaba este lugar cuando era humano, venía aquí de vez en cuando a pensar," asintió pensativa.

"Así que… ¿tú y Anabel?" preguntó sin vacilación. Se sentó en una columna derribada que estaba entre la tierra.

"¿Estás familiarizada con el termino de amigos con derechos?"

"Eran amantes," sentenció. Sonreí. Ella era directa, sin tapujos o filtros en la boca.

"Sí."

"¿No hubo sentimientos involucrados? ¿Jamás la quisiste como algo más? ¿Dónde estaba Katherine en ese entonces?" asaltó con preguntas, "espera, ¿no estaba comprometida?"

"Por algo se le llama amigos con derecho Isabella, no amantes, Anabel era mi mejor amiga," su cara era un poema.

"¡¿Te acostabas con tu mejor amiga?!"

"Es mejor que acostarse con una extraña."

"Eso es retorcido."

"Ella estaba de acuerdo," dije arregostándome a un árbol, "además solo pasó unas tres o cuatro veces y fue antes de que estuviese comprometida, sé respetar una relación Isabella."

"Uhm," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Uhm?"

"Dime algo Damon," se puso en pie, "¿te gusta Elena?" preguntó sin rodeos. Nos mantuvimos en silencio. Sus orbes cafés tenían unos vistazos verdes una vez te concentrabas en ellos, y su cabello caoba era un poco rojizo en las puntas.

"Si así fuera, ¿qué?"

"Es la novia de tu hermano," respondió con simpleza, "¿están ustedes dos dispuestos a repetir la historia nuevamente?"

Allí estaba ella, menuda, no muy alta y con altivez en su mirada. Sus ojos me retaban. Cualquiera que no hubiese visto la mirada de dolor que me había dado antes de entrar al bosque pensaría que la mujer frente a mí era toda confianza y personalidad. Pero me había mostrado un lado inseguro e indeciso.

Di un paso acercándome más a ella. Sus gruesos labios estaban entre abiertos. Cruzó los brazos y se encogió por el frío, sin embargo su mirada no bajó. Era dura.

"Elena y Katherine son dos personas completamente distintas," respondí.

"Pero la historia es la misma, dos hermanos luchando por el amor de una misma mujer," fruncí los labios.

"Uno no decide sobre el corazón Isabella, uno no puede escoger de quién se enamora o no, simplemente pasa, los sentimientos surgen sin darte cuenta."

"Pero puedes evitar hacer daño a otros," refutó, "más importante," dijo en un susurro, "puedes evitar hacerte daño a ti mismo."

No sé qué me impulso a acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Tampoco entendí como al segundo mis manos estaban en su cintura. Mucho menos comprendí como la estaba besando. Pero sus labios se movían contra los míos con suavidad y firmeza, mientras sus manos rodearon mi cuello.

Estaba besando a la mejor amiga de la mujer que amaba y no me arrepentía. Al menos no en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Graciaaaas por esos reviews. Alegran mis días. Este capítulo deja muchas cosas en el aire y lo he hecho así a propósito no es que se saltaron algo u olvidé mencionar algo. Don't worry, todo se aclara. De antemano gracias por leer y por sus reviews._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada a Mystic Falls y los acontecimientos desde entonces no habían sido para menos. Comenzando por el hecho de que René había llegado inesperadamente y se estaba quedando con nosotros. Sobra decir que pegó el grito al cielo cuando Charlie le dijo que me había contado todo. Por otro lado Katherine había hecho acto de presencia en casa de los Salvatore hacía una semana y por poco acaba conmigo.<p>

_._

__Había tomado la costumbre, gracias a Elena primordialmente, de llegar a la casa de los Salvatore luego del instituto. __

_Al llegar ella y Stefan se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre la piedra lunar en el jardín mientras yo por otra parte buscaba información útil en la extensa librería de la casa. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para ayudarles._

_Los Salvatore tenían libros realmente interesantes y varios documentos de mi familia que luego leería. Sentí unos pasos y la voz de Elena inundó la habitación._

_"¿Qué tanto ves?" giré y le sonreí, y así de rápido cambió mi rostro. Me habían dicho que no podría reconocer a Katherine a simple vista porque se parecía mucho a Elena, pero no me hizo falta mirarla dos veces para darme cuenta de que aquella mujer frente a mí no era mi mejor amiga._

_"Katherine," susurré. Las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron de forma tan malévola que mi corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Podía ser igual que Elena, dos gotas de agua idénticas pero definitivamente hacía falta ver sus sonrisas e incluso la forma de su mirada para darse cuenta de la verdad._

_"El nuevo juguete de los Salvatore, una Swan," un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi columna, trataba que no notara lo asustada que me sentía. Se acercó a mí pisando fuerte y como si bailara, "dicen que quién no conoce su historia está condenada a repetirla," soltó un suspiro trágico, "parece que ese no es el caso de los adorables Salvatore, ¿no te parece?"_

_"No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿no fuiste la protagonista en una de sus historias?" bien, comentario estúpido. La primera regla de supervivencia contra un vampiro es no provocarlo y yo era experta en hacerlo._

_"Tengo curiosidad," dijo ignorando mi pregunta, "¿qué es eso que los Swan tanto esconden con los Originales?" me tensé._

_"¿Quiénes?" se acercó a mí en un suspiro y lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en seco contra la pared. Cada parte de mi cuerpo dolía, Katherine se acercó una vez mas y apretó mi cuello con sus manos. _

_"No te hagas la imbécil," masculló entre dientes. El aire escapaba de mí rápidamente, me soltó de repente haciendo que mi cuerpo se desplomara contra el piso. Su mano voló hacia mi rostro, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó. Escuché un estruendo y los libros caerse._

_"¿Qué haces aquí?" la voz de Damon retumbó en mis oídos destilando veneno. Abrí los ojos. Katherine se soltó de su agarre y le sonrió._

_"Simplemente saludaba a Isabella, no veo el problema," dijo mirando sus uña. Intenté levantarme pero el golpe contra la pared había hecho que mi columna doliera, y estaba segura que en la caída había roto una costilla. Gemí suavemente de dolor._

_"Desaparece antes de que rompa ese bello rostro tuyo en dos," Damon fijó sus ojos en mí y se apresuró a cargarme. El gesto fue tan delicado peor no evito que sintiera algo punzante dentro de mi organismo. Sí, definitivamente eso era una costilla rota. Katherine me había golpeado fuerte. Katherine me miro y miro los brazos de Damon firmemente rodeando mi cuerpo._

_"Fue un placer Bella, nos estamos viendo," dijo. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Algo planeaba, algo me decía que Katherine no era de las que se retiraban fácilmente._

_"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Damon mientras me llevaba a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes._

_"He estado mejor," me dejó en la cama y ahogué un grito, "hay algo roto, en algún lado," musité. Asintió con seriedad. Mordió su muñeca y la puso en mi boca. El olor a sangre me mareó, "¿qué haces?" pregunté alejando su brazo de mí. La escena estaba a punto de hacerme desmayar. Si no era que el dolor lo hacía primero._

_"Bebe" ordenó," la sangre de vampiro cura," hice una mueca, "no tienes muchas opciones Isabella," dijo impaciente. Abrí mi boca con renuencia y comencé a succionar. Jamás pensé que la sangre iba a saber tan… bien, "oye, detente, ha sido suficiente," parpadeé varias veces y retiré mi boca de su muñeca._

_"Gracias," susurré. Sentí mis mejillas arder. Mi cuerpo recibió la transfusión con perfección porque ya no me sentía tan adolorida. Me tumbé completamente en la cama y cerré los ojos. Al rato sentí como se trepaba y se acostaba a mi lado, "¿dónde están Stefan y Elena?" pregunté._

_"Salieron y me llamaron para ser tu niñero," respondió. Agradecía que Damon haya llegado en el momento justo._

_"Gracias," repetí nuevamente, "pude haber muerto."_

_"Entonces considérate oficialmente bienvenida a Mystic Falls."_

_._

Las cosas habían estado sorprendentemente cómodas entre Damon y yo incluso después de aquel beso entre la oscuridad del bosque. Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos no me pude resistir, sabía que era un error, tenía menos de dos días de haberlo conocido y le había dejado en claro que no era una chica fácil, para simplemente después derrumbar esas palabras con un beso.

Pero es que la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, la forma como me sostuvo entre sus brazos, cada vez que lo recordaba me entraba un escalofrió placentero.

Había sido yo quién había interrumpido el beso.

_._

__Las manos de Damon estaban fijas en mi cintura y me apretaban firmemente a su cuerpo, mis manos jugueteaban con su liso cabello. __

_Jamás había sentido mis rodillas temblar tanto que de no haber sido porque él me sostenía me habría derrumbado al instante._

_Y, ¡Dios! Mis labios seguros estaban rojos. Porque no era un beso tan suave. Damon había intensificado con fiereza el beso._

_Suspiré de placer sobre sus labios y de paso buscando aire. Abrió sus ojos al tiempo que yo. Los orbes azules se veían más claros, mordió suavemente mi labio inferior encendiendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo._

_Jamás me había atrevido a un beso así, tampoco es como si con Edward había tenido el chance._

_Me aparté de él._

_"Esto no sucedió," susurré. Damon pareció volver a la realidad porque asintió serio. Comenzamos a caminar hasta su auto, el trayecto hasta mi casa fue en total silencio._

__.__

Cada vez que recordaba el beso me sonrojaba hasta la raíz de mi cabello. Había sido ardiente y aunque no me había arrepentido, por alguna extraña razón me sentía culpable.

Mi vida en este momento era una total locura. Nada estaba totalmente claro y justo cuando las cosas parecían tomar su rumbo todo se venía abajo. Al parecer así era como funcionaban las cosas ahora. Nunca sabía si algún vampiro me atacaría por la noche o si seguiría viva para mañana. Debía admitir que una parte de mi me rogaba correr por mi vida, la parte aún cuera y la otra se sentía muy a gusto aquí.

Mystic Falls era un pueblo extraño y loco, diseñada para gente extraña, loca y con poco sentido de supervivencia.

La mejor parte de estar en el último año era que te encargabas más de bailes y desfiles qué de los mismos estudios o por lo menos así era aquí.

Era jueves, por lo tanto mi horario escolar era muy suave, tanto así que no tenía clases los dos últimos períodos. Subí a mi auto, el cual Damon muy amablemente había llevado a mi casa al día siguiente del beso.

Aquel día se había quedado en mi casa, exactamente en el porche porque no lo iba a dejar entrar, ya que aparentemente no tenía nada más que hacer y el único lugar en todo Mystic Falls al que podía pasar su tiempo libre era mi hogar. Agradecía que ni Charlie ni René hubieran estado en casa toda la mañana.

Conduje hasta Mystic Grill con el propósito de esperar a que Elena y Caroline saliesen de clase.

"Así que Bella, ¿qué te trae nuevamente a Mystic Falls?" la voz de Mason Lockwood me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Lo mismo pregunto yo," los Lockwood no eran mis personas favoritas del mundo. Al único que podía soportar era a Tyler, y Mason no estaba en mi lista de personas favoritas. Pero debía admitir que se veía realmente guapo desde la última vez que lo vi.

"Negocios cariño," se encogió de hombros, "alguien me dijo que ya conociste a Katherine, ¿a que no es encantadora?" me sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

"Tú y yo tenemos significados distintos de lo que es encantador," soltó una carcajada.

"¿Te invito a un trago?" preguntó con arqueando una ceja y dándome una sonrisa arrogante. Negué.

"Aun no son ni las tres."

"Siempre tan correcta Bella."

"Siempre tan imbécil Mason," me propuse continuar mi camino dentro del Grill pero al parecer Mason tenía otros planes, "suéltame," sacudí mi brazo con fuerza, sin embargo no sirvió, su agarre se volvió más firme.

"¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?" me soltó, "nos vemos Bella," dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para luego girarse, "y Bella," lo miré, "ten cuidado en salir sola, Mystic no es lo mismo," me guiñó un ojo y continuó su camino.

Un hurra por ser, después de Elena, la que mayor número de amenazas indirectas tiene por parte de los seres sobrenaturales en esta ciudad. Mi teléfono sonó.

"Elena," saludé al contestar.

"Hey Bella."

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunté deteniéndome en la entrada del Grill.

"Es Jenna, está en el hospital, Katherine la obligó a apuñalarse," aquello fue suficiente para hacerme devolver y entrar nuevamente a mi auto.

"Estoy rumbo allá."

"No, no te molestes, igual estoy en mi casa."

"Allá estaré entonces."

Colgamos y conduje lo más rápido posible. Al llegar Elena estaba sentada en la banca del porche de mi casa. Me acerqué con cuidado y me senté a su lado.

"No creo poder seguir aguantando esto," musitó con la cabeza gacha.

"Nosotras no nos rendimos E, luchamos hasta el último minuto," me miró, "tú no te vas a rendir en esto, no dejaré que lo hagas," apreté su mano ligeramente y me puse en pie, "¿entras? Creo que Charlie tiene alcohol escondido en algún lado," sonrió con tristeza y asintió.

En mi casa Elena nunca había tenido que pedir permiso para hacer algo, si quería jugo iba hasta la nevera y lo tomaba, si necesitaba ropa iba a mi armario y la tomaba. Así de sencillo.

"René dejó dicho que venía después de siete," fruncí el ceño mientras rebuscaba en los gabinetes.

"Está bien."

"Agua estará bien," dijo Elena mientras me agachaba. Charlie era demasiado predecible. Debajo del fregadero estaban botellas.

"¡Ha!" dije mostrándoselas. Elena buscó los vasos con una sonrisa.

"Bella, ¿qué hace René aquí? ¿No era que estaba saliendo con alguien y se iban a casar?" me senté en el taburete de la cocina con mi vaso de algún vino no identificable.

"Al parecer ella y Phill se están dando un tiempo, además vino en calidad de madre buscando a su hija," respondí repitiendo las exactas palabras de mi madre. Elena asintió.

"¿Qué piensa de Liz y Charlie?"

Ah sí, pequeño detalle. Charlie y Liz, la madre de Caroline estaban teniendo alguna clase de relación. Ellos estaban seguros de que yo no sabía nada pero mi madre no fue disimulada cuando se enteró y mucho menos ellos.

Para todos, yo estaba dormida aquella noche.

"Debes haberle visto la cara, no dijo nada, simplemente le deseó suerte y subió las escaleras."

"¿En serio?"

"Ajá, bastante madura René, ¿ah?" Elena rio haciéndome reír también. Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato hasta que su teléfono sonó.

"Estoy en casa de Bella," respondió Elena. Su rostro cambió de expresiones como si fuese un semáforo, primero se tornó preocupado, serio y luego sus ojos se abrieron en asombro, "¿Qué Damon hizo qué?" exclamó, "¿qué le sucede?" soltó un suspiro, "bien, estaré allí en unos minutos," colgó.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunté curiosa

"Damon mató a Mason," abrí los ojos. Hacía nada había hablado con Mason, era cierto que el tipo era un idiota pero a tal punto que lo matara, eso era demasiado, "mi auto lo tiene Jeremy, ¿me llevas?" asentí todavía sin creer lo que había pasado.

Conduje hasta la casa Salvatore.

"¿Cómo haz llevar todo esto Elena?" pregunté.

Yo apenas había sobrevivido a lo de James y ella ha tenido que lidiar con tanto. Me sentía culpable hasta la médula de haberla dejado y ni si quiera preocuparme por cómo le estaba yendo.

"No lo sé Isabella, simplemente, no lo sé, yo misma me pregunto eso cada vez que despierto y me acuerdo cuan espeluznante es mi vida ahora," Elena suspiró y pasó su mano por su cara, "gracias por estar aquí de nuevo, te necesitaba," le sonreí con dulzura.

"Siempre que lo necesites, lamento haberme ido," asintió con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

"Creo que terminaré con Stefan," soltó de repente.

"¿Estás segura?" inquirí con cuidado, "lo amas, y él a ti también, eso duele Elena, cortar así duele, te lo digo yo," me acomodé en el asiento para mirarla mejor, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. La secó con ferocidad.

"Es lo mejor Bella, es por nuestro bien, ¿nunca pensaste que quizás Edward te dejó para no involucrarte en este mundo?" el corazón se me detuvo ante su mención. Suspiré y le aparté la vista, "no me disculparé por ello, nada te libra del dolor, sí pero el sufrimiento es una opción," sentenció, "tu decidiste sufrir por mucho tiempo y mira cómo te fue."

"Lo sé y me arrepiento," dije, "quizá lo hizo para protegerme, quizá no, cual sea fuera la situación, la forma en que lo hizo no fue la adecuada," intenté defenderme, "en todo caso, ahora trato de vivir mi vida normalmente."

"Viniste a Mystic Falls, Bella, vivir la vida normalmente no existe," reímos.

"Haz lo que te parezca más conveniente Elena, si eso es cortar con Stefan entonces hazlo pero no te arrepientas de ello después," asintió. Ya casi podíamos divisar la gran casa.

"Gracias Bella," asentí, Elena bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar, "¿no vienes?" preguntó. Dudé.

"Te esperaré aquí afuera," escuché el suspiro de Elena y asintió entrando. Puse un poco de música. Podía escuchar una acalorada discusión adentro y varias voces. Definitivamente era el lugar dónde menos quería estar en estos momentos. Mi teléfono sonó.

"¿Diga?"

_"¡Bella"_

"¿Ángela?" escuché su risa, "oh Dios, ¡siento no haberte llamado!" me excusé de inmediato.

_"No te preocupes Bella, ¿cómo te está yendo?"_ preguntó curiosa.

"Es toda una locura, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿y tú?" pregunté.

A la semana de haber llegado a Mystic Falls también recibí una llamada de Ángela diciéndome que me había visto en sus visiones y en toda la locura que me estaba metiendo. Me había enterado que Ángela era una bruja y además estaba algo así como a cargo de mí ¡menuda sorpresa!

_"Puedo apostarlo," acordó, "Bella te llamaba porque tengo o bueno tienen un pequeño problema," _la voz de Ángela cambió un poco.

"No más problemas," supliqué. Ángela suspiró.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando me contaste lo de la tal Katherine y los Lockwood?

"Ajá."

"Bueno estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones por aquí y por allá, la piedra lunar es una especie de maldición, aún no sé muy bien por qué o para qué pero es magia antigua, muy antigua Bella y muy peligrosa, lo que sea que busque Katherine no es nada bueno."

"De ella no se puede esperar nada bueno Ang."

"Esto es realmente malo Bella, la maldición necesita un hombre lobo a como dé lugar."

"¿Pero para qué? Damon acabó de matar a Mason."

"Bueno, Damon acaba de sentenciar a alguien más," como si supiera que estábamos hablando de él, el susodicho apareció a mi lado en un minuto.

"Con esto ya no le quedan más hombres lobos a Katherine, no puede hacer lo que valla hacer," Damon me miró con el ceño fruncido, me limité a mirarlo.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas Bella, existe una maldición contra los Lockwood, es como un interruptor, hay que activarlo."

"Explícate Ángela," pedí. Damon se mantenía muy pendiente a la conversación sin decir palabra.

"A lo que me refiero es que el otro Lockwood, Tyler puede activar ese interruptor," cerré los ojos y tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"Tyler se convertirá en hombre lobo." dije.

"Algo así, debe matar a alguien, así enciendes la maldición."

"Katherine va tras él." finalizó Damon.

"¿Podemos evitarlo?" pregunté.

"No, está en sus genes."

"Está bien Ang, gracias, si sabes de algo más…"

"No dudo en llamarte, cuídate Bella, no hagas algo estúpido," reí.

"Nunca," colgué y miré a Damon tratando de descubrir en que pensaba.

"Elena acaba de cortar con Stefan," asentí. Claro, eso era. Hice una pequeña mueca.

"Y tú estás tan triste," respondí sarcástica.

"Cuidado con tu lengua viperina Isabella, te puede meter en problemas." Elena evitó que le respondiera. Caminó hasta el auto con rapidez y Damon desapareció de mi vista.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunté.

Elena tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, arranqué el auto y salimos de ahí volando. Todo el camino la pasamos en silencio, cuando llegamos, Elena se despidió y entró a su casa. Suspiré. Le iba a tomar un tiempo.

Dejé las llaves en la mesa, la oscuridad de la casa me invadió, no había nadie y eran más de las siete. Abrí la nevera en busca de un té, una nota en la puerta llamó mi atención.

_Tu padre y yo salimos, no nos esperes despierta. Cierra bien las puertas y no invites a nadie extraño. Te amamos._

René y Charlie… juntos… solos. Debía admitir que me asustaba un poco el hecho de que estuvieran juntos en algún lugar de este pueblo. Últimamente no se soportaban y parecían no hacer otra cosa más que discutir haciéndome recordar a los meses antes de su divorcio.

Me quité los zapatos y subí a mi habitación. Cambié mi ropa por una cómoda pijama de dos piezas, bajé y me tiré en el mueble a ver televisión.

Estos eran de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía, la casa estaba sola y éramos yo y mi soledad.

El timbre sonó haciendo mi corazón sobresaltarse un poco. Mystic Falls, o más bien, la realidad acerca de Mystic me había provocado que el simple hecho de abrir la puerta me pusiera los nervios de punta. No saber quién estaba del otro lado me desesperaba, lo menos que quería era a Klaus ó Elijah en la puerta de mi casa, y qué decir de Mikael.

Me levanté y entre abrí la puerta asomando solo mi cabeza. Afuera estaban Damon y Stefan. Suspiré de alivio. Los miré inquisitivamente, ¿qué hacían aquí?

"¿Se les ofrece?" pregunté.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Stefan se escuchaba cansado y sus ojos no estaba brillando como antes.

"¿No podemos hablar afuera?" pregunté. Lo menos que quería era que Charlie supiera que los había dejado entrar a la casa. Me agradaban los Salvatore, pero siempre tenía que ir con cuidado.

"Mañana hay una mascarada en la mansión Lockwood," comenzó Stefan.

"Lo sé."

"Y queremos matar a Katherine antes de que haga algo, pero mientras menos se involucre Elena mejor, así que te necesitamos," explicó. Abrí un poco más la puerta y ladeé mi cabeza sopesando la opción. Le había dicho a Caroline que no iría pero dada las circunstancias tenía que cambiar de opinión. Sentí la mirada de Damon sobre mí.

"Está bien, ¿qué debo hacer?"

"Queremos que la distraigas," dijo Damon, fijé mi mirada en él, no tenía puesta su distintiva chaqueta de cuero.

"¿A Katherine?" fruncí el ceño.

"No, a Elena," se apresuró a aclarar Stefan, "ella irá pero no queremos que esté cerca."

"Bien, eso lo puedo hacer," acordé, "¿cómo piensan matar a Katherine? Les recuerdo que ella es, bueno ella es Katherine."

"Nos las ingeniaremos, ¿contamos contigo?" preguntó el menor de los Salvatore.

"Por supuesto, ahí estaré." Stefan se despidió, dio una mirada hacía la habitación de Elena con gesto melancólico, y subió a su auto, "¿tú no te irás?" le pregunté a Damon, me arregosté un poco a la puerta.

"¿No me dejaras entrar?" negué.

"No suelo invitar hombres a mi casa a menos que no me valla acostar con ellos," respondí encogiéndome de hombros y tratando de lucir lo más seria posible a pesar de la vergüenza que me carcomía. Aquella había sido la misma respuesta que me había dado la primera vez que fui a su casa, sonrió sensualmente.

"Puedo tener intenciones de acostarme contigo así que valdría la pena que me dejaras entrar," respondió. Sentí mis mejillas encenderse.

"Pero puede que yo no quiera acostarme contigo Damon."

"Algún día me rogaras que me quite la ropa," bufé.

"Buena suerte con eso," respondí.

Sin darme cuenta me había estado acercando más a él. Era chistoso pues nuestros labios no podían juntarse por la simple barrera invisible que era producida por el simple hecho de no haberle invitado a entrar. El frío de la noche comenzaba a calarme los huesos.

"Nunca digas nunca," no iba admitir que me encantaría volverlo a besar, "mañana un baile es mío," anunció alejándose. A pesar de no haber estado demasiado cerca de mí, mi cuerpo sintió el vacío.

Me guiño un ojo y subió a su auto. Lo vi alejarse rápidamente, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar todos mis pensamientos con respecto a él. Sonreí, una dama siempre cumple sus promesas y si Damon alguna vez fue un caballero también debería, así que mañana había un baile reservado para el mayor de los Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Graciaaaas por esos reviews y favoritos. No pensé nunca que tuviera tan buena aceptación esta historia. Este capítulo va abriendo un poco más a la relación entre Damon y Bella y espero que les guste._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía un nudo en la garganta y un ligero cosquilleo en mi estómago. Bueno, no era ligero y tampoco era un cosquilleo. Era algo así como un taladro gigante de construcción haciendo eco en mi estómago. Tenía un buen tiempo sin asistir a un baile o reunión, o algo semejante en el que se usara los pies con un fin más al de caminar. Pues al menos del tipo que se hacían en Mystic Falls, porque a comparación con los intentos de bailes que se hacían en Forks, estos eran la cremé de la cremé.<p>

"Cualquiera pudiera pensar que te estoy torturando Bella," dijo Caroline con una media sonrisa.

"No," musité, "pero casi."

"¡Eres una exagerada!" exclamó mientras me aplicaba Dios sabría qué en mis ojos. Mi cuarto era hoy y cito a la loca vampira rubia frente a mí, el 'centro de operaciones'. Estaba todo regado y hecho un desorden.

"Se les está haciendo tarde," nos recordó René desde la puerta. Le sonreí a mi madre a través del espejo.

"¿No iras René?" pregunto Elena desde el baño.

"No, esta vez paso," Elena asintió y volvió a pasar el rizador por su cabello.

Escuché como René se encerraba en su habitación. Terminé de acomodar mi cabello y me calcé los tacones. Si tan solo _ellos_ me vieran, en especial Alice. No creo que pudieran reconocerme a través de tanto maquillaje y arreglos.

No es como si no me gustara como me veía, todo lo contrario. Me sentía bonita. Pero no lograba hallarme.

"Llegar tarde es elegante, pero llegar muy tarde es imperdonable, así que muévanse," Caroline nos sacó a todas de la habitación y de la casa, estuviésemos como estuviésemos.

Montamos en el carro de Elena y partimos. Estaba ansiosa y llena de adrenalina. Antes de bajar alisé las arrugas de mi vestido y respiré profundamente.

La mansión Lockwood era una preciosidad, no había cambiado ni un ápice. En dos años mucha genta había cambiado, como otras se veían exactamente iguales. A medida que caminaba tuve que rechazar una que otra propuesta para bailar. No estaba aquí por diversión o bueno quizá esa idea cambiaría cuando viera a Damon. Pero tenía claro que había venido a 'cuidar' de Elena y ahora no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba. Menuda niñera que era. Comencé a buscar entre la multitud, la jodida casa estaba repleta. Si alguien podía caminar y salir vivo de allí era en definitiva un milagro. Divisé a Matt hablando con Caroline.

"Hey, ¿saben dónde está Elena?" pregunté, ambos negaron.

"Quizá esté con Stefan, los vi hablar no hace mucho," respondió Caroline, asentí.

"¡Bella!" la voz de Charlie interrumpió mi búsqueda, llegué hasta donde estaba.

"No te vi esta mañana," le dije ignorando al hombre con quien hablaba.

"Tenía asuntos que arreglar," asentí. Se separó un poco del hombro y habló solo para mí, "Bella voy a irme por unos días, salgo dentro de dos horas, ya René sabe," fruncí el ceño.

"Está bien, ten cuidado," asintió y puso una mano en mi hombro y la apretó ligeramente.

No quería preguntarle el lugar al que iba a ir ni que iba hacer, Charlie y sus asuntos no me gustaban y lo que menos necesitaba era algo más de que preocuparme, suficiente tenía con cuidar mi propia vida y los vampiros de este lugar no colaboraban mucho.

"Tú ten cuidado," pidió soltándome.

"¿Sabes dónde está Elena?" pregunté cambiando de tema.

"No," frunció el ceño, "pero la he visto cambiarse dos veces, ustedes las mujeres si que saben cómo confundirnos," masculló. Sonreí fugazmente y le di un adiós antes de salir de allí.

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda. Elena estaba Dios sabe dónde y Katherine estaba jugando a ser ella. Charlie me iba a matar cuando se entere de que Elena tiene una doble.

Tenía que encontrar a Elena rápido. Aceleré más el paso, ¿dónde estaban los Salvatore cuando se les necesitaba? Y peor aún, ¿dónde carajos estaba Elena?

"Isabella," una parte de mi tembló. Definitivamente era la persona con menos suerte en todo el universo. Giré sobre mis talones solo para encontrarme con Katherine. Genial, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba una.

"Katherine, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" respondí con falsa amabilidad. No iba a negar que le tenía cierto temor, pero no iba a matarme en un salón lleno de gente, o al menos eso creía. Lucía exactamente como Elena, como siempre, pero tenía un jean puesto en vez del largo vestido azul.

"Amo las fiestas," se encogió de hombros adoptando una postura totalmente relajada.

"No estás vestida para la ocasión," le sonreí. Me resultaba divertido en una escalofriante y retorcida manera tener una conversación tan tranquila con un vampiro que trató de matarme.

"¿Qué puedo decirte? Recibí la invitación tarde," se acercó a mí como un felino acorralando a su presa, los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron.

"Claro, puedo imaginármelo," susurré. Me miró divertida.

"Tranquilízate Swan, no está entre mis planes matarte," rio mostrando su perfecta dentadura, "al menos no por ahora, y menos ahora" caminó hasta la ventana.

"Hurra por mí," agarre una copa de vino blanco que un mesero pasó y me la tome enseguida. La situación ameritaba estar algo ebria, así era más sencillo lidiar con vampiros, "solo por curiosidad mórbida," dije llamando su atención, "¿por qué?"

"No me conviene, ya lo tengo en mi contra, no le quiero dar más motivos para que me siga cazando," ladeo su cabeza un poco y sonrió de lado. Un brillo en sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta de sus palabras.

"Lo sabes," asintió sin perder su sonrisa divertida. Mantuve mi cabeza en alto. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas, "¿cómo?" pregunté, me relaje y la mire atenta. No debía preocuparme por mi vida de ahora en adelante estando cerca de ella.

"Solo tuve que atar cabos sueltos, además de tener una que otra ayuda," volví a tomar otra copa.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y al abrirlos había desaparecido, un peso en mi pecho se levantó, aun no me acostumbraba a la idea de estos vampiros andando por ahí como si fuesen humanos.

Miré por la ventana por la que ella había estado viendo tan concentrada. Afuera el baile estaba en auge. Mis ojos volaron de inmediato a la pista donde Damon y Elena se movían con elegancia.

Preste particular atención a sus gestos mientras me llevaba un sorbo de vino a la boca. Sentía como si esta escena la había visto antes. Cada movimiento de Damon era delicado y cuidadoso, como si temiera romperla. Elena por otro lado estaba algo tensa pero había un brillo en sus ojos casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba. Sentí una punzada de algo en mi pecho. Algún sentimiento que no pude identificar.

Elena, inconscientemente estaba jugando con los Salvatore, y ¡Dios! Esto no iba a terminar bien si continuaba así. Dejé la copa en la mesa y salí.

El sol de la tarde golpeo mi rostro y lo agradecí, se sentía tan bien, tan relajante.

Mientras más me acercaba la velocidad de la música iba bajando hasta finalmente terminarse. Elena y yo intercambiamos miradas.

"Te he estado buscando," le dije ignorando olímpicamente a Damon. Sentía su mirada sobre mí.

"Yo… uhm… estaba por aquí," soltó un suspiro, "iré por una copa," asentí, comenzamos a caminar cuando una mano me detuvo.

"Me debes algo Isabella," la mirada de Damon era intimidante, Elena me miró interrogante. Pude divisar a Bonnie y con la mirada le hice saber que estuviera al pendiente de ella, Bonnie asintió y comenzó a acercarse.

"No lo hago, nunca te prometí el baile, ¿recuerdas?" respondí con media sonrisa. Sacudí mi brazo quitándome su mano de encima. Sonrió. La música comenzó a sonar, me tendió su mano. Por un segundo contemplé la idea de rechazarlo, "ya creo haberte mencionado que no sé bailar," enarcó una ceja seguramente recordando la noche en su casa, "o al menos no sobria," me apresuré en contestar.

"Estos bailes no dependen de ti sino de quién te lleve, y para tu suerte soy un excelente bailarín," lo miré largamente antes de tomar su mano y dejar que me guiase. Comenzamos a movernos suavemente.

"Egocéntrico," murmuré.

Por momentos sentía mi cuerpo flotar. El condenado vampiro sí que sabía bailar. Aunque debía quitarle algo de crédito, él vivió en la época en que se bailaba así en todo momento. Nacía alguien, había baile. Se casaba alguien, baile. Respiraba alguien, baile.

Me separé un poco de él, a este ritmo no iba a controlar mis acciones si mi cuerpo continuaba tan pegado al suyo. Subí la mirada cometiendo un grave error. Sus ojos azules me hipnotizaron. Giramos unas cuantas veces y nos movimos ágilmente a través de la improvisada pero elegante pista de baile.

Sentía el momento intenso, mi corazón latía fuerte y constante contra mi pecho. Me sentía diferente, débil pero a la vez como si nadie pudiese tocarme, ese era el efecto que Damon estaba produciendo en mí desde aquel beso.

La música fue bajando la velocidad y de sonido hasta perderse en el aire. Aplaudimos como el resto, me miraba con una sonrisa divertida. No habíamos perdido contacto visual durante todo el baile.

"Te lo dije," susurró en mi oído, me estremecí, "voy a subir con Stefan, mantén a Elena lejos de aquí, déjala en casa con Jeremy," asentí. Su respiración chocaba contra mi cabello y mi oído desubicándome. Se alejó de mí, moví la cabeza tratando de concentrarme.

Busqué a Elena y no me tomó mucho para convencerla de irnos de allí. Esta vez yo manejaba su auto.

"¿Qué se traen tú y Damon?" preguntó sin vacilar. Esa era una pregunta interesante.

"Nada."

"Yo no nací ayer Swan, ustedes están sospechosos," dijo mirándome fijamente, "ojos en la carretera," extendió su brazo para mover mi cabeza hacía el frente, reí.

"Estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay Elena," respondí estacionándome en su casa, apagué el auto.

"Ten cuidado en lo que te metes B, Damon es… bueno Damon es él y todo esto que estamos viviendo es peligroso," dijo mientras bajamos del auto. Solté mi cabello que estaba recogido en medio moño. Me quité mis tacones y me quede descalza, los pies me mataban.

"Lo dice la chica que salió con un vampiro y a la que la buscan mil más," me apoyé en el auto. Rodó los ojos, "no te preocupes, yo me sé cuidar sola, no te olvides que yo también salí con un vampiro," Elena me abrazó.

"Lo sé, solo que…"

"Tranquila, estoy bien," le sonreí infundiéndole aliento, "estaremos bien," agarré su mano, "ahora entra en tu casa, date una ducha y acuéstate a dormir, descansa, por lo menos por una noche," asintió.

"Gracias B."

Nos despedimos. Jeremy salió de la casa y envolvió un brazo en los hombros de Elena y con su brazo libre movió la mano saludándome, le sonreí. Entre a la casa tirando los tacones que cayeron quien sabe dónde.

"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó René desde la cocina.

"Bien," me tiré en el sillón.

"No parece," dijo acercándose a mí, se sentó a mi lado, "regresaron muy temprano."

"Todo está bien, por cierto, ¿a dónde fue Charlie?" la curiosidad pudo más conmigo, eso y el hecho de que no iba a hablar de vampiros con René, suficiente tuvo cuando se enteró que Edward era uno.

"Elijah lo llamó, no sé para qué o por qué."

"¿Ha sabido algo de Mikael?" pregunté enderezándome.

"Al parecer desapareció del mapa, nadie sabe de él, ni si quiera Klaus," suspiré pesadamente.

"¿Han hablado con Klaus?"

"No realmente, uno de sus brujos se contactó con tu padre," René comenzó a contarme las ultimas noticias sobre la familia a la cual _'servíamos'_ eternamente y despejó algunas de mis dudas de acuerdo a ello.

Comenzaba a pensar que esta maldición de mi familia era mucho peor que ser un vampiro o un hombre lobo, y aunque técnicamente no era una maldición, yo la tomaba como tal. Las horas se fueron rápido mientras hablaba con René Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiéndola en la parte de la historia no sobrenatural en cómo había conocido a la mamá de Elena. Fruncí el ceño, Bonnie no era de las que llamaba.

"¿Qué sucedió Bonnie?" pregunté de inmediato, escuché su respiración acelerada.

_"¿Dónde estás Bella? ¿Estás bien?"_preguntó preocupada.

"Estoy en mi casa y estoy bien, ¿qué pasó?"

_"¿Elena está contigo?"_me levanté del sillón de golpe dándole una mirada significativa a René. Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y no supe como cambié mi ropa tan rápido por jean y una camiseta.

"No, hace unas horas la dejé en la casa con Jeremy," puse el teléfono en altavoz mientras me cambiaba. René subió y me hizo seña de que no llegara muy tarde. Asentí.

"¿No la has visto desde entonces?… ¿qué crees que hago genio? Es más que obvio que si… claro que no… ¿quién más si no es ella? Katherine, ella debe saber dónde está… Stefan, ella misma le dijo a Damon que Elena estaba en peligro… cállense todos," subí rápidamente a mi auto.

"¿Dónde están?" pregunté ignorando el murmullo de voces y las repuestas de Bonnie.

"En la casa de los Salvatore," colgué. Llegar me tomo unos minutos, me recibió Stefan con preocupación.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté mientras entraba.

"¿Quieres la versión corta o la larga?" preguntó Caroline.

"La corta."

"Luego de que te fuiste, Elena volvió junto con Jeremy a hacer que se yo," comenzó, "el punto es que cuando Stefan y Damon herían a Katherine también le hacían daño a Elena," jadeé.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bonnie descubrió que tiene una prima, Lucy," explicó Caroline," ella fue la que unió a Elena y a Katherine en un hechizo, a la final Damon consiguió encerrar a Katherine en la tumba."

"Y ahora estamos buscando a Elena porque no llegó a su casa y todo esto paso ya hace unas dos horas," soltó Alaric, caí en el sillón, ¿por qué demonios pasa todo eso sin que yo me entere?

"Esa no es precisamente una versión corta," susurró Bonnie a mi lado.

"Se te olvidó la parte en la que Katherine le advierte a Damon que a Elena le va a pasar algo malo," culminó Caroline. Lo último que le faltaba al postre. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunté.

"Puedo rastrear a Elena a través de Jeremy," propuso Bonnie, todos quedamos en silencio sopesando las opciones.

"No es mala idea, es mejor apurarnos," dijo Stefan, asentimos.

"Volveré a casa y estaré al pendiente de la casa de los Gilbert, no dejes de mantenerme al tanto Stefan," le pedí con una media sonrisa.

"Mantén tu móvil encendido," asentí, me despedí de él y salí, no sin antes despedirme de todos y pedirles que cualquier cosa que pasara, me avisaran.

Cuando salí, arregostado a mi auto estaba Damon.

"Te dijimos que cuidaras a Elena," reclamó, rodé los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero por si no lo habías notado, no puedo estar encima de ella todo el tiempo," respondí de inmediato, "ella es una mujer ya y puede cuidarse sola además, suficiente tiene con que dos vampiros que están enamorados de ella anden encima suyo todo el tiempo, como para que yo también lo haga," subí a mi auto. Lo sentí subir a mi lado como una brizna, "hazme un favor Damon y ve a joder a otro lado que no estoy de humor."

"Sabes Isabella para ser una humana que ha estado rodeada por vampiros en el último año pareciese que no nos conoces," suspiré, comencé a manejar dándome cuenta de que él no iba a bajar de mi auto.

"Disculpa," respondí sarcástica, "pero el cambio de especies en mi hábitat natural aun me tienen fuera de base."

"Sabes, que me agrades no significa que no pueda matarte Isabella."

"Oh, lo siento, ¿te ofendí?" inquirí irónica, "¿matarías a la mejor amiga de la mujer que amas para que luego te odie toda la vida?"

Damon cambió de expresión, ya no bromeábamos, estábamos hablando muy en serio y su mirada era peligrosa.

"Maté a su hermano, que reviviera es algo distinto," siseo, frené en seco.

"¿Qué quieres Damon?" pregunté mirándole con furia, "realmente estoy intentando comprenderte."

"¿Por qué querrías hacerlo?" lo encaré.

"Porque quiero ir contra todo lo que me han dicho de ti, quiero realmente entenderte… no me mires así," advertí cuando su expresión cambió probando que no me creía, "no te entiendo y quiero hacerlo, ¿por qué? No tengo ni idea," argumenté, "un momento estás feliz al otro ya no, no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza."

"No quiero ser entendido," sus ojos azules estaban oscuros.

"No quiero dejar de intentar entenderte," refuté, "es triste sabes," comencé, "que tú y tu hermano estén pasando por lo mismo, ¿volver a amar a una misma mujer? ¿Qué ganan? ¿Es que ustedes los Salvatore no aprenden?," lo reté.

"No sigas."

"Escúchame bien Damon, el corazón de una mujer no puede amar a dos a la vez, siempre va a haber uno que amará más que al otro," su mirada cambió pero su mirada cambió pero su rostro siguió inescrutable.

"Stefan, siempre es Stefan," susurró acomodándose en el asiento.

El corazón se me derritió entendiendo al fin una parte de él. Siempre habían escogido a Stefan por encima de él, primero Katherine y ahora Elena. En parte entendía por qué, es más yo también hubiese escogido a Stefan. El hecho que se parecía mucho a Edward me ponía los vellos de punta, quizá precisamente por ello Stefan no me llamaba la atención como lo hacía Damon.

"¿Por qué no alejarte?" pregunté, "no comprendo por qué no puedes dar un paso atrás y comenzar en otro lado, con otra gente," me miró tan intensamente que sentí que podía ver mi alma.

"¿Por qué te dejaste morir por él?" preguntó de vuelta tomándome desprevenida. Damon sabía solo partes de la historia, "no es fácil," se encogió de hombros, "más que Elena, mi hermano me necesita," confesó. Tomé una bocanada de aire.

"Te elijo a ti," frunció el ceño, "si me pusieran a elegir, te elegiría a ti," dije cayendo bajo el hechizo de sus ojos lapislázuli. En algún momento entre mis palabras se acercó a mí.

Me miró como si me estuviese pidiendo permiso, a lo que yo simplemente acorté la distancia y lo besé. No fue como aquel primer beso en el bosque, este era más suave, dulce. Entre beso y beso mordía mi labio seductoramente volviéndome loca. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda como las mías pasaban desde su cabello hasta su bien formada espalda, era un posición un poco incómoda para estar en un carro. Nos separamos un poco en busca de aire, bueno, yo en busca de aire. Jamás había sido besada así. Bueno, no es como si tuviese experiencia en besos.

"¿Esto no paso?" susurró sobre mis labios, entrecerré los ojos y me aparté de él.

"Eso depende de ti," respondí acomodandome en el asiento nuevamente.

"No pasó," su voz se escuchó como un susurró, cerré los ojos y suspiré, consciente de que él ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Lo sé lo sé, soy terrible en esto de actualizar por eso espero que cada capítulo que subo compense ello. Como siempre agradeciéndoles sus reviews, realmente a todas se les ha zafado un tornillo con eso de Bella, like really? ¿Un hada? ¿Una sirena? ¡Jesús! Tienen una imaginación inmensa. Créanme es muchoo más sencillo que eso._

_El punto de vista es de **Isabella. **Les prometo que pronto, como me lo han pedido tendré un pov de Damon, mientras, disfruten porque este capítulo es Della all the way._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

* * *

><p>Habían sido unas semanas totalmente estresantes. Olvídense de los típicos problemas juveniles que atraviesan la mayoría. Nosotros no teníamos tiempo para preocuparnos de si quiera como nos veíamos. Bueno, Caroline sí.<p>

Con el secuestro de Elena, Katherine en la tumba, Tyler conociendo que es un hombre lobo, Elijah apareciendo y tantas cosas más, Mystic Falls era una locura. Y no me refería a una locura pequeña, era algo de otra dimensión.

Gracias al cielo no se había aparecido por aquí y yo me había mantenido en un perfil totalmente bajo, tanto así que terminaba el instituto y regresaba a casa. No quería tener que encontrarme con Elijah.

Los acontecimientos me los contaban las chicas en el instituto y la verdad, entre menos supiera mejor y entre menos tiempo pasara afuera de casa mejor, así evitaba un encuentro con algún original y que el drama en Mystic Falls aumentara.

Por otro lado estaba la cuestión con Damon. Por más que intentara creer que no me gustaba, sabía que estaba mintiéndome. Había algo en él que hacía que cada fibra de mi cuerpo se encendiese a niveles insospechables. Quizá era la forma en que sonreía, o la forma en que sus ojos azules me desnudaban el alma.

O quizá los besos furtivos que me robaba. Porque desde aquel día en el auto, cada vez que nos encontrábamos, de una forma u otra siempre terminábamos besándonos. No pasaba a nada más, eran pequeños besos que después fingíamos no habernos dado.

Y para sorpresa mía no se sentía incómodo estar a su lado a pesar de aquellos besos. Había ocasiones en las que nos encontrábamos en el Grill y nos quedábamos conversando de las estupideces más grandes hasta altas horas de la madrugada con una botella de whisky.

Una parte de mí sentía que no era lo correcto que comenzara a gustarme alguien habiendo cortado tan recientemente con Edward pero la otra parte de mí dominaba y me decía que tenía derecho para rehacer mi vida, ya sea vampiro, humano o extraterrestre, estaba en mi derecho.

"Bella," llamó René, "tu padre llamó, dice que estará aquí mañana en la tarde."

Charlie había dicho que estaría afuera unos días que pronto se extendieron a semanas.

"Está bien, ¿necesita que lo recoja o algo?" pregunté soltando mi cabello y tirándome en la cama.

"No, necesito que tú me saques de aquí," dijo tranquilamente, me senté y la mire fijamente.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Me devuelvo a Florida," me sonrió dulcemente, "Phil y yo lo volveremos a intentar," su rostro se iluminó.

"Espero que las cosas salgan bien mamá, me harás falta," admití.

"Hace años inventaron un aparato llamado teléfono, deberías usarlo de vez en cuando," reímos, agarre mis llaves y mi celular, este último se había convertido en mi tercer brazo.

"¿Tienes todo listo?" asintió, "vamos, no hagamos esperar a tu príncipe azul," soltó una risita.

Baje las escaleras con René pisándome los talones y con sus maletas en mano. Subimos todo al auto y partimos. El aeropuerto estaba a una hora y un poco más. Me resultaba agridulce verla irse pero entre menos estuviese involucrada en todo esto mejor.

Después de dejarla y despedirme aproveche para comprar algo de ropa y comida. Sentía el ambiente algo pesado y la sensación de alguien vigilándome. Pagué todo y me dispuse a ir a mi auto.

"Estúpidas llaves," murmuré rebuscando entre mis cosas y sintiéndome más y más nerviosa a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no las encontraba. Esta era la parte en la que el asesino tomaba a la chica en el parqueadero solitario. Un frío recorrió mi columna, no era bueno pensar en asesinos justo en ese momento.

"Isabella, cariño, tiempo sin saber de ti," una voz con fuerte acento retumbo en mis oídos estremeciéndome. Giré con demasiada lentitud. Debería quedarme callada más de seguido. Y yo hablando de asesinos. Elijah seguía exactamente como lo recordaba, apuesto y elegante. Tome una bocanada de aire.

"Eso parece," la voz cuerda de mi cabeza murmuró un_ no vuelvas a pensar en asesinos en un estacionamiento vacío._

"Has crecido bastante Isabella."

"Bella," le corregí. Sonrió.

"Te convertiste en un dama bastante preciosa," sentí el rubor extenderse por mis mejillas.

"Gracias," susurré.

"Ahora Isabella, como sabrás no me gusta andar con rodeos," tragué fuertemente, sentí la sangre irse de mi cuerpo, "necesito tu colaboración."

"Lo supuse," encontré las llaves en mi bolsillo, estúpida Bella, y abrí el carro sin despegar mis ojos de él. Tire las bolsas al interior y cambie de posición, con mi cuerpo arregostado al auto y los brazos cruzados encima de mi pecho.

"Necesito que hables con la bruja de Forks," me mordí el labio.

"¿Y cómo para qué?" pregunté, el coraje que estaba reuniendo para momentos como estos salió a flote.

"Eso está en mi saber y en ti averiguarlo," sonrió tan cortésmente que me aterró.

"¿Y si me niego?" me enderece y levanté mi cabeza un poco.

"Ya veo quien sacó las garras en esta familia," su estúpida sonrisa se hizo más grande, "hacía falta que alguien que sacara la cara," en un parpadeo tenía su mano alrededor de mi cuello y mi espalda contra el auto. Aunque su mano me rodeaba lo hacía con gentileza y sin apretar, como si solo me estuviese acariciando el cuello, "el problema querida Bella, es que no puedes decirme que no, ¿recuerdas?" me soltó, sin embargo no se despegó de mí.

"Lo intentaré," eso no era un si ni un no y él lo notó.

"Lo harás," ahí supe que estaba perdida, su tono era de orden. Asentí por obligación.

"Yo también trato de proteger a Elena, buscamos un bien común Bella," su mano por mi mejilla suavemente, "pequeña Bella, ¿alguna vez te ha mordido un vampiro? Un verdadero vampiro," hizo la aclaración, ¿cómo sabía sobre mi vida? Negué.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Su aliento chocaba en mi rostro, mire directamente a sus ojos. Charlie me había dicho que todos los originales eran dementes, pero Elijah, algo en sus ojos y en su sonrisa me hacía dudar de ello.

"Quería saber si esta era tu primera vez," hizo una pausa, "verás no suelo hacer esto pero tu sangre me hace sentir como un niño al entrar a una dulcería," su cara cambió. Cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, "no grites," masculló sobre mi cuello.

Sus colmillos penetraron mi piel. Comencé a sentirme mareada, lentamente mi cuerpo estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Sabía que si no se detenía podía matarme y odié que mi sangre fuera al parecer tan exquisita para todos los vampiros. Se detuvo una vez que sintió que mi cuerpo comenzó a desfallecer.

"No," dije al ver como se llevaba su muñeca a su boca, "estoy bien," frunció el ceño pero se detuvo. Vi un atisbo de vacilación en sus ojos, esa duda me hizo estremecer, sin embargo su cercanía era tan desconcertante que no pensé por un minuto que estaba frente a un vampiro si no frente a un hombre, un muy, muy atractivo hombre. Su mirada se centró en mis labios y lo que siguiente que sentí fueron los suyos besándome. Fue... diferente. Más que un beso fue un choque suave entre labios. Como una caricia que envío descargas a mi cuerpo. Se alejó de mí. Debí haberlo detenido, ¡Dios, debí haberlo hecho! Pero, simplemente no pude.

"Ha sido un placer volverte a ver Bella," dijo, "nos estamos viendo," me guiño un ojo y se alejó a velocidad.

Tuve que agarrarme de la puerta del auto para no caerme. Después de que mi cuerpo se recuperó del beso sintió el bajón de azúcar. Subí y me quede sentada en el asiento de copiloto. Realmente me sentía débil, cansada y mareada. Mis ojos se cerraban, me forcé a mantenerlos abiertos. Tome mi celular. Marque el número de Elena. Después de varios timbres me cansé de llamarla. Así que marque a la última persona que quería ver pero realmente necesitaba.

"Isabella."

"Damon," musité. Sabía que mi voz había sonado asquerosamente débil. Elijah se había alimentado de mí más de lo necesario y yo de terca no quise tomar de su sangre y ahora sentía los efectos de la falta de ella en mi organismo

"¿Isabella?"

"Te necesito."

"¿Dónde estás?" preguntó de inmediato. Escuche el chirrido de un auto. Di un vistazo a mi alrededor y le di las indicaciones, "no cuelgues Isabella, sigue hablándome," ordenó. Quede en silencio por un rato, mi respiración era lenta, "cuéntame algo, lo que sea," puse el teléfono en altavoz y me arregoste completamente en el asiento.

"Cuando era adolescente vi una película en dónde los protagonistas se besaban bajo la lluvia," comencé con el primer recuerdo que se me vino a la cabeza, "siempre he querido besar a alguien bajo la lluvia, por lo que le pedí a Caroline que cuando tuviese mi novio tomara una regadera y nos mojara para así poder besarlo en caso de que no lloviera," escuche su risa varonil al otro lado, "¿qué?!

"Esperaba mucho más de ti, no pareces ser la clase de mujeres que se mueren por cursilerías de esa clase," bromeó haciéndome sonreír.

"Cierra la boca imbécil, estaba todavía pequeña," mi respiración se iba haciendo cada vez más lenta y él lo notó.

"Estoy cerca, sigue hablando."

"No me gusta el frío," sentí la puerta abrirse, me sobresalté y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. Damon se sentó a mi lado.

"Irónico Isabella, estabas casi casada con una paleta," reí suavemente, "¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó acercándose a mí para checarme.

"Uhm."

"¿Le estás haciendo competencia a los fríos?" musitó, "estás helada," su mano viajo a mi cuello percatándose de la mordida. Frunció el ceño, mordió su muñeca y la puso en mis labios, repetía la escena de hace unos minutos. Negué y aparte su brazo de mí, "creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto en alguna ocasión así que abre tu linda boca y bebe," volví a negar.

"No."

"No vas a morir por falta de sangre Isabella, deja de ser tan cabezota," puso su muñeca entre mis labios. Ya había tomado de él una vez, una segunda no era gran cosa. Pare cuando sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a reponerse. Pasé mis dedos por mis labios.

"Gracias," susurré, asintió. Sentí el alma volver al cuerpo. Cerré los ojos.

"¿Qué pasó Isabella?" preguntó Damon arregostándose en el asiento. ¿Qué se suponía que le iba a decir?

"Es Bella," le corregí por primera vez esperando desviar el tema. Enarcó una ceja.

"Isabella me gusta más, ¿qué pasó?" abrí los ojos encontrando su mirada fija en mí. Mordí mi labio inferior.

"Me atacó un vampiro."

"Eso ya lo pude notar," se enderezó.

"No sé quién fue, simplemente estaba comprando unas cosas, salí, me ataco y se fue," mentí, él no tenía que saber lo que había pasado.

"¿Por qué será que no te creo?" me moví demasiado rápido y como consecuencia mi cabeza retumbó. Masajee mi sien con mis dedos.

"Te gusta tener tus propias y locas teorías," me encogí de hombros. Encendió el auto, _mi _auto, "puedo conducir," me quejé.

"Puedes pero no lo harás," sentenció y decidí no discutirle.

Todo el camino hasta mi casa fue en completo silencio y para mi sorpresa fue bastante cómodo. Damon parqueó el auto y lo apagó. Miré hacia mi casa, por alguna razón la idea de quedarme sola me aterraba completamente. Especialmente si Elijah estaba por allí vagando.

"Te invito a un trago," susurré.

"¿Whisky?" asentí, hizo intento de encender el auto.

"No, vamos," enarcó una ceja.

"¿Me dejarás entrar? ¿a tu casa?" preguntó incrédulo.

"No me hagas arrepentirme," bajamos del auto y entre a la casa. Lo escuche carraspear. Había olvidado el hecho de que no la había dejado entrar.

"Cuando alguien te dice que te invita a un trago se supone que debe ser dentro de un lugar," rodé los ojos.

"Puedes entrar," sabía que algún día me iba a arrepentir de haberlo hecho, pero por ahora quería sentirme segura y Damon me proporcionaba esa seguridad.

Prendí todas las luces y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Charlie tenía guardado un par de botellas bajo llave, para mi fortuna nunca había sido bueno escondiendo cosas, así que las llaves caían en mis manos constantemente. Nos serví un vaso a ambos.

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" asintió e hizo un ademan con la mano indicándome que continuara, "¿por qué no dejas que la gente vea lo bueno que hay en ti?" pregunté, Damon inclinó su cabeza como meditándolo por un momento, sonrió. No era su típica sonrisa burlona y cargada de sarcasmo, era una sonrisa diferente. Una sonrisa real y decidí que de todas las sonrisas que tenía Damon esa era mi favorita.

"Porque cuando la gente ve lo bueno que hay en ti esperan que hagas cosas buenas y que seas bueno todo el tiempo," hizo una pausa, su sonrisa se desvaneció, "y si te equivocas son los primeros en señalarte, en cambio ves cómo la gente se acostumbra a quién soy, saben que esperar de mí y así es más sencillo," lo medite por unos momentos, era cierto. Damon tenía razón, quizá yo debería también practicar un poco eso.

"Así que cuando la gente ve bondad ellos esperan bondad y tú no quieres vivir bajo las expectativas de nadie, ¿es así?" tome un sorbo de mi trago, el líquido quemó mi garganta y cayó en mi estómago fuertemente.

"Así es."

"¿Alguna vez has apagado tu humanidad?"

"Estás bastante curiosa hoy," me encogí de hombros, "sí, una vez pero ya no lo volvería hacer, soy demasiado masoquista para ello," movió su vaso, "ahora ahogo mis penas en alcohol y mujeres," tomó de su vaso vaciándolo hasta la mitad, "y dime Isabella, ¿qué excusa te dieron cuando te dejaron?" hice una mueca.

"Que nunca me había amado," respondí con simpleza, ya no dolía como antes. Nos sentamos en las sillas de la isla.

"Te diré algo, un vampiro, sea uno verdadero o una tienen un problema con el amor," comenzó, se acercó un poco a mí e hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios.

"Creo haberme dado cuenta de ello," comenté, su cercanía era peligrosa y tentadora.

"El amor es la debilidad más grande de un vampiro, así como te destruye te puede fortalecer como nunca. No somos de momentos, cuando amamos Isabella, amamos con el alma, tanto que duele," lo mire significativamente, entendía a qué se refería.

"Cuando eres vampiro se incrementa todo, ¿cierto?" pregunté, me separé de él en busca de más whisky y aire, las cosas estaban poniéndose bastante tensas.

"Odias más, amas más," nos serví nuevamente, "los vampiros también somos bastante egoístas."

"Me he dado cuenta de ellos," respondí son una media sonrisa. Mi barriga hizo un vergonzoso sonido recordándome que no había comido nada.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó poniéndose en pie.

"Bastante," admití, "ser drenada por un vampiro deja ciertos efectos secundarios, al parecer."

Damon abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a husmear entre mis vegetales. También abrió la alacena y comenzó a sacar cosas como si aquella fuese su casa. Lo miré en silencio, detallándolo. Detallando como los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban al tomar algo, o como su camisa se alzaba ligeramente cada vez que tenía que estirarse. Realmente no me quejaba de mi situación en estos momentos. Era como el sueño de toda mujer, un hombre absolutamente sensual, en tu cocina, al parecer con el propósito de prepararte algo de comer.

"¿Qué?" preguntó deteniéndose y mirándome con una ceja levantada. Tenía un paño de cocina en su hombro y un sartén en la mano, aquella imagen se me hizo tan… normal.

"Tengo curiosidad."

"Debes dejar de decir eso."

"¿Qué cosa?" se giró y comenzó a hacer Dios sabe qué.

"Cada vez que vas a preguntarme algo dices, tengo curiosidad," respondió haciendo una muy mala imitación de mi voz, "o, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta," negó, "no lo hagas, no me gusta, solo pregúntame lo que me tienes que preguntar," se explicó haciéndome sonrojar.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes pueden comer, ya sabes comida humana?" prendió la estufa.

"No la necesitamos," comenzó, "es algo así como un hábito, podemos comer mientras estemos bien alimentados, valga la redundancia," frunció el ceño, "la comida al llegar a nuestro estómago se disuelve, o al menos eso creo, ¿dónde tienes las pastas?" preguntó cambiando de tema. Me levanté.

"¿Qué cocinaras?" pregunté.

"Espero que tengas buenas pastas," le avente una bolsa de tallarines y en un ágil movimiento las atrapo, "trenette con pesto."

"Comida italiana, suena delicioso," comenté sentándome en el taburete, más cerca de él.

"No debo desperdiciar mis genes," reí.

"Está bien chef, sorpréndeme," sonrió socarronamente.

Debía admitir que pasar tiempo con Damon era una de las cosas más divertidas que jamás había hecho. Hablar con él era simple y básico. Con él las cosas eran o no eran, no había nada intermedio. Comprobé que era un excelente chef, pasamos la noche comiendo y bebiendo, hablando de todo y de nada. Como viejos amigos reencontrándose después de un tiempo.

"Tengo curiosidad," dijo con una sonrisa burlona, rodé los ojos, "¿qué le viste a brillantina?" sus ojos azules tenían una mirada divertida, reí.

"Él era el hombre perfecto, no había nada que no hiciera bien y me deslumbró," confesé, asintió comprendiendo, "realmente lo amaba."

"¿Ya no lo haces?" me encogí de hombros.

"Supongo que una parte de mí todavía lo hace, no puedes dejar de amar a alguien a quien entregabas tu vida así de sencillo," sonrió sin emoción.

"Pero eso no es lo que quieres ahora," sentenció.

"No sé qué es lo que quiero ahora Damon," confesé, "no sé ni siquiera que quiero hacer."

Dejé la copa en la mesa y apoye mi mentón en mis manos. Damon estaba sentado a mi lado observándome intensamente y su cercanía enviaba corrientes calientes a través de mi cuerpo.

"Eso no es cierto, tú quieres lo que quiere todo el mundo," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Quieres un amor que te consuma," sentía que sus labios hablaban casi sobre los míos, no aparte mi mirada de sus penetrantes ojos, "quieres pasión, aventura y quizá un poco de peligro," sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rojizo, aparto un mechón de cabello de mi rostro.

"¿Qué quieres tú?" susurré.

"Quiero que consigas todo lo que estás buscando," respondió. Me llené de valor.

"Te quiero a ti," y aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que me besara.

Sus labios me sabían a gloria en estos momentos. Sus palabras habían removido algo en mi corazón haciéndolo detener para luego latir con fuerza.

De alguna manera términos de pie. Enrede mis manos en su cabello mientras el paseaba sus manos por mi espalda. Damon profundizó el beso.

Justo en ese momento había decidido dejarme llevar, olvidarme de todo por un momento. Me arrinconó contra la pared de la cocina y comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello que me estremecían. Jadeé por la increíble mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento. Me estaba resistiendo a él desde que llegué, pero ¡qué más daba! Si a la mañana siguiente seríamos dos extraños por una noche en que olvidaría todo, iba a tomar ese riesgo.

Entonces recordé algo.

"Damon," susurré sobre sus labios, se detuvo sin quitar sus manos de mi cintura.

"Si te vas a arrepentir, hazlo mañana," susurró seductoramente a mi oído haciendo que mis rodillas se convirtieran en gelatina. Besó mi mandíbula haciendo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran.

"Soy virgen, Damon," musité, se detuvo en seco pero no se alejó de mi lo cual agradecí. Bajé la cabeza sintiendo el rubor extenderse por mis mejillas

"Tú y él nunca…"

"Si te digo que soy virgen es obvio que Edward y yo no tuvimos sexo," rodé los ojos ante lo obvio de la situación.

"Eso está bien," lo miré interrogante, bajó sus manos por mi trasero hasta posarse en mis músculos y me levantó, por inercia enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, "será un honor para mí arrebatarle su virginidad señorita Swan," ronroneó a mi oído y supe que estaba perdida.

¿Cómo llegamos arriba? No tengo ni idea, pero de alguna forma Damon supo cuál era mi habitación porque pateo la puerta y me acostó en la cama suavemente con él encima de mí. Sus ojos brillaron por un momento.

"Por favor Damon, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto," musité. Sabía que sonaba débil pero no me importó.

"No lo harás," mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja, "te lo prometo."

La ropa fue desapareciendo y por primera vez en mi vida no sentí vergüenza, y no era precisamente gracias a mí. Era él. Damon me hacía sentir especial, sus caricias, la forma en que su toque me encendía y en que sus labios susurraron a mi oído todo el tiempo palabras dulces.

Era una firme creyente en que no debías tener sexo con alguien a menos que ese alguien te hiciese sentir especial. A menos que amaras a ese alguien. No amaba a Damon, lo quería en cierta forma pero no lo amaba.

Lo que me había llevado a entregarle mi virginidad a este hombre era el hecho de que él era justo todo lo opuesto a lo que yo siempre había buscado. Él me hacía sentir especial. Y no me arrepentía de lo que había pasado.

Nos tumbamos en mi cama. Traté de acompasar mi respiración con la de él. Enrollé mi cuerpo en la sábana. Suspiré, sentí su cuerpo removerse.

"Quédate," le pedí.

"No tenía planeado irme," pasó uno de sus brazos por su cabeza y se acomodó. La sabana azul caía por su cintura hacía abajo. Cerró sus ojos. Me comencé a preguntar si realmente se iba a quedar aquí, si cuando despertara mañana lo iba a encontrar a mi lado.

"Hasta mañana Damon."

"Descansa Isabella," cerré mis ojos dejándome vencer por el sueño y la incertidumbre, tal como él había dicho si me iba a arrepentir de algo que fuese mañana.

Pero dudaba que me arrepintiera de esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Corto, lo sé. Les prometo comenzar a hacer los capítulos un poco más largos. Anyway, ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por tan bonito recibimiento del capítulo anterior, lo aprecio enormemente, No dejen de enviarme sus comentarios._

_Spoiler time: Porque ustedes lo han pedido, taran tan tan, ¡los Cullen aparecerán!_

_El punto de vista es de **DAMON, ¡yay! y después Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la ventana me forzaron a abrir los ojos. Los abrí con lentitud. A pesar de que el brillo del sol era leve me molestaba si lo miraba. Parpadeé un par de veces.<p>

Un cuerpo tibio acurrucado a mi lado hizo que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaran a mi cabeza como flashes rápido. Sonreí. Había sido una de las noches en las que no me arrepentía de nada, ni de haber cocinado para ella ni de haber sido el primer hombre en disfrutarla como lo había hecho.

Me moví un poco tratando de desperezarme pero su cuerpo estaba tan pegado al mío que podía levantarla si me seguía moviendo, así que me quede quieto y simplemente disfrute el momento de paz que se me estaba dando.

Su cabeza y uno de sus brazos estaban apoyados en mi pecho. Su respiración era casi imperceptible. Ladeé mi cabeza y me tomé unos segundos para detallarla. Sus gruesos y carnosos labios estaban entre abiertos y su cabello caoba caía en ondas desordenadas enmarcando su rostro.

No había rastro de la Isabella de anoche en ese rostro de ángel. Se removió un poco y se giró al otro lado provocando que la sabana se corriera y dejara ver hasta su cadera. Delineé cada curva de su cuerpo con la mirada. Cerré los ojos con una sonrisa en mis labios. Comenzó a removerse inquieta bajo las sábanas y el compás de su respiración cambió dándome a saber que se estaba levantando.

Por mi cabeza cruzó la idea de irme antes de que abriera los ojos pero la abandone de inmediato, no me arrepentía de nada y esperaba que ella tampoco.

"Buenos días," salude sin abrir mis ojos, su corazón dio un vuelco. Era increíble la forma como Isabella reaccionaba ante las situaciones. Como su corazón se aceleraba o su ritmo se normalizaba tan rápido.

"Buenos días," musitó con un hilo de voz. Abrí los ojos para encontrar sus mejillas de porcelana de un rojo totalmente adorable. Tenía la sabana bien agarrada con sus manos. Volví a cerrar los ojos guardando esa imagen en mi memoria.

"¿No tienes que ir al instituto?" se acostó completamente en la cama.

"No, tenemos el día libre," no respondí, quedamos en un silencio un tanto cómodo.

Sus latidos habían comenzado un concierto, por momentos parecía que se saldría de su pecho y otras veces casi ni lo podía escuchar. Sonreí, en este tiempo había aprendido a conocer a Isabella siguiendo, literalmente, el ritmo de su corazón.

"Suéltalo," abrí los ojos por completo y me acomodé para mirarla fijamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca en los labios. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que se le había negado un dulce.

"¿Qué cosa?" rodé los ojos.

"Sé que quieres preguntar algo," suspiró derrotada, "pregunta."

"¿Quisiste a Anabel?" no vaciló en preguntar. Juraba que iba a preguntar sobre vampiros o algo así.

"¿A qué debo la pregunta?" Isabella se removió levantándose, aún con la sabana agarrada firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a pasear la mirada por la habitación, "toma mi camisa," dije señalándole con la barbilla, la camisa que había terminado a sus pies.

La agarró obedientemente y se la colocó. A penas y la cubría pero suponía que era mejor que tener una sábana puesta. Podía sentir su incomodidad por lo que me relajé lo más que pude, cosa que no era difícil pues realmente estaba en paz.

"Solo… no lo sé," frunció los labios.

"Ya te lo he dicho, fue mi mejor amiga Isabella, claro que la quería," asintió, "¿no puedes dejar de preguntar nunca, no es cierto?"

"No."

"A veces no te entiendo," confesé.

"Ni yo," sonrió suavemente, "quizá por eso nos llevamos tan bien."

"Quizá," acordé. Una idea algo cursi pasó por mi cabeza pero después de tanto drama parecía ser librante, "¿tienes planes para hoy?" pregunté.

Finalmente me levanté y comencé a buscar mi ropa.

"No, ¿por qué?" pude encontrar mi chaqueta bajo su cama, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allá? Ni idea, "Damon," llamó con pena, "si quieres puedes ducharte en mi baño," negué, encontré todas mis cosas y comencé a cambiarme.

"Nadie podría negar el hecho de que mi camisa luce sensual en ti pero resulta que no puedo salir a la calle medio desnudo," extendí mi mano, "es ilegal," me miró divertida.

"No veo por qué debería ser ilegal," sonrió inocente. Me encogí de hombros con fingido pesar.

"Yo tampoco, pero no puedo soportar más mujeres tras de mí," rodó los ojos pero terminó riendo.

Le sonreí, su risa era un tranquilizante sin efectos secundarios. Sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas y su cabello revuelto, no había nada que se le comparara en ese momento. Rogaba que nunca perdiera ese brillo. Recuerdo cuando escuche su voz por el teléfono y cuando la vi totalmente débil e indefensa, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

"Date vuelta," ordenó.

"¿Es enserio?" pregunté, asintió con expresión seria.

"Date la vuelta Salvatore o saldrás así a la calle," rodé los ojos, alcancé a ver una bata cerca de la puerta del baño, la tome y se la pasé para luego girarme.

"Esto es estúpido, ya te he visto," le recordé.

"Toma," mi camisa cayó en mi hombro, me la puse por encima para luego girarme. Mientras me abotonaba la camisa sus ojos se movían en dirección de mis movimientos. Demoré un poco más de lo común en vestirme.

"¿Y tú por qué no volteas?" enarqué una ceja.

"No me lo has pedido, además a ti te gusta que te miren," se encogió de hombros. Negué divertido. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. La bata le quedaba algo corta permitiéndome una completa vista de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. El vaivén de su cadera me hipnotizó todo el camino hasta la entrada.

"Paso por ti en una hora," abrí la puerta de la casa, Isabella frunció el ceño. Agudicé mis sentidos tratando de captar algo extraño y aún más centre mi atención en la casa de Elena, lo que menos quería ahora eran preguntas. Miré sus orbes chocolates, "no invites a nadie extraño, con un solo vampiro que pueda entrar es suficiente," le advertí, la quería viva y a salvo.

"Lo sé y créeme, he comenzado a arrepentirme de haberte dejado entrar," solo había diversión en su voz. Chasqueé la lengua, me acerque a ella y rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos pegándola a mí.

"Algún día o _noche_," recalqué, "necesitaras de mí," su adorable e intermitente rubor hizo aparición. Rodó los ojos. La solté de mi agarre y salí, escuché cerrar la puerta. Era uno de esos días en los que me sentía muy bien y esperaba que terminara así.

_**-…-**_

Me calcé mis zapatillas de deportes y recogí mi cabello en una coleta. Podía escuchar mi corazón retumbar contra mis oídos. No es como si la idea de pasar un rato a solas con Damon me pusiera nerviosa, ya lo había hecho antes, es más, habíamos pasado horas hablando y riéndonos. Pero cabe resaltar que para entonces no me había acostado con él ni había perdido mi virginidad justo con él.

Todo esto era totalmente abrumador. Y para colmo, nuestra conversación post-sexo había sido demasiado ¿normal? No es como si hubiese querido que fuera incómoda, todo lo contrario, gracias al cielo fue 'normal', simplemente era el hecho de que todo esto era nuevo para mí. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Terminé de tomar mi jugo y me senté a esperar. Sin René la casa se sentía vacía. Apoyé mi cabeza y brazos en el mesón de la cocina. Me dolían las piernas y también mi cintura. Me sonrojé.

"¿Lista?" la voz de Damon me hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

"Podrías tocar la puerta para la próxima," realmente comenzaba a odiar que los vampiros salieran de la nada y se propusieran detener mi corazón, "ves, aquí es cuando me arrepiento de haberte dicho 'si, entra'," me levanté.

"Me gusta el factor sorpresa," se encogió de hombros. Abrí la puerta y parqueada ante mí estaba una magnífica moto negra.

"¿Es tuya?" susurré. Damon me tendió el casco y subió. Lucía exactamente como el chico malo del pueblo. Lo secunde.

"No, es de Stefan," pase mis manos por su cuerpo abrazándolo firmemente, "la he tomado prestada."

"¿Sin avisarle?" rio.

En un suave ronroneo partimos. Íbamos a tan alta velocidad que el paisaje era una mancha borrosa de colores. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su espalda. A pesar de que la brisa golpeaba con violencia mi rostro se sentía totalmente relajante y libertador.

Comencé a sentir como la velocidad disminuía, abrí los ojos. Todo estaba tornándose verde y marrón, indicándome que estábamos fuera de Mystic Falls. Aparcamos en una cafetería a un lado de la carretera.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

"En una cafetería," entramos al lugar, habían unas cuantas personas y la música era realmente deprimente.

"¿Enserio?" inquirí sarcástica, "nunca pude haberlo imaginado," nos sentamos en una mesa apartada a una esquina del lugar. Me decidí por no seguir preguntando. La mesera llegó y después de un corto tiempo de admirar a Damon, se dignó a preguntar por nuestra orden.

"Whisky y..."

"Un café negro sin azúcar," la chica asintió y se fue, "¿no es muy temprano para tomar?" pregunté, el pedido estuvo en nuestra mesa en cuestión de segundos. Damon tomó un sorbo de su whisky.

"No si me guio del horario europeo," le di un sorbo a mi muy cargado café.

"Aun así sería temprano en Europa, quizá las cuatro de la tarde."

"Tómalo como mi hora del té alcohólica," rodé los ojos. Conversamos un buen rato sobre Europa, sueños y política. No sé muy bien cómo llegamos a este último pero con Damon nunca se me agotaban los temas.

"Las alemanas son sensuales," iba por el tercer vaso de whisky. Supongo que ser vampiro era ventajoso cuando eras un bebedor de whisky en potencia.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Hitler?" enarqué una ceja. La ligera llovizna que estaba cayendo desde hacía una hora se había convertido en una tormenta. En conclusión, había quedado encerrada con Damon.

"Nada, simplemente resaltaba algo bueno de Alemania," negué divertida, "ya casi es hora de almuerzo, ¿quieres ordenar algo?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Cualquier tipo de ensalada y agua está bien," se levantó y fue hasta la barra.

Momentos justos como estos eran en los que me costaba creer que este era el Damon del que todos hablaban. El malo de la historia, aquel que no tiene corazón. Conocía ese lado de él y no negaba el hecho que se comportaba como un imbécil, pero este nuevo que me mostraba cada vez que hablábamos, que reíamos. Era como si fuese el verdadero él. Llegó con mi pedido y una hamburguesa. Comimos en un cómodo silencio.

"Aún no me acostumbro a la idea de verlos comer," sonrió. Limpie mi boca con una servilleta y acabé mi botella de agua. Damon había terminado un rato atrás.

"Vamos."

"¿Estás loco? ¡Estamos en medio de una tormenta!" exclamé.

"¿Y?" levantó la comisura de su labio.

"La carretera está mojada, vamos en moto y está cayendo un diluvio, ¿quieres matarnos? Bueno, me corrijo, ¿quieres matarme?" su típica sonrisa burlona y sarcástica hizo aparición.

"Haz confiado tu vida en vampiros que brillan, te has enfrentado a uno, te han mordido y temes ir conmigo por miedo a la tormenta," sentí la sangre amontonarse en mis mejillas.

"No le temo a la tormenta, temo morir," expliqué, "ya me has visto al borde de la muerte una vez, una segunda no creo que quieras," le recordé, "además, no es agradable la sensación de morir, apuesto que Alaric me secunda en ello," se levantó de la mesa y dejó unos billetes en ella.

"La lluvia ya disminuyó," se puso su chaqueta, "además, no dejaré que te suceda algo, lo prometo," suspiré rindiéndome. La seguridad en su voz me hizo seguirle. Aseguré mi celular de tal modo que no se mojara.

La moto se mantenía estable a pesar de la lluvia. Estaba asustada hasta la médula. Mis ojos estaban cerrados tan fuerte que comenzaban a dolerme. Llegamos hasta un peñasco. Aun con el miedo recorriéndome las venas, me bajé. La vista era increíble. Damon se sentó en todo el borde, quería hacerlo también pero el miedo a caerme y conociendo mi torpeza me lo impidió. Probablemente terminaría soplando una brisa y tumbándome. Me quede en pie admirando el lugar.

"Es hermoso," susurré.

"Aquí vine justo después de haber muerto," la lluvia golpeteaba mi cuerpo. Estaba empapada y no me importó. Se levantó y camino hacia mi, "recuerdo que me di cuenta que era vampiro y comencé a correr y llegue aquí," su confesión me dejó en silencio. A esto me refería con Damon. ¿Por qué la gente no podía ver este lado de él? Oh claro, él no lo dejaba. Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que yo sí podía ver lo bueno que era?

"Cuando supiste que Katherine era vampiro, ¿quisiste también ser uno?" pregunté. Damon tenía sus murallas abajo y debía aprovecharlo.

"Sí, ella era la mujer que amaba, hubiese hecho y lo hice, hasta lo imposible por estar con ella, entre eso ser vampiro," era lógico. Me hubiese encantado conocer a Damon de humano, "supongo que tú también habrías hecho lo mismo," suspiré. Asentí.

"Aunque ahora quisiera mi vida humana así como está, humana," dije, "la única forma por la que me convertiría sería por algo de extrema importancia."

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?" el frío comenzó a calarme los huesos.

"Salvar a alguien a quien amo," respondí sin dudar. Froté mis manos buscando el calor. Probablemente me iba a ganar un resfriado. Damon se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la puso sobre mis hombros. Aunque estaba húmeda por fuera se sentía calidad y acogedora por dentro, "me siento importante al llevar tu chaqueta Salvatore" aspire su aroma. Me quedaba un poco grande pero emanaba calor perfectamente.

"Deberías, no todos tienen ese honor," puso su mano en mi cadera, "y porque me siento especialmente generoso este día, cumpliré uno de tus sueños," el agua escurría por su cabello y sus ojos azules se veían más claros. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me dio un corto y tierno beso, "puedes tachar un beso bajo la lluvia de tu lista de cosas por hacer," musitó sobre mis labios.

Lo había recordado. Un ligero calor producto de un sentimiento extraño se extendió por mi pecho, calentándome ahora sí, completamente. Me soltó y caminó hasta la moto.

"Es hora de regresar," asentí un poco desubicada. Como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Mi celular sonó recordándome que seguía vivo.

"Hola Ángela," saludé.

"¿Qué hay Bella?" me aleje un poco llegando casi al borde del peñasco. Quería admirar la vista por última vez.

"Todo está bien," dije con una sonrisa estúpida. Las palabras de Elijah vinieron a mi cabeza de golpe, "necesito hablar contigo Ang, pero me temo que no será ahora," le eché un vistazo a Damon quien tenía sus ojos clavados en mí y quizá también sus oídos.

"Por supuesto," respondió de inmediato, "¿puedes darme un adelanto?"

"No, pero es urgente, demasiado, tanto así que debemos hablarlo personalmente."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Iré a Forks el domingo, ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa?" vi a Damon fruncir el ceño.

"Sabes que sí," podía escuchar el ruido de la cafetería y era absolutamente molesto y eso que yo estaba al otro lado del teléfono, "existe un pequeño detalle," su voz disminuyó un poco y con eso el ruido. Había salido del lugar, "regresaron."

"¿Cómo?" fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

"Los Cullen, ellos están aquí Bells," quedé en blanco.

Después de tanto tiempo volví a sentir el agujero en mi pecho, cruel y doloroso. Dejé de respirar por un segundo y sentí mi corazón detenerse.

"¿Por qué?" alcancé a murmurar antes de recobrarme.

"No lo sé pero ellos han estado preguntando por ti, en especial Edward," cerré los ojos y solté el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento, "Bella, ¿estás ahí?"

"Sí," susurré suavemente.

"Entonces, ¿vendrás?" preguntó, abrí los ojos, la mirada de Damon era intensa y su rostro adquirió una expresión seria.

"Claro, con o sin los Cullen, iré a Forks…"

**Σοφία.**


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Ha! ¿Qué hay? No, no tengo complejos dejando finales inconclusos, y tampoco quiero volverlas locas. Gracias por sus reviews, dude, ¡fueron muchísimos! Siempre es bonito leer de ustedes y saber que aprecian mi escritura._

_¿Les gustó el Damon POV? ¡Esperen que no he acabado con ustedes!_

_Quería decir lo siguiente: sé que muchas esperan que Della esté juntos ya ya, pero ¡no es divertido, ¿saben?! No me gusta que las parejas se conozcan y enseguida ¡bam! saltan a la relación, por lo que no esperen que esta historia sea así o que todo sea felicidad._

_El punto de vista es un poco complicado, porque tiene varios, espero que no se mareen, va así: de **Isabella, Damon, Isabella, Alice, Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Estás totalmente loca," suspiré por enésima vez.<p>

"Has repetido lo mismo desde que estás aquí Elena, ¿qué no conoces otra frase?" cerré la maleta de golpe y me senté al borde de la cama.

"¡Has perdido la cabeza!" exclamó sentándose en el banquillo del tocador. Abrí la boca para responderle pero continuó, "y esa frase no la he dicho," reí suavemente, "y también seguiré repitiendo lo mismo hasta que te des cuenta de la estupidez que vas a cometer B, estarás rodeada de fríos," me calcé mis zapatillas y solté mi cabello.

"Noticias de última hora, estuve rodeada de ellos por meses," me levanté y me acerqué a ella, tomé sus manos entre las mías, "estaré bien E, prometo cuidarme y llamarte todos los días, comer mis vegetales y alejarme de vampiros," rodó los ojos, "no hagas ninguna locura mientras no esté en casa."

"Haré lo posible," la solté, "por cierto Bells, ¿qué irás hacer allá?" preguntó, comencé a rebuscar excusas en mi mente.

"Buscaré unos papeles del instituto y de la casa donde vivía, además visitaré una amiga," asintió. Me sorprendía cuan buena mentirosa me estaba volviendo.

"¿Y Charlie?"

"Él no tiene problema y no sabe lo de los Cullen, así que te lo pido Elena no digas nada," rogué. Bajamos las escaleras con mis maletas en mano, "solamente lo saben ustedes gracias a que Damon no pudo mantener la boca cerrada," ladeo su cabeza.

"Uhm hum," murmuró ausente, "prometo ser una alcahueta."

"Ella puede cuidarse sola Damon," la voz de Stefan resonó en la casa haciéndome sobresaltar, "lo siento Bella," se disculpó.

Desde que deje entrar a Damon tenía visitas constantes de él. Al día siguiente invité a Stefan a entrar y Caroline había tenido las puertas de mi casa abiertas desde un principio. No es que me molestase que llegaran a visitar tan constante pero podían al menos tocar la puerta y no matarme del susto apareciendo de la nada.

"Está bien Stefan," le sonreí.

"Veo que no pudiste convencerla de que es una locura," Elena negó ante el comentario de Damon, quién me miró duramente, "Isabella, sé del poco aprecio que le tienes a tu vida pero podías al menos intentar ser un ser humano normal y huir del peligro," se acercó a mí, nuestras miradas eran intensas.

"Si fuese un ser humano normal y con todo por lo que he pasado huiría de ustedes, iría a Bulgaria y me volvería monja," ni si quiera sonrió, pero Elena soltó una risita baja, "claramente ninguna de esas pasará, así que les agradezco a todos" paseé la mirada por el lugar, "que dejen de preocuparse por mí que ya estoy grandecita y sé cuidarme sola."

"Perfecto," Damon quien seguía frente mío se alejó un poco y tomo posición al lado de Stefan, "puedes cuidarte sola."

"Gracias, ahora si no es..."

"Pero yo iré contigo a asegurarme que lo hagas," me interrumpió, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que Elena. Stefan simplemente rodó los ojos y murmuro algo inentendible. Elena le susurró algo y ambos salieron.

"¿Qué tu qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, voy contigo," se arregostó a la pared cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Y eso cómo por qué? No necesito policía, además los Cullen no me harán nada y tampoco en mis planes está cruzarme con ellos," expliqué. Una parte de mi realmente quería verlos pero no lo iba a decir.

"Puede ser, pero resulta Isabella que la gente en Mystic Falls te quiere viva y voy a asegurarme de ello," suspiré, realmente era difícil hacerlo retractarse.

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?" tomé una bocanada de aire.

"¿Tú me quieres viva?" me mordí la lengua luego de que las palabras salieron de mi boca. La mirada de Damon me hizo estremecer, y me acordó de la noche de hace cuatro días.

"Yo soy el más interesado en mantenerte con vida," pasó su mano por mi mejilla con suavidad y la retiró al instante.

"Aquí te necesitan más de lo que yo pueda llegar a necesitarte, además Salvatore, ¿estás pensando en dejar a Elena sin protección con todo lo que ha pasado?" respondí acertando en su punto débil. Debía recordarme que lo de aquella noche, aunque había sido especial, muy especial para mí y quizá un poco para él, yo seguía siendo su segunda opción, si es que acaso era una opción.

Una punzada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo. Damon pareció meditar mis palabras.

"Isabella…"

"Estaré bien," lo interrumpí, "si llego a necesitar de ustedes los llamaré, lo juro," agarré mis maletas que fueron arrebatadas por él. Comenzamos a caminar, "estaré de vuelta en una semana quizá dos," dije una vez llegué a la entrada, abracé a Elena por última vez y subí a mi auto dando una pequeña mirada a Damon cuya expresión continuaba igual, sin emoción.

El camino a Forks era un largo y más valía empezar ya.

_**-…-**_

"Elena perdió la cabeza Isabella," respondí, puse el teléfono en alta voz y me tiré en la cama. Había tenido un par de días sin saber de la pequeña y agradable humana.

"Pero gracias a ello tienen información de Klaus, no te quejes," un ruido en seco se escuchó del otro lado, "oh Dios," musitó, "no morí a manos de un vampiro para morir en un accidente automovilístico, ten cuidado Webber," pidió Isabella.

"¿Y cómo van las cosas en Forks?" pregunté, rebusqué en el mini bar de mi habitación una botella de whisky.

"Mucho mejor que en Mystic Falls," Isabella hizo una pequeña pausa, "sabes Damon, no pensé que realmente fueses a ayudar a Katherine," suspiré.

"Sabes que tengo mis momentos," respondí simplemente, "Elena está muy confiada, pero el hecho que Elijah esté de nuestra parte es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad," comenté. Escuche un ligero suspiro como respuesta.

"Lo sé," respondió con extremo cuidado, "puede que los ayude pero al fin y al cabo es su hermano a quién ataca, las cosas pueden cambiar, además si Klaus no tiene todo lo que necesita comenzará a matar gente y se convertirá en un desastre," medite sus palabras, entendía su punto, eran hermanos y por mas odio que se tuvieran la sangre los unía, nadie más que yo entendía eso.

"Puede ser, todos estamos alerta a lo que pueda hacer ahora."

"Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llámenme."

"¿Cuándo regresas Isabella?" pregunté curioso, llevaba ya casi dos semanas en Forks y comenzaba a inquietarme.

"No lo sé, quizá tarde un poco más de lo previsto, en fin, tengo que irme Damon, dile por favor a Elena que me cansé de llamarla, hablamos luego."

"Ajá, no hagas nada que yo no haría," escuche su risa y colgué.

El simple hecho de haber pasado más media hora hablando por celular con Isabella comenzaba a confundirme de nuevo.

Amaba a Elena, de eso estaba seguro pero cerraba los ojos y la mirada de Isabella estaba ahí. Y luego solo luego cuando tomaba consciencia de que esos no eran los ojos chocolates que se suponía que debían estar en mi cabeza, aparecía finalmente el rostro de Elena.

Por más que me costaba aceptarlo, tenía que admitir que mi hermano era lo mejor para ella. Pero eso no apartaba el hecho que no la amara. Suspiré molesto. Que ridículo se veía un vampiro en esta posición.

Me tiré al suelo ignorando mi gran y cómoda cama. Isabella, ella era un pequeño misterio. No tenía ni idea de que me pasaba con ella. Ella era la mejor amiga de Elena, algo así como parte del paquete de querer a Elena. Pero había algo que la hacía especial.

_**-…-**_

"¿Y tú y el vampiro qué?" preguntó Ángela arrojándome el pesado libro que se había caído.

"¿Yo y el vampiro qué de qué?" desvíe su mirada y me concentré en el libro.

"No te hagas Bella, bien sabes a lo que me refiero," suspiré.

"Él y yo nada Ang," pasé las páginas del texto buscando alguna que llamara mi atención.

"No soy tonta Bella, ¿estás repitiendo la misma historia?" preguntó preocupada, me forcé a mirarla a los ojos.

"No lo hago además ellos dos no se parecen en nada, serían dos historias completamente distintas.-"

"Entonces si tienen algo."

"Yo no he dicho eso," repliqué, "concéntrate bruja," la risa de Ángela se hizo más fuerte.

"Definitivamente no te gustan los humanos y la tranquilidad," me miró con una sonrisa pícara, "de todos modos Isabella Swan te advierto, esto es más peligroso que ser novia de un frío, ten mucho cuidado," asentí.

"No te preocupes, todo está bajo control, además, él ama a Elena," dije encogiéndome de hombros. Con Ángela tenía más confianza para hablar de esto que con Elena por obvias razones.

"¡¿Estás saliendo con el novio de tu mejor amiga?!" medio gritó, fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué yo qué? ¡Claro que no Ángela! Es su hermano."

"¿Admites que sales con su hermano?"

"¿Qué?" le hice señas con mis manos de que se detuviera, "cálmate ahí, existen dos hermanos Salvatore, Stefan el novio de Elena y Damon quien también está enamorado de Elena," le expliqué, "y fue con Damon fue con quien me acosté," aclaré. Ángela abrió los ojos. Me reprimí mentalmente por bocona.

"¡¿Te has acostado con un vampiro?!" en esta ocasión si gritó.

"Baja la voz," la regañe, "si Ang, me acosté con un vampiro."

"¿Y qué tal?" levantó sus cejas. Tomé una almohada y se la aventé entre risas.

"Me niego a responder esa pregunta,"

"Voy tarde," se levantó de golpe y tomó su mochila rápidamente, "sigue buscando, en esos libros debe haber algo."

"Si quieres puedo llevarte, mi auto va más rápido," propuse, negó.

"Mantener un hechizo de no rastros es agotador Bella," respondió, "no puedo mantenerlo también allá, además, nadie te ha visto en dos semanas, ni si quiera los Cullen saben que estás aquí," me recordó, "y entre menos te muestres menos vampiros de cualquier clase llegarán," solté un suspiro.

"No me gusta el encierro."

"Lo sé," sonrió, "sabes, Jessica aún pregunta de quién es auto negro que está en mi casa.- asentí divertida y la dejé partir.

Quedé sola en la casa revisando los libros. No había ni uno solo que tratara de cómo librarse de un hechizo de esclavitud generacional ni de un hechizo de genes vampíricos.

Ángela y yo teníamos dos semanas de estar husmeando en ellos, eso y haciendo contactos y averiguaciones. Le di toda la información sobre Nicklaus a Elijah y hasta ahora no se había vuelto a comunicar cosa que era buena señal.

Me levanté de la cama y baje las escaleras, a esta altura todos estaban en el instituto así que nadie me vería. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta y salí para respirar un poco de aire. Después de un rato de caminata por el sendero del bosque me senté en una roca a un lado de la carretera para descansar un poco.

En una fracción de segundo sentí mi espalda chocar contra un árbol y una mano agarrar mi cuello. Mis ojos estaban firmemente cerrados ante el impacto.

"Pequeña Swan, es un gusto al fin verte," una voz varonil con profundo acento británico se coló en mis oídos. Soltó su agarre de mi cuello, tosí un poco y abrí los ojos, "Soy Nicklaus, mayormente conocido como Klaus pero puedes decirme Nick," pasé mis manos por mi cuello, "no dejará marcas en esa linda piel de porcelana."

"Isabella Swan, al parecer mayormente conocida como pequeña Swan pero puedes decirme Bella," contesté neutral. ¿Se había enterado que estaba ayudando a su hermano? ¿Había venido aquí para matarme? ¿Por qué nunca escucho a las personas? Debí haberle prestado atención a Ángela, "¿vas a matarme?" pregunté sin rodeos. Sonrió.

"No, si estuviese aquí para matarte, ya lo hubiese hecho," se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas que haga algo por ti?" pregunté apoyando todo mi peso en mi pie izquierdo y cruzando los brazos. Estaba asustada, muerta del miedo pero los vampiros eran como los perros, podían oler el miedo y necesitaba mantenerme tranquila.

"No es tanto lo que puedas hacer por mi sino lo que yo puedo hacer por ti," su sonrisa se amplió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, nadie podría presentir que un par de escalofriantes colmillos se escondían detrás. Hice un ademán con la mano para que continuara, "sé que estás tratando de zafarte de la maldición de mi adorable madre," hizo una pausa dramática, mi corazón se aceleró y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, "no te preocupes querida, quiero ayudarte," ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y me escaneó divertido.

"¿Ah sí?" asintió, "no es que no confíe en tu buena fe," hice una pausa, "bueno, realmente no confío."

"Comprensible," acordó.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?" pregunté cuidando mis palabras, con Elijah era mucho más sencillo conversar pero un paso en falso con Klaus y perdía, literalmente, mi cabeza.

"Beneficios mutuos," respondió sin darle importancia.

"Supongo que a cambio de tu ayuda debo hacer algo," todo supuesto favor de él venía con un precio, no había que ser genio para saberlo.

"¿Nos hemos conocido antes Bella?" preguntó con una media sonrisa divertida, "es solo un muy pequeño favor," se sentó en un tronco caído y me hizo seña de que me sentara a su lado. Obedecí, "creo qué sabes qué es lo que realmente busco con la piedra lunar," asentí, "y lo que necesito," suspiré, esa era la parte que más odiaba en todo esto, volví a asentir, "bien, uno de mis brujos me falló y los otros dos murieron así que en total tengo uno solo y bueno deben ser dos," cerré los ojos sabiendo que venía a continuación.

"Necesitas que Ángela sea tu bruja," susurré.

"Me encanta como tu mente funciona," se levantó, "estoy siendo amable, bien puedo obligar a tu bruja pero quiero que tengas el chance de convencerla, tienes hasta la medianoche de hoy."

"¿Qué hay conmigo?" pregunté.

"Si la bruja acepta enseguida te diré que hacer," comenzó a caminar alejándose, apresuré el paso antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Cómo sé que cumplirás Nick?" levanté un poco la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos.

"Usualmente no doy mi palabra," extendió su mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos, "pero como sabrás, contigo es diferente, no puedo mentirte," extendí mi mano del mismo modo y la apreté con la de él, una ligera descarga recorrió mi cuerpo. Él pareció sentirla también, "recuerda, hasta las doce," asentí.

"Como cenicienta," una sonrisa ladina hizo aparición en sus labios y en un segundo desapreció de mi vista.

Tenía grandes problemas.

Corrí lo más que pude de vuelta a la casa de Ángela, mi estadía en Forks se había complicado y realmente me aterraba que Klaus estuviera en el pueblo. Ángela no contestaba el teléfono así que me decidí por ir al bendito instituto. Últimamente estaba tomando decisiones estúpidas.

Me bañe y cambié rápidamente. El instituto estaba a diez minutos de la casa de Ángela pero gracias a que ya no era la hija del policía del pueblo llegué en cinco minutos. Todo seguía exactamente igual, claro no es como si me hubiese ido por años pero un par de meses siempre hacen la diferencia. El timbre sonó justo unos segundos después de que parqueara el auto. La gente comenzaba a salir y sus miradas se dirigían al auto desconocido.

Escaneé el lugar y justo ahí estaba, un reluciente volvo plateado. Mi corazón se aceleró. Podía ver como todos murmuraban entre sí, al menos en Mystic Falls disimulaban. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire e intente calmarme. Abrí la puerta del auto y bajé.

_**-…-**_

"Suficiente tuve con la guerra civil cuando se libró y ahora tengo que escuchar de ella en clase," murmuró Jasper mientras agarraba mi mano. Salimos del salón a encontrarnos con todos para al fin irnos a casa.

"Lo siento Jazz," le sonreí con dulzura. Divisé a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie saliendo también del salón de clases.

"¿Qué sucede? Escucho tanto murmullo por parte de todos estos humanos que ni si quiera puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos," comentó Emmett, asentí. Los murmullos se escuchaban demasiado alto que dejaban de ser murmullos para convertirse en conversaciones abiertas. Mis oídos estaban sufriendo un colapso.

_"¿Será un nuevo estudiante?" susurró una chica de apellido Cotter a otra._

_"Quizá y apuesto a que tiene dinero."_

Mis hermanos estaban también escuchando la conversación. Traté de proyectar mi don para hacer el intento de vislumbrar algo pero la imagen fue en blanco. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Nuevo estudiante, Alice?" preguntó Emmett. Negué.

"No lo sé, no puedo verlo," musité. El agarré de Jazz se afirmó. Volví mi cabeza a Edward quien seguía sin expresión alguna. Suspiré resignada. Habíamos vuelto por Bella solo para descubrir que ella se había ido y su paradero era un misterio para todos. Y como si fuera poco no podía verla en ninguna de mis visiones lo cual hacía todo más frustrante de lo que ya era.

"Lo siento," susurró Ángela tropezándose con Edward haciendo que se le cayeran sus libros. Ambos comenzaron a recogerlos.

"No te preocupes," susurró mi hermano de vuelta.

Otro misterio que agregar a la lista y era Ángela. Tampoco podía verla en mis visiones y para Edward leerle el pensamiento era realmente difícil, más de lo que en un principio lo era. Después de que recogieran sus libros, todos salimos todos al parqueadero.

"Oh mierda," susurró Ángela, "no, no, no, ¿qué le dije yo? Pero claro, ¿quién escucha a Ángela?" murmuro tan bajo que casi se hacía inentendible. Calló abruptamente como si supiese que podíamos escucharla.

No muy lejos de nosotros la puerta de un auto negro se abría. Podía escuchar a todos decir lo mismo al tiempo.

_Bella_, era Bella.

Y se veía preciosa, casi no la reconocía. Pero su olor me confirmaba que era ella. Tenía un jean negro ajustado y un blusón blanco con bailarinas a juego, su cabello lucía más largo y tenía una sonrisa algo extraña. ¿Estaba más alta? ¿Había ganado peso? ¿o siempre había lucido así y solo hasta ahora me daba realmente cuenta?

Por un instante sus ojos hicieron contacto con nosotros. Le sonreí pero su expresión fue tan dura e indiferente que hizo que algo en mí se rompiera. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía Ángela, quien llego a su lado en un instante.

"Lo sé, y lo siento, tenía que venir," le susurró Bella, Ángela suspiró, "además tu celular estaba apagado Webber, no puedes culparme."

"Se quedó sin batería," explicó impaciente. Le di una mirada a Edward quién estaba estático y había dejado de pretender respirar, "¿qué es tan urgente que no pudiste esperar Bella?" le reclamó, los cinco nos manteníamos al pendiente de la conversación, especialmente Edward.

"Se presentó una situación, una muy complicada situación," el rostro de ambas había cambiado a una sincera preocupación.

"¿Qué ha sido esta vez?" preguntó Ángela.

Bella levantó la mirada y nos examinó, volví a darle una pequeña sonrisa, Ángela le siguió la mirada y asintió. ¿Qué si dolía que Bella ni siquiera me sonriera de vuelta? Claro que sí, era como si simplemente fuéramos un grupo más de humanos a los que ella estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

"Sube," ordenó.

Ambas entraron al auto y en segundos estuvieron fuera de ahí. Estaba confundida por lo que acababa de pasar. Obviamente no esperaba que llegara corriendo y me abrazara pero tan si quiera un 'hola' hubiese estado bien.

Todos subimos en silencio al auto y nos dirigimos a casa. La mirada de Edward me decía que algo estaba pasando por su cabeza.

**-…-**

"Es que nunca aprendes Bella," me regañó Ángela.

"De todos modos te hubiese buscado a ti y créeme no hubieses tenido una conversación tan linda con él," parqueé el auto y bajamos rápidamente. Ángela comenzó a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

"La casa está protegida," asentí, entramos, "¿has visto cómo te miraban los Cullen? Pareciese que hubiesen visto un fantasma," comentó.

"Sí, por un momento quise llegar y golpearlos a todos pero probablemente hubiese terminado con mi mano fracturada," Ang soltó una suave risita.

"¿Aún te duele?" me encogí de hombros.

"No realmente, digo, aún me siento incómoda al hablar sobre ellos pero me ha comenzado a dar igual," confesé, "ha sido un capítulo de mi vida que ya pasé."

"Te entiendo," miró el reloj, faltaban ocho horas para la media noche y debíamos tomar una decisión.

"¿Qué dices Ángela?" pregunté nerviosa.

"Lo haré, no es como si tuviese alternativa," le sonreí ligeramente en agradecimiento.

"Me siento horrible," me dejé caer en el sofá y pasé mis manos por mi cabello, "¡estoy traicionando a mi mejor amiga!" exclamé a punto de perder el control. Ángela se sentó a mi lado, "yo no pedí esto Ang," comencé a desahogarme, "¿por qué si intentaba alejarme de esta locura me han metido hasta el cuello?"

"Porque eres de Mystic además de ser una Swan," me tranquilizó poniendo una mano en mi hombro, la miré, "recuerda, siempre con la cabeza en alto, que si no la ganas, la empatas," susurró, me alejé un poco de ella.

"Gracias," tomé una bocanada de aire. Ángela se tensó visiblemente.

"Tenemos visitas," se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de abrirla me dio una larga mirada. Me levanté justo cuando la puerta se abría en par.

En la entrada estaba Klaus y más atrás, en la carretera Alice y Edward. Comencé a morder el interior de mi mejilla. Esto era un desastre. Me puse delante de Ángela a sabiendas de que de las dos, ella tenía más ventaja de salir viva de ahí.

"Nick," sonreí ladina y falsamente, gesto que me hizo recordar mucho al vampiro de la carretera.

"Bella," saludo cortésmente, "¿metiéndote en problemas tan temprano?" dijo refiriéndose a los Cullen, me sorprendía que no hubiese hecho o dicho nada, "¿puedo pasar?" preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona. Rodé los ojos.

"No, hablaremos a fuera," dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Ángela me dio una mirada significativa y la tranquilicé con una sonrisa, "pero primero déjame solucionar un asunto," le hice seña de que se sentara en la banca que estaba en el porche. Inclinó su cabeza y apartó su cuerpo dejándome pasar y sentándose en la banca.

Comencé a caminar hacia donde mi vieja familia estaba. Este día se estaba volviendo cada vez más loco.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Gracias! Sus reviews me causaron tanta gracia, los aprecio muchísimo, las aprecio muchísimo. Veo que aceptaron a Klaus bastante bien en el capítulo. Ese híbrido es el badass más awesome de toda la historia. Lo amo. ¿Un romance entre Bella y Klaus? No lo sé chicas, él va a tener cierta importancia en la historia, y quizá algo pueda pasar entre estos dos. No diré más. __En todo caso la historia ES sobre Damon e Isabella. _

_Creo que es el capítulo más extenso que he escrito hasta ahora y espero que lo disfruten porque es la confrontación de Isabella con los Cullen, en especial Edward._

_El punto de vista es un poco complicado, porque tiene varios, espero que no se mareen, va así: de **Isabella, Elena, Isabella, Edward.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11.<strong>

* * *

><p>Podía oír los latidos de mi corazón retumbar fuertemente contra mi pecho. Por alguna razón estar allí frente a ellos me ponía nerviosa. Bueno, la razón no era extraña. A medida que avanzaba le daba órdenes a mi corazón de mantener un latido normal, cosa que al parecer funcionó.<p>

Me mantuve a una distancia considerable de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles si susurraban pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudieran tocarme. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y cambié mi expresión por una realmente fría.

"Alice, Edward," saludé sin emoción. Ambos me dedicaron una ligera sonrisa.

"Hola Bella," respondieron al tiempo. Los detallé por unos segundos. Alice lucía exactamente igual a excepción de que su hiperactividad parecía haber desaparecido o más bien disminuido. Edward por otro lado se veía realmente demacrado pero su belleza sobrenatural seguí allí, mi cuerpo me traicionó y se dejó deslumbrar por un minuto por él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó mi ex. Mi ex. Seguía sin acostumbrarme a ese monosílabo.

"Dejemos el formalismo a un lado, ¿vale?" cambié el peso de mi cuerpo a mi otro pie, "díganme, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" hice contacto visual con Edward. Su mirada caramelo y profunda ya no tenía los mismos efectos sobre mí. Estar frente a él y no sentir nada era libertador.

"¿Podemos hablar contigo unos minutos?" preguntó Alice, giré mi cabeza para verificar que Klaus aún estuviese sentado y Ángela dentro de la casa. La mirada de ambos estaba fija en mí y mi visitante.

"Los escucho," el frío no tenía camuflaje. La fría brisa de la tarde comenzaba a calarme los huesos pero no iba a dejar que dieran otro paso y entraran, tenía suficiente con el vampiro que estaba sentado a pocos metros de mí y que quería matar a mi mejor amiga.

"En privado," pidió Edward con desconfianza. Sus ojos viajaban desde Klaus hasta mí. Sopese la posibilidad por unos segundos de que estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos pero Damon me había dicho que los dones de los fríos no funcionaban con ellos.

"Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta que tengo visita y odio hacer esperar a la gente así que lo privado será para otra ocasión," sus expresiones denotaban sorpresa, pero ¿qué querían? que los recibiera con brazos abiertos y con pompones. Se equivocaron de chica. Quizá unos meses antes lo hubiese hecho, ahora, no estaba ni en planes.

"En ese caso nosotros pasamos más tarde para hablar," negué.

"Mañana estaré en su casa," sentencié dando por terminada la conversación.

Les di la espalda y me dispuse a caminar de vuelta sin mirar atrás, eso mismo habían hecho ellos. Escuché el auto arrancar y suspiré. Mi vida era una montaña rusa de emociones en estos momentos.

"Realmente aprecias muy poco tu vida," rodé los ojos. Últimamente a todos les gustaba decir lo mismo.

"Vivo mi vida al máximo, ya sabes por eso de tú solo vives una vez," cité, mi voz destilaba sarcasmo. Rio.

"Bueno cariño lamento decirte que yo rompí ese esquema, esta es mi segunda vida," negué divertida. Realmente me estaba costando ver al malvado Klaus del que todos hablaban. Ángela carraspeó desde la puerta haciendo notar su presencia y devolviéndome al hecho principal.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó Ang. Me arregosté al marco de la puerta. Mi mente repetía constantemente la palabra traición recordándome cuan egoísta estaba comportándome.

"Debes estar en Mystic Falls lo más pronto posible," asintió, Klaus se puso en pie, parecía que todo le causaba gracia, nunca perdía su sonrisa.

"Tu parte del trato Nick," el susodicho tomó mis manos y depositó un papel.

"Soy un hombre de palabra," le tendí el papel a Ángela quien rápidamente lo leyó. No despegué mis ojos de él.

"Fue un placer Bella pero soy un hombre ocupado, sin embargo espero verte pronto," besó delicadamente mi mano, su acento y porte hacían que fuese realmente encantador, "de hecho sé que te veré muy pronto," con eso desapareció.

"¿Qué perfume usas Bella?" preguntó Ángela con el ceño fruncido, "¿muérdeme o irresistible para vampiros?" la empuje suavemente a la casa.

"Muy graciosa."

"Hablo enserio, primero Edward luego Elijah y Damon y ahora Klaus, realmente creo que tienes como un imán," le arrebaté el papel de las manos.

"Primero, lo de Elijah fue solo un beso."

"Que te gustó," rodé los ojos y recordé el día en que llegué a Forks y el original también.

Habíamos hablado con Ángela sobre Klaus, y justo antes de que se fuera me di un corto y minúsculo beso en los labios. Se sintió cono un suspiro. Dijo algo así sobre que lo sentía por haberme dejado sin sangre pero que había sido mi culpa no aceptar la suya para curarme.

"Segundo," dije sacudiendo de mi cabeza los recuerdos, "acabo de conocer a Nicklaus no es como si me haya enamorado de él a primera vista, además, te recuerdo que él es el que quiere a la mayor parte de Mystic muerta."

"Bien, punto para ti."

"Y tercero, Damon es algo..." hice una breve pausa buscando la palabra adecuada, "es un affaire, que me haya acostado con él no significa que nos casaremos o que es el amor de mi vida..." apretó los labios y asintió con una sonrisa, suspiré, "habla."

"¿Affaire? Eso ha sido un interesante uso de palabras," mordí mi labio inferior. Ni si quiera a mí me gustaba esa palabra pero era la mejor forma de describirlo. Comencé a leer el papel o al menos lo que entendía.

"¿Qué significa esto Ángela? Me parece haberlo visto en algún lado," le indique la parte inferior de la hoja donde habían unos símbolos.

"Eso iba a buscar antes de interesarme por tu vida amorosa," sonrió abiertamente y subió las escaleras. Al rato bajo con un libro en sus manos, "Bella," susurró sin apartar la mirada del libro. Estuve a su lado en un momento.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Este es parte del grupo de hechizos de muerte," fruncí el ceño.

"Explícate."

"Al romper la maldición se corre el riesgo de morir," susurró, "más específicamente, la maldición fue hecha para que si alguna vez la rompieses, murieses," cerré los ojos frustrada.

"Pero puedes resucitarme, ¿no?" la miré fijamente esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"Eso es magia negra Bells," hizo una mueca, "puedo hacerlo pero los espíritus se molestaran conmigo, demasiado," solté un suspiro derrotada, "además, sabes lo que pasa si te traigo de la muerte," todo en mi cabeza hizo click.

"Es un maldito, ¡él lo sabía!" exclamé molesta.

"Eso no lo sabes Bella, recuerda que Esther hizo esto después de la primera maldición, nadie excepto ustedes lo sabe," razonó Ang, suspiré ¿Por qué no podía ser una mujer normal, con amigos normales y una vida normal?

"¿Qué hago?" pregunté.

"No lo sé Bells, es decisión tuya," dejó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa de té y levantó sus lentes de la punta de su nariz, "en todo caso, sea cualquiera la decisión que tomes debes de decirle la verdad a Elena, a todos en Mystic Falls," hice una mueca pero asentí.

"Lo sé, solo dame tiempo para procesarlo todo, a este ritmo no me matará una maldición sino la cantidad de eventos a último momento," la sonrisa de Ángela me tranquilizó. Me fijé en el elaborado reloj de madera.

"¿Por qué no comes algo y te acuestas temprano? Consúltalo todo con la almohada," me levanté, "debo ir a casa de Jessica hacer un trabajo pero probablemente quiera hacer un interrogatorio sobre ti," reímos, "nos vemos al rato Bells, pórtate bien por favor," rogó, tomó su bolso y me dio un medio abrazo. Le sonreí.

"No te preocupes, aprendí mi lección y esta vez seré buena chica," se despidió agitando su mano, le devolví el gesto.

Nuevamente había quedado sola. Desde la muerte de la mamá de Ángela ella había aprendido a vivir sola y a valerse por sí misma, eso y contando que sus poderes la mantenían fuera de problemas.

Me decidí por preparar carne y papas, así podía comer yo y dejarle una buena cena a Ángela. El sonido de mi celular me sacó de la cocina, baje la llama de la estufa antes de salir en busca del aparato al segundo piso.

"¡Elena!" contesté.

"Bella, estás viva," suspiró, fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué no debería estarlo?"

**-…-**

"Llámala Elena," insistió Bonnie, examiné la sala de los Salvatore, todos me miraban expectantes.

"Quizá son ideas tuyas Bonnie, ella está bien."

"Que haya hablado con Damon esta mañana no significa que no pudo pasarle nada en el transcurso del día," apuntó Caroline. Realmente no quería llamar a Isabella y encontrarme con alguna sorpresa, era lo que menos quería pero la preocupación me estaba matando. Asentí y tomé mi celular. Pasaron un par de timbres angustiosos hasta que por fin contestó.

"¡Elena!" les sonreí, ella estaba bien.

"Bella, estás viva," suspiré. La expresión preocupada de Damon cambió drásticamente.

"¿Por qué no debería estarlo?" preguntó confundida. Salí del lugar en busca de aire. En ocasiones estar rodeada de vampiros me consumía.

"Bonnie había tenido un presentimiento, nada del otro mundo, ¿cómo estás?" cambié de tema, me senté en la grama del jardín.

"Bien y viva," recalcó, "¿qué hay de ti?"

"Bueno, no me quejo, aún," suspiró pesadamente.

"Siento que estés pasando por esto Elena," su voz realmente sonaba herida.

"¿Recuerdas cuando mi mamá solía decir que no sólo pensara muy bien mis palabras antes de decirlas sino también mis deseos antes de pronunciarlos?" rio, sonreí melancólicamente.

"Claro, ¿por qué?"

"Hoy te digo que tomes enserio ese consejo," hice una pausa mientras me levantaba, "poco después de que te fuiste desee que mi vida tuviera riesgo, aventura y mira..."

"Ahora tienes más riesgo y aventura de la que querías," me interrumpió, asentí a sabiendas que no podía verme.

"Exacto," susurré.

Comencé a recordar a mi familia y cuan sencillas eran las cosas antes. Me levanté al sentir como la grama comenzaba a picarme. Sacudí mi pantalón y entré a la casa nuevamente, al parecer nadie se había movido de donde estaban y lo más probable era que estaban al tanto de mi conversación con Bella.

"Mañana iré a ver a los Cullen," soltó de repente. Suspiré. La conocía y desde que la vi alejarse en ese auto supe que tarde o temprano iría justo a la boca del lobo.

"Dijiste que no ibas a verlos," le recordé, "comienzo a dudar que estés en Forks solo por unos papeles."

La verdad ella se estaba tardando mucho para ser solo unos papeles que no necesitaban su presencia en el lugar, puesto que se podían enviar por fax.

"Yo… debemos hablar Elena, solo que ahora no."

"Cuenta con ello, Swan."

Nos despedimos y con ello colgamos. Con los rostros y corazones aliviados de todos, pronto nos sumimos en una conversación realmente importante, ¿qué haríamos con Klaus? Y más aún, ¿me sacrificaría por los que quiero? ¿Aceptaría el dichoso elixir? Mi cabeza era todo un enredo en estos momentos.

**-…-**

Subí al auto. El clima en Forks estaba más frío que de costumbre. Realmente no me provocaba moverme de la casa de Ángela pero la curiosidad era inmensa. Quería saber el propósito de los Cullen en Forks y lo que tenían que decirme.

Mientras entraba por el amplio camino hacia la gran casa los recuerdos comenzaban a aglomerarse, era algo agridulce. Estacioné justo en la entrada. Batallé entre salir o arrancar el auto de vuelta a casa. Finalmente me decidí.

Camine hasta la puerta, estuve a punto de tocar pero esta se abrió mostrándome la dulce sonrisa de Esme. Mantuve mi expresión seria. Hice una pequeña mueca simulando una sonrisa, después de todo Esme no era la culpable y todavía me agradaba un poco.

"Bella, cariño, es bueno tenerte aquí, adelante," di un paso dentro de la casa.

"Gracias," susurré. El lugar no había cambiado un ápice. Las cosas estaban justo en el lugar que las recordaba.

"Hola Bella," la voz de Emmett me sacó de mis observaciones. Bajaba las escaleras de la mano de su flamante esposa, quien me dedicó una mirada curiosa. Según mi memoria, esta era la primera vez que Rosalie se sentía particularmente curiosa o interesada en mí.

A pesar de que ella y yo jamás interactuamos y a su lado, era como una pulga. Ah, y aparte del hecho de que parecía odiarme, Rosalie me agradaba en una forma interesante. Es decir, a ella no le gustaba algo, se encargaba de que te enteraras, ¿le gusta algo? Lo demostraba. Simple y básico.

"Emmett," saludé sin emoción. En cuestión de segundos la sala se llenó. Siete vampiros estaban al tanto de cada una de mis respiraciones. Evadí el contacto visual directo y fijé mi mirada en el lugar, admirándolo.

"Por favor Bella, toma asiento," nunca me había dado cuenta que Carlisle realmente era guapísimo y su voz era tan suave. Me sonrojé ante mi pensamiento. Estaba admirada del autocontrol que estaba teniendo con respecto a los latidos de mi corazón, que se mantenían constantes y suaves.

"Estoy bien, además espero no demorarme mucho," dejé en claro. Me sentía poderosa en esta sala a pesar de ser la única humana. Me adentré al lugar detallando los cuadros que estaban colgados, "bien, aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitan?" pregunté sin apartar mi vista de un estupendo paisaje plasmado en un gran cuadro.

"Bueno, esperaba que pudiésemos hablar Bella, saber de ti, de cómo te está yendo y pues saber qué has estado haciendo últimamente," miré a Alice, sabía que ella no podía ver mi futuro gracias a Ángela. Pero eso no evitó despertar una curiosidad en mí, mi bruja me había protegido cuando llegué a Mystic Falls, no antes, así que, ¿cómo no podía haberme visto sufrir y saludarme como si no hubiese pasado nada?

"Tú eres la que ves el futuro Alice, tú dime," respondí tajante. Bajó la cabeza.

"La verdad no puedo verte Bella," asentí con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"He estado de maravilla," casi mentí casi dije la verdad, "las cosas están yendo bien y no he hecho mucho recientemente, ir al instituto, disfrutar mi vida, pasar rato con mis amigos, ya sabes lo típico que una humana normal haría a mi edad," expliqué con soltura, evitando claro la parte de vampiros y brujas, maldiciones y Dios sabe que más locuras me esperaban.

Sentía como si tuviera un tercer ojo por la forma que me miraban, claramente sorprendidos, esta no era la Bella que ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver y oír.

"¿Por qué te has ido de Forks?" la aterciopelada voz de Edward retumbó haciendo eco, volví a fijar mi vista en los cuadros.

"¿Por qué quedarme en Forks?" ataqué, "la vida más allá de este lugar es maravillosa," comenté. Quedamos en silencio.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó decentemente Edward, lo miré.

"Estamos hablando," indiqué, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, me sentía asfixiada.

"En privado," negué.

"Lo que debas decirme dilo ahora, además en tu familia no existen secretos," le sonreí con ironía. Aquel gesto me hizo recordar a Damon, por lo que sonreí aún más.

"Bella, ¿qué te ha pasado?" susurró Alice lo bastante fuerte como para que lo escuchara.

"No sé de qué hablas Alice, a mí no me ha pasado nada," giré y posé mis ojos en ella, la conversación giraba entre Alice, Edward y yo, los demás permanecían callados y observando todo.

"No eres la misma, has cambiado," reí amargamente.

"No he cambiado," la miré fijamente a los ojos, "simplemente he dejado de actuar como tú quieres que actúe," sonreí, y estaba segura que me veía demente, "además, ¿qué pretendías que hicieras cuando tu hermano me dejó?" pregunté con tranquilidad. Alguna vez había leído algo sobre 'mátalos con amabilidad' y jamás me pareció más adecuada esa frase que ahora. No les iba a permitir que me derrumbaran, no esta vez.

"Bells…" susurró Alice, la detuve con la mano.

"Un extra, esta siempre he sido yo, solo que su llegada a mi vida modificó todo, tú llegada Edward," le miré inexpresiva, al fin después de varios meses podía verle a la cara y decirle lo que sentía, "modificaste mi mundo y mi mayor error fue depender de ti, de lo que me decías, depender de ustedes," sentí un peso removerse de mi pecho.

"Bella, yo trataba de…"

"No lo digas," interrumpí lo que fuera que Edward iba a decir, "déjame terminar," tomé una bocanada de aire, "todo este tiempo me sentí indefensa, sentí que necesitaba de ti para vivir, que no podía dar ningún paso sin que tú supieras, sin que ustedes supieran, no era yo," mis ojos comenzaron a picar, parpadeé varias veces para disipar mis lágrimas, no iba a llorar y menos delante de ellos, "solía acostumbrarme a los cambios, solía conformarme con las cosas, ya no más, ahora me adapto, si tú te vas yo me voy, si me quieres fuera de tu vida, en la mía no eres bienvenida, así funciono, así he funcionado y así seguiré funcionando," el silencio se volvió pesado y denso, simplemente insoportable.

"Bella, yo trataba de protegerte, el mundo en el que vivo es peligroso, estar conmigo es peligroso pero realmente te amo, no sé cómo pudiste dudar de mí, de mi palabra," mi cabeza decía que parar de escucharlo, que si seguía hablando podría hacerme cambiar de opinión pero necesitaba saberlo, "trataba de salvarte, de que vivieras una vida humana tranquila y feliz, pero no he podido, te necesito en mi vida más de lo que creí, quería que tu vida fuese perfecta, estar conmigo era privarte de tantas cosas y estaba siendo egoísta pero Bella, quiero estar contigo, te amo y lo siento, permíteme demostrarte que realmente quiero estar contigo," confesó, mi corazón se ablandó.

Edward siempre sabía que decir y cómo decirlo. Podía amarme todo lo que quisiera, podía quererme en su vida todo lo que quisiera pero ya yo no le amaba. No como antes, y si realmente me hubiese amado no se hubiese ido. Está bien que todos cometemos errores, pero hubiera deseado que fuese egoísta antes de que su hubiese ido de la manera como lo hizo. Egoísta. Aquella palabra me recordó un vampiro de ojos azules.

"Decidiste por mi Edward, si era peligroso o no estar conmigo era mi problema," estaba cerca de él y su cercanía me daba igual, "sabes, realmente nunca nos conocimos, sé muy poco de ti y tú no sabes mucho de mí, de mi vida, de quién soy," hice una pausa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, "¿jamás se te pasó por la cabeza que yo no quería nada perfecto? ¿Qué quizá quería que fueses egoísta?" mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré los ojos de cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Retándoles a contradecirme, retándoles a decirme que no tenía razón. Retándoles a decir si quiera algo.

De todos Rosalie Hale era la única que tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Centré mi mirada en ella. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Era que le gustaba que le dijese a su hermano que era un estúpido?

"Siempre me había preguntado si tenías carácter, creo que ya me respondí," dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos. Desvió su mirada sin perder la sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. Mi celular seguía insistente en mi bolsillo por lo que contesté.

"¿Sí?"

"Isabella, tenemos que hablar," la voz de Damon me paralizó por un momento, sonaba profunda y amenazante. No era la voz jocosa a la que estaba acostumbrada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté ignorando los seis orbes dorados atentos a mis movimientos.

"Oh cariño, tienes algunas cosas que explicarnos," cerré los ojos, genial, mi día iba de maravilla. Por favor Damon no digas nada estúpido en estos momentos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" rio.

"Esas cosas no se dicen por teléfono Swan, te quiero aquí ya," ordenó, rodé los ojos.

"Disculpa Salvatore hasta donde tenía entendido yo mandaba en mi vida," la mirada de Edward era incomoda, "¿y qué si no voy?"

"Yo de ti tomaría el primer vuelo de regreso, hay cierta amiga tuya desaparecida y otra muy agradable que acabo de conocer," abrí mis ojos por sorpresa, busque en el lugar un reloj, ¡habían pasado tres horas desde que salí de donde Ángela! ¿A dónde se había ido ese tiempo? Más importante, ¿cómo había terminado Ángela allá?

"¿Qué hace ella allá?" pregunté evadiendo el tema.

"Tu amigo," resaltó la palabra, "Klaus estuvo rondando por aquí junto con tu otro amigo Elijah," oh Dios, "¿aún no quieres venir? Porque tengo el cuello de tu bruja en mis manos y hasta donde tengo entendido los humanos no sobreviven mucho sin aire," la mirada de los Cullen me congeló. Piensa Bella, piensa.

"Escucha Salvatore, ahora no puedo hablar contigo y tus tendencias asesinas, estoy ocupada conversando con…." hice una pausa, "estaré allí pronto."

Colgué antes de que dijera alguna otra cosa. Sabía que no podía tener Ángela así, ella podía noquearlo con sus poderes, por lo que me tranquilicé un poco.

"¿Bruja?"

"Ángela y Salvatore no se llevan bien, larga historia," fruncí el ceño, "¿por qué les estoy dando explicaciones?"

"¿Bella, está todo bien?"

"Perfectamente, ahora debo irme a casa," recalqué, "me necesitan con urgencia como pudieron darse cuenta," metí el teléfono en mi bolsillo nuevamente, "mi vida va perfecta, estoy yendo al instituto, tengo amigos humanos, salgo de fiesta, hago lo que personas normales a mi edad harían, así que gracias Edward, cumpliste con tu propósito de hacerme vivir una vida lo más humanamente posible."

Caminé hasta la entrada con los Cullen pisándome los talones. Mi cuerpo se sentía liviano como si un gran peso que estuviese acumulando se hubiese ido dejándome tranquila. Rogaba que no se les diera por seguirme.

"¿A dónde iras?" preguntó Carlisle, le sonreí.

"A donde nunca debí de haberme ido," abrí la puerta y giré para verles a los ojos, "espero que respeten mi decisión y se mantengan fuera de mi vida," finalicé.

"¿Bella?"

"Muy tarde para decir lo siento Edward."

Camine hasta mi auto y subí.

"Hasta luego Cullens, fue… un placer," lo último sonó más como una pregunta.

No me atreví a despedirme definitivamente de ellos, porque había algo en mí que me decía que volvería a cruzarme con ellos.

Conduje directamente hacia la carretera principal que me sacaba de Forks, no me moleste en buscar maletas en casa de Ángela, si no estaba en casa lo más pronto posible quizá ni si quiera vería mis maletas de nuevo.

**-…-**

Bella subió a su con elegancia. Su mirada fría e inexpresiva se centró en la carretera.

Antes podía leerla como un libro abierto, faltaba verla a los ojos para darme cuenta de todo. Pero ahora simplemente veía en blanco. Era como ver las páginas en blanco de un libro. No había nada en ella.

Sin embargo, estaba preciosa, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia. Se veía mucho más madura, sobria y sensual, era tan diferente a la angelical Bella que había conocido tiempo atrás.

Mi muerto corazón estaba herido, como si lo hubiesen estaqueado. No reconocía a la persona de la que me había enamorado, podía entenderla pero no me acostumbraba al hecho de que me quería fuera de su vida.

"Esto es tú culpa Edward, ¡yo no quería dejarla! ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga!," exclamó Alice, golpeando mi pecho, "¡ahora ni tu ni yo ni ninguno de nosotros!" dejé que continuara gritando. Nadie la detenía, todos, especialmente yo, sabían que tenía la razón, "¿sabes que es lo peor?" bajó la voz, "no estás haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por recuperarla, ¿pretendías que te recibiera a la primera y con palabras dulces? Te diste cuenta que ella cambió o es lo que era o ¡lo que sea! El punto es que si de verdad la amaras haría lo imposible porque estuviera de nuevo en tu vida."

"No puedo intentar recuperar a alguien que no me quiere en su vida, eso se llama respetar una decisión."

Alice me dio una mirada fría para luego desaparecer, seguida de Jasper. Rosalie seguía sonriendo. Sus pensamientos eran incomprensibles.

"¿Qué hay contigo?" pregunté. Se encogió de hombros y me dio su mirada indiferente.

"Me agrada."

Y con ello todos fueron desapareciendo al interior de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_Siento muchísimo la demora, el problema con este capítulo fue que tuve un pequeño bloqueo, sabía que iban a decir todos pero no quería que fuera tan chicloso, en especial porque este capítulo **revela lo que es Bella.** _

_Quizá no entienden el porqué Damon actúa de la manera en que lo hace, y les explico: él aún tiene a Elena en la cabeza. Para Bells fue más sencillo sacarse a Edward pero Damon aún está en el proceso, por lo que por más que Isabella "le mueva el piso" él aún se siente inseguro, ¿me entienden? _

_En otras noticias, muchas me han pedido **recomendaciones de fics** de este estilo (Della), la pareja **de Damon e Isabella**, aunque está tomando bastante relevancia -por alguna razón retorcida y extraña :)- aún no hay muchos fics de ellos dos. Hay muchos en inglés y pocos en español, la razón: no lo sé. Quizá es porque apenas está tomando auge._

_En fin, lo que les recomiendo es que o busquen en mi perfil o las busquen mediante el filtro de fanfiction. En todo caso hay una que recomiendo muchísimo y es** Shattered**, con su secuela** Fix You**, están en inglés pero es simplemente LA MEJOR HISTORIA DELLA._

_El punto de vista es **Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegué a casa en más tiempo de lo que había previsto. Opté por llegar primero a la casa de los Salvatore, Charlie y sus preguntas podían esperar.<p>

Estacioné rápidamente y bajé del auto. No toqué, ya no hacía eso en aquella casa. Simplemente entré como si yo viviese allí.

"Bienvenida a la fiesta Isabella," Damon estaba sentado en el sillón cerca del mini bar rodeado de un par de mujeres. Inspeccioné el lugar rápidamente, al parecer, a parte de sus damas de compañía, no había nadie más. Me crucé de brazos y me mantuve alejada.

"Damon," saludé, "¿a qué debo tan genial recibimiento?" pregunté sarcástica. Odiaba ver aquellas mujeres. Se levantó de su asiento y obligó a las tres chicas a irse y olvidar todo.

"No te sientas tan halagada, llegaste a la hora de mi cena," se encogió de hombros. En un segundo tenía su mano alrededor de mi cuello y su boca a unos centímetros de la mía, "dame una muy buena razón por la que no deba sacarte el corazón ahora mismo," siseó sobre mis labios, su agarre era tan fuerte que estaba cortando el aire a mis pulmones.

No me sentí herida ante su recibimiento. Es más, fue bastante amigable considerando que traicioné a Elena dándole a Klaus una bruja para completar su estúpido ritual. Casi quería que realmente rompiese mi cuello.

"Si me dejaras respirar," tosí, "pudiera explicarte," ladeó la cabeza como si sopesará el trato. Soltó mi cuello y se cruzó de brazos. Tomé una bocanada de aire, cosa que agradó a mis pulmones. Probablemente me iban a quedar la marca de sus dedos para mañana.

"Tienes diez segundos."

"Una maldición me hace servir a los originales," solté de golpe, frunció el ceño. Nos sumimos en un silencio bastante incómodo. Comencé a caminar alrededor del lugar buscando señales de Ángela.

"Tu bruja está con tu mejor amigo Klaus," dijo probablemente adivinando mis pensamientos. Me acerque a él y le miré intensamente. Por lo menos Ángela no estaba en demasiado peligro. Había hecho prometer a Klaus de que no le haría daño.

"¿Qué sabes de mí?" le pregunté en un susurro.

Había algo en Damon que me desconcertaba, no lucía como él, se veía débil y cansado. Como si el peso de los años atravesara su rostro.

"Nada," respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Me obligué a desviar la vista, sentía como si me juzgara.

"¿Cómo es que Ángela llegó aquí?"

"No lo sé," dio un paso acercándose más a mí, "llegó a casa de Elena anoche y Klaus como buen anfitrión de la ciudad se la llevó no sin antes decir ciertas cosas," sonrió falsamente.

"¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?" murmuré bajando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, "espera, ¿Dónde está Elena? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"Alistando las cosas para el funeral de mañana.- pasó una mano por su cabello desordenándolo, me dio la espalda y camino hasta la cocina.

"¿Fu… funeral?" tartamudeé. Sacó una bolsa de sangre y la sirvió en un vaso. El olor llegó a mí mareándome un poco.

"Isabella esta madrugada Klaus rompió su maldición," mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y tuve que agarrarme de la mesa para no caerme por la impresión y el olor.

"¿Quién ha muerto?" titubeé. Si Klaus había roto su maldición aquello significaba que tres habían muerto.

"¿Sabías que Elena podía morir?" preguntó con un deje de reclamo en su voz. Sentí como si un balde de agua fría cayera en mi cuerpo. Negué inmóvil, "bueno, genio, no gracias a ti ella sigue viva."

"Sé que soy un asco de persona Damon," respondí, "¿puedes decirme que ha pasado en estas semanas?" tomó un sorbo de sangre, arrugué la nariz y aparte mi vista.

"Las cosas conmigo no funcionan así Isabella," acabó su vaso de un trago y se relamió los labios, "tú hablas y luego quizá podré decirte algo," negué.

"Tú hablas, yo hablo, no existe un quizá."

"¿Estás consciente que le estás hablando a un vampiro de más de cien años que puede sacarte el corazón en un parpadeo?" mi rostro seguía impasible aunque mi mente no.

Damon llegó justo al punto, desde hacía un buen tiempo no estaba consciente ni de qué estaba haciendo o qué diablos quería. Realmente quería culpar a Edward por todo esto y no sabía muy bien por qué. Los últimos eventos me tenían la cabeza echa un lio.

"Consíguete una nueva línea, he escuchado eso ya un par de veces."

"No tientes tu suerte, deslizó sus manos al interior de sus bolsillos y se balanceo suavemente. Enarcó una ceja y levanto la comisura de sus labios en una media sonrisa.

"¿O qué?" le reté, camine hasta quedar justo frente a él, tuve que levantar mi cabeza un poco por el hecho de que él era más alto que yo, "¿vas a matarme Damon?" susurré, "¿quieres hacer sufrir a Elena?" levanté la barbilla ligeramente, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y me miraban justo como si me atravesaran. Había dado con su punto débil.

"Eres un gran dolor de cabeza últimamente," le sonreí cuando escuché de nuevo su tono jocoso. Con él era tan fácil pasar de un extremo a otro. Se alejó en busca de un trago.

"Pero soy adorable," rodó los ojos y comenzó a explicarme de cómo Elijah les había traicionado, que Tyler ya era un hombre lobo además que Jenna había muerto como parte del estúpido ritual y John también para salvar a Elena de que no muriera. ¿Qué tanto una persona puede perderse en un par de semanas? Esto era simplemente increíble.

"Tu turno," me levanté del sillón donde me había sentado para escuchar la pequeña historia.

"No quiero repetir lo mismo varias veces, ¿por qué no vamos dónde Elena?" sugerí, asintió y salimos. Una vez en el auto el ambiente se tensionó un poco. Había un incómodo silencio por lo que me apresuré a llegar a casa.

"Iré a cambiarme," anuncié y sin esperar su respuesta bajé del auto. Damon se dirigió a casa de Elena sin emitir palabra sin ni siquiera mirarme.

Entré y no había señales de Charlie. Tenía un buen tiempo sin saber de mi padre, no es que me preocupase mucho, él sabe cómo cuidarse y si algo le hubiese pasado ya me hubiera enterado. Subí las escaleras y una vez en mi habitación tomé mi toalla y entré al baño en segundos. Tomé la ducha lo más rápido posible, después del viaje y tantas emociones necesitaban algo de agua caliente en mi cuerpo. Agarré un par de jeans y una camiseta, me calcé mis zapatillas y salí.

La luna ya no estaba llena pero se veía como si lo estuviera pues iluminaba el cielo de manera perfecta. Crucé la calle llegando hasta la casa Gilbert. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me armé de valor. Estaba ridículamente nerviosa. Después de dos toques el rostro de Bonnie me recibió. Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios. Entre y rodeé su cuerpo en un abrazo.

"Hola Bonnie," susurré.

"Hey Bella," susurró de vuelta.

Cerró la puerta a mis espaldas. Elena estaba de pie al lado de Stefan, sus ojos cargaban un profundo dolor, caminé hasta ella y la abracé, sus finos brazos me rodearon. Comenzó a sollozar suavemente, podía sentir algunas lágrimas mojando mi camiseta. Deslicé mi mano suavemente por su espalda una y otra vez consolándola.

"Lo siento tantísimo, no tienes ni idea de cuanto lo lamento," murmuré en su oído suavemente.

Sus sollozos aumentaron, después de un minuto me aparté un poco de ella y agarre su rostro suavemente secando sus lágrimas.

"Eres una estúpida," musitó con sus ojos rojos. Le sonreí.

"Lo sé," tomé su mano y la apreté fuertemente para luego alejarme un poco más y tener una vista completa de todos en la sala, "supongo que les debo una explicación," solté la mano de Elena y justo en ese momento mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndome.

"¡Ángela!" exclamé, "¿Dónde estás metida?"

"Después de un mortal ritual estoy viva, gracias por preguntar," respondió sarcástica.

"Y me alegro, pero no tengo ni idea de dónde estás y me preocupa," confesé, me aparte a un rincón de la casa, estaba consciente que la mitad de las personas aquí podían escuchar mi conversación perfectamente.

"Resumiré Bella, estoy en Forks nuevamente y…"

"¿Cómo diablos le haces para saltar de estado en estado en menos de dos días?" pregunté, casi podía verla rodar los ojos.

"Eso no es importante ahora, escúchame, ya cumplí con el trato con Klaus, realmente siento todo lo que paso pero un trato es un trato, dile a tus amigos que siento que muriera tanta gente pero tú y yo estábamos conscientes de ello," suspiré pesadamente, gracias Ángela por recordarme cuan buena amiga era al vender a la gente que quería, "el punto es que me mudaré fuera del país Bells y quería que lo supieras," quedé en blanco por unos segundos, "¿Bella?"

"¿Fuera del país?" susurré.

"O del continente, no lo sé, solo quiero mantenerme alejada un rato de esto," se explicó, no la culpaba, ser bruja no era tarea sencilla y con Klaus sabiendo de su existencia la querría para alguno que otro trabajo.

"¿Cuándo te vas?" pregunté.

"Creo que mañana, entre más pronto mejor, llamaba para despedirme," podía ver casi su sonrisa.

"Está bien Ang, solo, no te pierdas," le pedí.

"No lo haré y no puedo, recuerda, debo proteger tu trasero hasta que estés bajo tierra," eso fue suficiente para despedirnos y finalmente colgar.

"¿Entonces Bella?" la voz impaciente de Caroline me sacó de mi pequeño estado. Estaba asimilando un poco las cosas que estaban ocurriendo, cómo la gente que quería se estaba alejando.

"Pónganse cómodos," apunté el sofá. Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric y Elena se sentaron, mientras que Stefan y Damon se mantuvieron en pie, "¿qué fue exactamente lo que dijo Klaus?" pregunté curiosa antes de empezar.

"Díganle a la pequeña Swan que cuando llegue a Mystic me busque, que sé de algo que le gustará," imitó Damon la voz de Klaus pesimamente. Asentí pensativa.

"Bien, así como los Lockwood, los Swan tenemos una maldición, dos a decir verdad," me arregosté a la pared con los brazos cruzados, "pero a diferencia de ellos, lo nuestro comienza con los originales, la familia completa."

"¿Familia?" preguntó incrédula Elena, asentí.

"No entraré en detalles sobre eso, es algo muy largo," no, no es que fuese largo, simplemente entre menos ellos supieran mejor, "el punto es que poco antes de que se convirtieran en vampiros mi familia y la de ellos vivíamos bastante cerca, teníamos un vínculo, como los Bennett y los Gilbert," sus rostros denotaban confusión, suspire, esto iba a ser algo largo, "las familias en pueblos con energía como esta crean vínculos, parecido a alianzas, es algo que no se proponen simplemente sucede," expliqué.

"Es por eso que las criaturas sobrenaturales se sienten atraídas a Mystic Falls, ¿cierto? Es la energía que emana," preguntó y comentó Bonnie, asentí con una sonrisa.

"Exacto, no es que tengamos mala suerte," miré a Damon por unos segundos, una vez me bautizó como un imán para atraer el peligro, tal como lo había hecho Edward, "es el hecho que somos imanes," expliqué nuevamente.

"Espera, ¿pueblos como estos?" preguntó Alaric, me des arregosté de la pared y me senté frente a ellos en una silla.

"Existen cientos Alaric, si les sirve de consuelo, también existen otras Elenas allá afuera pasando por situaciones similares," me encogí de hombros, no era el mejor aliento pero de algo servía.

"Pero no todas tienen al primer vampiro en la historia," Stefan miró a su hermano por el comentario, rodé los ojos.

"En fin," corté los comentarios para continuar con la historia, "sucedieron ciertos acontecimientos que llevaron a una bruja a convertirlos en vampiros, al día de eso los Swan fueron atacados por una manada de hombres lobos, la familia de originales los ayudó a escapar pero estaban realmente heridos que lo más probable era que no sobrevivieran…"

"¿Los hombres lobos existieron primero que los vampiros?" interrumpió Caroline con el ceño fruncido.

"Tú existes como protección," abrí comillas en el aire en la última palabra, "contra los hombres lobos, continuando con la historia, el vínculo que tenían hizo a la bruja ayudarles a sanar, cuando se recuperaron se dieron cuenta de en qué se había convertido la familia, no obstante estaban agradecidos, por ello le propusieron a los originales un trato," hice una pausa, comencé a dudar en ese momento.

"¿Qué clase de trato?" alentó Elena quizá esperando lo peor. Le sonreí.

"Mi familia les serviría hasta que dejasen de existir, más como esclavitud diría yo," dije susurrando la última parte, Elena abrió los ojos ligeramente. Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, a decir verdad.

"¿A cambio de qué?" preguntó Stefan.

"Protección," contesté, "nosotros les serviríamos a cambio de que nos protegieran hasta el último de los Swan, pero como toda buena bruja y más la original, ella selló el trato lleno de trucos, no podemos decirles que no," confesé, "mientras sea una orden debemos cumplir todo lo que dicen."

"Algo así como cuando un vampiro te hipnotiza," comentó Alaric. Asentí.

"No obstante a ello hicieron otro tipo de trato," hice una mueca, eso no era un trato, ¿qué demonios pensaban mis antepasados? "para sentirse totalmente protegidos le pidieron la bruja otra cosa," miré a cada uno en la sala, "si llegasen a morir por algún evento sobrenatural, podían revivir como vampiros."

"¿Puedes convertirte en vampiro como los Lockwood en hombres lobo?" la mirada confusa e intensa de Bonnie me hizo bajar la cabeza con un asentimiento.

"Así que conocías a Klaus y Elijah antes que nosotros," Stefan me miraba desconfiado.

"Sí y no, apenas me entere de todo esto hace poco y nunca les había conocido," me apresuré a explicar, "es decir, creo recordarlos cuando era niña, ellos venían a hablar con Charlie, pero jamás supe de ellos hasta ahora," les dije, "a ambos los conocí no mucho antes que ustedes."

"Explícate, por favor," pidió Stefan

"El hecho de que Ángela llegase aquí fue un trato, no sabía que Klaus iba a liberarse de la maldición tan pronto," expliqué, "Klaus llegó a Forks diciendo que tenía una forma de deshacerme de la maldición o de servirles a ellos, como sea, a cambio Ángela debía ayudarle con el ritual, aceptamos pero había algo con lo que no contábamos," hice una pausa y tomé una bocanada de aire, "puedo romper esa maldición pero corro el riesgo de morir y eso implica…"

"Que te conviertas en vampiro," susurró Elena con sus ojos fijos en mí, asentí desviando la mirada y posando mis ojos en la ventana.

"No les pido que entiendan lo que hice, realmente lo siento y nunca haría nada que pudiera dañarles, es simplemente que, vivir con esto es una esclavitud, no quiero que llegue Klaus o Elijah algún día, como ya lo han hecho, a obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer," confesé.

"¿Lo harás?" preguntó Caroline, ladeé la cabeza, "vas a perder tu humanidad," la mirada de Caroline era triste, ella extrañaba ser humano, "aunque técnicamente no eres humana," apuntó, asentí.

"Soy una humana a medias," le sonreí, "no sé si quiero intentarlo, no tengo a Ángela aquí."

"Estoy yo," miré a Bonnie y luego a Elena quién se veía pensativa.

"No quiero ser vampiro, es lo último que desearía pero prefiero ello a servirle a algún original," volví a fijarme en la ventana. Un auto parqueó en la entrada de mi casa, divisé la figura de Charlie entrando, "yo debo pensarlo."

La mirada que me daba Damon en estos momentos, aunque me costaba admitirlo, era la única que me importaba. Sus ojos me escaneaban y se sentían intensos sobre mí. Me dio una media sonrisa y supe que todo volvía a estar bien entre nosotros.

"No nos ocultes cosas así Bells, estamos aquí para ayudarte también," Caroline se acercó, "somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?" solté un suspiro.

"Lo sé," le di un corto abrazo, "creo que iré a casa," anuncié, "si quieren saber otra cosa, no duden en llamarme," me acerqué a Elena, "lo siento."

"No hay nada que sentir, solo, piénsalo bien Bella," susurró, asentí.

Me despedí de todos y salí. Al entrar a casa un preocupado Charlie hablaba por teléfono. Cuando me miró sonrió y colgó sin despedirse de quién estuviese hablando.

"Hola Bells, ¿cómo te fue en Forks?" me dio un corto y algo incómodo abrazo. Común en él.

"Bien papá, aunque sucedieron un par de cosas," me miró con el ceño fruncido. Comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado, desde Klaus hasta la muerte de Jenna. Ya no escondía secretos de él, excepto algunos cuantos, pero la mayoría de cosas que pasaban en Mysric él era el primero en enterarse.

"Algo me decía que la muerte de Jenna era producto de Klaus," comentó mientras yo comí un pedazo de pan, "¿realmente intentaras romper la maldición Bella?" preguntó curioso.

"No lo sé papá, yo simplemente debo pensarlo," confesé con una débil sonrisa, puso su mano en mi hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

"Sea lo que decidas, te apoyo," estos momentos íntimos con Charlie eran inusuales, tiernos y bastante incómodos.

"Aunque sea una chupasangre," le sonreí divertida, arrugó la cara y me dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Eres mi hija, con colmillo o sin ellos," dijo mientras subía las escaleras para su cuarto.

Sonreí. En ese momento, lo que necesitaba era alguien que me dijera que las cosas iban a salir bien y Charlie lo había implicado en su oración, y lo amaba por ello.

"Eres toda una caja de sorpresa Isabella," la voz de Damon me hizo saltar.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" susurré temiendo que Charlie pudiese bajar y escuchar.

"¿Para qué te quiere Klaus?" preguntó, rodé los ojos.

"Qué voy a saber yo," tomé un sorbo del jugo que estaba tomando Charlie, "¿puedes irte de mi casa?" se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la cocina. Genial.

"¿Cómo sé que no nos venderás?" la culpa llegó nuevamente a mí oprimiéndome. Comencé a sentir como si el aire me faltase.

"Porque confías en mí."

"¿Lo hago?" preguntó tratando de confirmar con sus palabras si yo era confiable o no. Asentí.

"Así como yo confío en ti," posé mis ojos sobre él, mala idea. Sus ojos azules me atravesaron el corazón como una flecha. Baje la cabeza solo para toparme con una herida en su brazo, fruncí el ceño, "¿qué te pasó?" pregunté apuntando su brazo. Sonrió como…como… ni si quiera sabía qué clase de sonrisa era esa, Damon tenía una forma de sonreír para cada ocasión. Cada una era única y realmente me faltaban palabras para describirlas. Podría decir que su sonrisa en ese momento era triste y orgullosa.

"Me mordió un hombre lobo," soltó tranquilamente. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Las mordeduras de hombre lobo son mortales para los vampiros. Damon había sido mordido por un hombre lobo. Damon era un vampiro. Mordedura de un hombre lobo.

Mi mente no podía organizar las ideas claramente. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar.

"Damon," susurré muy suavemente. Extendí mis manos y agarré su brazo, el ligero toque mando ligeras corrientes a través de mi cuerpo. Miré a sus ojos, nuestras miradas eran intensas, sus orbes azules brillaban. Baje la cabeza y me concentré en la herida, pase mis manos delicadamente alrededor de ella.

_"Sorpresa,"_ murmuro con una mueca de dolor, "bienvenida de vuelta a casa," solté su brazo y volví a mirarlo. Un calor comenzó a extenderse por mi cuerpo.

Ahora que conocía a Damon no concebía la idea de que muriera. Simplemente no.

Me acerque a él y puse mi mano en su mejilla, cerró sus ojos por unos segundos. No podía apartar la mirada de él. De la forma en que una de sus cejas siempre parecía estar más arriba que la otra. O la forma en que su cabello caía por su frente. La forma en que sus labios habían tomado una curvatura al lado izquierdo de tantas veces que sonreí ladinamente. La forma en que sus ojos azules cambiaban de acuerdo a como se sentía. No podía perder eso.

Me acerqué a su rostro y _lo besé_, sus manos pasaron por mi cintura con rapidez y mis brazos se adueñaron de su cuello.

_Él no podía morir. _

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANTE: **bien, realmente no estoy enojada, quizá solo un poco, pero más allá de ello estoy decepcionada. **Esta historia estaba siendo plagiada** y gracias a un par de autoras de fics Della lo supe. Sus historias como muchas de ustedes ya habrán visto también fueron plagiadas en una página de facebook. Personalmente _no tengo problema con que publiquen mis historias en otro lado_ siempre y cuando me pidan permiso y me den los créditos _

_No soy una autora espectacular pero se siente realmente horrible cuando tus ideas son _robadas_. Por este motivo la actualización apenas fue publicada hoy gracias a que la dueña de la página eliminó mi historia. En todo caso tengan en cuenta que hasta ahora NO he dado permiso a que esta historia se publique en otro lado. Y si la llego a ver detendré la escritura.  
><em>

_Por otro lado, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus reviews y favoritos! Me alegran el día. Aprecio muchísimo su constante apoyo en esta historia._

_El punto de vista es **Isabella, Rosalie, Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13.<strong>

* * *

><p>Trataba de disipar mis pensamientos y los recientes hechos que volvían a repetirse en mi mente y se arremolinaban golpeándome duramente la cabeza. Quería creer que era un mal sueño, que mi imaginación estaba jugando conmigo y me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.<p>

Mi corazón se estaba rompiendo, y a pesar de que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y me besaban con furia pero gentileza, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la idea de Damon muriendo. No entendía por qué pero cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba helada, no

Mi espalda estaba contra la pared, como la primera vez que nos besamos en mi cocina, sus manos estaban una en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra por mis omoplatos, de tal manera que no había forma en que me librase de su agarre, ¡como si quisiera hacer ello!

La realidad me abofeteo cuando se separó de mí y por segundos que me parecieron horas me examinó.

"Voy a morir," su rostro estaba tranquilo pero sus ojos no tenían esa chispa que lo caracterizaba.

Él se estaba rindiendo, estaba aceptando el hecho de que iba a morir. No, más bien, él ya se había rendido. Probablemente Damon ya había pasado la etapa de la negación pero yo no. No podía aceptar que podía morir. No quería que muriera y no lo iba a dejar morir. Simplemente no.

"Tú no vas a morir," agarré su rostro con mis manos de tal forma que no pudiese alejarlo de mí, "no quiero que mueras," hubo el paso de algo por sus ojos, un sentimiento que no pude identificar.

No sabía que me había llevado a decir aquellas palabras, últimamente no sabía que me hacía actuar como lo estaba haciendo, o decir las cosas que estaba diciendo, en especial cuando estaba cerca de él. No sabía muchas cosas, no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando, ni si quiera tenía en claro que iba a hacer con mi vida. Pero por una extraña razón estaba completamente segura de un factor: no quería perder a Damon.

"Es una mordida de un hombre lobo Isabella, no hay cura, moriré, eso es seguro," sus manos aún no se apartaban de mí, al contrario, paseaban por mi espalda con gentileza, acariciándola.

"¿Quién te mordió?" pregunté.

"Tyler," cerré los ojos fuertemente y eché mi cabeza para atrás.

"¿Hace cuánto?"

"Eso no es relevante," bufe enojada. Ni si quiera sabía por qué estaba molesta.

"Al parecer tu y yo tenemos distintos significados de lo que es relevante," espeté en un susurró. No quería explicarle a Charlie que hacía un vampiro en nuestra cocina. O más específicamente qué hacía el famoso Damon Salvatore en la casa. Hice ademán de separarme de él, pero afirmó su agarre en mí.

"Han sido casi dos siglos de diversión," sonrió ladinamente cambiando de tema, "no me quejo," rodé los ojos. Esta vez nos distanciamos un poco, y justo cuando pensé que Damon iba a alejarse de mí hizo algo que no me esperé. Entrelazó sus manos con las mías. Nos mantuvimos inmóviles, "respóndeme algo Isabella," miró directo a mis ojos. Odiaba eso. Odiaba que sus brillantes y azules ojos se clavaran sobre los míos. Me sentía vulnerable, sentía como si pudiese decirle mis más profundos miedos y que él me los confiaría.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía fuerte, como si pudiera con el mundo, porque sus ojos me miraban como era y no me juzgaban.

"Tú dirás."

"¿Qué hacías realmente en Forks?" preguntó. Suspiré.

"¿La verdad?" mordí mi labio inferior.

"No espero menos de ti."

"Buscaba la forma de deshacerme de la maldición," respondí con honestidad, "Ángela me estaba ayudando," Estuve tentada a alejarme de él y a desenlazar nuestras manos pero, uno, no podía porque él no me dejaba. Y dos, no quería.

"¿Por qué hasta Forks? Bien pudo haberte ayudado Bonnie," interrogó acercando no solo su rostro al mío, sino también su cuerpo. Y reaccioné ante la fricción de su cuerpo atlético contra el mío.

Desde que me había acostado con Damon sentía que cada nervio y cada célula reaccionaban ante muchas clases de estímulos y el estímulo primordial era él. Estaba condenada.

"Hubiese tenido que explicarles todo," enarcó una ceja.

"A la final tuviste que hacerlo," su tono se había vuelto acusador.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" esta vez dejé ir su mano, sacudiéndola y me alejé de él. Comencé a caminar lo más lejos que pudiera de Damon.

"Estaba pensando que quizá fuiste a verte con los fríos," me detuve en seco, "¿fue así?"

"¿Si hubiese sido así, a ti qué te importa?" inquirí con más veneno en mi voz del que pretendía. Acortó nuestra distancia a grandes zancadas.

"No sé por qué," allí estábamos, retándonos con la mirada, "pero me importas, más de lo que yo hubiese pensado y más de lo que quiero admitir," confesó removiendo una muralla en mi corazón.

"¿Por qué?"

"No tengo un por qué, simplemente te metiste en mi cabeza y debajo de mi piel," susurró sobre mis labios, "confesiones de un moribundo, aprécialas."

"No te dejaré morir, no lo haré," susurré mirando sus labios para luego perderme en sus ojos, "tú no me vas a dejar, ¿entendido?"

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos. Cerré los ojos disfrutando la sensación, sus manos me mantenían firme contra el mesón de la cocina, pero luego me subieron a él.

Enrolle mis piernas alrededor su cintura y lo acerqué más a mí. Su boca recorría todo mi cuello, mis hombros y mis labios. Sus labios estaban en todas partes. Gemí suavemente. Mis manos se enterraron firmemente en su espalda. Su agarre era delicado pero decidido. Comenzó a quitar mi camisa sin dejar de besarme al mismo tiempo que yo desabotonaba la suya. Sentía como si necesitásemos estar juntos. Sentía.…no, no sentía, sabía que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba su cálido cuerpo junto al mío. Pero había un pequeño detalle.

"Damon," murmuré sobre sus labios. Mi camisa había desaparecido y la suya estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"¿Uhm?"

"Damon," llamé su atención, "Charlie está arriba," murmuré. Siguió besando mi cuello. No quería que se detuviera pero ninguna hija quiere tener sexo con su padre cerca.

"Lo hace más emocionante, ¿no crees?" sonrió torcidamente. Sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, ¿qué había hecho yo tan bien que me habían mandado a semejante hombre? Así fuese por momentos. Le sonreí. Pasé mis manos por su cabello. ¿Qué había hecho Damon conmigo? Si Bella de hace algunos meses me viera ahora probablemente saltaría de un acantilado.

"Damon," susurré cuando desabrochó mi pantalón.

"Está bien, está bien," me cargó justo como la primera vez. En silencio llegamos a mi habitación, me aseguré de cerrar con seguro. La ropa pronto comenzó a ser un estorbo. Damon te quitaba el aliento con solo verlo. Me puso en la cama con delicadeza y se detuvo a mirar mi cuello, "¿te lo hice yo cierto?" preguntó, seguramente sus dedos estaban pintados en mi piel tal como lo había presentido. Asentí, "¿duele?"

"Solo si lo presionas," susurré.

"Lo siento," murmuro contra mis labios, sonreí en el beso, "soy impulsivo."

"Lo sé," dejo besos suaves donde estaban pintados sus dedos, "disculpas aceptadas."

Me miró como si fuese la última vez que lo iba a hacer. El dolor que estaba sintiendo en mi pecho se hizo más grande al darme cuenta de que si no conseguía la forma en la que Damon sobreviviera, esta iba a ser la última vez que podía deleitarme con sus ojos azules que demostraban confianza. La última vez que sus manos podrían acariciar mi cuerpo con tanta gentileza. La última vez en la que él iba a hacerme sentir una mujer completa. La última vez que iba a experimentar tantas sensaciones que al final caería exhausta a la cama.

Y yo no quería que aquella fuese nuestra última vez.

**.**

**.**

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud. La mañana estaba oscura, y no se sentía cálida. El cuerpo de Damon estaba junto al mío envuelto en mis sabanas. Su expresión era serena pero a pesar de ello no se veía bien. Estaba pálido y helado.

"No es de buena educación mirar fijamente a las personas," abrió los ojos con cansancio.

"Debes dejar de fingir que estás dormido."

"Debes de dejar de mirarme," sus labios estaban adquiriendo un tono morado.

"No te ves bien," dije con honestidad.

"La primera vez desde que nací," rodé los ojos.

"¿Es que ni siquiera porque estás moribundo comenzarás a tomarte las cosas enserio?" pareció meditarlo.

"No," se removió de la cama y se enderezó.

"¿Te sientes bien?" soltó un suspiro.

"He estado mejor," no seguí preguntando y él no hizo nada por entablar una conversación. Nos quedamos allí tumbados en la cama mirando el techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, "debo irme," finalmente dijo.

"Entonces vete," susurré. Me miró finalmente a los ojos por primera vez en aquella mañana. Buscaba quizá alguna clase de enojo de mi parte pero simplemente estaba pensativa. Quizá podía encontrar la solución a la mordida.

No se demoró mucho cambiándose, y antes de irse volvió a mirarme.

"¿Qué?" pregunté.

"¿Qué tramas?" fruncí el ceño, "esa cabeza extraña tuya está maquinando algo, lo sé, te conozco," mordí el interior de mi labio.

"¿Dónde está Klaus?" pregunté, su expresión cambió.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?" inquirió con serio.

"Dijiste que él me pidió ir a verlo," realmente no era para ello que le había preguntado eso. Si alguien sabría de una cura para la mordida de un hombre lobo, ese sería Nicklaus. Quién mejor que el único híbrido y vampiro más viejo para saberlo.

"Realmente consideras la idea de ir, ¿has perdido la cabeza?" espetó con su cara de 'estás demente', "adoras estar en peligro mortal," si él no me decía, Mystic no era tan grande y cualquiera que llegase la sheriff lo sabía.

"¿Me dirás?" yo aún seguía desnuda entre mis sabanas.

"No irás," se plantó en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Quién me lo impedirá? ¿Tú?" sonreí pero salió más bien como una mueca.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en arriesgar tu vida?"

"¿Por qué te empeñas en decirme qué hacer?" contra ataqué, "no eres quién para decirme a dónde ir o no, qué hacer o no."

"Lo sé."

En fracción de segundos desapareció. Solté un suspiro. Genial, debía discutir con él para buscarle una cura.

Me levanté de la cama y me enrollé en una toalla. Salí de mi habitación para comprobar que Charlie no estaba en la casa. Cerré la puerta y me arregoste a ella deslizándome suavemente hasta llegar al piso.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. Quizá era mejor que las cosas estuvieran así. Si iba donde Klaus aquello significaba que tendría que hacer un trato con él a cambio de una posible cura y ello me llevaría hacer algo que no quisiera. A pesar de que se preocupase por mí y que yo no concibiera su posible muerte, a pesar de todo lo que nos dijimos anoche, lo de Damon era solo buena química y debía recordármelo.

Él amaba a mi mejor amiga y yo sobraba en su rara ecuación. Me levanté y entré al baño. Me duché, cambié y terminé de arreglar mi cabello, desayuné y salí rumbo a la estación. Gracias a Dios cuando llegué Liz estaba llegando también por lo que logré interceptarla antes que entrara.

"Bella," me saludó con una sonrisa, "¿qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pasaba por aquí, estoy algo perdida," mentí, ella asintió indicándome que continuara, "quiero saber dónde está quedándose Klaus," sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente pero disimuló el hecho.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Es algo personal," me miró con recelo pero luego me dio indicaciones para llegar. Me sorprendí que no hiciera más preguntas.

"Ten cuidado Bella." me advirtió, asentí con una sonrisa, "el funeral de Jenna y John es hoy, ¿irás?" volví a asentir.

"Estaré allí," respondí, "adiós."

**-…-**

"¿Ves algo Alice?" preguntó por quinta vez Edward. Miré mis uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. En realidad entre Carlisle y Jasper sumidos en una conversación de historia y Edward presionando a Alice, estar acurrucada en silencio con Emmett era lo mejor.

Alice había convencido a Edward de que no se rindiera en cuanto a Bella, y que si realmente la amaba tenía que luchar por ella. Edward había dicho que eso era cierto y entre los dos estaban averiguando su paradero. Sin mucho éxito.

"No veo nada," respondió Alice exasperada, "es como si su futuro no existiera, como si ella no existiera," murmuró. Desde que Alice había intentado ver el futuro de Bella las cosas estaban tensas en la casa. El hecho de que ella no la pudiese ver desesperaba a Edward que hacía desesperar a Jasper, quién por su empatía nos desesperaba a todos. Era un efecto dominó.

"¿Por qué? Antes podías ver su futuro claramente," se levantó del sillón y puso sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz. Volvíamos otra vez. Emmett apretó más su agarre a mí y suspiró pesadamente. Le sonreí y besé su hombro.

"No la veía tan claramente Edward, tú bien sabías que era difícil verla pero ahora, ahora es imposible," razonó nuevamente Alice.

Bella no había sido mi persona favorita en el mundo. Me era difícil entender cómo podía estar con nosotros y desperdiciar su humanidad de tal manera. ¡Cuánto daría yo por volver a ser humana! Y verla ella, queriendo, por voluntad propia convertirse, era aberrante.

Sin embargo desde su enfrentamiento aquí en casa pude ver una faceta totalmente nueva de ella y la entendí. Me agradaba lo suficiente como para defender su decisión de alejarse de nosotros, de Edward más que todo. Aunque había algo en ella que me decía que estaba escondiendo pequeños detalles. Quizá su vida no estaba siendo tan tranquila después de todo.

"Me pregunto dónde puede estar metida Bella," susurró muy suavemente Emmett.

"Por favor Alice, necesito saber dónde está," rodé los ojos, ¿es que éste vampiro cabeza hueca no entendía? Me despegué de Emmett y me pare frente a él. Estaba fastidiada y aburrida.

"Ha sido suficiente Edward," mi voz fue dura y fría, sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí. Era probable que no se esperaban que yo interviniera en esto, "Isabella fue clara, no quiere que estés cerca de ella, no nos quiere cerca," recalqué, "no hace falta ser genio para darse cuenta de que la lastimaste demasiado y está tratando de vivir su vida, respeta su decisión, tal como te lo pidió," hice una pausa, "sé un hombre, acepta el hecho que no te quiere ver, acepta el hecho que quizá haya alguien que la esté haciendo feliz y maldita sea detén ese masoquismo, te lo ruego," moví mi cabello a medio lado y giré.

Emmett extendió su mano, la tomé y salimos. Todos en esa casa se juzgaban pero cuando se trataba de Edward era diferente. Él era el que nunca se equivocaba, el perfecto. Pero le tenía noticias, había cometido el peor error de su existencia y por las palabras y actitud de Bella, ese error no tenía vuelta atrás. Consciente que Edward podía 'escucharme' monté en el jeep de Emmett y ambos salimos de allí, necesitábamos un poco de aire por algunas horas.

**-…-**

Ponerme nerviosa antes de tocar una puerta se estaba volviendo algo común en mí. Di dos toques antes de que la puerta se abriera y la sonrisa de Klaus me recibiera. Lucía como si me estuviese esperando. Me estremecí.

"Isabella, cariño, pasa," su marcado acento europeo se escuchaba bastante sensual en él. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos, debía concentrarme. Hubiese sido más fácil si todos estos vampiros no fuesen tan extremadamente guapos. Definitivamente estaba perdida, "dime pequeña Swan, ¿qué te trae por mi humilde morada?" preguntó mientras se sentaba. Le seguí.

"Bueno, dime tú Nick, me han dicho que querías verme," sonrió ampliamente mostrando una hilera de perfectos dientes.

"Pensé que te gustaría saber algo," quedé en silencio para que continuara, "existe una forma de que no mueras al romper la maldición," lo miré fijamente, un calor se movió a lo largo de mi cuerpo ante la posibilidad, sin embargo me mantuve cautelosa, "sería muy cruel que un rostro tan bello como el tuyo se perdiera," su voz era profunda, me sonrojé y baje la cabeza. Eso descartaba la posibilidad de que supiera que me podía convertir en vampiro. Perfecto.

"¿Estás hablándome enserio?- susurré. Asintió sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó un poco más a mí.

"Lo hago," Klaus estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, no era como si su presencia me molestara, todo lo contrario, precisamente porque me sentía muy a gusto a su lado necesitaba que se alejase.

"¿Por qué quieres ayudarme Nick?" pregunté sin poder contenerme. Él no era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo.

"¿Por qué no querría?" contra arrestó, "Bella, la unión de los Mikaelson y los Swan es bastante fuerte," suspiré.

"Mataste a tu familia Nick, no creo que te importe mucho una dichosa unión," de inmediato me arrepentí de mis palabras al ver como su sonrisa cambiaba. Definitivamente Damon tenía razón, debía controlar mi lengua.

"No me conoces Bella," se puso en pie y me tendió la mano, "déjame mostrarte un secreto," dudé en tomar su mano pero la honestidad en sus ojos me hizo acompañarlo. Caminamos por la elegante casa en silencio hasta llegar a un gran salón. Klaus abrió la esculpida puerta de madera y entró. Volví a dudar entre entrar o no, "no te haré nada Bella, entra," mordí mi labio inferior y entre con sigilo.

Dentro había un ataúd abierto con Elijah dentro de él. Mis manos viajaron a mi boca en sorpresa. Caminé hasta allí y lo detalle, se veía muerto, realmente muerto. La daga en su corazón me indicó que lo mantenía con vida. Por alguna razón mis manos viajaron a su rostro y mis dedos pasaron delicadamente por las arrugas que se formaban en su piel grisácea. Klaus me observaba. En el salón también había lugar para cuatro ataúdes más. Mi mente hizo click.

"¿Los has mantenido con una daga por siglos?" pregunté horrorizada. Definitivamente era una locura.

"Todavía creo que podemos ser una familia nuevamente," se encogió de hombros, su comentario ablandó mi corazón, salimos de allí de nuevo a la sala, "ahora, ¿me crees?" su sonrisa algo malévola volvió a bailar en sus labios. Asentí aun con dudas.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" pregunté. Estaba frente a mí, muy frente a mí.

"Simple, existe otro hechizo," fruncí el ceño, "pero este necesita otra vida," su cuerpo se movió ligeramente rozando el mío.

"¿Cómo así?"

"Una vida por otra," respondió simplemente, "verás, cualquier tipo de forma de librarte de la maldición te va a llevar a la muerte, por lo que para evadirla, la bruja que hará el hechizo debe escoger otra vida a cambio de la tuya," explicó.

"¿Alguien debe morir por mí?"

"Algunos deben morir para que otros vivan, es la ley de la vida," negué. No lo iba hacer. Quedamos en silencio de pie frente al otro, "es tú decisión."

"Tengo que pensarlo," se encogió de hombros.

"Tomate tu tiempo," recordé en ese momento el porqué de mi visita.

"Nick, ¿existe cura para la mordida de un hombre lobo?" pregunté, ya pensaría cómo hacer con mi vida, ahora lo importante era Damon. Frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió.

"Sí," mi corazón se hinchó, había posibilidad.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguirla?" mi voz denotaba emoción, su rostro se acercó al mío.

"Por supuesto," susurró. Me forcé a concentrarme pero los labios de Klaus estaban demasiado cerca de los míos, "¿sabes que no eres la primera persona en pedirme ayuda sobre eso hoy?" retrocedí un paso y lo examiné.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Stefan Salvatore estuvo aquí hoy y supongo que los dos vienen por la misma causa," hizo una pequeña pausa y se volvió acercar a mí, "Damon Salvatore," tragué en seco.

"¿Y le diste respuesta Stefan?" pregunté evitando un poco su mirada.

"Claro," bien, ya no tenía que hacer esto y podía irme, "él a cambio de la cura."

"Explícate."

"Yo soy la cura Bella, mi sangre es la cura y si Stefan quiere la cura él debe irse conmigo, tengo un trabajo para él," si Stefan se iba eso destrozaría a Elena y ya por mucho daño había pasado como para que ahora perdiese al amor de su vida.

"Yo me ofrezco," sonrió, "yo me voy contigo a cambio de la cura," dije sin pensar, bien, algo me pasaba.

"Es una oferta demasiado tentadora y ya que te ofreces y verás, soy un hombre ambicioso," tomó mi rostro en sus manos, "te propongo un trato."

"Dilo."

"Stefan y tú a cambio de la cura y de Elena."

"¿Y de Elena?"

"Sí, prometo no volverla a tocar nunca y alejarme de Mystic Falls," miró mis labios y gentilmente me besó. Fue solo un casto beso. Al instante como sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, los separó. A estas alturas me sentía como una cualquiera. Besándome y acostándome con vampiros, "¿qué dices?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por ellos, no había duda.

"Acepto," me alejé de él y caminé hasta la puerta sin musitar palabra. Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude.

De dos cosas estaba segura, no tenía ni idea en qué me estaba metiendo y ¡todos deberían dejar de besarme!

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Pasamos los 200 reviews! **Geez, no me esperaba eso. Es absolutamente grandioso y aprecio como no tiene idea sus comentarios y favoritos. Sé que aunque muchas no dejan review están al pendiente de la historia y me leen, por lo que les agradezco también. _

_Quiero volver a decir algo que ya había mencionado: sé que me piden que hayan más momentos Della pero por favor, confíen en mí y tengan me mucha fe y paciencia, eso** toma tiempo**, no pueden enamorarse profundamente en dos capítulos, todos conocemos como son ambos, unos complicados cabeza dura. Por lo que la historia no se desarrolla así de flores y corazones de buenas a primera._

_El punto de vista es **Isabella, Klaus, Stefan, Elena.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14.<strong>

* * *

><p>"¡¿Que tu harás qué?!" Charlie se levantó molesto de su escritorio y apoyo sus dos manos de un golpe en este. Habían pasado un par de días desde mi furtivo encuentro con Klaus y el mismo número de días desde la última vez que había visto a Elena, Damon o alguno de ellos, "estarás loca si crees que te dejare ir con Nicklaus."<p>

"Un poco," murmuré para mí, "3s por el bien de todos papá, por favor comprende," negó varias veces, "¿qué harías tú en mi lugar? ¡Exactamente lo mismo!" exclamé, tomé una de sus manos y le sonreí, "estaré bien, sé cuidarme sola y Nick no me hará daño," suspiró pesadamente y relajo su postura. Lo entendía, claro que lo hacía y quizá haya tomado la decisión muy rápido, quizá fue un error decir que sí y salir prácticamente huyendo, quizá todo esto era un error. Pero quizá, solo quizá esta era la única forma de darle descanso a Mystic Falls.

"Creo que tu madre y yo te criamos demasiado bien," sonrió melancólicamente, "algún día Bella deberás pensar en ti antes que en los demás pero mientras ese día llegue seguirás sacrificándote y espero que este no sea el último que hagas," las palabras de Charlie me movieron el alma. Él no es la clase de hombre que hace discursos por eso significaba mucho para mí su preocupación.

"Prometo que tendrás noticias mías papá," le sonreí t abracé como si más nunca lo fuese a volver a ver. Y es que no sabía que me deparaba, no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

"Nos vemos pronto, hija," examiné su rostro guardándolo en mi memoria.

"Hasta luego papá," cerré la puerta. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por mi mejilla. La limpie rápidamente y salí de la comisaría. La brillante luz del sol golpeó mi rostro y calentó mi cuerpo.

Mientras conducía, mi vida pasó por mis ojos como recuerdos. Desde pequeños momentos de mi niñez y adolescencia hasta el mundo vampírico y sobrenatural en el que estaba metida. Todo, absolutamente todo pasó por mi cabeza. Había no solo tomado una decisión, si no que para protegerme de ahora en adelante tenía que tomar otra que cambiaría mi vida para siempre y de manera radical.

Baje del auto y toqué la puerta un par de veces.

"¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me has llamado tan preocupada?"

"Hola Bonnie," sonreí, me hizo señas para que pasara, "no es nada de que preocuparse, yo solo…necesito un favor."

"Seguro, ¿qué necesitas?" preguntó con duda. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y tomé una bocanada de aire.

"Necesito que me mates."

**-…-**

"Espera un momento," dejé el vaso en la butaca y me levanté, "te recuerdo que con un chasquido Elena y todo su combo puede terminar muerto, así que no seas exigente y limítate al papel de héroe junto a Bella," esto era realmente patético y divertido. La noche se estaba volviendo interesante a medida que avanzaba.

"¿Bella?" inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

"Hay otra persona interesada por la cura para tu hermano," me encogí de hombros, "de hecho ella quiere cambiar lugar contigo pero," hice una pausa dándole un efecto dramático, "yo los quiero a ambos y si uno no viene todos terminan muertos," puse una mano en su hombro, "luego no digas que no soy un buen negociante."

"Para poder irme contigo Klaus necesito tu sangre y tu palabra de que no volveremos a Mystic Falls," sonreí. Era realmente sencillo conseguir de humanos y vampiros lo que quería cuando alguno de ellos estaba enamorado. El amor los hacía vulnerables y fácilmente manipulables. Alcancé una pequeña tubo de ensayo y mordí mi muñeca dejando caer la sangre en el. Stefan tendió su mano. Chasqueé la lengua.

"Esta sangre solo abandona este lugar si Bella Swan está aquí y Katherine la lleva a tu hermano," la expresión de Stefan era de furia total, aunque lo disimulaba un poco, sus ojos hablaban mucho. Me agradaban las dos clases de Stefan, debía admitirlo. Pero me llevaba mejor con su lado oscuro, "el reloj avanza Stefan, tu hermano puede estar muriendo ahora mismo. Ve y busca a Bella que Katherine llevará la cura."

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?" inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

"No puedes," sonreí a medias, "pero no te queda otra opción," nuestros ojos se retaban y probablemente dentro de él había una lucha interna. Me dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer. Bien, al parecer nos iríamos antes de medianoche. Perfecto.

**-…-**

"Bella," llamé. Su delgada figura se tensó por un momento. Estaba de pie frente a su puerta entre abierta sin mover un músculo, como esperando que alguien saliera. Afiné mi oído aún más y aparte de Charlie que dormía profundamente., no había nadie en su casa.

"Stefan," susurró, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado, "¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?" preguntó encarándome, bajó las escaleras del porche y se acercó a mí. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Suspiré pesadamente.

"Klaus," el brillo de entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos y su sonrisa se volvió melancólica y triste.

"¿Te irás con él también?" asentí, "¿por qué?"

"No tengo opción, pero aquí la pregunta es, ¿por qué vas tú?" rio suavemente y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su casa y al lugar en general, la seguí.

"¿Por estúpida?" respondió más como una pregunta, "me ofrecí yo para que tú pudieras quedarte con Elena pero por una extraña razón te quiere a ti también," sus ojos no tenían ese brillo con el que había llegado, "¿tienes algún pasado oculto y tenebroso con él, Stefan?" me empujó ligeramente con su hombro a son de broma, reí. Su compañía era tan relajante, te hacía sentir bien y en paz.

"Pasado oculto y tenebroso, sí; con él, no," me miró curiosa, "una no muy larga historia que luego podré contarte," sonreí.

"Supongo que tendremos tiempo," seguimos caminando bajo la oscuridad de la noche. No teníamos mucha prisa en realidad para llegar donde Klaus, "¿te has despedido de Elena?" preguntó, una punzada de dolor revolvió mi corazón.

"No," nos detuvimos.

"Si quieres yo te cubro con Klaus mientras lo haces," sugirió.

"¿Lo has hecho tú?" bajó la cabeza y negó, "es mejor así."

"¿Si quiera Elena sabe lo que estamos haciendo?" negué. Suspiramos al tiempo. Su semblante era triste y bastante maduro. Se veía diferente.

"Ella está con Damon ahora," me miró de reojo, "Klaus ya mandó la cura o al menos eso espero," asintió.

"¿Damon sabe?" su interés se hizo palpable en su voz.

"No, pero ahora que se den cuenta que no estamos seguro sabrán," seguimos nuestro camino. Bella estaba diferente. No era la misma de unos meses atrás, tampoco la misma de hace algunos días. Su comportamiento, su actitud, el brillo de sus ojos, la profundidad de sus palabras todo ella había cambiado, "estamos dejando a Elena casi que sola."

"Cuando encuentre a Caroline, ella y Bonnie podrán protegerla y por supuesto está Damon," le dije refutando.

"¿No te preocupa eso."

"¿El qué?" inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

"El que sea tu hermano quién la cuide considerando los sentimientos que tiene hacía Elena y viceversa," sonreí ladinamente. Bella se llevó sus dos manos a su boca y abrió ligeramente los ojos, "lo siento Stefan, yo no me refería eso… yo lo que quería decir era…"

"Está bien," la corté, "no lo sé, no me preocupa en realidad, me duele que es algo diferente."

"Realmente lo siento Stefan no quería decir eso," se disculpó nuevamente.

No iba a negar que eso doliera y sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando, no era estúpido. Que desviara la vista ante la situación era otra cosa. Era más que obvio que Elena y Damon tenían sentimientos hacía el otro. Yo lo sabía, todos lo sabían pero simplemente prefería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía con ella mientras no aceptase el amor que tenía por mi hermano. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero mientras ignorase el obvio hecho podía estar más tranquilo. Pero ahora, ahora había dejado ¿el camino libre? a ambos, si se querían, no tendrían más que demostrarlo y darse tiempo. Aunque quisiera a Elena para mí, al final la decisión era de ella.

"Tranquila Bella," sonrió a modo de disculpa, "¿y a ti? ¿Te preocupa?" pregunté. Tampoco era secreto, al menos no para mí las andanzas de Damon y Bella. Conocía a mi hermano perfectamente y Bella, era fácil de leer.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que Damon se quede solo con Elena," desvió su mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

"¿Por qué debería?" preguntó carraspeando un poco y volviendo su mirada a mí con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos chocolates.

"Quizá porque te gusta y él y tu mejor amiga tienen sentimientos no resueltos, al menos Elena," mis palabras me dolieron porque sabía que eran absolutamente ciertas y a juzgar por el rostro de Bella también lo hicieron, solo que ella ocultó la mueca que se formó en su fino rostro con una sonrisa.

"Gustar," musitó. Caminamos en silencio por un buen rato hasta que el viento cambió de dirección y un fuerte olor a vampiro golpeó mi nariz. Me detuve.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

"Huele a vampiro," le dije, me dio una mirada cautelosa pero luego soltó una risita y se acercó a mí, fue cuando me di cuenta, "eres tú," susurré, asintió, "¿qué has hecho Bella?"

"Rompí la maldición," confesó. Por eso estaba de pie fuera de su casa, no estaba esperando que alguien saliera, estaba intentando entrar.

"¿Entonces por qué te vas con Klaus? Puedes quedarte aquí," la alenté, negó.

"Acepte cuando aún era humana eso me ata a él por otro lado quiero ir," fruncí el ceño, "no preguntes por qué, simplemente quiero hacerlo."

"¿Desde cuándo eres vampiro?"

"Esta mañana," fruncí el ceño, "¿por qué estoy tan tranquila siendo una neófita?" asentí.

"¿Cómo lo llevas? Deberías estar algo inquieta y bueno, partiendo cuellos," me encogí de hombros. Ambos reímos.

"Es algo a lo que mi cuerpo estaba preparado, por tener como el gen vampírico allí, ¿si entiendes lo que quieres decir?" intentó explicar.

"Creo."

"Aun así debo pedirte que me ayudes, el instinto está ahí y aunque lo estoy controlando lo más que puedo es difícil."

"No soy la persona perfecta para eso Bella, aunque no lo creas el más indicado es Damon."

"Ayudaste a Caroline," apuntó.

"Lo hice, y lo intentaré contigo," respondí con una media sonrisa.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde vamos o qué vamos hacer?" preguntó con su voz cargada de una combinación de curiosidad con temo. Negué.

"Algo bastante malo, de Klaus puedes esperar lo peor," mordió su labio.

"No estoy tratando de defenderlo," advirtió, "pero Nicklaus no parece tan malo e imbécil como parece," hizo una pausa, "es más bien alguien incomprendido, solo necesita…"

"¿Un cerebro? ¿Un corazón? Quizá podamos ir con la bruja del mago de Oz," rodó los ojos.

"Estás siendo dramático Stefan."

"O tú estás siendo muy optimista Bella," la miré, "¿quieres un consejo Bella? No esperes nada de nadie porque a la final casi todos terminan decepcionándote."

Esperaba que la extraña relación que Bella tenía con los originales y al parecer con Klaus no nublara sus pensamientos y decisiones.

"No puedo luchar con ese hecho Stefan," respondió, "ya es algo natural en mí, siempre estoy viendo el lado bueno de las personas, incluso cuando no hay aparentemente alguno."

"Quizá por ello te lleves tan bien con Damon," rio suavemente.

"Quizá."

No me di cuenta que estábamos a pocos metros de la casa de Klaus. La caminata con Bella había sido tan amena que a penas y había sentido el camino.

Bella abrió la puerta, y ambos entramos solo para encontrarnos con Klaus en el sofá, esperándonos. Aquella sonrisa que me provocaba eliminar de su rostro a golpes hizo aparición haciendo aumentar mis ganas de partir su cara.

"Como amo la puntualidad," se levantó, acercándose a Bella, "y las sorpresas, ¿vampiro, pequeña Swan?"

"Debía estar a la par si quería irme con ustedes, ¿no crees?" a pesar de que la actitud de Bella cambió completamente a penas pisamos el lugar, haciéndose más fría y calculadora, su mirada era la misma. Era eso lo que me decía que no fingía al estar frente a Klaus, y tampoco lo hacía ante mi presencia. Ella claramente veía el lado bueno de este hibrido psicópata.

"Debes aprender de ella Stefan," me miró, "relajarte un poco, vamos a tener bastante diversión," nos dio una mirada que no supe identificar, "pero no por aquí, claro."

"No soy una persona muy divertida," asintió con una carcajada.

"Oh, ¿quieres aprender a divertirte?" preguntó acercándose a mí y mirándome fijamente. Había abierto mi boca demasiado, lo sabía, "en ese caso vámonos, tengo un lugar para que te diviertas Stefan y probaré si realmente estás dispuesto a irte conmigo."

Sí, definitivamente debía aprender a quedarme con la boca cerrada.

**-…-**

Estúpido Stefan siempre sacrificándose por todo el mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que irse así? ¿Por qué?

Estúpida Katherine y sus estúpidos comentarios y su estúpida existencia.

Marqué por milésima vez al celular de Bella. No contestaba el maldito teléfono. Todo el mundo parecía haber desaparecido del planeta tierra y haberme dejado abandonada en esta miseria propia que traía desde hacía días.

¿Por qué Stefan?

Todo me estaba abrumando. El beso con Damon, las cosas que dijo, las cosas que estaba sintiendo pero más allá de cualquier cosa lo que más me tenía mi corazón oprimido era Stefan, _mi_ Stefan.

Después de que Katherine se había ido tenía que comprobar que lo que me había dicho era cierto. No podía perderlo a él también, no ahora. ¿Es que acaso tenía un letrero en la frente que decía infortunio? Las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro y nublaban mi vista. Me acosté en mi cama haciéndome un rollo entre las sabanas, no me sentía bien. Sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi garganta tenía un nudo agobiante.

Mi celular sonó, lo tomé rápidamente con la esperanza de que fuese Bella y ¡Dios! Efectivamente era ella.

"¿Dónde estás?" la voz me salió entre cortada.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó de inmediato.

"No, solo Dios sabe que no estoy bien, ¿puedes venir?" pregunté hipando.

"¿Cómo está Damon?" limpie una lágrima que llegó a mis labios.

"Está bien, mañana estará como siempre," un suspiro de alivio se escuchó de su parte, "Bells, por favor, estoy sola y…"

"Lo siento Elena," había profundo dolor en su voz, "no sabes cuánto lo siento pero estoy haciendo esto por ti, estamos haciendo esto por ti, por todos ustedes."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Estoy con Stefan," soltó, mi corazón se detuvo, "lo siento tanto Elena pero de ahora en adelante debes confiar en los demás porque nosotros…" tomó una bocanada de aire, "nosotros estamos muertos para ustedes, no nos busquen, no nos llamen, simplemente… te quiero Elena, y Stefan, él te ama con su vida," las lágrimas descendían con mayor violencia, mi corazón había muerto en mi pecho.

"Bella," susurré pero no hubo respuesta porque el pitido de la conversación finalizada se hizo escuchar.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! ¿Por qué precisamente a mí? Todo se supo acumular en una noche. La vida no me estaba dando tregua, venían golpes tras golpes. Caí al suelo pasando desesperadamente mis manos por mi cabello.

No, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, ya había perdido a tanta gente que no iba a darme el lujo de dejar que ellos se apartaran de mi vida. Me negaba rotundamente y así tuviera que remover cielo, mar y tierra por buscarlos lo haría, costase lo que costase.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Sé que el capítulo anterior fue algo corto por lo que este es mucho más extenso, además de que explica varias cosas sobre ciertas cosas y ciertos sentimientos. Arrancamos con la tercera temporadad de TVD y las estoy haciendo meter en la cabeza de alguien a quien aman..._

_Así que por haber pasado los más de 200 reviews y como agradecimiento por sus asombrosos comentarios, además como las consiento tanto... el punto de vista es **¡totalmente Damon, oh yes!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos de golpe. Estaba vivo. ¡Estaba vivo! Me levanté de un salto de la cama y pasé mi mano por mi brazo comprobando que no tenía herida alguna en el.<p>

Nunca había sido un cristiano devoto, pero como daba gracias a Dios por estar vivo. Tomé la toalla y me metí al baño con una sonrisa de alivio.

El agua corrió libremente por mi cuerpo relajando cada músculo, fue en ese momento cuando recordé con claridad lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Mi pequeña confesión, el beso con Elena. Cerré la llave. El beso con Elena. Pasé mis manos por mi húmedo cabello y cerré los ojos rememorando el momento. ¿Sería posible que sintiera algo por mí? Tanto tiempo esperando probar sus labios y tenía que estar medio muerto y tras de eso, luego de besarla, el rostro de Isabella tenía que aparecer y por alguna extraña razón hacerme sentir culpable.

Damon Salvatore nunca se sentía culpable, nunca sentía remordimiento.

Definitivamente esto era una mierda. Por esa razón a veces odiaba sentir, odiaba la humanidad y la cobardía que me invadía cuando pensaba en apagarla. Era un maldito cobarde, solo eso. Un cobarde masoquista dolor en el trasero para ser más específicos.

Besar a Elena incluso estando desahuciado había sido magnífico, sus labios eran suaves y deliciosos, tanto que te hacían suspirar. Pero me era inevitable compararla con Isabella, besar a Isabella era tan diferente, era… era...simplemente mágico. La forma en que sus besos te dejaban sin aliento, en lo gentil que podía ser y al minuto siguiente la fiereza con la que podía besarte.

Sus labios encajaban con los míos tanto como su cuerpo de forma perfecta. Sonaba tan cursi que casi podía empalagarme.

Salí de la ducha y me cambié. Necesitaba ver a Stefan y preguntarle cómo diablos había hecho para conseguir la cura y quizá quisiera matarme por besar a su novia pero yo lo disfruté, medio muerto pero lo hice y ni él iba a quitarme eso.

Y en ese mismo orden iría buscar a Isabella. Necesitaba verla.

Llamé varias veces al número de Stefan y no contestó, lo mismo pasaba con Isabella. Raro. San Stefan nunca apagaba su celular e Isabella, ella contestaba de inmediato. La llamada de Alaric interrumpió mi aglomeración de pensamientos.

"Estás llamando al celular del sensual Damon por favor presiona uno si eres mujer y buscas una noche de placer o dos si eres Alaric y buscas joderme mi magnifica mañana," respondí abrochando mi camisa.

"Hola a ti también Damon, supongo que me alegra que estés vivo," casi podía verlo rodar sus ojos.

"¿Supones? Hieres mis sentimientos, amigo," bufó. Bajé al sótano en busca de sangre, mi sistema la necesitaba con urgencia. El hambre se estaba haciendo insoportable.

"Deja el drama y escucha, necesito que me alojes en tu casa," eso era lo que más me agradaba de Alaric, siempre iba al grano. Desgarré la bolsa de sangre y comencé a beber.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Eres muy viejo para la casa Gilbert?" pregunté en burla. Volvía a succionar hasta vaciar la bolsa, la tiré a la basura y agarré otra.

"Es Jenna, todo me recuerda a ella."

"Obvio," tiré la otra bolsa nuevamente a la basura, "vives en su casa como un ácaro," pasé mi lengua por mis labios limpiando el resto de sangre, "se supone que cuando tu novia muere te vas de su casa."

"Gracias por tu apoyo y consuelo, tu siempre tan sensible," su voz destilaba sarcasmo. Subí a la sala y me tiré al sofá.

"Somos compañeros contra el crimen Rick, sabes que puedes contar conmigo," sonreí, "pero ¿por qué me preguntas a mí y no a Stefan ya que últimamente son tan buenos amigos?" el reloj marcaba las doce de la mañana.

"Damon, ¿has hablado con Elena?" preguntó con cautela. Suspiré. Eso solo significaba algo: problemas.

"Acabo de levantarme," hice una pausa mientras me ponía en pie y salía de la casa, "y hasta anoche tenía sentencia de muerte así que eso es un no, ¿qué pasó?" me sentía como en una película. Al momento de decir '¿podría ser peor?' O 'todo está bien'. Comenzaba a llover o alguien moría. En mi caso siempre era la segunda opción.

"Damon tu hermano se fue con Klaus para que tu pudieras tener la cura y otra persona también les hizo compañía," me detuve en seco frente al auto. ¿Qué Stefan había hecho qué? "¿Sigues allí?"

"Sí," susurré aun sumido en mis pensamientos. Mi hermano salvando siempre mi trasero mediante decisiones estúpidas, ¿qué mierdas había salido mal con ese cuando lo crearon?

"Es mejor que busques a Elena, está manejando bien el hecho de que su novio y mejor amiga se fueron para protegerla pero en cualquier momento puede colapsar," esta vez mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos.

"¿Isabella también se ha ido?" me monté al auto y tomé rumbo a casa de Elena.

"Elena podrá explicarte mejor."

"Voy para allá," colgué.

Ni porque casi moría la vida me daba una tregua. Llegué a la casa en cuestión de minutos. Tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber qué opinaba Elena del beso. Y una inmensa curiosidad de saber qué demonios había pasado.

Toqué la puerta. Bien podía entrar pero como estaban las cosas era mejor esperar. Elena abrió. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y con un ligero matiz rojo. No lucía bien. Mi corazón se contrajo ante la imagen. Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus delicados brazos rodear mi cuerpo y un sollozo escapar de su garganta. La abracé.

"Se fueron," dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Acaricié su cabello suavemente. Probablemente estuvimos abrazados por un par de minutos.

"Los vamos a encontrar, te lo prometo," susurré de vuelta en su oído.

Teníamos que encontrarlos. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado con Stefan nunca podía odiarlo, era mi hermano y lo quería, pasara lo que pasara al final siempre éramos él y yo. La mera idea de que algo le sucediera me era impensable.

E Isabella, ella simplemente se había metido hasta el fondo en mi vida y se negaba a salir de ella y yo… yo tampoco la quería fuera. Negué con una media sonrisa, estar al borde de la muerte me había vuelto demasiado dulce y cursi.

"Prométemelo," musitó alejándose de mí.

"Te lo prometo," tomó una bocanada de aire y limpió sus lágrimas, "¿qué ha pasado?" pregunté.

Comenzó a contarme rápidamente todo lo que Katherine, Bonnie e Isabella le habían dicho. Comencé a impacientarme, esto era una locura. En eso eran tan parecidos Isabella y Stefan ambos estaban locos y tenían esa necesidad de andarse sacrificando por el resto del mundo, ¿acaso no podían esperar y compartir sus decisiones con nosotros? Claro que les agradecía lo de la cura pero hubiésemos planeado algo o que se yo.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"Dos vampiros y una humana, no será muy difícil," dije sonriendo tratando de animarla, la comisura de sus labios se levantaron ligeramente para luego caer.

"Bella Swan es realmente imbécil, ella es la única que se va con dos vampiros sola y uno de ellos es un sádico," bramó molesta y preocupada. La miré arqueando una ceja, rodó los ojos.

"Esto es diferente Damon, ni tu ni Stefan son sádicos," se justificó.

"Ajá," me acerqué a ella, pasé mi mano por su mejilla acariciándola suavemente, "ella se sabe cuidar perfectamente sola Elena, créeme, le temería más a Isabella que a Stefan," asintió con un suspiro, me alejé evitando cometer alguna estupidez, "además Stefan la protegerá, confía en eso," más le valía a mi hermano cuidarla como cuidaba a Elena.

"Lo sé, es solo que…"

"Te preocupa, lo entiendo, a mí también," confesé, "iremos con Alaric a buscarlos, conociendo a Klaus debe estar haciendo una matanza en algún lado, iremos tras el rastro," sonrió levemente. La escena se estaba volviendo un poco incomoda. Abrí la puerta, tenía que buscar a Alaric y luego teníamos que rastrearlos. Entre más pronto empezáramos, mejor, "ves al instituto, iré a comenzar la búsqueda," asintió, salí de allí y me dispuse a ir a Mystic Grill, conociendo a Alaric estaría allí con un trago en la mano.

Efectivamente cuando llegué estaba sentando con su cara trágica ya usual en él.

"Es la segunda vez en el día que hieres mis sentimientos, ¿tomando sin mí?" chaqueé la lengua, el aludido levantó la vista y me detallo, suspiró y volvió su mirada al vaso de vidrio.

"Claro y yo debo llamarte porque eres el alma de la fiesta." me senté a su lado y pedí un trago.

"Duh, ¿que no es obvio?" rodó los ojos.

"¿Estar a punto de morir te hizo recobrar tu buen humor?" se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en mí. Su rostro denotaba cansancio, las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo hacían ver bastante mayor.

"Bueno, he visto la luz al final del túnel," tomé un sorbo de mi trago y mi expresión cambió, "Rick, necesitamos volver a ser un dúo contra el crimen," analicé el lugar rápidamente con la mirada, "vamos a ayudar a Elena a encontrar a Isabella y a Stefan," frunció el ceño y pasó su mano varias veces por su barbilla.

"¿Vamos a ayudar a Elena? O más bien, ¿quiero que nos ayudes a encontrarlos?" fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño, "hablas como si solamente fueses a buscar a tu hermano e Isabella solo por Elena."

"¿Y no es así?" pregunté retóricamente, negó con una media sonrisa.

"No puedes vivir sin tu hermano por más de que no lo aceptes," respondió, "y con Isabella, algo te traes con ella, ¿qué es?" deposité el vaso en la barra. Ni yo mismo sabía que me traía con Isabella. Yo más que nadie en todo el mundo quería descubrir que me pasaba con esa castaña, "he acertado, te has quedado en silencio."

"Eres molesto," sonrió.

Pasamos la mañana conversando y planeando como íbamos a buscarlos. No quería darles falsas ilusiones a Elena pero tampoco quería que sintiera que no la apoyaba en su búsqueda, pero iba a ser bastante complicado encontrarlos y no tanto eso, convencer a Klaus de dejarlos ir, eso era otra historia. Las cosas iban a ponerse bastante negras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habíamos pasado todo el verano buscando a Isabella y a Stefan. Tal como lo había predicho, Klaus iba a dejar un rastro bastante particular y sangriento. Elena estaba realmente preocupada por Stefan puesto que ella conocía parte de la oscura historia de él y sabía también cuan débil podía ser ante la sangre humana. Por el bien de ella esperaba que Stefan no hubiese vuelto a su estado de destripador. Por otro lado estaba Isabella, tanto a Elena como a mí y a todos en general nos preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviera en medio de todo esto siendo humana. Y que además no supiéramos nada. Ni una sola palabra.

A dónde íbamos nos decían que habían visto a los dos vampiros pero cuando preguntábamos por una mujer con ellos, nada aparecía y eso hacía que me enervara.

Luego de que Andie se fuera terminé de cambiarme. Una sonrisa se apoderó de mí al recordar lo que había pasado tan solo unos momentos atrás. Elena me había visto desnudo y fue la cosa más hilarante en este mundo. Bajé las escaleras. La casa se sentía especialmente vacía a pesar de que Elena, Alaric, Caroline y a veces Bonnie pasaran por aquí. Pero hoy con todo el revuelo de Caroline por el cumpleaños de Elena la casa estaba vuelta un desastre. Aunque eso era mejor que un rotundo silencio.

Salí de la casa dejando a Elena, Tyler y Caroline organizando qué sé yo para hoy en la noche. Tenía un buen rato sin beber directo de una fuente cálida natural, así que hoy iría en busca de una presa fácil. Llegué a la plaza y detallé al mayor número de personas posibles.

"Damon Salvatore," la voz de la sheriff Forbes me sacó de mi cacería. Me volví hacía ella con una sonrisa aparentemente amable.

"Liz, ¿cómo has estado?" pregunté, su semblante era serio como de costumbre.

"Bien, quería hacerte un par de preguntas Damon," creo que hubiese sido mejor quedarme en casa y conformado con bolsas de sangre frías.

"¿En calidad de sheriff o de Liz?"

"Ambas," solté un suspiro desesperado, "adelante."

"Tengo tiempo sin ver a tu hermano, ¿dónde está?" me crucé de brazos.

"Salió a atender unos negocios familiares fuera de la ciudad," asintió, podía ver en sus ojos que no creía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Justo al mismo tiempo que Isabella se fue a visitar a su madre," fruncí el ceño.

"Lo siento Liz, me perdí," dije con sinceridad.

"Bella se fue al mismo tiempo que Stefan y no se han vuelto a ver por aquí y digamos que no creo mucho lo que Charlie me dijo y lo que tú me estás diciendo," justo lo que menos quería en este momento, alguna clase de interrogatorio y conjeturas.

¿En qué parte se veía que un vampiro no podía cazar con libertad a la luz del día sin que nadie lo interrumpiese? Se supone que si ves a un vampiro debes correr, gritar, asustarte, algo. Pero no, en esta ciudad se dedicaban a estacarnos, enamorarnos y hacernos la vida imposible.

"Yo nada más puedo hablar por mi hermano, de Isabella no sé nada," ya me encargaría de hablar con Charlie Swan. Una parte de mi me decía que él sabía más de lo que le dijo a Elena.

"Ya averiguaré, por cierto, ¿quién está a cargo de la dichosa fiesta de hoy?" una mujer castaña de no más de veinte años captó mi atención.

"Supongo que yo," respondí volviendo mi mirada a Liz, "ah y Alaric."

"Espero que no tener que llegar," amenazó.

"No lo harás," aseguré. Podía controlar perfectamente a toda una manada de humanos con hormonas a mil, "debo irme Liz, tengo cosas que hacer pero fue un gusto platicar contigo," sonreí y me alejé dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Seguí a la mujer hasta unas calles más abajo donde coincidía en haber una bodega. La acorralé.

"¿Qué...qué quieres?" tartamudeó, le sonreí ampliamente. Me acerqué a ella y la detallé, "por favor no me hagas daño," murmuró. La miré fija e intensamente.

"No gritarás," ordené. La llevé a un rincón y la mordí. La sangre comenzó a pasar por mi garganta refrescándola. Succione la cantidad necesaria, no quería tener que esconder un cuerpo y tampoco quería matar a alguien hoy. Limpie mi boca y volví a mirar a la chica. Que curiosamente se parecía a cierta castaña que tanto estaba buscando, ¿o era que ya hasta me la imaginaba? "no recordarás nada de lo que pasó aquí y te irás a tu casa," vi su delgada figura alejarse.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por varias horas alrededor de Mystic Falls. Sentía que algo me faltaba, que con urgencia necesitaba de alguien. El único problema era que al visualizar si esa persona que anhelaba tanto era Elena su rostro se nublaba en mi cabeza. Era como si la quisiera allí solo porque me había hecho la idea de amarla demasiado, no porque surgiera en mis pensamientos con naturalidad y de manera propia.

Volví a casa para arreglarme, no podía fallarle a Elena. Podía escuchar desde mi habitación como la casa se llenaba y el volumen de la música y el olor a alcohol y hormonas incrementaba considerablemente. Pronto no se escuchaba absolutamente nada salvo ruido.

Salí de mi habitación a la de Stefan donde Elena se estaba arreglando. Toqué gentilmente la puerta y después de un 'adelante' la abrí encontrándome con la susodicha enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco. Se veía simplemente hermosa. Me paré detrás de ella. Escucharla hablar era tranquilizante. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que sacara de mi bolsillo aquello que sabía que la haría feliz aunque a mí me doliera al ver su sonrisa.

"Mi collar, pensé que lo había perdido," susurró con asombro tomándolo entre sus dedos. Sonreí débilmente. Me lo tendió y se giró quedando frente al espejo y recogiendo su cabello, suspire suavemente y pase el collar por su cuello colocándoselo, "gracias Damon," sonrió.

"Feliz Cumpleaños Elena," le tendí mi brazo, "todos esperan a la cumpleañera," rio muy bajo.

"No, todos quieren una fiesta, pero estoy bien con eso," tomó mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar escaleras abajo. La casa estaba repleta. Dejé a Elena con Caroline y salí. En el camino agarré un vaso lleno de whisky. La noche era joven. Afuera Alaric estaba sentado en un muro con un vaso en su mano. Se veía desaliñado. La muerte de Jenna lo había noqueado bastante.

"¿Qué clase de ejemplo estoy dando? Se supone que debo cuidar a un grupo de jóvenes," saludó. Rodé los ojos.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo," me senté a su lado, "apestas como chaperón pero esta noche yo me encargo de que nadie se mate," me miró incrédulo y bebió de su vaso de un solo trago.

"Encárgate más bien de no matar a nadie," murmuró, sonreí sin humor, "¿has convencido a Elena de no seguir buscando a Stefan y a Bella?" preguntó, tomé de mi vaso.

"Algo así," respondí, "es una cabeza dura," me bebí el vaso completo y me levanté.

"¿Sabes que se enojara cuando se entere de que hemos estado buscando a Stefan e Isabella sin ella durante dos meses mientras le decíamos que se rindiera?" enojado estaba yo de no saber dónde demonios estaban metidos.

"Pensándolo mejor, sé un buen profesor y vigila a tus estudiantes."

"¿A dónde irás?"

"A buscar a Andie," asintió. Si bien Andie era algo pasajero se sentía bien hablar con ella. Manejé hasta el estudio de televisión, había dicho que se quedaría hasta tarde por lo que lo más probable era que aún estuviese allí, "¿hola?" abrí la gran puerta que daba al set. Nada de esto me gustaba. Estaba todo muy callado, "¿Andie?"

"Hola hermano," la voz de Stefan retumbó por el lugar.

"Así que has decidido hacer aparición," caminé a pasos cortos hacia él. Toda su expresión había cambiado, hasta la forma de pararse. Eso solo significaba una cosa y no me agradaba para nada.

"En realidad venía a pedirte que fueras un buen hermano y dejaras de buscarme," sonrió y metió las manos a sus bolsillos delanteros y comenzó a menearse un poco.

"Es Elena quien te busca, no yo," la curiosidad me carcomía, ¿dónde estaba Isabella?

"Bueno, dale mi mensaje a Elena," negué divertido, esto era simplemente predecible.

"¿Por qué no le dices tú mismo?" incité, estábamos lo bastante cerca como para ver como sus ojos tenían un brillo malévolo. Quien estaba ante mí era le versión oscura, muy oscura y escalofriante de mi hermano.

"Te lo diré de esta forma Damon," su mirada era intensa, "Andie, cariño porque no te acercas un paso más," mi mirada busco por todo el lugar la figura de Andie localizándola varios metros arriba en una estructura.

"No te atreverías Stefan," siseé. Rio secamente.

"Si te mueves un paso Andie da otro," quedé donde estaba, "ahora, dejarán de buscarme, a mí y a Isabella," levanté la comisura de mis labios en un intento de sonrisa.

"¿Por qué Isabella no vino a pedir eso?" me acerqué a él mirándolo retadoramente. Sonrió.

"¿Quién dijo que ella no estaba aquí?" inquirió cruzándose de brazos.

Mi mirada viajaba desde Stefan hasta Andie, calculaba la forma de agarrarla rápidamente. Mis sentidos estaban alerta en busca de Isabella. Tiró mi cuerpo a una pared y agarró mi cuello firmemente. Stefan se estaba alimentando demasiado bien y su fuerza era bastante considerada a la mía.

"No lo harías."

"Pruébame," siseó, "dale mi mensaje a Elena."

"Díselo tú Stefan," chaqueó la lengua.

"Respuesta incorrecta," respondió, "Andie, cielo, por qué no das un paso más," sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

"¡No!" exclamé.

"¿Nos entendemos ahora?" preguntó aun sin soltar su agarré.

"Juro que te buscaré Stefan, a ti y a Isabella y así los traiga por el cabello volverán a Mystic Falls," siseé molesto, volvió a chasquear la lengua. Faltaba solo un paso más para que cayera al piso y muriera.

"Andie, camina," ordenó Stefan, un último sollozo se dejó escuchar antes de que su cuerpo cayera y se estrellara contra el piso. Stefan me soltó y fui directo hacia el cuerpo de Andie, había muerto, "ya lo dije Damon, deja de buscarnos," Stefan desapareció de mi vista, cerré los ojos por unos instantes. Esto iba a seguir siendo una masacre si no detenía a Stefan y para hacerlo debía cortar el problema de raíz: Klaus.

"Veo que me cambiaste bastante rápido Damon," una voz dulce corto el silencio abrupto que se había formado. Me puse de pie sin abandonar el cuerpo de Andie. Mis ojos se encontraron con los chocolates de Isabella. Sonreí ligeramente. Estaba arregostada a una pared y miraba todo con atención, había estado allí presenciándolo todo podía notarlo, "siento lo de tu amiga," remarcó la última palabra, tras su voz había un sentimiento de culpa y rabia con quizá un deje de decepción. La detallé bien, se veía simplemente preciosa. Habían pasado dos meses y toda ella había cambiado. Estaba endemoniadamente sexy.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunté, se acercó a mí y quedó a pocos metros.

"Entiendo que ames a Elena y que lo mío haya sido algo pasajero, pero supongo que me duele la idea que signifique tan poco para ti," confesó sincera. ¡Dios hasta la forma en que hablaba era diferente!

"¿Tan poco para mí?" me enojé. Me acerque hasta que simplemente centímetros nos separaban, "¡he pasado dos malditos meses buscándote! A ti y al estúpido de Stefan," exclamé mirándola con furia. Bufó.

"¡Porque Elena te lo ha pedido! Eso lo has dejado bien en claro," gritó en respuesta, "escucha Damon, aprecio mucho que protejas a Elena y que la ayudes a buscarnos, pero no intentes buscar algo que no quiere ser encontrado," susurró, su mirada era fría pero todavía quedaba un rastro de inocencia y dulzura en ella, no todo estaba perdido.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ser encontrada?" inquirí con una sonrisa sarcástica, "o más bien Klaus no quiere que ustedes sean encontrados," hice una pausa y me acerqué aún más a ella si acaso eso era posible.

"¿Y si fuese así qué?" levantó su barbilla ligeramente y se enderezó, estaba molesta, "por lo menos con Nick las cosas son más fáciles, él sabe lo que quiere y se preocupa, aunque no se note, por mí," sentí la sangre hervir, no sabía si eran sus palabras y la forma como se dirigía o la confianza que tenía con Klaus, pero estaba enojado, muy enojado.

"Sé perfectamente lo que quiero Isabella, sé cómo me siento," hice una pausa, "y no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza o mi corazón como para decir eso."

"¿Estás seguro de todo eso Damon?" se alejó un paso de mí, mi cuerpo sintió su ausencia inmediatamente.

"Por supuesto," sonrió melancólicamente.

"¿Qué significo yo para ti Damon?" sus palabras hicieron eco en el lugar y en mi cabeza, bajó la mirada por unos segundos con una sonrisa. ¿Qué significaba ella para mí? "ves," suspiró, "no hables de aquello que no sabes y no estás seguro, yo sé perfectamente cómo me siento y sé que significa cada persona para mí, sé que significas tú para mí," sus palabras me dejaron en blanco, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla, nada salía de mi boca, "fue un gusto volver a verte Damon, y en serio siento lo de Andie y comprendo por qué me reemplazaste por ella," me quedé allí aun sin pronunciar palabra, realmente me había dejado sin ellas, "es hermosa, mayor que yo y si probaste tu sangre seguro reconocerás que tiene un sabor delicioso," su sonrisa se amplió considerablemente pero tras sus ojos había un profundo dolor.

"¿Su sangre?" murmuré muy bajo.

"No me gusta quedarme en lugares donde no me quieren, más que nada no me gusta estar con gente que no me quiere, por lo que supongo que ha sido bueno verte Damon, adiós."

Sus últimas palabras quedaron bailando en el aire, estaba tan concentrado en ella y en sus palabras que no me había dado cuenta de lo obvio. Isabella era una vampira. Arrojé una silla a la pared, el cuerpo de Andie seguía en el piso y mi cabeza era un enredo. Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh-oh.<strong>

**Σοφία.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Oh dear, ustedes son asombrosas. No puedo creer que dejen tantos reviews, muchas gracias, realmente muchísimas gracias. Tenía tiempo sin saber de algunas y es bueno volverlas a leer. **POR CIERTO:** La portada es nueva, no se alcanza a leer pero dice:** Bound to you: Their love is bound in chains**, que significa _Ligado a ti: Su amor está atado con cadenas.__

__Para las que se preguntaban por el significado de Bound to you, más delante sabrán porqué el título.__

__El punto de vista es totalmente **Isabella.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16.<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol de la tarde estaba iluminando el lugar tenuemente. Toda mi concentración estaba puesta sobre la muerte de Heatchliff en Cumbres Borrascosas.<p>

"Saldré por comida, ¿vienes?" bajé el libro y miré a Stefan quien abría la puerta. Sonreí y negué.

"Estoy bien, quizá más tarde," asintió y se despidió con un asentimiento. Puse el libro en la mesita de té porque al parecer a Klaus y su muy fuerte lado británico no concebía el hecho de vivir en un lugar sin una buena mesa de té. Me levanté de la silla. Aun me costaba acostumbrarme al hecho de que cuando decía o escuchaba comida por parte de Stefan y Klaus por lo general se referían a sangre. Era mucho más fácil decir o escuchar cacería cuando estaba con los Cullen, por alguna razón era menos dramático. Quizá por el hecho que cazaban animales y no humanos.

En cualquiera de los casos, había muchas cosas a las cuales no me acostumbraba, por ejemplo la rapidez con la que me movía, podía pensar en un lugar y prácticamente estar ahí en cuestión de segundos. Algo así como una súper tele transportación. Además también estaba la parte de la fuerza y todas esas extraordinarias habilidades que conllevaban ser un vampiro.

Recogí mi cabello en una coleta pero mis manos se enredaron ocasionando que el anillo que adornaba mi dedo anular derecho se deslizara accidentalmente y cayera a varios metros de mi posición. Mi torpeza claramente seguía siendo vigente a pesar de mi conversión. Di un paso para ir a recogerlo pero inmediatamente retrocedí. Unos cuantos rayos de sol se esparcían por todo el lugar impidiendo mis movimientos. Por un momento el morbo me invadió y extendí mi mano hacia la claridad. Grité y la aparté rápidamente. Mala idea, muy mala idea. La sensación de tener mi mano en llamas era horrible y dolorosa, aun después de haberla apartado todavía sentía el ardor extenderse por ella. Malísima idea. ¿En qué mierdas pienso yo todos los días? ¿Intentos de suicidios o qué? Suspiré profundamente y luego de esperar a que el dolor desapareciese, mi mente cálculo minuciosamente la forma de tomar el anillo sin quemarme en el intento.

"Todo un desafío querida," la voz de Klaus retumbó por todo el lugar. Había estado tan concentrada que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Le sonreí.

"¿Puedes alcanzármelo?" mi voz salió dulce e inocente. Klaus caminó hasta donde estaba el anillo y lo recogió pero en vez de caminar hacia mí, se alejó. Oh santísimo…

"Increíble lo que un simple anillo puede hacerle a un vampiro," movió el anillo por sus dedos, suspiré. Klaus era bastante dramático y algo tétrico en ocasiones, "¿lo quieres?"

"Por supuesto."

"Dame un beso," lo miré con el ceño fruncido, una sonrisa pícara bailaba en sus labios. La primera y última vez que lo había besado era cuando había aceptado irme con él y eso realmente no contaba como un beso propiamente dicho, y aunque hemos pasado los últimos meses juntos y había bastante tensión en ese aspecto nunca había vuelto a mirarlo de otra manera más que un amigo, uno extraño y dramático.

Durante este tiempo Stefan también me había ayudado mucho, no solo con la parte vampírica de la situación sino también como un amigo y casi me atrevería a decir como un hermano. Él sabía que había pasado con Damon y como me sentía con respecto a él y también sabía la tensión entre Nick y yo cuando estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro y justo por ese mismo motivo procuraba no dejarme sola mucho tiempo y realmente se lo agradecía.

"¿Y si digo que no?" insinué esquivando algunos rayos de sol y acercándome más a él, su sonrisa se amplió. Siguió jugueteando con mi anillo.

"Te quemas," se encogió de hombros.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama Nick," sonreí mientras seguía esquivando el sol. No era difícil, pero un paso en falso y terminaba hecha carbón.

"No, agradece que te pido un intercambio, podía haberte robado el beso y quedarme con tu anillo," me detuve en una sombra bastante grande. Klaus estaba a unos pocos metros de mí. Lo detallé. Era un hombre bastante guapo, sus ojos verdes te escrutaban, su sonrisa era brillante y su forma de hablar te seducía. Pero él no era Damon. Sabía que era una estúpida pero algo me había hecho Damon, se había metido en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Forcé mi mente a borrar la imagen de él.

"¿Un solo beso y me devuelves el anillo?" confirme, asintió, "está bien," sonrió ladinamente y se acercó a mí. Lentamente se fue aproximando hasta quedar lo bastante cerca como para sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Tomó mi mano y puso el anillo en mi dedo para luego alejarse unos pasos. Fruncí el ceño.

"El día en que me vuelvas a besar será porque tú quieras no por un anillo," su expresión se volvió seria. Lo miré fijamente. Estos pequeños detalles de Klaus me hacían inflar el corazón porque me hacían sentir querida. Sus palabras eran dulces para conmigo y como le había dicho a Damon anoche, siempre estaba cuidándome aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Stefan, me alejé de Nick. La mirada de Stefan viajaba de aquel original hasta detenerse en mí.

"Tenemos un hombre lobo al que convertir," comentó Klaus cortando el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Se acercó a la puerta y puso su mano en el hombro de Stefan quien asintió, "te espero," Nick desapareció de nuestra vista. Sí, me había venido con Klaus pero a pesar de ello nunca me había obligado a ir con Stefan y él a sus jornadas de tortura. En ocasiones las había presenciado y por esa misma razón me mantenía alejada de ello. Me había acostumbrado a mirar de lejos y ayudar cuando Klaus me lo pidiese u ordenase, cosa que raramente pasaba. Baje la cabeza ante la intensa mirada de Stefan.

"No me mires así," pedí.

"¿De qué forma?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

"Así," señalé sus ojos, "como si fuese una niña a la que fueses a reprender como si hubiese hecho algo malo," rodó los ojos y se arregostó al marco de la puerta. Había presenciado grandes cambios en una persona, yo misma era un gran cambio, pero Stefan, él era cosa de otro planeta. El Stefan que había conocido meses atrás no estaba allí. Al menos no exactamente.

"¿Hiciste algo malo o te sientes culpable?" su sonrisa se amplió, "si rehúyes mi mirada es por algo," tomé Cumbres Borrascosas en mi mano.

"¡Oh cállate Stefan!" rio suavemente.

"¿Vienes?"

"¿Y verlos jugar a hacer híbridos?" negué, "yo creo que paso," mi celular sonó, el nombre de Elena se reflejaba en la pantalla. Solté un suspiro, ¿por qué no me había desasido de aquel aparato? Le mostré a Stefan quien cambió su semblante.

"Es insistente," asentí.

"Ayer fue su cumpleaños," y yo me sentía como una basura al no haber ido o siquiera llamado, o algo, lo que fuese. Y si así me sentía yo no quería ni imaginarme como se sentía Stefan. Había visto de lejos su intento por llamarle, pero simplemente nada salió de su boca. Y las palabras de Elena fueron como una bala directo al corazón.

"Lo sé," el celular dejó de sonar quitándome la tentación de contestarle, "te veo después," hice una pequeña mueca. Si me quedaba aquí lo más probable era que terminara aburriéndome y almorzando más gente de la que debería.

El pequeño hacinamiento en el que estaba poco a poco me volvía loca y a pesar de que podía salir casi que libremente me sentía bastante solitaria. De no ser por Stefan y sus conversaciones, no tengo ni idea de que hubiese hecho-

"No," tomé mi chaqueta, "cambié de opinión, vamos," salimos de aquel departamento y con agilidad y rapidez nos movimos por la ciudad. Saliendo a Dios sabe dónde, "¿a dónde vamos?" pregunté siguiendo a Stefan quién comenzó a apresurar el paso.

"A llevar a Ray al bosque a completar la conversión," llegamos a un pequeño bar.

"¿Ray es el líder de la manada, cierto?" Stefan asintió. Abrió la puerta y entramos. Klaus estaba sentado al pie de una mesa de billar con el cuerpo del que supuse era el hombre lobo encima de la mesa.

"¿Has decidido unirte a la fiesta Bella?" preguntó con una sonrisa al verme llegar. Stefan lo ignoró y se limitó a caminar hasta la mesa de billar y cargó al tal Ray en sus hombros.

"Vengo solo para hacerles compañía," rio y se puso en pie.

"En ese caso espero que seamos una buena compañía esta tarde," le sonreí.

Salimos por la puerta trasera del lugar que comunicaba a una autopista y de allí comenzamos a correr. Klaus iba a la cabeza guiándonos, nos detuvimos en la entrada de un bosque y comenzamos a caminar a través de él. Stefan y Klaus se enfrascaron en una conversación mientras que yo solo me limité a observar y escuchar. Tenía buen rato sin estar en un bosque, había tantos olores y tantas tonalidades de verde y marrón que me estaban mareando. Ahora podía ver todo con mayor claridad y en alta definición pero seguía siendo nueva en esto por lo que adaptarme al nuevo contraste del lugar era estresante.

"Cuida que mi conejillo de indias siga con vida Stefan," advirtió casi amenazó Klaus. Ray estaba en el suelo aparentemente sin vida aunque muy probablemente pasando por un proceso de conversión, "y cuida de ella también," sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi para luego dirigirlos a Stefan con una sonrisa que prometía terror si algo pasaba, "volveré pronto," me dio una última mirada significativa y con ello desapareció.

"Explícame algo Bella," Stefan se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído al lado de Ray, entrelazó sus dedos y me miró fijamente con esa sonrisa característica de él, "tú y Klaus tienen como un vínculo, ¿cierto?" me arregosté a un cedro y me crucé de brazos.

"Eso ya lo sabes."

"No me has dejado terminar," protestó.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto preámbulo?"

"Porque así soy yo Bella, cierra la boca y déjame terminar," sonreí torcidamente.

"Sigue."

"Están de una forma u otra ligados, ahora yo me pregunto, ¿ese vínculo influye en algo en sus sentimientos?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que si el cariño que sienten el uno por el otro, de una manera demasiado extraña si me permites decir," rodé los ojos, "se debe a que realmente lo sienten o porque les toca sentirlo por ser parte de ese vínculo," fruncí aún más el ceño. Era un buen punto.

"No había pensado en eso," respondí pasando el cuerpo de mi peso al pie derecho, "realmente no lo sé, pero a penas lo descubra tú serás el primero en saber," le sonreí cálidamente.

"¿Y Damon?" preguntó, "escuché todo anoche Bella," bajé la cabeza y comencé a jugar con mis dedos.

"Eres un vampiro demasiado chismoso Stefan," soltó una carcajada, le sonreí tristemente, "estoy confundida," le confesé. Solté un suspiro des arregostándome del árbol y comencé a caminar en pequeños círculos, "sé lo que le dije ayer pero realmente estaba buscando una excusa para hacerlo sentir miserable."

"¿Por lo de Andie?" algo en mi pecho se apretó.

"¿Él es siempre así? ¿Cambia las mujeres tan rápido?" pregunté deteniéndome para mirarlo, "¿lo nuestro, cualquier cosa que signifique nuestro, tuvo algo de importancia para él?" sus ojos me miraban paciente, "¡demonios Stefan, me siento como una cualquiera! Alguien a quien tu hermano recurrió como desahogo."

"Damon es el más grande imbécil que puedas conocer," se puso en pie y se acercó a mí, "no se da cuenta que el cielo es azul aun cuando puede verlo," sonrió, "pero si de algo estoy seguro es que tu no fuiste ni eres una cualquiera para él, y a él si le importas."

"No parece," solté un suspiro.

"Tiene sus formas extrañas de demostrarlo."

"¿Honestamente? No sé qué siento exactamente por él, creo," pasé mis manos por mi cabello, "que lo quiero pero a veces yo simplemente no sé cómo sentirme… yo no sé qué quiero, ni sé si lo que siento aquí," dije señalando mi corazón, "el peso que siento es por no tener mis sentimientos totalmente resueltos, estoy hecha un lio y…."

"Quieres dejar de sentir," completó adivinando mis pensamientos, asentí.

"Pero tengo miedo de apagar mi humanidad porque sé que si lo hago me agradará tanto no sentir que aborreceré la idea de volverla a encender y no quiero eso Stefan, preferiría mil veces perder mi memoria a no tener mis sentimientos," mi voz se rompió en la última sílaba, me levanté rápidamente y me puse de espaldas a él. Sus manos cayeron en mis hombros.

"Tranquila Bella," tomé una bocanada de aire y giré nuevamente, "no te voy a negar que no tener humanidad te hace experimentar una libertad asombrosa pero personalmente te digo que a pesar de que te sientes libre también sientes un vacío inmenso," puso una mano en mi hombro izquierdo, "sentir es parte de vivir, el dolor, la angustia, el amor, todo ello demanda ser sentido, no te rindas," me acerqué a él y lo rodé con mis brazos.

"Gracias Stef," susurré.

"Mi hibrido se está despertando, gracias por prestarle especial atención," la voz de Klaus me hizo separar de Stefan casi que de inmediato.

El corazón de Ray comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Nick se arrodilló a su lado y puso sangre de un pequeño tubo de ensayo en su boca haciéndolo beber, luego se alejó y se mantuvo al lado de Stefan. Ray abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en pie de un brinco, sus ojos paseaban por el bosque, su mirada era confusa y mantenía una posición de alerta," bienvenido a la vida Ray," Nick sacó de su bolsillo otros cuantos tubos y se los ofreció, sin decir una sola palabra Ray se los bebió completo casi que arrebatándoselos de la mano. La sonrisa en el rostro de Klaus era indescriptible, sus ojos brillaban quizá por el hecho de al fin ver su sueño realizado. Pero algo no anda bien. Me acerqué a él y lo miré con detalle. Había algo que me decía que no estaba bien.

"¿Es normal que sus ojos se vean así?" pregunté, Stefan dio un paso para mirarlo.

"Algo no está bien Klaus," murmuró Stefan. Sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y dio un alarido. Todos retrocedimos al mismo tiempo dándole espacio pero luego de un par de segundos nos atacó. Tanto Stefan como yo nos abalanzamos a él tratando de retenerlo pero no sé cómo hizo para librarse de dos vampiros y un hibrido y escapar.

"¡Demonios!" exclamó Klaus furioso. Tenía algunos rasguños pero nada que no se pudiese curar enseguida, "búsquenlo, ¡ahora!" Stefan me miró y me hizo seña para que lo acompañase.

"Adelántate," Stefan dudó por unos segundos pero luego se fue.

"Creo haberte dicho que lo buscaras," rodé los ojos.

"Tú no me das ordenes Nick," probablemente era una de las pocas por no decir única que podía enfrentársele así a Klaus sin temer que algo pasara. Su rostro estaba impasible pero suavizó su mirada un poco.

"¿Puedes por favor ir a buscarlo?" preguntó sarcásticamente, volví a rodar los ojos.

"Iré por él pero que quede claro que es porque sé que representa un peligro andante," la sonrisa fingida de Klaus no se hizo esperar, "lo traeremos, pero en todo caso espero que te estés dando cuenta que esto no está funcionando, debes estar haciendo algo mal porque puede que no sepa nada de un hibrido pero estoy segura que así no reacciona uno cuando se acaba de transformar ¿o me estoy equivocando?"

"No, ya veré que hacer por ahora lo necesito, ¿te importaría?" bufé y me alejé de allí.

Por la cantidad de aromas que había me era difícil concentrarme en el de Ray y contando que solamente había estado cerca de él por unos minutos me era aún más difícil encontrar su aroma y diferenciarlo del resto. Al final terminé tropezando con Stefan.

"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó, negué. Realmente era pésima en esto de rastrear a alguien.

"Llevamos más de media hora buscándole Stefan, me preocupa que se halla alejado del bosque," comenté. Seguía oliendo los aromas a mí alrededor y tratando de encontrar el de él.

"No ha ido muy lejos, créeme," quedamos en silencio escuchando cada sonido, "bella, ¿recuerdas el aroma de Damon?" preguntó Stefan de repente. Como olvidarlo, por supuesto que recordaba como olía Damon. Me basto solamente con verlo ayer para guardar su aroma en mi memoria.

"Sí," susurré.

"Dime si lo sientes," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Está aquí?" pregunté sorprendida. Olisquee el aire y cerré los ojos. Allí estaba, era el olor de Damon, "puedo olerlo," abrí los ojos.

"Si Damon está aquí, lo más probable es que también lo esté Elena y…" hizo una pausa y miró a través de unos árboles, "también Alaric, mira," me indico con el dedo, me acerqué a él y a lo lejos pude divisar a Alaric.

"Será mejor encontrarlos antes de que Nick lo haga," nos mantuvimos a una distancia considerable mientras seguíamos a Alaric. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando al olor de Damon. Y allí estaban, Elena, Alaric y Damon reunidos alrededor de un Ray encadenado a un árbol. Esto no era nada seguro sin embargo se sentía tan bien ver a Elena nuevamente, así fuese de lejos, y por la mirada de Stefan él también se sentía igual. Alaric y Elena se fueron dejando a Damon solo con Ray.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Ray se liberara de las cadenas que lo ataban, tanto Stefan como yo salimos corriendo. Empujé a Damon evitando que Ray lo mordiera y Stefan le sacó el corazón al segundo. Caí encima de Damon. Sus ojos azules me veían desconcertados. Tener su rostro tan cerca era demasiado tentador, mi corazón se infló ante la idea de probar sus labios nuevamente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes que reaccionara y me diera cuenta la posición en la que estábamos. Me levanté rápidamente y me puse a un paso detrás de Stefan.

"Se supone que debes mantener la vida de Elena a salvo, traerla a un bosque como este no está en el manual de supervivencia," dije al ver que ninguno iba a decir palabra, "salvarlos no puede convertirse en un hábito."

"Oh lo siento heroína del día, la próxima vez te envío una bati señal si te parece bien," rodé los ojos.

"Manténganse alejados," la voz de Stefan era casi de súplica.

"Créeme, le intento decir eso a tu preciada Elena pero al parecer es tan testaruda como tú," su media sonrisa sarcástica hizo aparición, se veía arrebatadoramente sensual. Desvíe la mirada para evitar que el golpeteo de mi corazón se volviese incontrolable.

"No está de más que se lo repitas un par de veces más, ahora si no te importa irte, te lo agradeceríamos," respondí con veneno en mi voz. Le hice seña a Stefan de irnos. Él cargó el cuerpo de Ray y desapareció dejándome sola con Damon, de nuevo.

"¿Disfrutando tu nueva vida con nuevas amistades?" preguntó sarcástico, rodé los ojos.

"La vida es corta."

"Tu existencia ahora es larga," apuntó, ladeé la cabeza un poco.

"Puede ser," se acercó a mí y yo en vez de alejarme por mi bienestar me quedé en mi lugar.

"¿Por qué te fuiste?" susurró, "¿realmente fue por salvarme?" sus ojos se veían más azules hoy y contrastaban con la oscuridad que estaba cayendo.

"Te hice una promesa," susurré de vuelta cayendo en sus encantos como siempre, "pero también me fui para salvar a Elena, no todo es sobre ti," ataqué, no estábamos muy cerca pero tampoco muy lejos y a medida que hablábamos nos íbamos acercando más.

"Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo y ahora que te veo…" su mirada era intensa, demasiado como para seguir manteniendo contacto visual con él pero simplemente no podía apartar mi vista de esos ojos que hipnotizaban.

"¿Te has quedado sin palabras? Porque anoche no me respondiste y tu silencio habló por ti," apreté los labios, estaba confusa y algo enojada.

"No me dejaste responder y simplemente te fuiste."

"Bueno genio, muy tarde para venir, ahora no quiero escuchar tu respuesta," me alejé de él y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria, su mano agarró mi brazo jalándome con fuerza.

"No harás lo mismo que anoche Isabella, no puedes simplemente irte y dejarme así, no ésta vez y tendrás que escucharme," su voz era dura, su mano seguía en mi brazo por lo que lo sacudí.

"Escuchar a alguien es algo que se gana Damon y digamos que de todos eres precisamente tú a la persona a la que menos quiero escuchar en este momento," siseé.

"¿Explícame por qué? ¿Tan poco valgo yo para ti?" inquirió arqueando una ceja y contra atacando de la misma manera que lo hice anoche. Reí amargamente, ¿estaba hablando malditamente enserio? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta? Stefan definitivamente tenía razón.

"¡Eres simplemente sorprendente!" exclamé pasando mis manos por mi cabello, "¡te acostabas conmigo amando a otra mujer que casualmente es mi mejor amiga y la cual también te quiere! ¿No ves que pasa aquí Damon?" puse un dedo en su pecho, "hasta que no definas lo que sientas, hasta que ninguno defina lo que sienta nada puede ser normal y quiero que tengas presente algo, yo dejo de ser plato de segunda mesa, aquí terminamos tu y yo o lo que sea que hayamos tenido," podía asegurar que mi mirada reflejaba tantos sentimientos al igual que la de Damon en este momento, tomó la mano que tenía en su pecho y me acercó a él hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban.

"¿Estás segura de ello? ¿Quieres terminar todo lo que tengamos?" susurró sobre mis labios.

"Ni si quiera sabemos que tenemos, que hay aquí," dije señalándonos, "y te repito, no seré un repuesto."

"No lo serás, porque no lo eres y nunca lo has sido y puedo asegurar que nunca lo serás," su aliento chocó en mi rostro. Nuestras frentes estaban juntas y nuestros ojos fijos en el otro. El momento era tan íntimo que me hacía estremecer.

"¡Damon! ¡Damon!" los gritos de Elena hicieron que me separara de él bruscamente, mordí mi labio inferior. No estaba segura de que había pasado allí y si antes estaba confundida ahora no sabía ni si quiera que era sentir.

Le di una última mirada, grabando en mi memoria aquellos ojos azules tan asombrosos, y me fui. Corrí hasta estar bastante lejos de cualquiera. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me tiré al suelo. Esto me estaba volviéndome loca.

Mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Era un número desconocido, ni siquiera era de Estados Unidos.

"¿Aló?"

"Hola Bella," la voz de Ángela me hizo sonreír por un momento.

"¡Ángela! Eres una… se supone que debías llamarme más seguido, no después de varios meses," le reclamé, rio, "¿bajo qué roca estás metida?"

"Sé que han pasado muchas cosas Bella, estoy lejos pero todavía te vigilo."

"Oh."

"No me vengas con un oh, sé que eres vampira, sí, sé que estás con Klaus porque como siempre jamás piensas en ti antes que en los demás, pero no te llamo por eso, ¿dónde te encuentras en estos momentos?" preguntó. Tenía el presentimiento que tenía malas noticias.

"En alguna parte de un bosque en Tennesse."

"Esa parte la sé genio, me refiero, ¿dónde estás exactamente?" fruncí el ceño, esto no me gustaba ni un poquito.

"¿Cómo sabes? ¡Dios, me asustas!" soltó una risita.

"Hechizo de rastreo, dime dónde estás," busqué con mis ojos alguna referencia.

"Estoy quizá a cinco kilómetros de la entrada de la carretera 55."

"Bien, alguien quiere verte."

"¿A mí? ¿Alguien quiere verme a mí?"

"Sí Bella, a ti."

"¿Quién?" suspiró, miré a mí alrededor por prevención.

"Anabel Swan," quedé en blanco. Genial, simplemente genial. Solté un suspiro, las cosas parecían complicarse aún más y se volvían más dramáticas.

Sin embargo tenía ese presentimiento de que esto iba a ser bastante interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I love cliffhangers.<strong>

**Σοφία.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Sé que debo actualizar más de seguido y realmente lo siento. Quiero que sepan que agradezco inmensamente todos sus reviews y favoritos. Espero que este capítulo lo compense. _

_Momento de comercial: T_**engo una nueva historia Damon y Bella, **se llama** Sharing your lips** por si quieren pasarse por allí. __

__El punto de vista es **Isabella y Anabel.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17.<strong>

* * *

><p>Colgué con Ángela y marque inmediatamente a Charlie. Toda esta situación con Anabel era un tanto misteriosa y dado que Ángela no había querido decir mucho, lo único que podía hacer era llamarle.<p>

"¡Bella!" exclamó alegre, sonreí, era tan bueno escucharlo nuevamente.

"Hola papá, ¿cómo te ha ido?" pregunté arregostándome a un árbol.

"Bueno, no me quejo, ¿y a ti?"

"No me quejo tampoco, ¿cómo están las cosas en Mystic?"

"Pues más o menos," hizo una pausa con un largo suspiro, "Bells, Elena no deja de preguntar por ti, lo mismo que Salvatore," fue mi turno de suspirar. Aún estaba confusa por lo que había pasado en el bosque hacían unos minutos con Damon.

Días como hoy me arrepentía de haberle pedido a Bonnie que me matase. Cuando se era vampiro se sentía el doble, todas las emociones se intensificaban y toda tu actitud cambiaba. Ya entendía por qué apagaban su humanidad. Atreverse a sentir cuando se es vampiro es un reto para valientes.

"Han hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarnos papá, se están volviendo una verdadera molestia," mentí. Realmente me hacía sentir bien que se preocuparan por mí, que intentaran 'rescatarme.'

"No los culpo, yo también haría lo mismo," sonreí, "Bella, hay algo que está rondando en mi cabeza desde un tiempo, ¿tú y Damon Salvatore tienen algo?" mordí mi labio inferior y cerré los ojos.

"¡Que ridículo! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" moriría de la vergüenza si nos hubiera escuchado teniendo sexo. Jamás podría ver a Charlie nuevamente a los ojos.

"Sé honesta Isabella, veo cómo te preocupas por él, como él se preocupa por ti, además vi cosas," suspiré.

"No papá, no tenemos ninguna clase de relación, por lo menos ya no más," confesé, hablar de sentimientos con Charlie era bastante incómodo, no sólo por el hecho de ser mi padre sino también por el hecho de que él no era una persona muy abierta.

"Oh ya veo..."

"Papá te llamaba por algo en específico," corte el futuro silencio que se iba a formar, "¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Anabel?"

"Hace un par de años ya, ¿por qué?" su curiosidad era palpable en la voz.

"Ángela acaba de llamarme a decirme que Anabel necesita verme y que estará aquí en cualquier minuto," pasé el teléfono a mi otra oreja.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó interesado.

"No tengo idea, pensaba que tal vez tú sabías por qué o para qué."

"Como te dije Bells, no he hablado con ella en un par de años, cualquier plan o idea que tenga no sé absolutamente nada," cerré los ojos y suspiré, "la última vez que supe de ella estaba en Francia y me pidió ayuda con una bruja."

"Está bien, papá te llamo mañana y te cuento todo."

"Descansa hija," el pitido del celular indicándome que la llamada había terminado se escuchó, guardé mi celular y volví a tirarme al mohoso suelo.

Sucesos tras sucesos se venían presentando y me dejaban totalmente noqueada. Entrañaba los momento de paz y tranquilidad de hace un año, entrañaba mis días sin vampiros, brujas, hombres lobos y cualquier criatura sobrenatural cruzándose en mi camino.

Mi vida pasó en borrones por mi cabeza, algunos recuerdos eran más claros que otros y algunos dolían más que otros. No extrañaba ser humana, realmente me gustaba mucho mi vida de vampira, lo único que realmente añoraba era la tranquilidad. Era ese sentimiento de saber que las cosas estaban orden, que todo estaba calculado, que todo lo que sentía era justificado y que los sentimientos que brotaban por las personas eran los adecuados. Pero a mi vida tenía que llegar Edward, luego dejarme, más tarde tenía que mudarme nuevamente a Mystic a encontrarme con mi antigua vida, ver que las cosas iban aparentemente bien y entonces aparece Damon, confunde mi mundo, le siguen los problemas y remataba siendo vampira y con Klaus a mi lado.

"Así que Damon Salvatore, no te culpo," me puse en pie rápidamente, nunca había conocido a Anabel, solamente sabía de ella por lo que mi padre me había dicho, por lo que había leído en los diarios y por algunas fotos, y aunque estas estuvieran desgastadas por los años podía reconocerla perfectamente.

Su cabello caoba como el mío caía por su espalda hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura en una combinación de ondas y liso, era un poco más baja que yo y tenía un rostro angelical. Sus ojos verdes me examinaron y una sonrisa cálida y familiar se instaló en sus labios. Se acercó a mí y la pude mirar mejor a la luz de la luna. Anabel era una mujer bastante hermosa.

"Anabel."

"Es un gusto conocerte formalmente Bella, has crecido mucho."

"Me lo han dicho," le sonreí cruzándome de brazos.

"Siento haberme metido en tu cabeza pero me causaba curiosidad tu rostro de preocupación," su forma de hablar y su porte la caracterizaban, quizá por haberse criado en una época en la que los buenos modales eran tan importantes. Anabel tenía ese aire que poseían todos los vampiros que había conocido hasta ahora. Ese aire de conocimiento, de antigüedad, de haber vivido mucho.

"No te preocupes," Charlie confiaba en ella, por lo tanto yo podía hacerlo, "no quiero ser descortés pero realmente me interesa saber qué estás haciendo aquí y que quieres de mí, últimamente los vampiros me buscan para proponerme trataos que por lo general no quiero cumplir," era mejor ir directo al punto que andar dando vueltas. Sonrió.

"Directo al punto," hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, "me agradas," se acercó a mí de tal manera que podía identificar las tonalidades de verde de sus ojos, "sé que estuviste con fríos por varios meses," comenzó, la miré con el entrecejo fruncido ligeramente, "y sé que ellos son vegetarianos, quería saber si puedes presentármelos," cerré los ojos por un par de segundos, ¡Dios, pensaba que era algo más grave!

"Específicamente para qué, si me permites preguntar claro," relajé mi postura. Estar cerca de ella era sentir una profunda tranquilidad.

"Pudiera estar con Stefan y que me ayudara a cambiar mi dieta pero claramente él está pasando por un momento bastante difícil, eso sin mencionar que bueno, él no es extremadamente bueno en eso de la dieta y Damon, él no está en la misma tónica," se explicó, asentí en comprensión, "además ellos no saben que sigo viva y espero que se mantenga así por un tiempo más," ella quería una dieta animal y la más tranquila y pacífica posible y si hablamos de paz con la humanidad y la raza vampírica los Cullen eran buenos en eso. Aunque el pequeño detalle era que ellos probablemente no sabían de esta raza de vampiros.

"Creo que puedo ayudarte," respondí, mi celular sonó al momento que ella abría la boca para hablar, le di una mirada de disculpa. Era Stefan, "gracias por dejarme sola con Damon."

"Necesitaban el momento, ¿dónde estás?" preguntó.

"¿Quién pregunta?"

"Bella…" una idea había comenzado a formarse en mi cabeza.

"Dile a Nick que estoy bien y que luego nos vemos, necesito un tiempo para pensar."

"¿No regresarás, cierto?" sonreí, el menor de los Salvatore había aprendido a conocerme, "ten cuidado Isabella Swan."

"Siempre," colgamos y guardé mi celular, miré a Anabel indicándole que podía hablar.

"No sé si sabes y espero que no te molestes, Damon y yo éramos…"

"Amigos con muchos beneficios, sí, lo sé aunque no entiendo por qué debería preocuparme," soltó una risa suave.

"Amigos con muchos beneficios," negó divertida, "bueno, a que lo quieres, no sé, quizá," se detuvo a mirarme por unos instantes, "nada, olvídalo, en fin, Damon dejó de verme por unas semana y realmente me estaba preocupando, sí, nos acostábamos pero independientemente de ello él era mi mejor amigo y que no se hubiese contactado conmigo era bastante extraño," comenzaba a imaginarme por donde iba la historia, "también pasaba lo mismo con Stefan…"

"¿Te acostabas con Stefan?" casi me atraganté con mis palabras, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"No, claro que no, Stefan era mi amigo, ¡Dios, acostarme con Stefan! Eso es una locura," musitó, "el punto es que fui hasta su casa."

"Déjame adivinar, te encontraste con Katherine," asintió.

"En efecto, y verla jugar con ambos hermanos era, no podía soportarlo," su rostro mostraba su aflicción de la época, "mi padre, Isaac, fue el que me dijo que Katherine era vampira y fue allí cuando entendí todo lo que estaba pasando y aunque hice todo lo posible por ayudarles, Katherine es…" quedó en silencio probablemente buscando la palabra adecuada.

"Es una perra," ladeó la cabeza y asintió.

"Y mi padre me prohibió acercarme a ellos por lo que terminé casándome, luego todo pasó muy rápido, el consejo decidió matar a todos los vampiros del pueblo, Damon y Stefan supuestamente habían muerto y Mystic se convirtió en una locura total, para resumirte, quedé embarazada pero cuando tuve mi hijo Katherine llegó y me mató," quedé en blanco y mi mente rebobinó todo lo que había dicho.

"Espera un momento, ¿por qué Katherine te mató?" pregunté.

"Tú lo has dicho, es una perra," sonrió, "pero gracias a nuestra condición pues reviví y heme aquí."

"Valla, y ¿qué le dijiste tu esposo y a tu padre? ¿Qué pasó con tu hijo?"

"Mi esposo murió en la guerra civil pocos días después de mi supuesta muerte y mi padre crio a mi hijo, quien es tu bisabuelo," asentí comprendiendo, esa parte de la historia ya me la sabía, "sin embargo nunca dejé de visitarlos y siempre he estado al pendiente de la familia," sonrió cálidamente, le sonreí de vuelta.

"Partimos a Forks ahora mismo," dije, había tomado una decisión.

"¿Ahora?" asentí.

"Pero primero vamos a Mystic, acompáñame a buscar mi auto," lo del auto claramente era una excusa, realmente quería que ella se encontrara con Damon nuevamente. Asintió.

Corrimos Dios sabe cuántos kilómetros hasta Mystic. La noche se hacía fría y oscura, tanto que si no fuera por nuestra visión mega desarrollada me hubiera golpeado ya con algún árbol. Nos detuvimos justo frente a la casa Swan. Toqué el timbre un par de veces. Las pisadas de Charlie se escucharon por la casa. Una sonrisa bailoteo por mi rostro. La puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro sorprendido de mi padre.

"Bells…" susurró.

"Hola papá," Anabel estaba tras de mí, Charlie la miró y le sonrió.

"Anabel," saludó.

"Hola Charlie, tiempo sin verte, ¿puedes dejarnos pasar?" preguntó. Un calor se extendió por mi pecho cuando mi padre nos invitó a pasar. Estar nuevamente en mi casa luego de tanto tiempo se sentía demasiado bien. Le di un corto abrazo a Charlie, Anabel me imitó.

Nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, como si todos fuésemos una pequeña familia actualizándose de las cosas de la semana. Como si yo no me hubiese ido de casa por varios meses y esta fuera la primera vez que veía a Charlie desde que era vampiro.

Entre historias e historias Charlie comenzó a bostezar. Podía ver las marcas de falta de sueño debajo de sus ojos y el cansancio en su rostro por lo que decidí que debía decirle mi pequeña decisión y dejarlo descansar.

"Papá, nosotras no nos quedaremos, ahora mismo saldremos rumbo a Forks," me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué harán allá?" preguntó, Anabel comenzó a explicarle todo, "¿estás segura que quieres volver a tener cualquier clase de interacción con ellos?" asentí, ya no dolía, me daba igual lo que hicieran y pensaran, iba simplemente por ayudar a Anabel y nada más, "bien, en ese caso espero que tengan un viaje seguro," nos deseó. Los tres salimos a la cochera en busca de mi auto.

"Nos veremos pronto papá, te lo prometo," le di un suave abrazo.

"Esta siempre será tu casa," susurró en mi oído. Charlie se despidió, pude escucharlo llegar a su habitación y apenas se tiró en la cama quedó profundamente dormido.

"Sabes, deberías ir a ver a Damon, creo que es hora de que sepa que su mejor amiga está viva," miré a Anabel quien me estudiaba con cautela

"No vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto?" negué.

"Yo te esperaré," Anabel hizo una mueca pero asintió y desapareció de mi vista.

**-...-**

Dudé un poco antes de tocar la puerta de la casa Salvatore. Los recuerdos de una vida humana pasaron por mi cabeza ante la familiaridad de la casa.

Volver a estar en Mystic, ver cómo había cambiado, era agradable. Estar nuevamente aquí era tan refrescante como nostálgico. Me armé de valor y toqué la puerta. Una pequeña discusión y varias voces se escuchaban adentro. Los pasos de alguien pisando fuerte se escuchaban dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y allí estaba él, impecable e imponente como siempre. Su mirada era de absoluta sorpresa y duda. Pude escuchar como su corazón se detuvo ante la sorpresa, Su rostro se veía tan diferente, duro y marcado pero seguía siendo guapísimo.

"¿Ana?" susurró tan bajo que creía haberlo imaginado.

"No estás viendo una aparición Salvatore," dio un paso atrás al momento en el que yo entraba. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse.

"¿Realmente eres tú?" preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de mí. Me miraba como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier minuto.

"¿Por qué lado se ocultará el sol esta tarde?" pregunté.

"Por el oeste," musitó. Aquellas eran nuestras palabras claves cuando necesitábamos salir de un lugar con urgencia. Así no nos metíamos en problemas con nuestros padres al mostrar nuestra aberración por el lugar en donde estábamos. Depende de lo que respondía el otro, sabíamos si podíamos salir o no, "eres tú."

"Si vampiro imbécil, soy yo, y si te vas a quedar ahí de pie preguntándome lo mismo tendré que golpearte."

Al segundo siguiente me envolvió en un abrazo que llenó mi alma. Besó mi frente. Mi amigo estaba allí nuevamente. El lugar había callado abruptamente, fue cuando detallé a la gente que estaba dentro. A la única que pude reconocer entre el grupo de jóvenes fue a Elena quién debía era una gota idéntica a Katherine.

"¿Cómo es que tú…?"

"Estoy en medio de algo muy importante pero necesitaba venir a verte, ¿tienes un minuto?"

"¿Para ti? Tengo todos los que quieras," sus ojos azules me engatusaron.

"Permiso," dije entrando oficialmente a la casa, "soy Anabel," me presenté con una sonrisa.

"Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy y…"

"Elena," completé por él, "sé que te han dicho que luces como Katherine," di unos pasos hacía ella y la vi tensarse, "no lo haces," me miró por un momento y sonrió levemente. Me gire a Damon, "¿misma habitación?"

"Nunca cambio," asentí y me abrí paso por la escalera sintiendo a Damon tras de mí.

Cuando estuvimos finalmente en su habitación comencé a hablar. Le conté absolutamente todo lo que había pasado, él simplemente se dedicó a escuchar sin musitar palabra alguna. Por primera vez lo vi callado y atento. Obvie la parte de conocer a Bella y que íbamos a Forks, no estaba en mí contarle y por lo que había visto, escuchado y deducido, las cosas entre ellos dos eran bastante candentes e interesantes.

"Katherine es una perra," murmuró.

"No eres el primero en decir eso hoy," sonreí.

"No sé por qué no la mato cada vez que tengo la oportunidad," me encogí de hombros.

"Tu tuno Salvatore, cuéntame que me he perdido," Damon comenzó a contarme todo lo que había pasado en su vida, aunque ya yo sabía.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó, pase mis manos por mi cabello.

"Estoy en medio de un… experimento, si podrías decirlo así," asintió, me puse en pie ya que nos habíamos sentado en su cama a escucharnos, "Damon, tengo curiosidad," mordí mi labio inferior, "¿qué sucede entre tú y Bella?" me miró sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabes de ella?" preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, sonreí, ese brillo, ese cambio de actitud ante la mención de su nombre.

"He estado lejos estos años físicamente pero siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes, en especial de mi familia, tengo ojos y oídos en este pueblo," no estaba mintiendo, siempre me había preocupado por ellos. En sus ojos se notaba que no creía totalmente mis palabras sin embargo no comentó nada.

"Nada pasa entre Isabella y yo," rodé los ojos.

"Es triste que todavía creas que puedas mentirme," reí sarcásticamente, "te conozco Damon," su sonrisa pícara hizo aparición.

"Ahora estás creando películas en tu cabeza," dijo evadiendo el tema. Me paré frente a él y lo miré intensamente. Quería su felicidad, después de tantos años, después de todo lo que había pasado mi amigo se merecía ser feliz. Damon Salvatore debía ser feliz.

"La quieres," evadió mi mirada.

"Estás hablando cosas sin sentido."

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes algo por ella," lo forcé, sin embargo su mirada azul se cruzó con la mía pero no dijo nada. Sonreí, "ves, la quieres, más de lo que quieres admitirme," se levantó y caminó al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Tonterías!" reí, Damon estaba enamorado. No me hacía faltan más pruebas, se veía en sus ojos, en su mirada, todo en él me decía que al fin se había enamorado de corazón, solo que él era bastante imbécil consigo mismo en ocasiones que le costaba aceptarlo.

"Estás enamorado," recalqué lo obvio, me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta negativa que no tardó en llegar junto con su mirada y su expresión.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Lo que escuchaste Damon, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?" me acerqué a él, "dime Damon, ¿qué es lo que temes?"

"No estoy enamorado Anabel, esto que siento, esto que tenemos no es amor," bingo, había logrado que hablara, ahora todo iba a salir solo. Damon tenía que darse cuenta, alguien debía darle un empujón a su felicidad, "he estado enamorado antes y es doloroso, sin sentido y…"

"¡Entonces no has estado enamorado!" exclamé alzando los brazos exasperada. Me miró en silencio. Vampiro cabeza dura, "¿es que no te das cuenta? Has estado acostumbrado a el dolor, a que seas una segunda opción, que ahora que se te presenta la oportunidad de ser feliz simplemente te niegas a aceptarla," sus ojos azules se derritieron, la muralla que había visto en su mirada se había ido, lo había desarmado completamente, "escúchame Damon, lo que sientes es miedo, miedo de que se vuelva a repetir la historia, pero te doy un dato, Bella no tiene una doble, no tiene un novio, Bella te quiere y sé que quieres a Elena pero a comparación de tus sentimientos hacia Bella, créeme no son nada y será mejor que te des prisa porque ella no estará esperando a que te decidas," solté todo de golpe, "no te de miedo conocerla, no te de miedo estar con ella, no te de miedo enamorarte, rectifico," me acerque a él y le sonreí mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla, "no te de miedo darte cuenta que la amas," quedamos en silencio.

Suspiré, ya era hora de irme y Damon lo supo.

"¿No puedes quedarte?" negué.

"Por ahora no, pero ten por seguro que volveré y si no has hecho nada por ser feliz juro Damon Salvatore que te arranco el corazón," rodó los ojos, besé su frente con suavidad, "te quiero Salvatore, no lo olvides."

"Gracias Ana," le di una última mirada antes de irme de allí. Le guiñe un ojo y le sople un beso, me sonrió en respuesta, "te quiero Swan."

Con aquellas últimas palabras desaparecí del lugar. Le había dado mucho en que pensar y sabía que Damon iba a volverse loco con tantas cosas en la cabeza y tantos sentimientos confundidos pero era justo, Bella también estaba igual.

Cuando me metí en su cabeza era todo un desastre, pude ver por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que estaba pasando y definitivamente esos dos se merecían el uno al otro. Necesitaban ser felices y necesitaban tenerse el uno al otro, se lo merecían. Ambos habían sufrido tanto, ambos habían pasado por tanto, especialmente Damon y me molestaba que ahora que tenían la oportunidad de ser felices simplemente no la aprovechaban.

Llegué nuevamente a la casa de los Swan. Bella estaba tras el volante del auto con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó.

"Nos vamos."

"¿Pudiste hablar con Damon?"

"Sí," le sonreí, "fue una charla bastante interesante," me dio una leve sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Su mirada se centró en la carretera y encendió la radio.

El camino se hacía a meno con sus preguntas sobre cómo era Mystic en 1864 y su gente, al igual de cómo eran los Salvatore en ese entonces. Bella era una persona bastante agradable, sin mencionar lo dulce y decidida que era. Esperaba que realmente tanto ella como Damon encontraran el camino para quererse.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I love cliffhangers.<strong>

**Σοφία.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Espero que este capitulo compense la espera. Este es el primer capitulo que tiene nombre y quizá se darán cuenta mientras lean por qué lo puse. **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews, de corazón, gracias por el apoyo incondicional en esta historia y en la que acabo de comenzar, sin más les dejo._

__El punto de vista es **Damon** e **Isabella.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Feelings.<strong>

* * *

><p>Oía a Elena y mis ojos estaban fijos en ella, corpóreamente estaba allí pero mentalmente estaba quién sabe dónde, y tanto ella como todos en la sala estaban conscientes de ello pero simplemente ignoraban ese hecho.<p>

Luego de que Anabel se fuera me había costado unos cuantos minutos recomponerme, tanto del hecho de saber que estaba con vida y que era un vampiro, como el hecho que me sacudió, tendió y exprimió con sus palabras y conjeturas no muy alejadas de la realidad.

Yo sabía, admitía más bien, que quería a Isabella y me preocupaba por ella pero, ¿había llegado al punto de amarla? ¿Había llegado al punto de necesitarla tanto?

Estaba tan confundido como nunca en todos mis años de existencia. Me levanté y comencé a caminar, había mucha gente en el lugar como para pensar tranquilo y definir sentimientos.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Elena con una mirada de preocupación que no había abandonado su rostro desde que Anabel entró por la puerta.

"Afuera," la miré con una sonrisa sarcástica, rodó los ojos, "no te preocupes estaré aquí antes de un asesinato extraordinario ocurra," no respondió nada por lo que me di media vuelta y salí de allí. Realmente necesitaba estar solo.

Caminé errante por un buen rato. Mi cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas que sencillamente no dejaban que pensara con claridad o que separara cada pensamiento.

La noche se tendía majestuosa invitándome a seguir vagando, invitándome a seguir pensando bajo un profundo silencio.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Elena no hubiese interrumpido? ¿Qué le hubiese dicho a Isabella? Ella quería un buen motivo para volver, ella quería que le respondiera qué significaba ella en mi vida, qué lugar tenía. ¿Debía decirle que se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad para mí? ¿Que la quería? ¿Eran esos acaso motivos suficientes para hacerla quedarse? Pero algo aún más importante rondaba mi cabeza. Tenía experiencia en amar locamente a alguien y no ser correspondido y según Anabel ese era mi mayor temor en cuanto a expresar mis sentimientos por Isabella. ¿Ese era mi miedo en todo esto? Primero Katherine, luego Elena y ahora Isabella.

Con Katherine ya eso era caso viejo, muerto y enterrado, sin embargo nadie iba a quitarme el hecho de que la había amado como un demente, tanto así que todos mis años antes de descubrir su engaño me la pase buscándola.

Elena, ella era otro caso distinto. Ella… bueno, mi amor por ella era fuerte indudablemente pero no era un amor de amantes, era algo distinto, tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar al pendiente de ella, sentía como cuando tenía que cuidar de Stefan cuando era niño.

Me paré en seco frente al gran reloj de la plaza. La realidad me abofeteó dura y cruel.

Elena se volvió una hermana, la amaba, sí, pero como una hermana y estaba viéndola finalmente como la novia de mi hermano menor incluso cuando ese idiota no estaba haciéndolo correctamente.

Volví a caminar un poco desconcertado, las calles estaban desiertas y eran pocos por no decir casi nulos los que caminaban a estas horas de la madrugada. Un peso se liberó de mis hombros. Ya todo parecía ir por el camino correcto.

Aunque el rumbo había cambiado sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que estaba sintiendo lo correcto.

"¿Tan solo un sábado de madrugada?" suspiré. En ocasiones Katherine se apreciaba en hacer presencia en los momentos más inoportunos. Mi cabeza trabajó a velocidad las formas en que podía arrancar su corazón. Pero ella era mucho más vieja que yo y el que podía terminar sin corazón podía ser otro.

"Estoy comenzando a pensar que hice algo realmente malo en mi vida pasada, ¿por qué de todas las personas de este mundo llegas tú a amargarme el día?"

"¿Problemas con tu preciosa Elena?" paré justo frente a la casa de Isabella. Técnicamente no caminaba errante, estaba siguiendo su olor inconscientemente. Sonreí, estaba perdido con esta castaña.

"¿No hay otra persona en tu lista a la que puedas ir a molestar?" me crucé de brazos. Arrugó la nariz.

"No realmente," me miró detenidamente y me detallo por un largo tiempo. La soporté haciendo eso simplemente porque no quería moverme de donde estaba. Quería embriagarme con el aroma de Isabella que se hacía más fuerte a medida que me acercaba a la casa, "pero ya que tenemos tan interesante charla, respóndeme algo, ¿tú e Isabella qué?" Katherine no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos.

"¿Isabella y yo qué de qué?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Damon," la miré. Era totalmente escalofriante el parecido que tenía con Elena, pero donde Gilbert era bondad pura, Katherine era la cúspide de la maldad.

"Tienes que ser más específica."

El olor de Isabella golpeó con fuerza en mi nariz, aquel no era un aroma de hace tiempo o retazos de un olor, no, aquel era un aroma reciente. Mi cabeza comenzó a formar una idea extraña. Era mucha coincidencia que Anabel hubiese regresado al igual que Isabella la misma noche, porque estaba seguro que de Isabella había estado aquí, y que además Ana me hubiese hablado de ella así de la nada. Eché la cabeza para atrás, las dos estaban juntas en Dios sabe dónde haciendo Dios sabe qué y probablemente ese Dios sabía qué no me gustaba.

"¿Ya dejaste de robarle la novia a tu hermano y te conseguiste otra?" preguntó con una media sonrisa sensual que en su tiempo hacía efectos en mí.

"¿Ya dejaste a un lado la idea de que esta era una charla interesante?" negó sin perder su sonrisa.

"Todo lo contrario Damon, ahora se está volviendo más interesante," su fila de dientes blancos y perfectos hizo aparición, lejos de ser molesta se estaba volviendo tediosa.

"Solo dime qué quieres saber y déjame en paz Katherine."

"¿Qué tienen tu e Isabella?" por qué a todo el mundo le interesaba eso, lo que tuviéramos o no ella y yo era problema nuestro.

"No es asunto tuyo," sonreí hipócritamente. Bufó fastidiada, "no me agradó hablar contigo, ahora puedes irte."

"No has cambiado tu gusto por las mujeres Damon," rodé los ojos, ¿qué parte de largarse no entendía?

"Te equivocas, pasar de ti a cualquier otra clase de mujer en este planeta tierra es cambiar drásticamente mi gusto por las mujeres," sonreí ladinamente.

"Ouch," fingió una mueca de dolor, "ni Elena ni Bella son muy diferentes a mí, Damon," negué divertido.

"Realmente te tienes en muy alta estima."

"Pensemos un poco," dijo caminado con lentitud hacia mí, "Elena no puede decidirse entre tú y Stefan, Bella no sabe si tú o su antiguo novio vampiro," presté particular atención a ello, "te interesa, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué estás hablando?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabes?" me dio su más inocente expresión, "resulta que por ahí me dijo un pajarito que tu querida Isabella y tu mejor amiga Anabel se fueron de excursión a Forks," se encogió de hombros, "y bueno, en mi experiencia personal los pueblos son tan pequeños que es imposible no cruzarse con la gente y además, donde hubo fuego…" la miré intensamente, ¿estaría diciendo lo correcto? O más importante aún, ¿que tenían que hacer Anabel e Isabella en Forks?

"Katherine, por favor, vete," estaba exhausto y quizá un poco enojado.

Sonrió ampliamente, ese era su propósito, decirme todo eso e irse. Así como llegó, desapareció de mi vista en un segundo.

Desordené mi cabello y cerré los ojos por un par de segundos. Era imposible que un vampiro se cansara pero hoy estaba especialmente exhausto. El pensamiento de Isabella volviendo con brillantina daba vueltas en mi cabeza a medida que caminaba de vuelta a casa.

¿Podía perderla?

**-...-**

"Bienvenida a Forks, Anabel," le sonreí mientras pasábamos el letrero que nos daba la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo. Se sentía agridulce volver, en especial porque volvía como vampiro.

"Es bastante lindo," opinó, reí suavemente.

"Supongo que si te gusta ver el verde y el marrón todos los días entonces este es tu lugar," me sonrió cálidamente.

Al parecer, Anabel era una persona muy dulce pero tenía un temperamento firme. Durante el viaje en carretera aprendí a conocerla y era alguien con quien podía llevármela bien y sin ningún problema.

"No es tan frío como lo mencionaste Bella," el cielo milagrosamente no estaba encapotado aunque tampoco estaba totalmente despejado, pero unos amables rayos de sol se filtraban por entre las blancas nubes dándonos la bienvenida.

"Bueno, la última vez que estuve aquí era humana y los humanos sienten el frío más que nosotros," asintió comprendiendo.

Mi camisetas sin mangas rojo borgoña contrastaba con lo pálido de mi piel. El supuesto frio llegaba como un ligero golpe fresco sobre mi piel.

"Bella, ¿cómo piensas acercarte a los Cullen?" le había contado a Anabel los por menores de mi relación con la familia de vampiros. Di el giro correspondiente para alejarme de La Push y entrar a Forks formalmente.

"Bueno, aún no lo sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo sobre la marcha," aparqué frente a la que fue mi casa. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del minúsculo problema en mi curiosidad por entrar, los nuevos inquilinos no se habían mudado todavía, por lo que Charlie aún era el dueño de la casa. Conclusión, no podíamos entrar. No sabía por qué había decidido pasar por allí, quizá para rememorar viejas cosas.

"¿Es esta la casa de Ángela?" preguntó, negué.

"No, era la mía," prendí el auto y manejé hasta la casa de Ángela. Anabel no dijo nada, "¿cómo es que Ángela desaparece y cuando re aparece me dice que tú necesitas hablar conmigo y luego llega a Forks? ¿Dónde has estado estos años?" pregunté.

"Hiciste dos preguntas," rodé los ojos.

"Otra confirmación de por qué eres la mejor amiga de Damon," soltó una suave risa.

"Para resumirte una larga historia," comenzó, "técnicamente Ángela es bruja de la familia Swan, de toda la familia, así que si yo la necesito ella está allí," explicó, "luego de lo que sucedió con Klaus me contacté con ella para que me ayudase con unos hechizos y le di un poco de aire fresco. Ella me contó más sobre tu relación con los Cullen y la clase de vida que llevan."

"Y decidiste venir a intentar esa vida," asintió, "¿por qué?"

"Todos estos años estuve por todo el mundo, evitando a Katherine y a los Salvatore y cuidando de ustedes," resumió, "ha sido bastante estresante y quiero tranquilidad, paz, y al parecer ellos viven una vida lo más normal posible," se explicó.

Llegamos a la casa de Ángela. Bajamos del auto y tocamos la puerta. Dejando a un lado la de los Cullen y por obvias razones, la casa Webber era una de las más grandes en Forks.

"¿Tú ya sabías de mi relación con los Cullen, cierto?" escuché los pasos de Ángela bajar por las escaleras.

"¿Qué parte de estar al cuidado de ustedes no entiendes?"

"Eso es algo acosador," respondí en broma.

"Míralo como quieras Swan, te he salvado más veces de las que crees," respondió reprendiéndome en broma, reí. La puerta se abrió y Ángela nos recibió con una dulce sonrisa.

"Pero miren a quienes tenemos por aquí," le sonreí de vuelta.

"Hola Ang, ¿nos dejas pasar?" pregunté, asintió.

"Por supuesto," caminó adentro de la casa mientras nosotras seguíamos atascadas en la puerta. Esta era la parte que quizá odiaba más de todo esto.

"Ángela," susurró firmemente Anabel. Ang se dio la vuelta y se ruborizó avergonzada.

"Lo siento, adelante, están invitadas a mi casa," crucé el umbral de la puerta sintiéndome sumamente extraña, "¿quieren algo para tomar?" preguntó, pareció meditar algo por un segundo, "eso no sonó bien, ¿quieren algún liquido humano para tomar?" frunció el ceño y negó, "eso sonó incluso peor," Anabel rio musicalmente. El rubor en las mejillas de Ang se hizo más intenso.

"No Ángela, yo estoy bien," respondió Ana. Ángela me miró.

"Tengo whisky," levantó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros.

"Eso suena bien para mí," respondí. Ángela se perdió en la cocina mientras Anabel y yo nos internamos en la sala tomando asiento, "así que aceptaste Bella," gritó Ang desde la cocina. Escuché el corcho de la botella abrirse.

"Qué te puedo decir, las Swan pueden ser bastante convincentes," miré a Ana que rodó los ojos. Ángela me pasó el vaso y tomé de inmediato un sorbo de la bebida que calmó mi sed al instante.

"Entonces, ¿irás a la casa de los Cullen y hablarás con ellos de buenas a primera?" mordí el interior de mi labio inferior. Ana me miraba atenta.

"No lo sé," respondí con cuidado, "uhm, creo que no."

"¿No?" preguntó Ana.

"Tenía pensado estar en el instituto por un tiempo," le expliqué, "así de paso tienes una experiencia humana y te vas adaptando a la forma como ellos viven," Anabel tenía esa misma mirada de curiosidad que veía en Charlie.

"Es decir que no le dirás que eres vampira," negué.

"Aún no," solté un suspiro, "vengo de estar con Klaus, mi vida vampírica no ha sido bastante normal o tranquila por lo que quiero tomarme un respiro antes de decirles," Ángela asintió entendiendo.

"Ana puede aparentar dieciocho perfectamente," aportó nuestra bruja.

"¿Qué te parece Ana?" pregunté.

"Suena bien," sonrió.

.

.

"¡Swan, muévete!" gritó Ángela desde la planta baja. Terminé de calzarme las zapatillas y bajé. Ana estaba arregostada al marco de la puerta, me tiró mi chaqueta.

"Ya estoy aquí," dije atrapándola en el aire.

"Me agradabas mejor cuando no te arreglabas," musitó por lo bajo Ang. Golpeé suavemente su cabeza.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices, recuerda que yo manejo y es mi auto," salimos de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué diremos?" preguntó Ana subiéndose al asiento de copiloto.

"Que venimos de intercambio."

"Pero ustedes no tiene papeles ni nada de eso," apuntó Ang. Arranqué el auto.

"Compulsión, ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh," fue lo único que dijo. El camino fue corto y en silencio.

Entramos al parqueadero del instituto y las miradas se centraron en el auto. Rodé los ojos, esto era inmensamente fastidioso. ¿Es que no tenían otra cosa que hacer? ¿Mirar los pájaros, por ejemplo?

"Los humanos suelen ser…"

"¿Molestos?" pregunté interrumpiendo a Ang.

"Sí."

"Acostúmbrate," dijo Ángela, "pasará siempre hasta que se aburran," rebusqué con la mirada y el único espacio disponible para aparcar el auto era entre un volvo plateado y un jeep militar, ¿coincidencia? Suspiré.

"Ve a clases, nosotras nos encargamos de lo otro," dije a Ang una vez apagué el auto. Ángela se despidió, y bajó del auto. Caminó sin importarle las miradas sobre ella.

"Jamás hice esto," comentó Ana.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ir a clases, a un instituto," se explicó.

Agarré mi chaqueta que había dejado detrás. Comprendí cuando me convertí por qué los Salvatore siempre tenían chaquetas de cuero. Además de ser un accesorio extremadamente sexy, era cómoda y las estacas rebotaban un poco antes de entrar a la piel. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Bajamos del auto. La intensidad de las miradas era incomoda, podía haber dejado de ser humana, pero ser el centro de atracción no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

"Esto es estúpido," musitó mientras caminaba a mi lado. Podía ver sus miradas de reconocimiento y curiosidad.

"Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande."

Entramos a la oficina de admisiones. A esta altura ya todo el instituto sabía que Bella Swan estaba aquí y traía una amiga. El rostro de la señora Cope me recibió amablemente y con sorpresa.

"Bella, cielo, ¡qué bueno tenerte aquí nuevamente!" le sonreí, "¿en qué puedo ayudarte?"

Me acerqué a ella aún más no sin antes revisar que no hubiera nadie más en el lugar. Anabel me cubrió. La señora Cope me miró directamente a los ojos. Perfecto.

"Vamos a estudiar aquí y usted nos hará todos los papeles sin pedirnos nada, Anabel e Isabella Swan," sus pupilas se dilataron mostrándome que la estaba manipulando, "¿entendido?"

"Entendido," susurró en trance. Comenzó a ponerse a hacer los papeles. Miré a Anabel y le sonreí.

"Es realmente escalofriante lo mucho que te puedes parecer a Damon," se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

"No es cierto," refuté rápidamente. Rio.

"Lo es," me miró, "¿lo quieres, no es así?" preguntó. Tomé un hondo respiro. Sabía que Anabel me preguntaría eso, tarde o temprano. ¿Quería a Damon? Eso no se debía ni preguntar, hacía falta con solo verme para saber la respuesta.

"Lo hago," respondí, "pero él no sabe lo que quiere y yo no voy a estar rogándole amor Ana, estoy cansada de ser su segundo plato, lo aguanté cuando era humana," confesé, "cuando me acosté con él sabía que amaba a otra mujer pero luego pasaron los días y las semanas y tenía la sensación de que podíamos tener algo real, de que había posibilidad de algo entre nosotros pero simplemente todo cambió, yo cambié," solté de golpe y rápidamente, "él me cambió," Anabel sonrió sinceramente y se acercó a mí.

"Te pareces tanto a él," susurró, "él también cambió, no es el mismo al que yo conocí tiempo atrás y te lo digo no solo como su amiga, te lo digo como alguien que ve lo puro que es esto que ustedes sienten," respondió, "dense una oportunidad, te sorprenderías lo feliz que puedes ser," puso una mano en mi hombro y sonrió amplia y honestamente. Mi corazón se removió un poco ante aquella posibilidad.

"Aquí tienen todo, sus horarios, formatos, todo," la señora Cope nos tendió un grupo de hojas, las ojeé rápidamente.

"Muchas gracias," respondió Ana y salimos de allí. Nuestros horarios coincidían en la mayoría de las materias.

"Bien, vamos, estamos a la mitad de la hora de cálculo," asintió.

"Eso es matemática, ¿cierto?"

"Más una tortura," respondí. Caminamos hasta el salón que correspondía. Un olor dulzón y empalagoso golpeó mi nariz. Miré a Anabel. _Ese es su aroma_, su voz retumbó en mi cabeza, asentí. Tocamos y el tal señor Polenz abrió la puerta, nos examinó de pies a cabeza.

"¿Necesitan algo señoritas?" su sonrisa era amable.

"Tenemos clases aquí, venimos de intercambio," le entregué los papeles, los examinó y volvió a sonreírnos.

"Bien, pasen, pero antes deben presentarse," suspiré, genial. Entramos al salón y como si fuese castigo divino, los cinco pares de ojos avellana me miraron intensamente. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. ¿Por qué todos estaban en la misma clase?

"Tenemos nuevas compañeras, y espero que las reciban calurosamente," informó el profesor mientras escribía unas fórmulas en el tablero. Conocía a todos en este salón, ¿era necesaria la presentación? Anabel me miró.

"Isabella Swan," sonreí ladinamente.

"Mi nombre es Anabel Swan, tengo dieciocho y vengo de intercambio con Bella de Virginia," el profesor asintió y nos indicó una banca disponible.

El resto de la clase la pasamos en silencio. Antes de terminar la clase el profesor dejó unas actividades.

"Espero señoritas que se pongan al día con la clase," pidió acercándose a nosotras. El lugar comenzó a vaciarse. Durante todo el tiempo los Cullen no pronunciaron palabra alguna, simplemente se mantuvieron en silencio y mirándome.

"No se preocupe," le sonreí, "no tendrá queja de nosotras," asintió. Nos levantamos pero la voz de Alice me hizo detener.

"Bella, ¿podemos hablar?" miré a Anabel.

"Podemos, pero no ahora y no hoy," mi voz fue neutra. Escaneé las miradas y le di una suave sonrisa a Emmett.

"Está bien, dinos cuando."

"Pronto," la mirada de Anabel estaba fija en ellos, "ahora, con su permiso," me abrí paso sintiendo a Ana detrás de mí.

"¿No te agradan mucho, eh?"

"Me agradan pero a veces es mejor mantener distancias," asintió.

Caminamos a nuestra próxima clase. A medida que avanzábamos por los pasillos sentía las miradas sobre nosotras, y dejaron de importarme.

Por un momento mientras hablaba con Anabel algo golpeó mis pensamientos, fuerte, claro y obvio. Sonreí, sonreí ampliamente, estaba tomando el control de mi vida, finalmente estaba tomando mis decisiones, estaba disfrutando. Se sentía bien, extremadamente bien y solo tenía un único problema que quería solucionar: Damon Salvatore.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews. Jamás pensé que esta historia iba a tener tan buena acogida. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Lamento demorarme tanto, sé que es fastidioso por lo que espero que este capítulo realmente compense todo eso._

__El punto de vista es **Isabella y __**Damon.**__**__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19.<strong>

* * *

><p>Había pasado un mes desde que Anabel y yo estábamos asistiendo al instituto.<p>

Había pasado un mes desde que había aceptado regresar a Forks.

Había pasado un mes desde que los Cullen, específicamente Edward y Alice se había vuelto un dolor en el trasero.

A pesar de que no les había permitido acercarse para hablar, estaban constantemente siguiéndome y como, claramente no sabían que éramos dos vampiras que se daban cuenta de ello, no sabían cuan molesto y tedioso era que tuvieran un ojo encima tuyo todo el tiempo.

También había pasado un mes en el que todos los días pensaba en Damon.

"¿Crees que los Cullen cazarán hoy?" preguntó Anabel arregostándose al marco de la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Por qué, quieres volver a probar esa locura?" asintió rodando los ojos. Anabel estaba intentando fuertemente probar la dieta animal y en ocasiones lo lograba pero siempre se iba por una o dos bolsas de sangre. Lo cual no estaba mal, si dejaba la sangre humana completamente estaría bastante débil y no podría defenderse por si algo sucedía.

"No lo creo, ayer los vi bien alimentados, vamos, te acompaño," me puse en pie y caminamos hacia fuera. Era domingo y Ángela estaba en una cita con Ben.

"¿Tomarás dieta animal hoy?" negué con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal que mate a Bambi y luego su mamá quiera venganza?" rodó los ojos, "solo te acompañaré, me aburro aquí."

"Bien, vamos."

Todas las casas en Forks limitaban con los bosques por lo que era sencillo adentrarnos a ellos. Anabel se separó de mí siguiendo algún rastro. Yo por mi parte tomé el tiempo para merodear por el lugar sin pensar en nada en específico.

Una figura negra, inmensa e imponente se plantó frente a mí. Un oso negro. Retrocedí un paso sopesado la situación. Podía irme de allí corriendo o simplemente jugar un rato con el animal. Me agazape preparada para una pelea que no tardó en llegar.

El oso era tres veces mi tamaño y pesaba tanto como un camión haciendo la lucha bastante interesante. El oso rugió y se alzó en dos patas, me preparé para saltar pero en vez de chocar contra la gran masa de pelos, choqué fuertemente con dos figuras.

Un sonido sordo se escuchó y caí al suelo. Me tomó una fracción de segundos recomponerme y levantarme, solo para encontrarme un oso inconsciente y a Emmett y Rosalie con sus ojos puestos en mí.

Su expresión era de profunda sorpresa. Escuché más pasos y me tensé, pero pronto sentí la esencia de Anabel. Quedé en silencio. No pensaba encontrarme en esta situación pronto.

"Esto es una sorpresa previsible, me debes cien dólares Em," dijo Rosalie rompiendo contacto visual conmigo y sonriéndole a su esposo. Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie sonreír tan… sincera. Sus ojos brillaban con amor.

"Lo siento nena pero yo no aposté contigo."

"No te gusta perder Emmett," Rosalie volvió su mirada a mí, "no hay nadie más cerca, sólo somos Em y yo," olisqueé un poco el aire rectificando lo que había dicho.

"¿Solo ustedes dos?" asintieron.

Mire a Ana cuyos ojos me decían que ya era tiempo de hablar con ellos, después de todo eso era lo que veníamos hacer en Forks.

Era hora de presentar formalmente a Ana ante los Cullen y a decir verdad estaba siendo egoísta con Anabel, privándola del hecho de conocerlos e intentar la dieta animal correctamente por el simple hecho de no sentirme lo suficientemente lista como para decirles sobre mi condición. Era yo la que estaba retrasando las cosas y realmente era estúpido. Se suponía que ya había superado esa etapa de mi vida, entonces, ¿por qué seguía siendo tan inmadura? Suspiré.

Reconocer eso me hizo darme cuenta de que cuando se trataba de los Cullen, todavía me sentía insegura. ¡Cuánto necesitaba a Damon en estos momentos! Con él cerca siempre me sentía fuerte, sentía que podía con el mundo. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ahora sería más fácil convencerlos de que era una vampira.

"¿Bella?"

"Siéntense," hice un ademán con la mano a un tronco caído. Solo Anabel se quedó en pie apoyada a un árbol.

Algo llamó mi atención o más bien alguien. Rosalie tenía una postura serena y estaba atenta. No me miraba como si quisiera matarme o con odio profundo, sino que su rostro reflejaba una profunda curiosidad, así como el de Emmett.

Comencé a contarles brevemente por todo lo que había pasado desde su partida. Me era un poco más llevadero con ellos puesto que Emmett y yo siempre nos habíamos llevado bien, y Rosalie, bueno, ella era diferente a su manera pero lo que más me agradaba de ella era su transparencia, por lo que decirle las cosas fue sumamente fácil.

Ambos eran confiables. Omití ciertas cosas que para ellos no era necesario saber, pero sí les dije sobre Damon. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Quizá una parte de mí se convencía de que entre más dijera sobre él más lo sentía real.

Para cuando terminé la oscuridad casi había invadido por completo el bosque.

"Eso ha sido… interesante," musitó Rose, me pidió llamarla Rose, considero eso un avance a gran escala, "otra raza de vampiros, eso es bastante escalofriante, supongo," susurró metida en sus pensamientos.

"Aquí la pregunta importante es, ¿cómo es que sigues viva?" sonrió cómplice Emmett. Me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Soy dura de matar."

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Bella? Si no te molestas en contestar," negué, Rose estaba siendo bastante atenta y cordial, a lo cual aún no me acostumbraba, "¿por qué volviste a Forks cuando podías intentar volver con tus amigos y tu padre y por supuesto con el tal Damon?" preguntó.

"Porque yo se lo pedí," fue el turno de Ana de intervenir y explicarlo todo.

Pasamos toda la noche hablando. Solo nosotros cuatro. Anabel conociendo más de la raza de ellos y sobre sus vidas y vice versa. Fueron unas horas bastantes amenas.

"Ya es tarde," apunté.

"Ajá," acordó Rose, "entonces, ¿piensas decirle al resto? Porque será dificl guardar este secreto teniendo en cuenta que Edward está siempre leyendo las mentes," pareció analizar algo un momento, "y es raro que Alice no esté aquí ya," miré a Ana.

"Lo más probable es que no los vea, mientras estén con nosotras su futuro es borroso para ella," dije y les expliqué sobre los dones, "en todo caso, sí, tengo planeado decirles, mañana después del instituto," Emmett asintió.

"Será hoy," dijo mirando el cielo, le sonreí.

"En ese caso, nos vemos más tarde," los cuatro nos despedimos y salimos de allí.

.

.

El lunes pasó lento. Habíamos llegado a mitad del día y en ninguna de las clases siguientes nos cruzamos con los Cullen, sino hasta la salida.

_"¿Crees que me tendrán problemas conmigo metiéndome en sus vidas?"_ preguntó Anabel mentalmente mientras salíamos. Los vampiros estaban afuera.

_"La idea de tener un vampiro de otra raza que quiera ser vegetariano les parecerá muy fascinante,"_ respondí sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto. Nuestra charla mental se vio interrumpida ante nuestra llegada al parqueadero.

Mi lugar en el parqueadero por lo general era al lado de los autos de los Cullen. Hoy no era la excepción. Solamente que en vez de entrar a mi auto sin mirarles, me detuve frente a ellos.

"Ya es pronto," dije dirigiendome a Alice y a Edward puesto que Jasper, bueno él era Jasper y Emmett y Rose eran caso aparte.

"Te esperamos en la casa," propuso Alice. Asentí. Montamos en los autos y partimos. En unos cuantos minutos la gran casa se imponía ante nosotros. Parqueamos los autos en la entrada.

"Bella, ¿es prudente que tu prima esté aquí?" comentó Alice dudosa, al segundo de haber bajado. Sonreí torcidamente.

"Créeme, ha sido de las cosas más prudentes que he hecho jamás," caminamos hasta el umbral. Esme abrió la puerta con una sonrisa suave. Todos pasaron a excepción de nosotras. Ana detalló el umbral.

"¿Hechizo?" mascullé con el ceño fruncido. No podíamos pasar. Negó.

"No," miró hacia adentro. Rose se dio cuenta de la situación y como nosotras se mostró sorprendida.

"Adelante, pasen," nos invitó. Moví mis pies dudosa pero la invitación de Rose fue suficiente por lo que pudimos entrar sin ningún problema.

"¿Ana?" inquirí curiosa ante la extraña situación. Se encogió de hombros.

"Tengo un par de teorías," me miró, "pero será después," asentí. La casa no había cambiado mucho desde que la última vez.

"Así que…" paseé mi mirada por el lugar, "¿de qué quieren hablar?" pregunté, la sala estaba llena, todos los Cullen nos miraban de pies a cabeza.

"Queríamos simplemente hablar, saber de ti, ponernos al día," me moví con suavidad por la sala.

"¿Sólo hablar?" pregunté sin perder la sonrisa sarcástica. Esa actitud la había adoptado de Klaus.

"Sí," susurró Edward.

"Bien, les tengo el tema del día," me detuve, "soy vampiro."

Hubo un silencio sordo.

"¿Vampiro?" la voz de Esme se hizo escuchar. Me senté en un sillón de brazos.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Bella?"

"Tú no eres vampiro," negó Edward.

"Eso es ridículo," contrarrestó Alice. Comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo y con velocidad. Rodé los ojos. ¿Por qué les costaba tanto creerme?

"A ver, según ustedes ¿por qué me intentaría que soy un vampiro?" pregunté, apoye mi codo derecho en el brazo del sillón y me arregoste completamente a el.

Cinco pares de ojos estaban al pendiente de cada uno de mis movimientos. Rosalie y Emmett no decían nada, mostrándome su apoyo. Anabel por otra parte miraba con detenimiento la casa, estaba más interesada en su decoración y los distintos cuadros que colgaban en las paredes que de la conversación en sí.

"Tu corazón late, puedo escucharlo," respondió Edward.

"No luces como nosotros," respaldó Alice.

"¡Gracias al cielo no!" murmure sabiendo que podían escucharme perfectamente.

Carlisle no había pronunciado palabra alguna, estaba con el ceño fruncido y algo perdido en sus pensamientos. Me levanté delicadamente y camine hacia él.

Meterme en la cabeza de un frío era tan sencillo como hacerlo en un humano, me tomó quizá un par de segundos.

Las memorias del vampiro rubio se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Por accidente Carlisle había escuchado de otra raza de vampiros mientras estaba con los Voulturi y estaba seriamente sopesando la idea de que yo fuera parte de esa raza. Sonreí.

"¿Te estás metiendo en mi cabeza?" preguntó deduciendo. Le sonreí.

"Tienes una memorias bastante interesantes Carlisle," me giré al resto de los vampiros.

"Así que, ¿realmente existen?" una sonrisa egocéntrica se apoderó de mis labios. Asentí. Al fin esta conversación iba a algún lado.

"Bueno, me estás viendo, ¿no?"

"Pensé que era un mito."

"Todos los mitos tienen algo de realidad," le contesté.

"¿Cómo es que eres vampiro?" preguntó el patriarca curioso. Abrí mi boca para responder que realmente no era de su incumbencia pero Edward y Jasper interrumpieron.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Jasper frunció el ceño mientras esperaba respuesta, sus ojos me examinaban calculadoramente.

"¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente Carlisle?" Edward se acercó nosotros, miré directo a sus ojos dorados que lucían exasperados, "Bella, repito, escucho tu corazón latir, escuchamos tu corazón latir, no creo que…" su voz era pausada y dulce. Rodé los ojos.

Sentí mi rostro transformarse totalmente, mis colmillos salieron a relucir y gruñí por lo bajo. Con mi dedo índice empuje a Edward con suavidad pero firmeza, alejándolo de mí para demostrarle mi fuerza. Y quizá exageré un poco porque terminó con su espalda contra la pared.

Me acerqué a él y ladeé la cabeza, su rostro era un poema.

"Booh," susurré mirándolo tan intensamente que lo vi encogerse.

Me giré. Pasé la lengua por mis colmillos antes de que desaparecieran, las venas de mi cara tardaron un poco en esconderse. Fue cuando me repuse totalmente que pude ver la expresión en la cara de todos. Anabel me miró burlona.

"¿Qué?" le pregunté.

"Eres una teatrera, podías haberles dicho sin tanto drama," me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa ladina.

"Qué te puedo decir, he tenido los mejore maestros en el teatro," me acerqué a ella y miré a los Cullen.

Muchas veces pasaba por mi cabeza la pregunta de, ¿qué hubiese pasado si los Cullen no se hubiesen ido? ¿Sería una de ellos ahora? ¿Hubiese sido parte de su familia, tener una vida aparentemente feliz? ¿Hubiese sido feliz?

Por otro lado estaba en deuda con ellos, gracias a su partida me hicieron reencontrar con el verdadero yo. Y además me abrieron el camino para conocer a alguien.

"¿Qué pasó Bella?" preguntó Esme. Bien, realmente no comprendía qué parte de vampiro no entendían. Carlisle comenzó a explicarles sobre nosotros, pues lo que había oído que realmente no era mucho, luego de haber aclarado dudas pude hablar.

"Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar algo, solo vine a Forks por un motivo y es ella," señalé a Ana, "no quiero hablar de nada más, lo que haya pasado en mi vida, por lo que esté pasando ahora, honestamente no es de su incumbencia y si decido contarles algo será a su debido tiempo, ahora sí, les presento formalmente a Anabel Swan," Ana dio un paso al frente y detalló a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa y una mirada que bien pudo ser divertida.

"¿Tu prima?" negué.

"Mi tátara abuela," y con ello Ana comenzó a hablar. Era cuidadosa en muchos detalles, y solo dijo lo necesario y las cosas por encima sin profundizar mucho.

Les habló como quería probar la dieta animal, tal y como le había dicho todos aceptaron la idea rápidamente. Se enfundaron en una conversación bastante aburrida. Le hice señas a Rose para salir.

"¿Sucede algo Bella?" preguntó ya en el jardín.

"Nada, quería salir, ya tú escuchaste todo eso también," su sonrisa que antes me parecía fría ahora sabía que era natural en ella.

"¿Me llamaste para que saliera y hablara contigo?" preguntó.

"¿Hay algún problema con ellos?" me crucé de brazos.

"No, ninguno," su mirada se perdió en el bosque por un minuto, "me agradas Bella, no pensé que eras esta clase de persona," confesó, "eres alguien bastante interesante y me gusta estar contigo."

"Es bueno saber que ya no me odias," rio. Su risa era como campanitas sonando contra el viento. Rosalie era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos habían visto jamás e incluso, ahora yo siendo vampira, me sentía como una pulga a su lado.

"No te he odiado, no me caías muy bien," respondió, "ya te lo he dicho, no entendía por qué querías esta vida, y también ha sido mi error el no haber cruzado palabra contigo," se encogió de hombros, "eres un imán para lo sobrenatural," fue mi turno de reír.

"Ya me lo han dicho," la miré, "¿cómo supiste que era Emmett la persona con la que querías pasar el resto de tu existencia?" la pregunta la tomó desprevenida pero no perdió su sonrisa.

"Simplemente lo sientes Bella, es algo que no puedo decirte con palabras, se expresa en sentimientos y solamente lo sabes cuándo lo sientes," suspiré.

"Eso sonó filosófico."

"Oye, tengo mis momentos," pasó su mano por sus dorados cabellos, "que no te deje engañar lo rubio."

"Lo sé."

"Lo dices por Damon, ¿cierto?" asentí con una media sonrisa.

"Estoy asustada," confesé, "con él es tan… diferente."

"Es normal, cuando lo que sientes es demasiado grande que cuesta decirlo, es normal que te de miedo pero es ahí cuando sabes que es lo que quieres," sentía que estaba hablando con alguien que había vivido mucho. Y en efecto lo era, además Rose sabía lo que era sufrir, "cuando te aterra perder a alguien, cuando ves tu futuro y está ahí entonces sabes que es esa persona."

"Gracias Rose," respondí sincera.

"Siempre es un placer," se arregostó a la pared de la casa, "no te de miedo Bella, a veces por temor perdemos oportunidades y personas importantes," asentí.

Nos quedamos en silencio admirando el bosque. No fue hasta que la conversación fue convirtiéndose en un interrogatorio y que la noche estaba cayendo que entramos a la casa. El ambiente era más suelto, más relajado.

"Entonces, si Katherine es odiada por todo el mundo, ¿cómo es que sigue viva?" preguntó un Emmet curioso, sonreí.

"Es una perra con suerte," respondí. Los ojos se posaron sobre mí.

"Katherine es peligrosa, ella sabe cómo jugar y no tiene nada que perder, los años la han adiestrado," completó Anabel, asentí dándole la razón.

Anabel siguió respondiendo preguntas y yo intervenía de vez en cuando.

"¿Conocen a Nicklaus Mikaelson?" preguntó Carlisle ante la mención de Nick por parte de Anabel.

"No realmente, pero Bella sí," respondió.

"¿Cómo es que sigues viva Bella?" preguntó Jasper cuya postura estaba totalmente relajada.

"Es un misterio para mí también," le sonreí, "Nick es una buena persona muy en el fondo."

"Para que los Voulturi le teman, no lo creo," aportó Edward, rodé los ojos.

"Confío en él lo suficiente como para dejarle mi vida en sus manos," sentencié dando por finalizada la conversación sobre Nick. Siguieron hablando hasta entrada la madrugada. Rose y yo entablamos una conversación tribal mientras los demás preguntaban a Anabel. La mirada de Alice era incómoda al igual que Edward y probablemente se debía a que no había intercambiado palabra con ellos, y honestamente no estaba muy interesada en hacerlo. No aún.

"Mañana iremos de caza," anunció Carlisle, "¿te apetecería ir con nosotros?" ofreció, Anabel asintió.

"Me encantaría," nos pusimos en pie para marcharnos.

"¿Qué tal tú Bella?" negué.

"¿Qué tal que mate a un conejo, que resulte ser rey del bosque y todos los animales busquen venganza?" Emmett soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

"Bella no comparte la misma dieta," explicó Ana. Vi la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de Carlisle.

"No mato personas Carlisle, a menos no sin un motivo o porque esté muy hambrienta," le expliqué, "solo me alimento de lo necesario y listo, además, he asaltado el hospital y tengo una que otra bolsa de sangre."

"Has sido tú," me acusó Carlisle con una sonrisa," me acomodé mi chaqueta y le sonreí.

"Rose, mañana saldré, ¿vienes conmigo?" pregunté a la rubia vampira.

"Seguro, ¿después del instituto?" asentí.

"¿Vienes Ana?" pregunté.

"Me quedaré un rato más," dijo.

"Bien, en ese caso, buenas noches," salí de la casa y me embarque en el auto.

Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar en estos momentos, y casi todas se referían a Damon Salvatore.

**-...-**

**Un mes después.**

Habían pasado casi dos largos meses desde que había visto a Anabel. Sin embargo, era la hora y no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a Forks a buscar a Isabella y decirle que la quería. Lo cual era tan estúpido que me casi me hacía pedirle a Klaus que me matase.

La situación en Mystic no había dado tregua y por más que moría de ganas de ir por ella, le había prometido a Elena quedarme. Stefan estaba de vuelta y él también necesitaba de mi ayuda.

"Damon, ¿estás bien?" la voz de la susodicha corto mis pensamientos. Sonreí.

"Nunca he estado mejor," respondí ojeando los papeles de la mesa que tenían información sobre los Originales

"¿Seguro?" rodé los ojos.

"Sí Elena, estoy bien," se acercó un poco con la duda visible en su rostro.

"Damon, si es por Stefan y Bella no tienes que preocuparte, yo haré frente a la situación, además Stefan es incapaz de..."

"Lo sé, es incapaz de hacerte algo nuevamente, está volviendo a ser él y blah blah blah," asintió con una tenue sonrisa.

"Entonces Damon, si no es Stefan, ¿qué te preocupa?" preguntó, abrió ligeramente los ojos con entendimiento, "es Bella," susurró, aparté mi mirada de ella y me levanté, "Damon, ¿hay algo entre Bella y tú no es cierto?" preguntó, últimamente a todos les gustaba esa pregunta. No respondí, "Damon, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿no tienes la suficiente confianza para decirme?

"¿Qué quieres escuchar Elena? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?" fruncí los labios y enarqué una ceja, Elena se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé, quiero que me digas lo que sientes, quiero saber si la quieres, quiero…" suspiró, "quiero saber si ella puede estar segura contigo, si puedes protegerla," se acercó a mí, "no soy estúpida Damon, desde el momento en que la conociste hubo algo diferente en ti, desde que hablaste con ella tus ojos la miran de otra manera y aquella vez que los vi salir juntos una mañana, allí supe por qué ella también había cambiado," quedé estático en mi lugar, no tenía ni idea de que Elena se había dado cuenta de todo eso, ni yo mismo sabía que había cambiado tanto, "la forma como la miras, como la proteges, la amas Damon y realmente no sé por qué sigues aquí cuando puedes ir por ella y comenzar a ser feliz," me sonrió sinceramente, "quiero que sean felices, date una oportunidad."

Hubo duda en sus ojos pero terminó por acortar la distancia entre nosotros y me envolvió en sus finos brazos. Besé su cabello.

"Gracias Elena," sus palabras habían llegado a mi corazón y apreciaba enormemente su sinceridad.

"Ve por ella y tráela a casa," en su voz había un trasfondo de esperanza y dulzura, asentí con una sonrisa ladina.

"Trae a mi hermano de vuelta," pedí, "pero déjale el lado divertido," golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente. Me alejé de ella y comencé a caminar.

"¿Te vas ya?"

"No, primero debo decirle a Stefan para que cuide que no hagas alguna estupidez," rodó los ojos.

"Puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola," caminé hasta la puerta.

"No puedes, nos vemos pronto Elena y de nuevo gracias."

Salí de la casa cerrando la puerta tras mío. Corrí hasta el Mystic Grill donde sabía que estaba Stefan. En una esquina de la barra y con un vaso lleno de alcohol estaba mi hermano menor.

"¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos jugar football por todo el jardín durante todo el día?" preguntó de la nada, sonreí levemente ante los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos.

"Sí, te ganaba todo el tiempo," Stefan rio secamente y tomo un largo trago de alcohol.

"Eres el mayor," se encogió de hombros.

"Éramos los mejores amigos," recordé. Imágenes de complicidad, de diversión y también de sufrimientos aparecieron en mi cabeza, "iré a Forks," solté, Stefan me miró con la comisura de sus labios curvados en una casi inexistente sonrisa.

"A buscar a Bella me supongo, tardaste mucho," fruncí el ceño asintiendo, "¿por qué te extraña que sepa? Pasé dos meses solo con Bella y Klaus, y obviamente la única persona en la que podía confiar era ella, sé unas cuantas cosas."

"¿Has hablado con ella?" pregunté. Dejó el vaso en la barra y me miró.

"Lo he hecho."

"¿Está con él?"

"¿Con Cullen?" preguntó. Asentí.

"Pareciera que no la conocieras Damon."

"Por si no lo has notado ha cambiado mucho desde que es una vampira," resalté.

"No mucho, créeme, simplemente es más… decidida, más confiada, pero sigue siendo la misma humana por la que te enamoraste," suspiré, "por ello no volvería con Cullen."

"¿Por qué?" rodó los ojos.

"¿Estás escuchándome?" inquirió sarcástico, "tú mismo lo has dicho, ella es diferente, y por ello no volverá con él, además ella te ama."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" pregunté.

"Hablamos frecuentemente Damon," retomó su bebida, "ella no está con Cullen y vive con Anabel y Ángela en la casa de esta último," asentí.

"Me iré hoy," sonrió suavemente.

"Buena suerte," me deseó, "ah, y no le digas a Bella que estamos intentando matar a Klaus con las estacas de roble blanco, al menos aún no," frunció el ceño, "ella y Klaus tienen una extraña relación y no le hará mucha gracia que lo matemos," lo miré con duda.

"No lo haré," respondí. Me levanté y puse una mano en su hombro.

"Sé sincero con ella hermano, cuéntale todo, todo lo que has hecho en estos meses, con quienes has estado," me aconsejó.

"Gracias Stefan," apreté ligeramente su hombro y salí de allí.

Subí al auto rumbo a Forks. Rogaba que Isabella me diera la oportunidad de hablarle y rogaba que las cosas salieran bien.

No iba a ser fácil, después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado pero no me iba a rendir con ella.

Manejé tan rápido como el auto me lo permitió, rompí leyes de velocidad que probablemente ni siquiera existían.

Después de numerosas horas el cartel de bienvenida a Forks me recibió. Nunca había estado en el pueblo, por lo que tuve que afinar mi olfato para encontrar el aroma de Isabella o Anabel entre tantos.

No fue difícil, la esencia de Isabella estaba grabada en mi memoria.

Estacioné el auto frente a la casa que suponía era de Ángela, al menos así me hacía saber los efluvios de las tres mujeres.

Bajé del auto y tomé una respiración profunda pero lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo chocar contra un árbol. Entre abrí los ojos y el rostro de Rebecah hizo aparición.

"Damon Salvatore, mala idea jugar conmigo," su mano se estrelló en mi cara y vi todo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_Yay, otro capítulo con nombre. Gracias por sus reviews, realmente los aprecio muchísimo. Este capítulo fue muy genial de escribir, me gusta como terminó. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos aquellos que han comentado en la página de facebook en donde se está publicando esta historia (Bella Swan & Damon Salvatore: un amor inmortal) Los leo y les agradezco inmensamente._

__El punto de vista es **Isabella, Ángela, Isabella.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Never let me go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Los últimos retazos rojos y naranjas del atardecer adornaban el cielo. Con los ojos cerrados me senté de piernas cruzadas en el bosque mientras los demás cazaban. dejé que mi oído y mi olfato se afinaran y me deleité por un rato con la musicalidad del bosque y el olor a libertad.<p>

Realmente estaba aburrida y algo preocupada, pero eso no quitaba lo divertido que era ver o más bien escuchar a Anabel ganándole a los Cullen en la pequeña competencia que tenían.

En un par de minutos pude sentir sus presencias cerca de mí. Abrí mis ojos sin mover otro músculo.

"Eso no ha sido justo," recriminó Emmett cruzándose de brazos, "Jasper estaba de tu equipo."

"Eso no tiene nada que ver," los dos se enfrascaron en una conversación sin sentido y de juego mientras los demás veían divertidos.

Volví a cerrar los ojos. El movimiento a mi lado me hizo tensar pero una vez supe que era Carlisle me relajé un poco. Se quedó en silencio a mi lado por un tiempo.

"¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?" inquirió finalmente.

"Seguro," abrí mis ojos y lo miré.

"¿Nunca has intentado la dieta animal?" la conversación de los demás calló abruptamente.

"Sí, por una semana quizá," hice una mueca, "pero eso no es para mí," frunció el ceño, "no me mal entiendas Carlisle pero alimentarme de animales es renunciar a quien soy ahora y a lo que me he convertido, además en mi caso me dejaría vulnerable y no puedo darme ese lujo," expliqué.

"Entiendo," respondió, "¿has matado a alguien, no?" preguntó curioso.

"Sí, dos veces pero me prometí no hacerlo si no era necesario," los recuerdos de esas noches llegaron a mi cabeza.

La primera fue por Klaus quien me obligó, aunque no realmente, a matar a una de las mujeres que conocía sobre el paradero de los hombres lobo, pero de no haberlo hecho hubiera muerto de todos modos pues apenas comenzaba mi proceso de transición. Y la otra fue en un momento de ira. A veces recordaba mis manos acabando con la vida de aquellas personas, las imágenes jamás saldrían de mi cabeza y tenía que lidiar con ello.

Comencé a jugar con las puntas de mi cabello. El lugar estaba en un profundo silencio.

"¿Por qué eres vampira? Nos has contado partes de lo que has vivido pero nunca nos has dicho el porqué de tu nueva vida," dudé un poco entre callar o decirlo todo, pero ¿qué más daba?

"Cuando decidí irme con Klaus sabía que necesitaba algo más que ser una humana con buenas habilidades de convencimiento por lo que le pedí a Bonnie que me matara, el resto ya lo conocen."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward, fruncí el ceño, "me refiero, ¿por qué ser vampira Bella? ¿Por qué renunciar a tu humanidad? Técnicamente no tenías que irte con el tal Klaus, no había nada que él pudiera usar en tu contra," negué con una sonrisa.

"Allí te equivocas, tenía una razón, un par de razones en realidad," Anabel se paró a mi lado. Todos esperaban mi respuesta completa.

"Supongo que Elena, ¿no es así?" dedujo Alice.

"Por supuesto, ella y todos en Mystic, pero más que ellos había alguien a quien debía salvar, Damon," sus ojos azules invadieron mi cabeza.

"¿Damon?" miré a Esme y asentí con una sonrisa torcida.

"Damon Salvatore, hermano de Stefan."

"¿Ese No es el mismo Damon de tu historia?" preguntó Edward mirando a Anabel quien asintió, "¿tú y él...?"

"Algo así," conté apartes de mí historia con Damon, cosas banales, por la superficies, exceptuando cosas como por ejemplo cuando nos acostamos. Edward estaba aquí y por más que fuera mi ex era extraño hablar de otro hombre frente a él.

"¿No es extraño?" preguntó Alice.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que Ana estuvo con él, y que además él está enamorado de tu mejor amiga…"

"Estaba," la interrumpió Ana. Fruncí los labios. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Realmente no lo es," dije con sinceridad y sacando mi teléfono. Era Stefan.

"Hola Stef," saludé.

"¿Qué hay Bella?" su voz era suave.

"¿Sucede algo?" hubo silencio por un momento. Me levanté del piso y me alejé unos pasos de los Cullen. Ellos podían escuchar mi conversación perfectamente pero me sentía más cómoda así.

"¿Damon está por ahí?" fruncí el ceño, "he intentado llamarle desde hace un rato pero supuse que estaba contigo y es bastante importante lo que debo decirle," mire a Ana quien también tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Damon?" pregunté incrédula, "él no está conmigo, ni si quiera…" hice una pausa, "¿él está en Forks?"

"Se supone que tiene que estar allá," la curiosidad y la preocupación me invadió. ¿Qué venía hacer Damon en Forks? ¿Qué le había pasado?

"Te juro que no tengo ni idea de dónde está, ¿qué venía hacer?"

"Hablar contigo Bella, quería aclarar todo, quería…" dejó la oración en el aire.

"¿Quería qué Stefan?" insistí.

"Eso no me corresponde a mi Bella, debes hablar con él o principalmente debemos averiguar dónde está," miré a Anabel.

"Te llamo luego," respondí.

"¿Bella?" Ana se acercó a mí.

"Vamos donde Ángela, ella puedo ayudarnos," asintió y juntas corrimos hasta la casa de Ángela con los Cullen pisándonos los talones.

Me detuve en seco frente a la casa. El deportivo negro de Damon estaba estacionado al frente, mi corazón se aceleró y trate de encontrar su efluvio en el aire. Me acerqué al auto. Su chaqueta estaba allí, al igual que su teléfono. Su aroma se perdía entre el viento. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué a Stefan.

"Estuvo aquí Stef, su carro está aquí," el cielo comenzó a oscurecer adentrándose más a la noche, preocupándome aún más.

"Algo debió haberle pasado Bella," cerré los ojos y tomé una bocanada de aire.

"Yo me encargo Stefan, buscaré a Damon y te mantendré informado."

"Por favor," pidió.

"Espera un momento Stefan, ¿tú y él están haciendo algo o están tras alguien que quizá pueda haberle hecho algo?" pregunté. El suspiro de Stefan se hizo oír al otro lado de la línea.

"Puede ser."

"Explícate."

"Acabamos de matar a Finn, Bella," pasé la mano por mi cara, ese era el sentimiento de preocupación que me estaba manteniendo inquieta, "escucha Bella, o son ellos o somos nosotros y sé que no te gustara esto pero vamos tras Klaus o al menos eso intentamos ahora, las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Sabes qué es el roble blanco?" preguntó, le indique a todos que entráramos a la casa. Le pedí a Anabel que trajera a Ángela.

"Sí, lo único que puede matar a un original."

"Hicimos varias estacas de roble blanco, y recuerdas que te conté que Esther había unido a todos sus hijos para que si…"

"Mataran uno todos murieran," dije interrumpiéndolo sabiendo a donde iba a llegar, "si mataban a cualquiera de ellos inmediatamente mataban a Klaus."

"Exacto pero no contábamos con que mientras nosotros estábamos matando a Finn, Klaus se había llevado a Bonnie a deshacer el hechizo que los unía, para resumirte la historia, matamos a Finn y Sage, ¿sabes quién es?"

"No, pero continúa."

"Ella fue creada por Finn y no pasó una hora después de su muerte cuando ella murió también junto con otro que ella había creado."

"Espera ahí, ¿me estás tratando de decir que si matan a un original toda la línea de él muere?

"Eso parece."

"Es decir si ustedes matan a Nick pueden morir."

"Puede ser, no sabemos quién creó nuestra línea, los únicos vampiros que no serían afectados por eso…"

"Anabel y yo," suspiré, "no podemos perder tiempo Stefan, buscaré a Damon," colgamos. Ana había llegado hacía unos segundos junto con Ángela y ambas me miraban.

"Esto no está bien Bella," se acercó a mí.

"¿El qué? ¿Matar a Nick? ¡Claro que está mal, es un suicidio!" exclamé, "Ángela, ¿puedes rastrear a Damon?" pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema.

"¿Tienes algo que haya sido de él o que sea de él?" negué, miré a Ana quien también negó.

"Su auto," susurré, salí. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba tirada en el asiento de atrás, la tomé y entré nuevamente, "toma," le tendí la prenda y Ángela la puso en la mesa, inmediatamente se puso hacer sus hechizos.

"Tranquila Bella, lo encontraremos," susurró Anabel con una sonrisa.

"Bells, tenemos problemas," susurró Ángela abriendo sus ojos, "lo alcanzo a ver pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"Él está en casa de Mike y está bastante herido," mi corazón dio un brinco. No me di cuenta que había corrido hasta que Anabel se interpuso entre la puerta de salida y yo.

"Déjame salir," mascullé por lo bajo.

"Piensa bien lo que vas hacer."

"No hay que pensar mucho, el plan es simple Ana, yo voy por Damon y lo traigo a salvo, punto," dije, no se movió. Comencé a desesperarme.

"No seas impulsiva, puedes terminar muerta Isabella."

"Puede él terminar muerto."

"Isabella…" suspiré.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Es Damon a quien están torturando y el que puede morir, casi lo pierdo una vez y no me sacrifiqué en ese entonces por él para ahora perderlo," confesé, Anabel me sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a mí. Puso una mano en mi hombro.

"Lo sé Bella, también es mi mejor amigo el que puede morir," me recordó, "pero piensa un poco, tengamos un plan B por si las cosas no salen como esperamos," asentí, bajó su mano hasta mi brazo y lo apretó ligeramente.

"¿Pudiste ver algo más Ángela?" preguntó.

"Sí, una mujer," por poco me olvidaba de la presencia de los Cullen.

"¿Mujer? ¿Quién puede ser?"

"¿Alguna hibrida de Klaus?" preguntó Rose tratando de ayudar, "alguien de su confianza," algo en mi cabeza hizo clic.

"Rebekah," dijimos Ana y yo al tiempo. Genial, Mike podía haber muerto al igual que su familia y Damon podía morir y nada más que la rubia original era la que estaba al mando de la situación. Suspiré. Marqué el número de Stefan.

"¿Lo encontraste?" preguntó inmediatamente,

"Algo así, ¿te suena una rubia de metro ochenta con mal carácter y hermana de Nick?"

"Esto no es bueno," cerré los ojos por un segundo.

"Lo sacaré de donde esté y lo traeré de vuelta, no te preocupes."

"No dejes que maten a mi hermano," pidió.

"No lo haré," colgué el teléfono.

"Bella, ella es una sola, podemos ir todos y sacarlo de allí," sugirió Emmett, negué.

"Ustedes no se mueven de aquí," sentenció Anabel con voz que no daba espacio para refutar, "nosotros no funcionamos de la misma manera que ustedes, si no pueden conmigo y con Bella ahora mucho menos lo harán con ella," explicó.

"Rebekah por si sola puede matarlos en un parpadeo," complementé, "es una original, su fuerza y rapidez, ella en sí, puede hacer el doble de lo que ustedes siete pueden."

"¿Pero si irán ustedes dos solas?" refutó Edward.

"Así es," le sonreí, "lo diré así," miré a todos en la habitación, "si alguno va con nosotras le partiré el cuello," sonreí sarcástica. Me puse la chaqueta de Damon por encima de mi camisa azul y miré a Ana para luego salir corriendo.

Solo rogaba porque Damon estuviera vivo.

**-...-**

"Lo diré así, si alguno va con nosotras le partiré el cuello," Bella sonrió a medio lado. Aquella sonrisa entre burlona e irónica que me aterraba en cierta forma. Quizá porque todos los vampiros tenían esa forma de sonreír que te calaba los huesos.

Ahora que era vampira era impulsiva, sarcástica y un poco extremista. A veces me hacía pensar que apagaba su humanidad por ratos. Sin embargo solamente era así en presencia de otras personas y claro, cuando le hacían sacar su mal genio, del resto era una Bella normal, en lo que cabía.

Anabel y Bella desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Me senté en una de las sillas del comedor y comencé a ojear un libro de hechizos que había dejado tirado en el mesón. Los Cullen seguían estáticos en su lugar y sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. A excepción de Rosalie y Emmett que estaban conversando.

Por lo que veía mi casa se había convertido en un punto de reuniones para los vampiros.

"¿Es posible?" preguntó Edward, levanté la mirada.

"¿El qué?"

"Que Bella tenga su humanidad apagada, o que la apague a ratos," la atención en el lugar se centró en mí.

"Puede ser," respondí con cautela, "pero si es así ha aprendido a manejarla muy bien, una vez que apagas tu humanidad es muy difícil volverla a encender," expliqué, "aunque realmente no creo que lo haga, más bien creo que la temporada que pasó con Klaus más pasar mucho tiempo con Damon influyeron en ella, eso y el hecho de ser vampiro cambia también las cosas."

"¿Estás segura? Es que Bella ha cambiado tanto," comentó Alice. Sonreí.

"No ha cambiado mucho, Alice, esta es la verdadera Bella, la que ustedes conocieron fue alguien que había pasado por el divorcio de sus padres recientemente y a la que habían hecho mudar a un pueblo sin sol alejada de sus amigos y de la gente que quería," dejé el libro a un lado, "además tu partida influyó en quién es ahora Edward," volví a explicar. El rostro de Edward se contrajo en dolor y Alice desvió la mirada.

"¿Y Damon?" preguntó la señora Esme.

"Ella lo ama," respondió Rosalie quitándome las palabras de la boca. Como acto seguido los Cullen la miraron extrañados, "¿qué?" preguntó altiva. Se miró las uñas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Emmett pasó una mano por sus hombros.

"Ella y Damon tienen una relación… complicada y extraña, pero si de algo puedo estar segura es de que se aman," respondí, "ella estará bien, sabe cómo lidiar con las cosas y va con Ana, no cometerá ninguna estupidez," los calmé. Centré nuevamente mi atención en el libro y los dejé conversar, al igual tampoco era como si entendiera lo que estaban diciendo de lo rápido que hablaban entre ellos, "por cierto, lo de la amenaza iba enserio, no tienten a Bella, si les dijo que les partía el cuello si la seguían, lo hará," recomendé retomando mi atención al libro.

**-...-**

Llegamos a la casa de Mike. El pequeño detalle de no poder entrar me invadió de ira. Estuve a punto de quemar la casa hasta los cimientos. Podía oler sangre y oír débiles latidos. Me acerqué a la puerta. La figura imponente de Rebekah apareció, primero con una expresión de sorpresa y luego con una sonrisa.

"¿Julieta viene a rescatar a Romeo?" rodé los ojos.

"¿La zorra ya dejo la madriguera?" su sonrisa se mantuvo.

"Isabella."

"Rebekah."

"Trajiste compañía, podemos hacer una buena fiesta, adentro tenemos un vampiro y un humano, tendremos una buena diversión," su acento marcado me hizo recordar a Klaus por un momento.

"Dame una buena razón por la que no deba arrancar tu corazón ahora mismo," Rebekah se arregostó al marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

"Deberías decirle a tu hombre que deje de jugar con las mujeres, alguna puede atravesarle las muñecas con cadenas y colgarlo del techo," le mostré mis colmillos e hice además de entrar pero el hecho de no ser invitada me lo impidió.

"¿No deberías estar velando a tu hermano?" pregunté mientras mi cabeza buscaba una forma de entrar. Su rostro era de sorpresa.

"¿A qué te refieres?" su sonrisa cayó.

"Acaban de matar a Finn en Mystic, Rebekah…

"Eso no es posible," musitó.

"Oh, ¿por el vínculo? Bueno, de eso se encargó Nick," su rostro era de puro desconcierto. El celular de Rebeka sonó.

"Nick, ¿qué pasó con Finn?" preguntó inmediatamente.

"Está muerto Rebeka," su voz era carente de emoción.

"Pero como es…"

"¿Qué sigues viva? Sí, soy un genio, ahora, supongo que cerca tienes a Isabella, me permites hablar con ella," Rebekah me tendió el celular con fuerza y con un semblante de emociones indescifrables. Sentí lastima por ella.

"Nicklaus."

"Tiempo sin hablar Isabella," Anabel me hizo señas de que iba a darle una vuelta a la casa, asentí.

"Lo sé."

"Veras cariño, tengo una pequeña situación aquí, Stefan me está dando unas estacas a cambio de su hermano pero no estoy seguro de que esas sean todas las estacas que tienen," mordí mi labio inferior.

"¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con ello Nick? No he estado en Mystic en meses y no tengo ni idea de lo que están haciendo allá."

"Rebekah, por qué no me ayudas y le pides a Damon que se valla," asomé mi cabeza un poco más al ver que Rebeka caminó al interior de la casa. Su caminar era lento y sin emoción. Mike apareció en la entrada.

"Invítalas a entrar," lo obligó, Mike estaba totalmente asustado y temblaba, aparte de eso estaba en perfecto estado.

"Entren," susurró. Ana llegó a mi lado al segundo, y juntas corrimos hasta la sala.

Mi corazón se contrajo de dolor. Damon estaba tal y como lo había descrito Rebekah, tenía las muñecas atravesadas con algo parecido a alguna trampa de osos, y de allí estaban agarradas cadenas que colgaban al techo. Su pecho estaba al descubierto y varias cortadas y rasguños podían verse. La sangre corría por su frente y pecho. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus ojos cerrados. Se me escapó un jadeo.

"¿Puedes describirle a Stefan en qué condiciones está su hermano?" pidió Klaus.

"Stef, por favor, entrégale las estacas, Damon… él no está bien," le rogué a través del teléfono. Rebekah me lo arrebató de las manos y le tomó una foto a Damon.

Tanto Ana como yo estábamos estáticas, si nos movíamos a ayudar a Damon podíamos firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte. Klaus hablaba con Stefan mientras le mostraba quizá la foto de Damon. Mis ojos estaban fijos en Damon, rogando porque se mantuviera fuerte.

"Pregúntale a Damon cuantas estacas hay Rebekah," la susodicha tomo el rostro de Damon en sus manos, quien abrió los ojos débilmente. Sus uñas se enterraban en sus mejillas. Gruñí muy bajo.

"¿Cuántas estacas hay?" preguntó con tono obligatorio.

"Ocho," susurró.

"Ya escuchaste," Nick comenzó a discutir con Stefan. Yo solo tenía ojos para Damon quien me miró por unos segundos y sonrió tan débil que mi corazón se detuvo, le sonreí de vuelta.

"Hermana, puedes cortarle la lengua Damon," pidió Klaus, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta. Rebekah suspiró.

"¡Ya basta Nick!" tomó las cadenas y las reventó de un solo jalón, Damon cayó al piso en un golpe sordo, "ven por él," no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, corrí hasta donde estaba Damon y lo tomé entre mis brazos, "esto es ridículo, Stefan llevará las estacas que faltan o quien terminara en cadenas próximamente será Elena," con eso colgó el celular. Pasé mis manos por el pelo de Damon y por su cara, "nos veremos pronto Isabella," Rebeka desapareció de mi vista.

"Bella," llamó Ana, "necesita sangre," me recordó arrodillándose a mi lado.

"Damon, Damon, ¿me escuchas?" susurré cerca de su oído, su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis pierna mientras mis manos acunaban su rostro, "Damon, vas a estar bien, ¿entendido?" abrió nuevamente sus ojos, "hola Damon."

"De haber sabido que encadenándome y a punto de morir iba a hacer que te volviera a ver, lo hubiese hecho hace rato," sonreí suavemente.

"No digas eso ni en broma," intentó reírse pero comenzó a toser. Anabel liberó sus muñecas, "Ana, encárgate de Mike y de su casa, por favor," le pedí, sonrió.

"No te preocupes," se acercó a Damon y besó su mejilla antes de desaparecer. Mordí mi muñeca y se la puse en la boca. Tomó lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y no desmayarse.

"Isabella, tenemos que hablar, yo…" puse mi dedo índice en sus labios. Se enderezó.

"Estás débil Damon, espera un poco, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar," abotoné su camisa y lo ayude a ponerse en pie, "la casa de Ángela no queda muy lejos," asintió con suavidad. Pasé uno de sus brazos por mi cuello y enrollé uno de los míos por su cintura. Caminamos en silencio bajo la oscuridad de la noche. A pocas cuadras de la casa, el cuerpo de Damon comenzó a fallar, "ya casi llegamos," su cuerpo se desplomó en el pavimento, "Damon," le hablé suavemente, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Lo cargué y corrí lo que faltaba a la casa. Toqué la puerta.

"Bella," susurró Ángela al verme llegar con Damon en mis brazos.

"Déjalo entrar," pedí.

"Pasen," tan pronto pronunció las palabras corrí escaleras arriba y me metí en mi habitación. Acto seguido Ángela entró.

"Cuídalo unos segundos, voy por sangre," asintió. Bajé nuevamente y busqué en el refrigerador. Agarré unas bolsas de sangre y noté la presencia de los Cullen, "debo darle esto, así que creo que deben salir de aquí, vallan a su casa," sugerí. Rose me sonrió y fue la primera en salir junto con Emmett, poco a poco salieron todos.

Volví nuevamente con Damon y abrí las bolsas de sangre y se las di. Comenzó a ganar color y las heridas desaparecieron por completo.

"Si necesitas algo estaré abajo," le sonreí a Ángela y asentí.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Damon comenzó a removerse inquieto en la cama hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido. Detuvo su mirada en mí y sonrió torcidamente. Un aire de alivio recorrió su rostro.

"Todo fue real," susurró.

"Si te refieres a que casi mueres, otra vez, entonces sí," me acerqué a la cama, "hola Damon."

"Isabella," suspiró, se puso en pie y se acercó a mí. Rodeó mi rostro con sus manos y acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos. Me sentía completa, me sentía como en casa.

"Nunca más me hagas pasar por una situación así Damon," susurré mirando sus brillantes orbes azules. Negó.

"Nunca me dejes ir," nuestras frentes estaban unidas. ¡Dios! Me había hecho tanta falta. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo él, me había hecho falta, "te amo Isabella," susurró sobre mis labios.

Mi pecho se inflo de un sentimiento que no podía describir. Miré por última vez el mar de sus ojos y lo besé. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello mientras las suyas viajaban por toda mi espalda y cintura. Era un beso que me hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que todo volvía a estar en orden. Y es que con él me sentía así, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sentía que el mundo se podía estar derrumbando ahora mismo pero mientras él estuviese conmigo todo estaba en orden. Lo amaba, lo amaba como nunca pensé que iba hacerlo.

Y me di cuenta de algo en ese momento. Siempre había pensado que hogar era un lugar, claramente me había equivocado. Hogar podía ser una persona. Damon era mi hogar.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

_Creo que de ahora en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán título, me aburrí de que no tuvieran. En fin, ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS! Jamás dejo de agradecerles por sus reviews y favoritos, siempre me alegran el día. Que bueno que les gustara el capítulo anterior y como las adoro tanto este también lo amarán. Me encantó escribirlo porque es Della all the way._

__El punto de vista es **Damon, Rosalie, Isabella.**__

* * *

><p><strong>Eternal Flame.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mis manos recorrían toda su espalda. La tenía conmigo, finalmente la tenía en mis brazos y no fue sino en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que realmente la amaba.<p>

Claro, ya sabía que la amaba, pero ahora, ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que ella era la mujer que estaba destinada para mí. Mi corazón, mi cuerpo tomó la decisión de no dejarla ir nunca.

Ella era una necesidad, una adicción. Sabía desde el segundo en que sus labios besaron los míos nuevamente que no podía dejarla ir de nuevo, sabía que estaba perdido pero si la idea de perderme era por culpa de ella no tenía problema. Caímos a la cama y el tiempo pareció detenerse por un minuto. Miré sus preciosos ojos chocolates. Mordió su labio inferior haciendo la escena mucho más sensual, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus labios rojos e hinchados.

"Damon," susurró, pegó nuestras frentes, "te amo Damon Salvatore," susurró sobre mis labios, la besé nuevamente, tanto sus besos como sus palabras eran música para mis oídos en este momento.

Sonreí. ¡Qué clases de cursilerías estaba diciendo! Definitivamente esta mujer había volteado mi mundo. Pero ella me amaba, que era lo único que me importaba.

"Te amo como el ser más maravilloso que ha llegado a mi vida," bese su barbilla y comencé a descender por su cuello. Le saqué la camisa mientras ella desabotonaba la mía. Caímos a la cama. Quería hacerlo todo lento para disfrutar de ella mejor. Quería que el momento fuera eterno, porque estar así con ella era el cielo.

Pronto la ropa comenzó a ser estorbo por lo que en menos de nada quedamos desnudos frente al otro. Allí estaba su cuerpo tal y como lo recordaba. Acaricie su cintura, y su cadera recordando a medida que tocaba, su figura. Los dedos de Isabella tocaban cuidadosamente mi cuerpo como si lo estuviese esculpiendo, adoraba esa sensación.

"Te amo, te amo demasiado, y eres un estúpido," ronroneó en mi oído. Reí.

"Lo sé," mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, entonces recordé algo, "el mundo," susurré en su oído. Me miró interrogante, "me preguntaste qué significabas tú para mí, eso significas, tú eres mi mundo," sonrió ampliamente y nos giró de un solo quedando ella encima de mí. Besé nuevamente sus labios.

"Sabes, por un corto tiempo fuiste un pasado en mi vida," me besó, "ahora eres mi presente," volvió a darme un casto y sonoro beso, "y te estás convirtiendo en mi futuro Damon Salvatore, tú también eres mi mundo," nos fundimos en un dulce y lento beso. La giré. Rio.

La noche pasó lenta, tal y como quería. Recorrí su cuerpo cientos de veces para grabarlo en mi memoria. Solo éramos ella y yo disfrutando del otro entre besos y caricias. Era la mejor noche que había tenido en muchas décadas.

Me enderecé un poco apoyándome al espaldar de la cama, sus brazos me rodearon y se arregostó a mi pecho. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente. Las sabanas estaban enredadas en nuestros cuerpos desordenadamente.

"¿Crees que Ángela nos haya escuchado?" preguntó tímidamente. Sonreí.

"Estabas tan concentrada viendo cuan irresistible soy que ni cuenta te diste cuando la puerta de la entrada se cerró, no hay nadie," golpeó mi pecho juguetonamente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando el pequeño momento.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó. Abrí los ojos. Isabella se enderezó un poco y nos señaló con el dedo. Dejé de acariciar su cabello y me centré en sus grandes ojos, "¿qué hay entre tú y yo? ¿Qué somos exactamente?" suspiré

"¿Qué somos?" repetí, volví a acariciar su cabello, "somos… somos amantes, compañeros, amigos, yo seré lo que quieras que sea," dejé que por primera vez mi corazón hablara sin tapujos, "no importa la palabra que nos describa Bella, me importa que estés conmigo y que me ames tanto como yo a ti," volvió a arregostar su cabeza en mi pecho con una sonrisa.

"Me dijiste Bella," fruncí el ceño. Levantó un poco su cabeza y me miró a los ojos, "nunca me has dicho Bella," se explicó. Sonreí.

"Siempre hay una primera vez," me encogí de hombros.

"No lo hagas."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No me digas Bella, prefiero cuando tú me dices Isabella," pidió.

"Tus deseos son ordenes," rodó los ojos y volvió a acomodarse a mi lado. La forma como ella se acurrucaba contra mí me hacía recordar a un gatito. Quedamos en un cómodo silencio, "Elena ya sabe," comenté.

"¿Le has dicho?" preguntó tomando mi mano libre y entrelazándola con la de ella.

"Lo ha descubierto."

"¿Y tú qué piensas?"

"¿Qué debo pensar? Elena me dijo que mientras no te partiera el corazón no tendría problemas con ella," rio con suavidad.

"Tú ya no…"

"No siento nada por ella, Isabella," la interrumpí sabiendo a dónde iba a llegar, "ella y Stefan están reconociéndose y espero que puedan estar juntos nuevamente," asintió.

"Stefan la ama."

"Así como te amo yo a ti," giró su cabeza y me sonrió.

"Te amo," estaba en el cielo.

"Jamás me cansaré de escuchar eso," me acerqué a ella y besé su coronilla.

"Si te pido algo, ¿me lo cumplirías?"

"Mientras no me pidas que te deje," me encogí de hombros, "dispara."

"Cuéntame de tu vida como humano Damon, antes de Katherine, antes de todo," pidió. Se acomodó nuevamente apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho y cruzando sus brazos sobre este.

"Hasta los cinco años viví en Italia, mi padre se había venido a América antes de que yo naciera, cuando mi madre y yo llegamos aquí, ella quedó embaraza de Stefan…" comencé a relatarle toda mi vida.

Pequeñas historias y aventuras de Stefan y mías y mi vida con mi familia. Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada la pasamos hablando y riendo. Me contó todo lo que ella y Ana habían hecho en su estadía en Forks. Estaba aliviado que ella se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de Edward y había sido totalmente honesta conmigo sobre todo, por lo que también fui honesto con ella contándole todo sobre Klaus, sobre que me había acostado con Sage y Rebecka y que además había besado a Elena.

"Estás conmigo ahora, eso es lo que importa," sonrió agarrando mi rostro con sus manos. Suspiré, después de todo lo que había hecho ella seguí amándome, haciéndome sentir más culpable, "oye" apretó ligeramente mi mano, "ese es tu pasado, yo soy tu presente, esto que tenemos es más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, ¿entendido?" la besé.

Escucharla hablar era hechizante y ver sus ojos brillar mientras hablaba y me miraba era la cosa más perfecta de este mundo.

"Me encantaría ir a Italia, recorrer Europa," comentó de la nada. Le sonreí.

"Yo te llevaré, a dónde quieras ir, tu solo di el lugar," besó mis labios.

"Nos iremos los dos solos," acaricie su mejilla.

"Es un trato," volvimos a quedar en silencio.

Pronto escuché la respiración acompasada de Isabella indicándome que estaba dormida. Cerré los ojos. Tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos pero se sentía tan bien. Mi pecho estaba inflado de felicidad y no me cambiaba por nadie. Ella estaba aquí, ella estaba conmigo y eso era lo único importante.

**.**

**.**

Desperté removiéndome un poco. El cuerpo al lado mío me imitó alejándose de mí con una media vuelta quedando boca abajo. La sabana que cubría el cuerpo de Isabella se corrió hasta el inicio de su trasero dejando al descubierto su desnuda espalda. Sonreí. Era afortunado. Esta mujer era perfecta.

Me quedé observándola. Viendo como su cabello desordenado estaba por toda la almohada. Como sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su respiración era suave. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su rostro estaba totalmente relajado.

Paseé mi mirada por el lugar. Extendí mi brazo y tomé un marcador que estaba en la mesa de noche y comencé a escribir en su espalda. No sabía que me había llevado a hacerlo, pero con ella siempre salía lo mejor por mí. Podía escuchar cómo se iba despertando de a poco. Continué escribiendo.

"¿Damon?" murmuró somnolienta.

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

"Escribiendo en tu espalda," respondí.

"Es raro."

"No, es romántico," sonreí. Abrió los ojos y me miró de reojo y como pudo, "buenos días Isabella," susurré acercándome a su rostro y besé su mejilla.

"Buenos días Damon," respondió, "¿por qué escribes en mí espalda?" puse el marcador de vuelta en la mesita. Isabella se intentó girar pero la detuve.

"Deja que se seque, no estoy tratando de ser romántico para que se quite lo que he escrito," rodó los ojos, "además así te ves sexy," no se movió.

"¿Qué has escrito?" preguntó nuevamente.

"Ligado a ti," respondí. Sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Estás ligado a mí?" me encogí de hombros con una media sonrisa.

"Estoy tratando de ser romántico," sonrió y enterró su cabeza en la almohada.

"Lo sé y te estás ganando el cielo por ello, créeme," musitó contra la almohada. Me tiré a su lado.

"¿Vendrás conmigo a Mystic?" pregunté. Desenterró la cabeza de la almohada y se movió un poco mirándome a los ojos.

"Estamos juntos en esto Damon, a donde vayas allí iré," escondí un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, "primero debo despedirme."

"¿De quién?"

"De los Cullen, y por supuesto de Ana," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Se quedará con ellos?" pregunté asombrado.

"Sí, quiere seguir la dieta animal y los Cullen son expertos en ello," explicó. Fruncí los labios, "a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea pero ella me prometió que estaría tomando sangre humana regularmente, no te preocupes," se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a bañarme para ver a los Cullen," me levanté y la seguí.

"Voy contigo, tengo curiosidad por conocerlos," negó.

"Déjame ir primero," suspiré, "quédate un rato aquí y llama a Stefan, estaba bastante preocupado por ti y pregúntale como va todo," pidió con una sonrisa.

"Está bien."

"¿A dónde vienes?"

"A bañarme," sonreí pícaramente. Isabella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y me besó.

"Vamos," susurró sobre mis labios. Entramos al baño entre besos y caricias. Con ella las cosas eran tan sencillas. La amaba.

**-...-**

Era ya de mañana. Nuestra madrugada desde que salimos de la casa de Bella fue bastante estresante. Todos hablaban de cuanto había cambiado Bella, su reacción de anoche y sobre Damon.

Honestamente la entendía y ella estaba en su derecho de reaccionar así con nosotros. Que ahora hablara con Edward, no significaba que iba a volver a ser la misma persona con él. Además Bella estaba consciente que Edward quería volver con ella y por ese mismo motivo se alejaba más de él, no quería darle falsas ilusiones. Edward por otro lado, tenía tantas esperanzas de que Bella volviera con él y claramente desde ayer sus esperanzas habían acabado en añicos contra el piso.

Independientemente de ello, estaba preocupada por Bella. Su semblante cuando llegó con Damon en brazos fue bastante perturbador. Esperaba que él se hubiera recuperado. Mi teléfono sonó. Era ella.

"Hey, tú," saludé.

"Hola Rose," todos en la sala voltearon sus cabezas. Emmett bajó las escaleras pacientemente y se sentó a mi lado.

"¿Cómo estás Bella? ¿Cómo está él?" pregunté.

"Estamos bien Rose, lamento haberte amenazado anoche," sonreí.

"No te preocupes," respondí.

"Es enserio Rose, no te haría daño, la fiebre del momento habló por mí," sonreí, "sabes que eres una persona importante ahora en mi vida."

"Lo sé Bella, no te preocupes, ¿bueno? Comprendo totalmente," soltó un suspiro.

"Estoy llegando allá en media hora, nos vemos entonces," se despidió.

Justo cuando colgamos Anabel entró a la casa. Su figura, aunque pequeña era imponente, se abrió paso por la sala. Anabel era más baja que Bella pero lo suficientemente alta.

Debía admitir que al principio me sentía opacada por ella, aún me sentía así, solo que me había dejado de importar. Había cambiado bastante como persona y aunque continuaba siendo vanidosa, orgullosa y con una lengua venenosa, había aprendido a ser más humilde.

Por más que nuestra raza era de extrema belleza, la de ellos era de una belleza única y natural, resaltaban sus rasgos y se destacaban por la seguridad con la que se movían, por la sensualidad que irradiaban. Más que belleza era eso, sensualidad.

"Buenos días," saludó con voz suave y una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenos días," respondimos a coro. Anabel se quedó al pie de la escalera arregostada a la pared.

"¿Cómo está Damon?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Muchísimo mejor," respondió con una media sonrisa, "o al menos eso creo o me pareció escuchar," una sonrisa pícara pasó por su rostro.

"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Esme. Anabel se cruzó de brazos.

"No he llegado a la casa, es una reconciliación y luego de eso vienen…" carraspeo suavemente sin perder su sonrisa pícara, "otras cosas en las cuales no tengo que estar presente," inmediatamente capte la idea y reí. Ana no había llegado a la casa porque probablemente Bella y Damon estaban teniendo sexo. Edward suspiró, "pero Ángela me llamó anoche antes de ir a dormir a casa de Jessica y me dijo que Damon estaba bien."

"¿No te molesta que ellos dos…?" preguntó Jasper.

"¿Se amen? ¿Estén juntos? ¿Tengan sexo?" preguntó Anabel interrumpiéndole. Negó divertida, "para nada, todo lo contrario, no puedo estar más feliz por ellos."

"Pero no se supone que tú y él…" comenzó Alice.

"¿Estuvimos juntos? ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿Nos queremos?" volvió a aplicar la misma mecánica, reí y me arregosté al pecho de Emmett.

"Sí," susurró Alice.

"Aún no han entendido," rio, "si tan solo fueran a Mystic estarían bastante enredados con las parejas," mustió. Se enderezó y nos miró a todos antes de explicar, "Damon y yo estuvimos juntos hace más de un siglo y antes de tener algún tipo de relación sexual nos convertimos en amigos, mejores amigos, luego las cosas se dieron y terminamos acostándonos varias veces pero ambos sabíamos que nuestra relación no llegaría más allá de ser amigos con derechos, eso estaba claro, y yo estaba algo así como comprometida," cuando conocimos a Anabel nos contó su historia sin muchos detalles, solo cosas importantes y listo, por lo que esta nueva información era bastante interesante, "no se asusten, yo no conocía a mi futuro esposo por lo tanto técnicamente no lo estaba engañando," explicó ante la mirada de Esme, "luego pasó todo el drama de Katherine, siguiendo a ello conocí a Bill, el hombre con el que me iba a casar y me enamoré de él," dio por terminado su relato.

"¿Nunca sentiste algo más por Damon?" pregunté curiosa. Negó.

"Para nada, cuando era humano era un hombre maravilloso, el sueño de toda chica, sin mencionar que era bastante atractivo, aún lo sigue siendo," sonrió humorosamente, "pero lo veía como un amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve. Y sigue siendo magnifico, solo que no deja ver eso a la gente y que Bella pueda sacar su lado humano es un símbolo más de cuanto se aman," explicó nuevamente.

"Ellos se complementan," concluí.

"Exacto, el amor es la debilidad más grande de un vampiro pero también puede ser su arma más poderosa, si saca tu humanidad, definitivamente estás enamorado, pero no es cualquier amor, es de esos que son para siempre," Anabel volvió a arregostarse a la pared. Sus palabras nos dejaron pensativos a todos. Miré a Emmett y lo besé.

"¿Y eso por qué fue?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No lo sé, porque te amo, ¿es que ahora no puedo besarte?" sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos.

"Te amo," lo abracé.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bella. Le sonreí. La Bella vampira era mucho mejor que la humana, sin mencionar mucho más grácil e imponente, tal como los de su raza. Su cabello caía en ligeras ondas, hasta más arriba de su cintura. Llevaba puesto un jean negro ajustado a su cuerpo y una camiseta rojo fuego, además de su ahora típica chaqueta de cuero negro. Su olor estaba mezclado. Olía a hombre, a sexo.

"Buenas," saludó. Abrazó a Anabel con una sonrisa. Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad bailaba en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban cual niña en una dulcería. Se veía radiante. Se acercó a mí.

"Me alegro que al fin todo este claro entre ustedes," me sonrió.

"Gracias Rose," examinó el salón, "Edward, ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó. Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí que se dirigía a Edward formalmente, por lo que todos estábamos ligeramente sorprendidos, "contigo también Alice, afuera, si no les importa," ambos asintieron. Los tres salieron al jardín que daba al bosque.

**-...-**

Cuando estuvimos considerablemente lejos hablé.

"Aquí estamos," comenzó Alice balanceándose suavemente. Sonreí muy suave, casi imperceptible. Me había dado cuenta de algo, necesitaba cerrar este ciclo de mi vida completamente para ser plenamente feliz al lado de Damon.

"No daré un discurso gigante," hablé, "necesito… necesito dejar esta parte de vida saldada," ambos estaban al pendiente de mis palabras y de cada movimiento, "Alice," dije, "eras casi mi mejor amiga en el tiempo en el que estuve con Edward y siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué si él dijo vámonos tú te fuiste con él dejándome sola?" hizo además de hablar, "no, yo sé que es tu hermano, entiendo eso pero al menos pudiste despedirte, decirme algo," suspiré, "en todo caso, no te odio Alice, sé que piensas que lo hago pero no es así, sigo teniéndote cierto aprecio y quizá algún día podremos hablar como antes," la comisura de sus labios se levantó en una débil sonrisa.

"Bella…"

"No he terminado Alice, bueno, contigo sí pero falta Edward," giré toda mi atención al antiguo amor de mi vida, "sé que he sido infantil durante este tiempo y me encantaría culparte de todo lo que me ha pasado, pero en vez de eso quiero agradecerte," su expresión era de pura sorpresa. Sonreí, "gracias por el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fue algo muy lindo y fuiste la primera persona que quise, lo que hiciste, dejarme," expliqué, "fue lo más estúpido que hiciste, te detesté por ello, me hiciste sufrir, pero ahora no guardo rencor por ti, crecí y maduré, pero a pesar de ello no quiero que tomes mis palabras como una posibilidad de hablar, de tener algo," suspiró, "te he perdonado y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz y te ame, y te aconsejo que nunca la dejes," sugerí, "y si les soy sincera, el hecho de que me hayan dejado fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, pude volver a mi hogar, pude volver a ver a mis amigos, pase por las cosas más raras de este mundo, me convertí en lo que soy y conocí a la persona que amo más que a mi vida."

Me crucé de brazos.

"Me alegro por ti Bella," susurró Alice, "quizá algún día, podremos hablar, no como antes pero por lo menos hablar."

"Quizá," respondí.

"Gracias por perdonarme," comenzó Edward, "no ha sido fácil tener que escuchar y verte con él, de saber que pude tenerte y que por estúpido te perdí," tomé aire que no necesitaba pero supuse era ya una costumbre, "sin embargo estoy muy feliz por ti, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo," se acercó a mí, "me alegra que estés con alguien que te haga feliz, solamente hubiera deseado que esa persona fuera yo," miré directamente a sus orbes caramelos. Le sonreí melancólicamente. Su mirada era vacía y triste y la suave sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios no llegaba a sus ojos.

"Encontrarás a alguien y la amarás más que a mí, estoy segura," susurré. Le di un corto abrazo por impulso y retrocedí rápidamente. Los Cullen salieron de la casa con Anabel detrás. Llegaron hasta donde estábamos.

"¿Y Damon?" preguntó Ana.

"Estaba hablando con Stefan por teléfono pero ya viene," informé. Quedamos a fuera conversando un poco. Lo sentí antes de verlo. Era algo innato en mí cuando se trataba de él. Gire mi cabeza. Un gran cuervo negro venia aleteando rápidamente en nuestra dirección, rodé los ojos.

"Ana," llamé, le hice señas al cielo, Anabel siguió mis manos y al ver al cuervo rodó los ojos también.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alice.

"Allí viene Damon."

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_Lo siento tanto, debí haber actualizado hace años pero simplemente tenia tantas cosas que hacer y bueno, lo importante es que aquì esta el capitulo Espero de corazón que sea de su agrado. Gracias por todos sus reviews y aquellas que a penas comenzaron a leer sean bienvenidas. Lamento no haberles contestado sus PM pero me daba tanta vergüenza decir que me demoraría. En fin, son lo más maravilloso del mundo, muchas gracias por todo._

__El punto de vista es **Alice, Damon e Isabella.**__

* * *

><p><strong>The Open up.<strong>

* * *

><p>El cuervo sobre voló por nuestras cabezas. Bella sonrió de lado, aquella sonrisa sardónica, burlona pero brillante era quizá una de las cosas a las que mi cabeza aún no se acostumbraba. Nos miró por una fracción de segundo esperando alguna reacción. Volvió su mirada al gran cuervo negro que se fue alejando al interior del bosque. Los cabos sueltos se ataron en mi cabeza y me llevaron a deducir que el cuervo era Damon. Después de todo lo que nos habían dicho, y dados los hechos recientes era lo más lógico a concluir.<p>

"Es un poco teatral," murmuró Rose casi inaudible y se apegó más a Emmett. Bella rió suavemente. Esa era otra cosa a la que tampoco podía acostumbrarme aún, la risa despreocupada de Bella. Tampoco podía asimilar la afinidad y amistad que tenía con Rosalie. Y a pesar de que había pasado un buen tiempo, el hecho de que ahora Bella era vampira, bueno más específicamente que era vampira de otra raza por alguna razón me desconcertaba. Sentía como si estuviese en un mundo paralelo.

El aire estaba cargándose de un efluvio muy parecido al de Bella y Anabel. Jasper se puso delante de mí y tomó mi mano tomando una posición defensiva. Pasee mi mirada por el lugar observando rostros. El semblante de Edward era el que me preocupaba, estaba inexpresivo. Para él era extremadamente difícil la situación en la que estábamos puesto que iba a conocer al hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Bella y al que me atrevería a decir sin equivocarme ella amaba más de lo que alguna vez lo amó a él y por más que el adoraba ver a Bella tan feliz, el dolor que sentía combinado con culpa no lo dejaban ver más allá. Sin embargo, después de lo que le había dicho Bella, podía verlo más tranquilo. Con una postura más relajada.

El que suponía era el dichoso Damon salió caminando del bosque. Una sonrisa arrogante bailaba en su rostro. Puesto que simplemente había visto retazos de él anoche, ya en la poca claridad del día pude detallarlo. Era bastante apuesto, no, era muy apuesto, y de figura dominante. Caminaba con plena seguridad, como si él fuese el dueño del mundo. Su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos azules brillantes como un diamante eran los que resaltaban más en su rostro.

"Lo del cuervo ha sido demasiado, ¿no crees?" preguntó Anabel con una dulce sonrisa.

"Oh, espera a ver lo que puedo hacer con la niebla," su voz era profunda, varonil y atrayente.

Todos nos manteníamos en silencio esperando las respectivas presentaciones. La idea de Bella con otro hombre que no fuese Edward, por más que el tuviese la culpa de ser un imbécil, aún me era un tanto difícil de asimilar.

"Hey tú," susurró Bella con una sonrisa. Sus miradas se trabaron por unos segundos. Eran intensas y cargadas de tantas emociones que convertían el momento en algo íntimo. Me removí un poco incomoda porque sentía que estaba presenciando algo que no debía. Damon sonrió y se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en su frente, "¿un cuervo?" preguntó Bella, el susodicho se encogió de hombros.

"Una pantera hubiese sido más interesante, lo pensaré para una próxima ocasión," Bella negó divertida. Damon pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Bella le imitó terminando ambos entre los brazos del otro.

Sus facciones contrastaban con la de él, mientras ella era todo castaño, ojos y cabello y una piel pálida, él estaba ligeramente bronceado, y el contrate oscuro de su cabello con sus ojos azules resaltaban contra los de ella. A penas ambos terminaron abrazados pude ver la tranquilidad en los ojos de Bella, la forma como ella creía que todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Bella comenzó a presentarnos. Primero con Emmett quién le extendió su mano, Damon la miro dudando un poco, Bella rodó los ojos y le dio un suave codazo. Finalmente Damon extendió su mano sin soltarse del agarre de Bella.

"Damon Salvatore," se presentó. Así pasó con todos hasta que llegó Edward. Ambos tenían una mirada retadora y la sonrisa burlona que se había mantenido en los labios de Damon desapareció en segundos. Sus labios eran una fina línea y sus ojos azules burlones y cálidos se habían vuelto fríos. Edward metió las manos a sus bolsillos al tiempo en que Damon cruzaba los brazos y adoptaba una postura firme.

"Y él es Edward," Damon lo analizo rápidamente y simplemente deslizó una mano por la cintura de Bella

"¿Por qué no entramos y charlamos más cómodamente?" sugirió Anabel rompiendo el sepulcral silencio que se había formado de repente.

"Me parece bien," dijo Bella tomando la mano de Damon y entrelazándola con la suya. Ante su toque Damon perdió contacto visual con Edward y se concentró en Bella a quien le dio una suave sonrisa. Ambos caminaron hasta la casa con Anabel pisándoles los talones, quien más que acompañarlos estaba como una barrera, como si así estuviera evitando que Damon retrocediera y quizá hiciera algo.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó Jasper al entrar a la casa y ver que solamente estaba Bella. Me había dado cuenta de la inquietud de Jasper con respecto a Damon. Lo analizaba milimétricamente y algo en su ceño fruncido me hacía pensar que pensamientos del pasado se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

"Hablando," se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, "no me había dado cuenta de que tienes libros bastante interesantes aquí Carlisle," comentó ojeando El Mercader de Venecia.

"Después de varios siglos es justo rendir un honor a la literatura," comentó Carlisle en respuesta. Bella le sonrió. Había algo en su mirada, en su rostro, en su sonrisa, algo diferente, estaba más radiante y llena de vida.

"Seré directa," dejó el libro en la repisa y se dirigió a nosotros con su tono de voz que no dejaba discusión. Era precisamente en estos momentos en los que se convertía en una completa extraña para mí. En su hablar no había rastros de una tímida e insegura mujer que había conocido tiempo atrás, "no quiero que intenten cambiar a Ana, ella vino aquí con el propósito de manejar una dieta animal pero por su seguridad es mejor que beba un poco de sangre humana en ocasiones para mantenerse fuerte, no quiero que se inhiba, aunque dudo mucho que lo haga," sonrió torcidamente, "pero aun así, espero que respeten eso."

"Entendemos," comenzó Carlisle y pude ver como se desvenaba por hacer una buena elección de palabras, "mientras muertes humanas no sean parte de todo esto, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema."

"Perfecto," se movió con suavidad al otro extremo de la habitación, "Ana puede cuidarse sola perfectamente y no necesita de nadie, mucho menos de mí, ella bien podría haberles dicho todo esto pero dada las circunstancias y siendo yo quién los conoce mejor me pareció prudente hablar," nos miró, "pero no duden que a la menor señal de que algo le esté sucediendo, volveré y no seré muy amable," sentenció. Claramente era una amenaza, sutil y aparentemente inofensiva, pero una amenaza al fin y al cabo.

"¿No te quedarás?" preguntó Esme abrazando a Carlisle.

"Oh no, definitivamente no, mi lugar está en Mystic o donde sea mientras Damon esté allí y estoy totalmente segura que él no se quedará aquí ni siquiera por su mejor amiga," explicó.

"Pero por ti sí," recalcó Edward.

"Puede ser," acordó, "pero yo no quiero quedarme aquí, tengo una nueva vida, y volver a Forks es retroceder y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero," Bella dio por terminada la conversación tomando el libro nuevamente en sus manos y sentándose a leer.

**-...-**

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Anabel una vez nos adentramos lo suficiente al bosque.

"No te diré anda de por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Isabella," advertí, "solo… gracias."

"Te demoraste mucho Damon."

"Lo sé, pero estoy aquí que es lo importante," se alejó un poco para mirarme por completo.

"La noche en que me fui, todavía seguías confundido y no estabas clara con respecto a nada, lo más probable era que hubieses terminado hiriendo a Bella y a ti mismo si te hubiese dicho que vendríamos a Forks," se explicó innecesariamente.

"Quizá," respondí dándole la razón.

"Cada cosa a su tiempo y ahora es tu tiempo con ella, simplemente todo debía aclararse."

"Querrás decir yo debía acláralo todo."

"No te creas," se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, "Bella también tenía sus dudas y por un momento me pareció verla rendirse con respecto a lo que sentía por ti pero ya ves cómo es de testaruda," sonreí.

"Gracias Ana."

"Agradéceme luego que acabe toda la locura, lo difícil no fue esto que acabas de hacer, venir a decirle que la amas, en realidad eso es la parte más fácil," se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, como una madre aconsejando a un hijo, como solo ella podía hacerlo, "lo complicado será hacer que su relación funcione."

"Eso no será complicado."

"Lo va a ser Damon, una relación normal es de por sí complicada, ahora súmale el hecho de que ambos sean vampiros con una historia mística que los persigue y unas cuantas criaturas sobrenaturales en un mundo de locos," sonrió suavemente, "será complicado Damon pero sé que lo lograran, se aman demasiado," volví a abrazarla.

"¿Te quedarás con ellos, cierto?" pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema. Asintió. Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la casa de los Cullen.

"Sus vidas son tranquilas, no tienen un hibrido persiguiéndoles o cazadores, su máximo peligro son vampiros de la guardia de los Volturies."

"Es decir nada."

"Exacto," acordó, "y es eso lo que necesito en este momento, tranquilidad."

"Está bien pero ya sabes si necesitas algo…"

"Lo sé, sabes, es bueno tener de vuelta al Damon humano de vez en cuando," suspiró, ya habíamos llegado a la casa. Le sonreí. Mis ojos buscaron a Isabella como acto casi involuntario, encontrándola sentada leyendo. No había algo más precioso que mis ojos hubiesen visto antes como cuando ella se quedaba concentrada leyendo. La había visto antes, un par de veces cuando aún ninguno teníamos sentimientos por el otro. Me había encantado como sus ojos viajaban por las palabras y como su ceño se fruncía. La forma como se quedaba tan quieta y a veces contenía la respiración. Se veía surreal. Levantó su mirada y me sonrió.

Isabella dejó el libro en una repisa mientras se levantaba. Su cabello caoba caía sobre su rostro. Pasé un gran mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, y me miró con aquellos grandes ojos castaño, algo que me volvía loco y encendía cada fibra en mí. Me provocaba llevarla a un cuarto más cercano y encerrarla conmigo todo el día. Consideré la idea.

"No hagas eso," dije. No tuve necesidad de decirle qué cosa, ella sabía.

"¿Me he perdido de algo?" preguntó Ana. Negué.

"Solo es Isabella, haciendo cosas que se supone que no debería hacer en un público mientras yo esté a su alrededor," la susodicha soltó una risita ahogada inusual en ella. Estaba disfrutándolo.

"Yo no he hecho nada," batió sus pestañas, algo que solo lo vi yo porque solo lo había hecho para mí. Sus ojos se volvieron peligrosos al igual que sus labios.

"Isabella," advertí.

"Eres débil," bufé.

"No lo soy, sacas ventaja de la situación, no lo hagas, habrá consecuencias, créeme," amenacé. No me había olvidado de la presencia de los Cullen, en lo absoluto. En especial de la del tipo rubio que se me hacía extrañamente familiar y ponía mis vellos de punta por la forma en que me miraba.

"Oh por Dios," musitó Anabel, "no pueden mantener sus manos alejados el uno del otro," dijo finalmente captando la situación. Le sonreí.

"Eh, no he sido yo esta vez, habla con ella," sentía la mano de Isabella deslizarse sobre la mía.

"Simplemente no hagan eso en mi presencia, por favor," aunque su cara estaba mortalmente seria había diversión en su voz. Le di una mirada a Isabella quien me la devolvió divertida.

**-...-**

Estaba enamorada de sus ojos azules como el mar. Estaba enamorada de su sonrisa, de su pelo, de todo él. De la forma en que me miraba en estos momentos haciéndome sentir completa. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo el momento, lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo. Era Elena. Tenía tanto tiempo sin hablar con ella y después de todo lo que pasó no me atrevía a contestarle el teléfono.

"Contesta," me alentó Damon. Suspiré.

"No creo que…"

"Solo hazlo Swan."

"¿Sí?"

"Bella, escucha sé que no quieres hablar conmigo pero por favor no me cuelgues, necesito que me…"

"Elena…"

"No, escúchame, sé lo que pasó con Damon, Stefan acaba de contármelo, solo necesito saber cómo están y…

"¡Elena!" exclamé callándola, "estamos bien, no te preocupes, si quiero hablar contigo y no, no te colgaré," un suspiro de alivio se escuchó del otro lado.

"Necesitamos hablar B."

"Lo sé y lo haremos."

"Uhm, ¿cuándo… vendrás? Porque vendrás, ¿cierto?" sonreí y miré a Damon.

"Volveré a casa," respondí, "estoy en eso."

"Bien, supongo entonces que te espero…"

"Así es."

"Bella."

"¿Sí?" pregunté.

"No cometas ninguna estupidez en el camino, no _hagan_ nada estúpido, lleguen en una pieza," casi reí, casi pero su voz sonaba seria.

"No lo haremos, te veo luego," y con eso colgamos. Le hice señas a Damon para salir al jardín. No es como si los todos no pudiesen escuchar la conversación que teníamos pero por lo menos me daba la ilusión de privacidad.

"¿Qué te ha dicho Stefan?" pregunté curiosa a Damon.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre tu casi muerte quizá."

"Me dio el mismo discurso que me da siempre que estoy a punto de morir, nada del otro mundo," asentí.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó acercándose más a mí y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos. Lo miré.

"Sí, supongo, es solo que…"

"¿Muchas cosas para tan poco tiempo?" preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. Solté un suspiro suave y le sonreí.

"Sí, me pregunto si esto acabará algún día," hubo cierta lejanía en la mirada de Damon cuando sus ojos azules divagaron en mi pregunta.

"Quizá lo haga," dijo finalmente, "jamás estaremos completamente seguros de que no habrá locura en nuestra vida," comenzó suavemente, "sin embargo estaré aquí, ¿lo sabes, no? Encontraremos una forma de hacer nuestras vidas lo menos locas posibles," sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se inflara.

"Te amo, te amo muchísimo," me empiné un poco para rozar sus labios.

"Lo sé," masculló, "te amo," no profundizamos el beso, solo fue un ligero roce de nuestros labios.

"Es hora de irnos," tomé una bocanada de aire. Entré nuevamente a la sala y trabé mi mirada con la de Anabel.

"Salúdenme a Stefan, díganle que pronto iré a molestarle," comenzó a despedirse.

"Espero que ese pronto no sea dentro de cien años," comentó Damon cargando su voz de una fuerte indirecta.

"Dame un plazo de cincuenta años," abracé a Ana.

"Ten cuidado, nos veremos pronto Ana."

"Tú ten cuidado," respondió abrazándome con más fuerza, "no te metas en problemas," miró a Damon, "no se metan en problemas, ninguno de ustedes."

"Los problemas me buscan a mi Anabel, bueno," nos miramos con una sonrisa, "nos buscan a nosotros, no podemos evitarlo," Ana rodó los ojos. Carraspeé un poco aunque sabía que con nada más hablar era suficiente para atraer la atención de los vampiros allí presentes.

"Ha sido un uhm… placer verlos a todos de nuevo, supongo que nos veremos por allí, alguna vez," anuncié sin despegarme del lado de Damon. Luego de unas cortas despedidas nos dirigimos rumbo fuera de la casa. No sin antes haberme despedido de Rosalie y Emmett y prometido estar en contacto.

"¿Pretendes que nos vallamos caminando?" preguntó sarcástico.

"¿Y dejar tu carro a la deriva? No, además iré por mis cosas y a despedirme de Ángela," asintió.

"¿Una carrera entonces?"

"¿Hasta la casa de Ángela?" asintió, "hecho," nos miramos por un segundo y asentimos para luego salir corriendo. En menos de un par de segundos llegué hasta el porche de la casa de Ángela solo para encontrar a Damon allí arregostado a su auto.

"He ganado."

"Eso solo demuestra que eres un viejo," le sonreí burlonamente, entre más años tenían como vampiros, más fuertes y rápidos eran, no importaba si mis características eran más como las de un original, Damon era más rápido que yo. Se movió a gran velocidad acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros.

"Bueno, al parecer no tienes problemas con tener una relación con un viejo," lo besé

"De tus labios suena demasiado aterrador Damon," me abrazó por la cintura con una sonrisa, "esto es extraño," susurré sobre sus labios.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esto," dije señalándonos, "no estoy acostumbrada a esto, es un poco extraño," sonrió suavemente.

"Yo tampoco, pero supongo que podemos aprender," asentí, "¿no te comportabas así con brillantina?" negué con un suspiro.

"Tocarnos tanto era imposible, le daba miedo romperme," me encogí de hombros, "no sé qué es tener una relación así que por eso no sé qué esperar de esto," me zafé de su agarre delicadamente y lo mire directo a sus ojos, "Damon, no puedo prometerte que sabré cómo hacer para que esto funcione, ni te prometo que esto ira perfecto, no sé si podré llenar tus expectativas, yo no tengo experiencia en el amor ni en hombres y mucho menos en llevar una relación, a duras penas sé ser un vampiro y…" me besó callándome, rodé su cuello con mis manos.

"Hablas mucho Isabella," susurró sobre mis labios. Sonreí, "de todos yo soy el que menos puede prometerte algo pero puedes estar segura de que te amo Isabella, te amo como a nadie en el mundo y esto que tenemos es único y precisamente porque no sabemos cómo hacer que esto funcione nos va a ir bien, el factor clave aquí es que nos amamos eso es lo importante, lo demás viene por añadidura."

"Supongo," volví a abrazarle.

"Vallamos un día a la vez."

"Me parece perfecto," divise a Ángela caminando de vuelta a casa junto con un grupo de gente del instituto, entre ellos Jessica, Lauren y Mike. Cheque a Mike disimuladamente para confirmar que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Era un grupo numeroso y al resto no les conocía.

"Debemos irnos Isabella," susurró en mi oído enviando sensaciones al resto de mi cuerpo.

"No me demoraré, si quieres puedes ir guardando mis cosas," le propuse.

"Hola Bella," saludó Ángela con su sonrisa cálida. Damon no se despegó a medida que se acercaba la gente curiosa.

"Hola Bella," saludaron Jessica y Lauren. Le di una sonrisa ladina. No eran las mejores personas del mundo para tratar pero sin duda mejores que cualquier vampiro reciente que haya conocido.

"Hola," saludé también por cortesía, "Ang, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?" pregunté. Asintió. Entrelacé mi mano con la de Damon y nos apartamos con Ángela del grupo.

"Me devuelvo a Mystic con Damon," le comenté, sonrió.

"Bueno, eso era predecible," sonrió, "supongo que te veré cuando tengas tiempo de hacerle una visita a esta amiga tuya," la rodeé con mis brazos separándome de Damon, "espero que te valla bien Bella, realmente lo espero," miro a Damon por el rabillo del ojo mientras se despegaba de mí.

"Gracias, a ti también, vendré para tu graduación," asintió.

"Iré por tus cosas," susurró Damon, asentí con una sonrisa. Damon caminó hasta la casa y entró.

"Veo que las cosas están mejor," dijo Ángela con una pícara sonrisa.

"Siento que te tuvieras que ir anoche, yo…"

"No digas nada, por favor, estás haciendo esto incómodo," reí, "te ves completa, radiante, me gusta verte así."

"No es como si fuese a casarme."

"Lo sé, es solo que tus ojos dicen mucho por ti.

"He escuchado eso en algún otro lado," me encogí de hombros.

"Uhm, Bells, ¿has resuelto tu situación con Klaus?" preguntó curiosa cruzándose de brazos. Fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente?"

"Comenzando por el hecho de que 'escapaste'," abrió comillas en el aire, "y finalizando con la rara química que tienen ustedes," rodé los ojos.

"Él y yo no tenemos una rara química," refuté.

"Vamos Bella, hasta Stefan se dio cuenta," volví a rodar los ojos, bajo su voz unas cuantas décimas, "casi se besaron, si no fuese por Stefan que interrumpió y…"

"No hubiese pasado nada Ang, no busques fantasmas donde no los hay, nada pasó, pasa o pasará entre Klaus y yo, no tenemos una rara química y ya veré como hacer con él cuando llegue a Mystic," fue el turno de Ángela de rodar los ojos.

"Entre más lo niegues…"

"Disculpa Bella, me preguntaba si ibas a ser parte del baile de época," interrumpió Lauren acercándose. Como acto seguido todo el grupo también se acercó. Como si fuesen una manada esperando que el alfa diera el primer paso. Negué.

"Iré a vivir con mi padre nuevamente," escuché a Damon cerrar la puerta de la casa de Ang y dirigirse a su auto.

"Oh," susurraron. Damon guardó las dos únicas maletas que había traído en el maletero y se acercó a mí. Su expresión estaba ligeramente alterada.

"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó, asentí.

"Nos vemos entonces," me despedí de todos con una rápida sonrisa. Le di una última mirada a Ángela y subí al auto. Damon arrancó y salimos de allí.

"¿Sucede algo?" le pregunté luego de media hora de sepulcral silencio. Su rostro era indescifrable.

"Nada," respondió cortante. Suspiré.

"Damon."

"¿Por qué no me habías dicho de lo tuyo con Klaus?" inquirió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

"¿Lo mío con Klaus? Yo no he tenido nada con Nick," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Nick? ¿Ya no es Klaus?" preguntó irónico.

"No seas ridículo Damon, no pasa nada entre él y yo, y no pasará nada."

"Eso no piensa Ángela," detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera y me miró, "mientras estuviste con Klaus, ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?" cerré los ojos por una fracción de segundos y suspiré.

"No pasó nada entre nosotros Damon, si quieres puedes preguntarle a Stefan, hubieron momentos tensos entre él y yo pero no fue nada serio, te repito, no ha pasado nada," le conté. Prendió el auto sin decir una palabra y arrancó de nuevo, "además, ¿por qué te enojas? Yo no me acosté con tres mujeres ni estaba enamorada de Elena, te recuerdo que durante ese tiempo tu y yo no teníamos nada," me crucé de brazos y mire fuera del auto. Volvimos a quedar en silencio sofocante. Había mucha tranquilidad y perfección como para ser cierto. Solo rogaba llegar rápido a Mystic.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_Para quienes se preguntan, **no** abandonaré la historia. Lamento haber tardado tanto y espero que este capitulo compense la demora. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos, además de estar al pendiente de esta historia. Disfruten la lectura como yo disfrute escribir. Personalmente este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir, sé que puede ser un poco chicloso y cursi, así que están advertidos, además vemos como la relación de Damon y Bella ha progresado inmensamente._

_El punto de vista es** Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Eternity. <strong>

* * *

><p>El camino fue extremadamente silencioso y desesperante. Estuve tentada en múltiples ocasiones en golpear la cabeza de Damon contra el parabrisas a ver si así se le quitaba lo estúpido. Lo único que mis oídos súper desarrollados podían escuchar a parte del suave ronroneo del motor del auto, era la respiración de Damon.<p>

No intercambiamos ni una sola palabra, ni si quiera una mirada. Simplemente él se dedicaba a conducir y no apartar los ojos de la carretera y yo a mirar los árboles y fingir que no me aburría. Quizá había sido muy crudo lo que le había dicho acerca de las mujeres con las que había estado y todo ello, pero a mi parecer fue absolutamente necesario recordárselo. Amaba a Damon pero él no podía olvidar el hecho de todo el pasado que cargábamos, no podía pretender controlar las cosas ahora cuando no hizo un esfuerzo anteriormente mientras veía como me alejaba de él. Y pese a que eso estaba precisamente en el pasado no podía evitar sentirme un poco molesta al respecto.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" preguntó rompiendo el silencio por primera vez. Podía sentir la nota de orgullo en su voz bajando. Bien, ese era un avance.

"No lo encontré necesario, además, si hubiese tenido algo con él debo recordarte que tú y yo no teníamos nada en ese momento," apunté aun sin mirarle. Suspiró y detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera nuevamente. Cabía recalcar que aquella hazaña era un susto de muerte porque llevábamos una velocidad impresionante que probablemente habíamos roto todas las leyes de transito habidas y por haber. Por lo que cuando frenó para apartarse sentí como si mi cuerpo fuese a chocar contra el tablero.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me obligué a mirarlo. Sus azules ojos hicieron contacto con los míos y supe que mi enojo no duraría mucho. Era la forma como me miraba más que la intensidad del azul de sus orbes la que hacía que mis murallas se derribaran. Aquí va otra nota al poco auto control.

"Lo siento," soltó de golpe liberando aire que no me había dado cuenta, estaba reteniendo, "exageré, fui un imbécil, ya sabes lo usual en mí," su sonrisa juguetona hizo aparición pero fue borrada por un semblante serio teñido de preocupación, "simplemente no sé qué me sucede Isabella, nunca he sentido esto por nadie, ni si quiera cuando pensé que amaba a Katherine o a Elena, no sé qué me has hecho pero tengo miedo de perderte, no puedo darme el lujo de perderte y..." me acerqué a él a velocidad sobrehumana y lo besé interrumpiendo sus palabras y sentándome en su regazo de paso. Rodé su cuello con mis brazos y mis manos jugaron con su cabello. Sus fuertes brazos envolvieron mi cuerpo al instante. Poco me importaba que estuviésemos en una carretera subidos en un auto convertible. Sabía que para Damon expresar sus sentimientos era difícil, para él era más sencillo actuar.

"No me vas a perder, ¿entendido?" acuné su rostro con mis manos y nos miramos fijamente, "estás atado a mí y si tengo que esposarte a mi muñeca o ponerte mi nombre en tu frente para que todo el mundo sepa que eres mío lo haré," le sonreí.

"Lo de esposarme a ti es una idea bastante convincente y más si hay una cama de por medio," su mirada picara era acompañada de su sonrisa torcida. Lo golpeé suavemente en el pecho soltando una risilla.

"De pronto eres un hombre con suerte y pueda cumplir tus fantasías si llegamos rápido a Mystic," mordí mi labio inferior.

"No hagas eso."

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunté a sabiendas de qué se refería. Ya habíamos pasado por esta misma situación hacia unas horas donde los Cullen. Levantó su mano y la pasó por mi labio.

"Eso," le sonreí, en una fracción de segundos estaba de vuelta al asiento del copiloto. Damon encendió el auto y arrancó, la velocidad había aumentado aún más si acaso eso era posible.

"¿Muchas ganas de volver a casa?" pregunté arqueando una ceja.

"Veras, he comprado un nuevo colchón y espero usarlo como es debido," me guiñó un ojo, negué divertida. Agarré su mano libre y la sostuve durante todo el camino.

Después de un par de horas más y una pequeña estancia en un motel para descansar, y esta vez sí descansamos, Mystic comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte. Inhale el aire y suspiré, se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta.

No importaban los miles de problemas que podía tener, mientras estuviera aquí en casa y con las personas que amaba todo estaba bien. Mire de reojo a Damon, me era increíble pensar que aquel hombre me amara. Que aquel hombre estuviese dispuesto a hacer el amor conmigo todas las noches si quisiera. Y más que ello, que estuviese dispuesto a simplemente mirarme a los ojos y escucharme hablar de tonterías. A veces me era increíble pensar que este era el mismo Damon del que todos hablaban, el que nunca hacia nada por nadie, al que no le interesaba más que él mismo. ¡Que equivocados estaban todos ellos! Damon tenía una parte oculta, la extremadamente romántica y tierna, aunque no diría que esta era una parte escondida de él, era más bien un lado que siempre estaba visible pero nadie se tomaba el trabajo de conocerlo.

"¿En qué piensas Isabella?" preguntó Damon mientras giraba el auto tomando la calle para su casa.

"Tú," me sonrió.

"¿Yo?"

"Sip," asentí, "en como siempre sabes qué decir, en cómo me gusta cuando sonríes abiertamente, como no puedo mirarte a los ojos porque me vuelves loca," lo mire fijamente tratando de transmitirle por mi mirada todo el amor que sentía por él.

"Valla, no sabía que mis ojos podían hacer eso, soy bastante talentoso, ¿eh?" enarqué una ceja para luego rodar los ojos divertida. Detuvo el auto frente a la gran casa Salvatore y bajamos de él. Antes de llegar a la puerta entrelazó nuestras manos y me acercó a él, "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, no lo olvides," besó suavemente mis labios. Le sonreí.

"Lo sé," Damon sacó mis cosas del baúl del auto, caminamos hasta la puerta y entramos. Cuando eras vampiro y vivías en una casa con otro vampiro no era necesario ponerle seguro a las puertas, y más considerando que sería inútil teniendo en cuenta que una puerta podía ser derribada fácilmente por criaturas sobrenaturales.

Sentado en el gran sillón estaba Stefan con un trago en la mano y la mirada perdida, se veía como si los años que tenía por primera vez se le reflejaran en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos. Le sonreí suavemente y me acerqué a él.

"Hola querido Stefan," saludé con un fingido acento británico haciendo una pobre imitación de un original. Stefan se puso de pie y lo abracé, sus brazos me rodearon en segundos. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alivio al verlo en una pieza aunque a mi parecer su cuerpo parecía más pesado, "¡me has hecho una falta terrible!" me alejé de él y volví a sonreírle, me devolvió una débil sonrisa, "¿cómo has estado?" pregunté, se encogió de hombros.

"He tenido décadas mejores," caminé unos pasos hacia atrás y volví a entrelazar mi mano con la de Damon.

"Hermano," saludó Damon, Stefan asintió. Su mirada bajo y se centró en nuestras manos.

"Eso es interesante," susurró más para sí, rodé los ojos, "debes hablar con Rick, él tiene la otra estaca faltante," anunció Stefan a su hermano, Damon asintió.

"Ve," susurré soltando su mano.

"Te veo luego," besó mi coronilla y miró a Stefan por última vez antes de desaparecer. Era bastante increíble como Damon y Stefan podían comunicarse a través de sus miradas. Simplemente se veían por un par de segundos y podían planear una catástrofe mundial.

"Me alegra que estén juntos," volvió a sentarse y tomó el vaso lleno de licor que había dejado en la mesa antes de abrazarme. Le sonreí.

"A mí también," le sonreí, "gracias por todo Stefan, no creo que habría podido ser vampira y ya sabes, madurar, sin tu ayuda."

"Lo hubieras hecho bien tu sola Bella," negué.

"Quizá pero tú me ayudaste a moldear mi carácter, a creer en mí y a seguir mi corazón, créeme cuando te digo que gracias a ti soy una vampira genial," rió suavemente.

"¿Por qué insistes en creer en mí? ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en que soy bueno?" acorté nuestra distancia.

"Deja de hacer eso, ¿bueno?," me puse de cuclillas frente a él, "deja de creer que eres lo peor que ha caminado sobre la faz de la tierra, eres un ser maravilloso y como todas todos en este mundo tienes fantasmas internos," suspiré, "eres un hombre increíble que alguna vez supo cómo no dejar que sus miedos y sus peores pesadillas se antepusieran en su vida, tu batalla no es contra el mundo, ni si quiera contra Klaus, tú batalla es contra ti mismo."

"No puedo ser salvado de mí mismo Isabella…"

"Tú no puedes hacer esto solo Stefan," le interrumpí antes de que siguiera objetando, "deja de querer sacrificarte, detén la necesidad de ser el héroe y sé real, admite que necesitas ayuda, que necesitas que el amor de alguien te ayude a sanar."

"Bella, las cosas entre Elena y..."

"Cállate Stefan," levanté mi voz un poco, me miró realmente a los ojos por primera vez y pude vislumbrar una mezcla de sentimientos en ellos, "tú y Elena se aman, están hechos el uno para el otro y no me importa lo que digas nada me hará pensar lo contrario," suspiró, "las cosas van a mejorar Stefan, solo debes dejar que ella se acerque a ti porque lo único que has hecho durante todo este tiempo es apartarla."

"Lo sé," admitió tomando un sorbo de lo que olía a whisky, "es solo que no sé si sea seguro para ella que yo esté cerca suyo y después de todo lo que hice no estoy seguro que pueda perdonarme, si quiera intentar amarme nuevamente," negué.

"Te equivocas, precisamente porque te ama, te perdonara y te ayudara a salir de este hueco en el que te metiste, cuando el amor es real simplemente no te puedes alejar," me levanté y desordené su cabello.

"Gracias," susurró, agarré su vaso y tomé un largo sorbo de whisky. El líquido cayó con rudeza en mi vacío estómago.

"Una vez me dijiste que no me rindiera con Damon, deberías aplicar lo que predicas" sonrió. Me acerqué a la nevera y saqué una bolsa de sangre.

"Supongo que siempre necesitaré alguien que me recuerde lo que digo."

"Oh, créeme, esa seré yo," negó divertido, su humor iba subiendo un poquito, "si me necesitas estaré arriba," anuncié tomando mis maletas.

"El cuarto de Damon es el segundo a mano izquierda después de las escaleras," me indicó a medida que iba subiendo las escaleras.

"Gracias," grité ya arriba sabiendo que podía escucharme perfectamente si solo susurraba.

Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de Damon anteriormente por lo que no sabía qué podía esperar. Abrí la puerta y entré. El lugar era bastante iluminado, decorado todo en negro, blanco y marrón. La habitación era bastante… Damon, elegante y pícara, con toques modernos y muy acogedora. Su cama era gigante pero como el lugar era bastante espacioso la cama no era el centro de atención. Todo estaba limpio y muy organizado. Abrí la bolsa de sangre y la serví en uno de los vasos del pequeño mini bar que tenía en su cuarto. Me descalcé y saqué mis cosas. Damon me había dicho un par de horas antes de llegar a Mystic que podía acomodarme libremente en su habitación pero iba a dejar solo unas cosas y las demás las dejaría en mi casa con mi padre, lo cual me recordaba que debía ir a verlo.

Comencé a desempacar algunas de mis cosas y a ubicarlas en el cuarto mientras bebía. Finalmente me descambié quedando solo en ropa interior. Una de sus camisas estaba doblada al pie de la cama, la tomé y me la puse. Nunca había entendido la necesidad de las mujeres en las películas y, en general en la vida real de ponerse una camiseta de hombre para dormir hasta que Damon llegó a mi vida. Ponerme su camisa era sentir que me estaba abrazando, además de que su olor se impregnaba tanto que casi me hacía pensar que él estaba allí, eso y que era bastante cómoda. Me metí en la cama. No sabía lo exhausta que me sentía hasta que toqué la almohada y lo único que vi fue negro.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Era de madrugada por lo que la habitación estaba sumida en una profunda oscuridad. Me incorporé en la cama. Mis ojos se demoraron segundos en adaptarse a la oscuridad. Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas al instante. Había alguien más en la habitación, pero me relajé enseguida al darme cuenta de que se trataba de Damon que estaba de pie mirando por la ventana. Tenía el torso desnudo y estaba descalzo, lo único que tenía puesto era su pantalón. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su mirada perdida. O bien apenas iba acostarse o se había levantado. Pero contando que no lo había sentido en la cama concluí que apenas llegaba. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia él. Lo abracé por la cintura. Arregostando mi cabeza en su espalda.

"¿Te he despertado?" preguntó.

"No, ni si quiera te he sentido," zafó mi abrazo y me puso delante de él, siendo ahora él quien me abrazaba por la cintura. Descansó su cabeza en mi hombro. Posicioné mis brazos sobre los suyos que aun rodeaban mi cintura, "¿sucede algo?" pregunté sintiendo su preocupación.

"El alter ego que odia vampiros de Rick escondió la estaca de roble blanco que tenía en su poder y solo él sabe dónde está, lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que en cualquier momento podemos esfumarnos si logra matar a algún original," su tono de voz era irónico y cansino. Acaricié su brazo.

"La encontraremos, no te preocupes," intenté tranquilizarlo.

"Klaus ha amenazado que si no le entregamos la estaca faltante matará a Jeremy," concluyó. Suspiré, "lo tiene vigilado, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo," me apretó aún más a su cuerpo.

"Hablaré con él," propuse.

"No creo que sea buena idea, además, Stefan quiere que alguno de nosotros valla por Jeremy con Elena y mantenerlo cerca," torcí la boca.

"Debería ir él, ellos necesitan resolver sus asuntos y que mejor forma que un paseo en auto," volví a proponer.

"Deberás hablar con él, estoy seguro que Elena no tendrá problemas, además, al parecer él solo te escucha a ti," besó mi cuello gentilmente. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del roce de sus labios sobre mi piel.

"Lo haré," accedí. Quedamos en un cómodo silencio. No quería despegarme de Damon, estaba demasiado cómoda. Era como si sus brazos encajaran con mi cuerpo de manera perfecta, como si fuese allí donde pertenecía, "¿Damon?" llamé su atención.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Qué haremos luego de que todo esto termine?" pregunté cambiando radicalmente de tema.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pude percibir como la pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido porque aflojo un poco su agarre.

"Cuando ya no debamos preocuparnos de Klaus o cualquier otra cosa, cuando simplemente Mystic quede tranquila, ¿qué haremos tu y yo?" replante la pregunta que tenía rondando en mi cabeza hacía un rato atrás. Me solté de su agarre y giré mirándolo a los ojos. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos al tiempo que yo me cruzaba de brazos. Su pantalón se bajó un poco mostrando el inicio de su bóxer. Su expresión pensativa y distante me llevo por un segundo a pensar que no era el momento de hacerle esa pregunta. Volvió a acercarse a mí y me sonrió.

"Eres la mujer que amo Isabella y que sé que amaré hasta cuanto duren nuestras vidas, nunca olvides eso, creo que una parte de mí sabía que estaba esperando a alguien y la razón por la que no funcionaba con nadie más era por ti, porque toda mi vida mi corazón estaba esperando por ti," acarició mi mejilla, mi corazón saltó en mi pecho. El amor que sentía por Damon iba más allá que cualquier cosa y sus palabras solo me hacían amarlo más si es que acaso eso era posible, "yo no veo el futuro," continuó, "pero mientras estés conmigo no debes preocuparte de que haremos mañana, si quieres irte a Italia, iremos a Italia, si quieres ver mi sensual cuerpo todo el día, te dejaré hacerlo," solté una carcajada suave, él sonrió entrelazando nuestras manos, "si quieres que estemos como estábamos ahorita abrazados o simplemente quedarnos en la cama y disfrutar del otro, lo haremos, a mí no me importa que pasará mañana o dónde estaremos dentro de un siglo, mientras estés conmigo lo demás no me importa," enrollé mis manos en su cuello perdiéndome en sus ojos azules por un segundo, me puse en puntillas y luego lo besé. Me sentía completa, como si mi corazón se hubiera llenado y no le cabía más nada. Fue en ese momento en el que no me preocupe por más nada. Iba a dejar que las cosas se dieran un paso a la vez y mientras estuviera con Damon todo estaba bien, todo se sentía correcto.

"Te amo," susurré sobre sus labios. Sonrió torcidamente. Zafé mi agarre de su cuello, miró mis manos y después las suyas. Pude ver un remolino de ideas cruzar por sus ojos. Damon siempre tenía consigo su anillo de sol y otro anillo en su dedo meñique. Se sacó este último y tomó mi mano, fruncí el ceño, "¿qué haces?" pregunté al ver como deslizaba su anillo en mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

"No he dicho todo un discurso por nada, estoy sellando la promesa que te hice," admiró mi mano por un par de segundos y luego me miró a los ojos, "solamente quiero que me devuelvas ese anillo cuando sientas que te he fallado, que te he herido o que no he cumplido con todo lo que te he dicho," asentí con una dulce sonrisa. El anillo encajó en mi dedo. Era sencillo. Un anillo de plata con grabados rústicos.

"En ese caso creo que este anillo pasara la eternidad conmigo," besé castamente sus labios, sonrió.

"Realmente eso espero," habían momentos con Damon en los que las palabras sobraban, simplemente me era suficiente ver sus ojos y su sonrisa para entenderlo y este era uno de esos momentos. Cualquiera esperaba que después de tan bellas palabras y de lo abierto que había sido con sus sentimientos siguiéramos allí diciéndonos cosas dulces y llenando el oído del otro con montones de palabras. Pero así no funcionábamos nosotros. Llevábamos poco tiempo de estar juntos oficialmente, un día casi dos, pero nos conocíamos bastante bien como para saber que las palabras eran innecesarias.

Simplemente estábamos allí de pie, mirándonos el uno al otro, perdiéndonos en la mirada, sintiendo que el tiempo era eterno, solamente eso me bastaba y podía quedarme horas sumergida en el mar azul de sus ojos, podía simplemente mirarlo sin decir nada pero decirle todo a la vez.

"Vamos a dormir," susurré tomando su mano y arrastrándolo a la cama.

"A este ritmo todas mis camisas terminaran siendo pijamas tuyas," comentó ya acostado. Me pegué a él y arregosté mi cabeza en su pecho pasando mi brazo por su cadera abrazándolo.

"Debes admitir que lucen mejor en mí que en ti," respondí a son de broma.

"Es cierto," acordó jugando con un mechón de mi cabello. Con Damon a mi lado era mucho más sencillo quedarme dormida, por lo que solo basto cerrar los ojos y aspirar su aroma para caer en un sueño profundo.

.

.

Podía tener un anillo de sol pero la luz de esa gran estrella llegaba a ponerse fastidiosa de vez en cuando. Abrí los ojos y me enderecé en la cama. El agua corría en la ducha indicándome que Damon ya estaba allí. El pequeño reloj en la butaca marcaba las nueva de la mañana. Me levanté de la cama. Si bien era vampira aún seguía siendo un poco torpe por las mañanas. Me miré en el espejo y traté de acomodar mi cabello que estaba todo revuelto. Damon salió del baño con apenas una toalla enrollada en su cintura y gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo. No pude evitar mirarlo y querer atacarlo a besos y caricias pero la pereza de la mañana me lo impidió, además, él era mío, podía atacarlo cuando quisiera y tendría toda la eternidad para ello.

"¿Algo te guste?" preguntó pícaramente y encharcando una ceja.

"Todo," me sonrió y besó mi mejilla.

"Buenos días," caminó hasta su closet y comenzó a sacar su ropa.

"¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?" pregunté desenredando mi cabello y haciéndome un moño. Había pasado una semana ya desde el incidente de Klaus con Jeremy. Las cosas habían estado aparentemente tranquilas durante ese tiempo. Habíamos buscado la estaca lo más intensamente posible sin ningún resultado por lo que Damon y yo habíamos trazado un plan. A pesar de que estaba en Mystic Falls realmente no había hablado con nadie más que con Stefan y Damon.

"Yo iré por Rick y averiguaré sobre la otra estaca y tu…"

"Hablaré con Stefan para que sea él quien valla por Jeremy con Elena e iré a visitar a Charlie," asintió. Se quitó la toalla, la vista de su trasero era bastante agradable pero por más que quisiera verlo desnudo tenía cosas que hacer. Me metí al baño y me duché rápidamente, cepillé mis dientes y salí. Damon ya estaba cambiado y a punto de salir.

"Nos veremos luego," asentí,

"Ten cuidado Salvatore," me dio un corto pero significante beso en los labios.

"Siempre," salió de la habitación. Me arreglé y salí. Stefan no estaba en ningún lado por lo que le envíe un mensaje. Al minuto me respondió diciéndome que estaba en Mystic Grill. Mi auto seguía en Forks y Damon ya se había marchado por lo que no me quedó de otra que correr.

Me detuve a pocas cuadras del Grill y comencé a caminar para verme un poco más normal.

"Hola cariño," odiaba admitirlo pero había extrañado un poco ese acento británico, "tiempo sin vernos," giré. Su peculiar sonrisa bailaba por su rostro. Le sonreí de vuelta.

"Hola Nick."

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_Antes que nada,** WOW**, es decir, wow, pasamos los **400 reviews**, eso es ¡increíble! Quizá para muchos no es nada pero para mi significa muchísimo. **Gracias, **infinitas gracias por leer y estar al pendiente de esta historia, por darme ánimos para escribir y por hacerme reír con sus reviews, su opinión es importante para mi._

_He visto que hay muchas que a penas descubren esta historia por lo que les doy la** bienvenida.** Gracias por leer._

_En agradecimiento a todos ustedes quise que este capítulo fuera sin tanto drama, para darles un respiro. Nuevamente gracias por TODO. Que les guste esta historia es mi paga._

_El punto de vista es** Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happiness.<strong>

* * *

><p>Nick dio un paso hacia mí. Dude un poco, no estaba segura cuál sería su reacción ni que esperar de él. Bien podía arrancar mi corazón en un parpadeo. Pero por otro lado, yo estaba molesta. Furiosa. Eso de que Rebekah encadenara a Damon y la extorción de Nick hacían que mi cabeza diera vueltas. Sin embargo, el lazo que me unía a él era más fuerte, no estaba segura si era una unión y cariño sincero o la unión por el hecho de la relación que teníamos.<p>

No me moví. Podía dejar de sentir mis pulmones porque no estaba respirando. Todo mi cuerpo estaba a la espera, anticipando cualquier cosa, preparado para huir si era necesario. Pero no hubo necesidad.

"Pudiste haberte despedido," dijo con suavidad. Solté suavemente el aire que estaba reteniendo.

"No podía arriesgarme a que me impidieras mi partida," respondí sincera y cruzándome de brazos.

"¿Tan cruel crees que soy?" preguntó con rostro inexpresivo. Suspiré.

"No, creo que soy la única persona que ve lo maravilloso que puedes ser pero porque te conozco lo suficiente sé que llegas a ser impulsivo y egoísta," sonrió, o al menos hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, "yo realmente necesitaba huir, escapar de todo."

"Disculpas aceptadas," rodé los ojos.

"No me he disculpado," respondí, "y no pienso hacerlo."

"Lo sé," acordó, "te ves diferente."

"Soy diferente," asintió.

"Solo quiero aclararte algo Bella, ya que al parecer has estado aquí por una semana pero solo es ahora que te dignas a salir," su expresión se endureció, "mi problema es con los Salvatore y Mystic en general, te aprecio demasiado, y por ello no te tocaré y mi promesa de protegerte pase lo que pase siempre estará en pie, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," ladeé la cabeza ligeramente, "ahora te aclaro algo, los Salvatore y Mystic son mi problema también, e impediré lo más que pueda qué algo les suceda, sin embargo," me acerqué a él y le sonreí muy suavemente, "no haré nada que pueda dañarte porque te quiero y trataré de intervenir por ti siempre pero no es un secreto que te quieren muerto o con una daga en el corazón, así que ten cuidado," le advertí.

"¿Entonces, estarás entre fuego cruzado?" negué.

"Si me toca elegir, los elijo a ellos."

Asintió en silencio, vi la duda en sus ojos pero se acercó a mí de todos modos y besó delicadamente mi frente.

"Nos veremos pronto Swan."

Nick desapareció.

Suspiré y retomé mi camino al Grill. Esto había salido mejor de lo creí para habérmelo encontrado por sorpresa. Stefan estaba sentado en la barra tomando whisky. Me senté a su lado pidiéndole al bar tender un shot.

"Es bastante temprano para estar tomando, ¿no te parece?" me miró con esa sonrisa vaga que había adquirido desde que nos habíamos ido con Nick.

"Puede ser, pero era esto," dijo alzando su vaso, "o la garganta de alguien y a mi parecer un vaso lleno de alcohol es mejor," reí.

"Te está tocando duro."

"No tienes ni idea," un suspiro triste escapó de sus labios.

"Creo que te di un buen discurso ayer así que hoy solo diré una oración," frunció el ceño, "saca tu vampiresco trasero de aquí y empaca tus cosas porque viajaras esta noche con Elena en busca de Jeremy," negó.

"No es buena idea…"

"No," lo detuve levantando mi mano y negando con mi dedo, "ni te atrevas a decir algo Stefan, te irás y punto, no hay discusión sobre ello," mi pequeño trago llegó y lo hice pasar por mi garganta de golpe. Me levanté.

"Bella, no entiendes, no puedo…"

"¡Deja de decir eso!" exclamé levantando mi voz un poco y mirándolo a los ojos, "sí es una buena idea, sí puedes y sí lo harás, fin de la historia, en tu casa a las siete."

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que no?"

"Últimamente no," le sonreí, palmeé su hombro.

"Allí estaré," finalmente dijo. Asentí.

"Bien, debo irme pero te veo allá Stefan y te juro por todo lo sagrado en mi vida que si no llegas te arrepentirás en esta vida y en las próximas," me dio una sonrisa amplia y con eso salí del lugar. Primera tarea del día solucionada, ahora iría por Charlie y luego Elena.

Caminé hasta la casa de Charlie. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una paz que me inundaba completamente, tenía esa sensación de que todo iba a salir bien, que estaba a salvo. Era una sensación refrescante.

Me sentía feliz.

Claro, apartando los últimos eventos y lo que estaba sucediendo a mí alrededor y con mi familia, estaba completa y absolutamente feliz.

Llegué donde Charlie en cuestión de minutos. Rogaba que estuviera allí y no en la comisaría así no tendría que hacer un doble viaje por Elena. Por pura cortesía toqué el timbre y esperé. Escuché varios pasos y la puerta se abrió dejándome ver una corta cabellera rubia desordenada con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Liz?"

"Hola Bella," su sonrisa cambió, era tímida pero en sus ojos había cierta duda.

"Uhm, ¿mi padre está?" pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Estaba descalza y su ropa a medio vestir. Mi padre apareció más atrás. Cualquiera que tuviera dos dedos de frente podía intuir lo que pasaba aquí. No era como si yo no supiese pero aun así las imágenes que se comenzaban a formar en mi cabeza eran traumatizantes.

"¡Bella!" se abrió paso y me abrazó. Llevaba consigo una camisilla blanca y su pantalón de vestir, "me alegro que estés bien, ehm, pasa y cuéntame todo," paseé mi mirada de Liz a mi padre y sonreí pícaramente luego de haber pasado la etapa de shock.

"No te preocupes papá, puede esperar, estaré al frente, donde Elena, es bueno verte de nuevo Liz," me despedí mirándola, "hablamos después papá," me giré rápidamente para evitar que dijera algo y crucé la calle. Una parte de mi quería eliminar la imagen mental de Liz y Charlie juntos haciendo cosas más que besarse, la otra parte de mi encontraba la situación divertida.

No tuve necesidad de llamar a la puerta porque esta se abrió y Elena saltó a mis brazos, su abrazo me tomó desprevenida pero la envolví en mis brazos rápidamente.

"Eres una idiota," susurró zafándose suavemente de mi abrazo y mirándome a los ojos. Le sonreí.

"También me alegra verte E," rodó los ojos y me invitó a entrar.

"Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Isabella."

"Siento haberme convertido en vampiro y haber huido con Nick pero era necesario, eventualmente me iba a convertir Elena, yo nací para ser vampiro…"

"No te estoy juzgando Bella," dijo interrumpiéndome, "tampoco te estoy exigiendo explicaciones ni mucho menos," sonrió, "simplemente estaba preocupada por ti, he perdido a tanta gente que no puedo perder a mi mejor amiga, me alegra que estés aquí," sonreímos.

"No me iré a ningún lado," asintió.

"Ahora cuéntamelo todo," me indicó el mueble con la mano y nos sentamos. Comencé a contarle desde cuando visité a Bonnie para que me matara y poder convertirme en vampiro hasta hace unos instantes en los que encontré a mi padre infraganti. Elena escucho atenta y sin interrumpir, simplemente asentía o abría sus ojos en sorpresa. Le conté todo, incluso lo de Damon. No le omití ni un solo detalle. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

"Wow, Charlie y Liz… es bastante… interesante," enarqué una ceja.

"¿Es enserio? De todo," hice énfasis en esa última palabra, "que te he contado, lo único que dices, luego de," miré el reloj de la cocina que marcaba la una de la tarde, "cinco horas hablando, es sobre mi padre y Liz," Elena rio y tomó un bocado de vegetales que habíamos cocinado para almuerzo un par de horas antes.

"Bueno, realmente no quiero hablar de Klaus ni mucho menos de los Cullen, a los cuales, por alguna razón, me encantaría conocer, lo de Anabel me parece muy interesante y quisiera conocerla también, en cuanto a Damon," sonrió, "me alegro por ustedes, a él se le nota con solo mirarlo a los ojos cuanto te ama y ahora que te veo cada vez que hablas de él sé que también sientes lo mismo y no puedo estar más feliz por ustedes," se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

"Gracias por escucharme Elena," dije después de un rato de similar sus palabras, "necesitaba hablar con alguien," su sonrisa fue amplia y sincera. Asintió.

"Sabes, cuando uno ve a Damon y habla con él realmente no se imagina que puede ser así de romántico y tierno," me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa.

"Todo es cuestión de darle el chance de conocerlo, él es una maravillosa persona," respondí con un aire de orgullo.

"Eso parece," sonrió, "Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo con respecto a Klaus?"

"Ajá."

"¿Lo quieres muerto?" suspiré.

"No," confesé sin dudar, "intento buscar alguna excusa para odiarlo pero no puedo, es algo así como familia y definitivamente no lo quiero muerto," torció la boca.

"Eso es un problema."

"Aunque tengo entendido que no pueden matarlo sin matar a Tyler también y posiblemente a Stefan y Damon, ¿no es así?" asintió, "sin embargo, y dejando eso por un lado, ustedes me importan más que él y siempre los escogeré a ustedes antes que él," suspiré, "si Klaus debe morir supongo que no hay nada que hacer," apretó mi mano tratando de reconfortarme.

"Lo siento," me encogí de hombros.

"Cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Stefan?"

"Podemos volver a cambiar de tema porque no creo que ese sea uno bueno," su expresión cambió.

"Ya creo que no, verás, debes viajar con el esta noche a Denver por Jeremy, así que creo que debemos hablar de ello," me miró sorprendida.

"No creo que él quiera…"

"No digas nada, no quiero tener un deja vu contigo, ya hice esto en la mañana con Stefan, tú serás una persona mejor y simplemente aceptaras y harás tus maletas sin chistar jovencita," rodó los ojos.

"Deja de sonar como mi mamá," reí.

"¿Irás?"

"Dijiste que aceptara e hiciera mis maletas sin chistar," reí, "claro que iré, es mi oportunidad de hablar con él," le sonreí infundiéndole ánimos.

"En ese caso," me levanté de la silla y le sonreí, "te espero en la casa Salvatore a las siete," asintió, le di un corto abrazo y me despedí de ella dejándola sola para organizar sus cosas. Agudicé mi oído para averiguar si había alguien en casa, en efecto podía escuchar pasos, por lo que crucé la calle y esta vez simplemente abrí la puerta y entré.

Charlie estaba en la cocina haciendo algo que se veía como una sopa pero definitivamente no me atrevería a probar jamás. Toda la mesa del comedor estaba llena de papeles, documentos y carpetas.

"La casa es un desastre cuando no hay alguna mujer cerca," se encogió de hombros, le sonreí y me acerque a la mesa ojeando un par de papeles de paso.

"Bueno, esta mañana había una mujer," pude ver el rubor extenderse por sus mejillas antes de que se girara.

"Liz y yo, bueno… nosotros…"

"No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones papá, es tu vida," se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, "si estar con ella te hace feliz, me alegro por ti," sonrió.

"Haz crecido mucho Bella."

"Me han dicho eso."

"¿Cómo van las cosas con Damon?" no me molesté en ni siquiera pensar cómo mi padre sabía de esto. Sonreí ladinamente.

"Van muy bien, papá."

"¿Lo amas?" preguntó sin vacilar.

"Después de ti, es el hombre más importante en mi vida," le confesé. Charlie y yo no éramos muy abiertos en cuanto a los sentimientos pero de un tiempo a acá nuestro lazo se había hecho más fuerte, "lo amo como a nadie en el mundo."

"¿Y él?"

"También," la mirada de Charlie se clavó en mi mano e inmediatamente supe lo que estaba pensando, "no vamos a casarnos papá, es solo una promesa, no te preocupes," asintió con expresión seria, "si alguna vez decido casarme serás el primero en saber."

"Bien, es bueno saberlo," con eso concluimos la conversación sobre Damon y yo. Le conté alguna que otra cosa sobre lo que había hecho mientras había estado en Forks. Él no tenía por qué saberlo todo pero si lo suficiente como para que no se preocupara, "¿y ahora qué Bella?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, no eres una niña y está perfectamente claro que puedes estar por tu cuenta."

"Lo que nos lleva a…"

"Lo que me lleva a preguntarte si irás a vivirte con Damon, sé que tú y él… bueno, ya sabes," reí.

"Que él y yo nos acostamos," tapó sus oídos, volví a reír.

"Déjame seguir en mi ignorancia," negué divertida, "eres una mujer ya, hecha y derecha, además un vampiro y si juntamos todo eso tenemos alguien que necesita su libertad y hacer su vida," suspiró, "aunque no me gusta ni cinco lo que voy a decir," vaciló mientras buscaba las palabras correctas, "es hora de que hagas tu vida y si Damon es la persona con la que quieres compartir tu eternidad," la palabra eternidad se escuchaba pesada en sus labios, "te doy mi bendición para que estés con él," casi podía sentir como mi visión se nublaba, Charlie era atado a la antigua, por lo que obtener su bendición era lo más grande que podía haber hecho por mí, que aceptara a Damon era algo inmensamente grande y me hacía demasiado feliz. No dudé y lo abracé.

"Gracias," me rodeó y palmeó mi espalda extrañamente. Él no estaba acostumbrado a demostraciones de afecto, "no sabes lo que significa esto para mí," me alejé y besé su mejilla, "gracias," susurré.

"¿Estas feliz de que te eche de la casa?" reímos.

"No tienes ni idea," volvimos a reír. Mi teléfono sonó.

"Isabella," la voz de Damon me hizo sentir un zoológico en el estómago. No podía acostumbrarme a esa sensación que me daba cuando él decía mi nombre de aquella manera. Era como si lo acariciara en sus labios y lo dejara salir como un ronroneo. Todo eso sin perder el ligero acento italiano que se le escuchaba en ocasiones. Casi me hacía estremecer.

"Hola Damon," respondí.

"¿Dónde estás cariño?" preguntó. _Cariño, _sonaba tan bien.

"Dónde Charlie, ¿y tú?"

"Estoy en casa, ¿vienes o te quedarás esta noche allá?"

"Espérame, estaré allí en un par de minutos," respondí inmediatamente.

"Bien, no tardes," casi podía ver su dulce sonrisa. Colgué.

"Debo irme papá," asintió.

"No te olvides de visitarme," negué.

"Nunca, subiré a vaciar mi habitación, nos veremos," le di una última mirada y subí a mi antiguo cuarto. Lo recorrí despacio recordando muchos momentos. Fue aquí mi primera vez y fue precisamente con Damon. Cerré los ojos recordando esa noche. Sonreí de pura felicidad. Abrí los ojos y saqué una maleta y empecé a empacar el resto de mis cosas. Un sentimiento inexplicable me embargó cuando cerré la maleta. Era una clase de orgullo, me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, de quien era ahora.

La maleta era pequeña por lo que ir con ella hasta la casa Salvatore corriendo no fue ningún problema. Entré a la casa. Podía escuchar a Stefan moviéndose en su cuarto, quizá empacando. Mi mirada viajó por la sala buscando a Damon, encontrándolo lejos en la biblioteca. Desvío su mirada del estante y sonrió al verme. Dejé la maleta en el suelo y caminé hasta él, me abrazó y me besó con delicadeza.

"¿Cómo te fue?" sus ojos azules brillaban.

"Muy bien, convencí a Stefan," dije sonriendo. Pasó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja.

"Lo sé, estuve hablando con él, dijo que podías ser bastante convincente cuando querías y que tuviera cuidado porque eres una manipuladora," enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello.

"¿Eso dijo?" asintió, "esa clase de cosas no se dicen a las personas que manipulo Stefan," escuché su risa proveniente del piso de arriba, "¿y tú que le dijiste?" miré sus ojos.

"Que no me importa en lo absoluto ser manipulado por ti," sonrió, reí.

"Buena respuesta," le di un casto beso en los labios y lo solté.

"¿Y eso?" dijo señalando la maleta.

"Oh, Charlie me echó de la casa," frunció el ceño claramente preocupado.

"¿Te echó?"

"Bueno," reí, "no exactamente," le conté mi charla con mi padre.

"Eso es… interesante," comentó luego de un par de segundos.

"Y ahora soy una persona sin hogar y esperaba que me recibieras, no sé, quizá ¿por toda la eternidad?" sugerí en tono de broma.

"Déjame pensarlo," dijo siguiéndome el juego, "bueno, la verdad es que será una tortura," enarqué una ceja, "despertarme toda las mañanas y ver tus bellos ojos chocolates, tenerte en mi cama durmiendo a mi lado, abrazarte y besarte, definitivamente una tortura pero por el bien de los dos me sacrificaré dejándote quedar," rodé los ojos y golpeé su hombro divertida antes de darle un suave beso.

"Oh, que tortura debo ser," reímos, "¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunté sentándome en el sillón y viéndolo buscar en la repisa.

"Busco un libro que… aquí está," dijo sacando el dichoso libro de la repisa.

"¿El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde?" pregunté leyendo el título, sonrió.

"Rick viene," se encogió de hombros, rodé los ojos.

"¿Y le estás dando precisamente ese libro?" volvió a encogerse de hombros. Palmeé un lado del sillón indicándole que se sentara a mi lado. Así lo hizo pasando su brazo por mis hombros. Me acurruqué a su lado, "¿cómo te fue con él?"

"Bueno, no logré sacarle mucho por lo que se quedara en una de nuestras pequeñas prisiones del sótano para evitar que haga alguna estupidez y trataré de hablar con su alter ego," fruncí los labios.

"No me gusta esa idea, ¿debo recordarte que su alter ego quiere matar vampiros?"

"Estaré bien, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo," sugirió.

"Es que me iba a quedar contigo quisieras o no," rio suavemente. Nos quedamos charlando de cosas sin sentido hasta que dieron las siete y el timbre sonó. Nos levantamos a abrir. Rick acompañado por Elena, entraron a la casa.

"Hola Bella, me alegro tanto de verte," Rick me sonrió, lo imité.

"A mí también," tanto Elena como Alaric se detuvieron unos segundos a mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas.

"Sabes el camino Rick," le indicó Damon. Elena traía consigo su maleta y un bolso de gimnasio que le tendió a Rick. En fracción de segundos y sin que se dieran cuenta Damon deslizó el libro en el bolso. Rodé los ojos. Tenía un novio tan maduro.

"Le diré a Stefan que ya estás aquí," Elena asintió. Rick caminó hasta el sótano y más atrás lo seguía Elena. Damon tomó la maleta que había dejado unas horas antes en la sala y ambos subimos hasta el cuarto. Pude escuchar los pasos de Stefan bajando las escaleras por lo que me quedé en el cuarto, "ve y habla con Rick un rato."

"Desempaca todo y organiza bien, estás en nuestra habitación," me sonrió, "que no quede nada en las maletas."

"Eso puedes apostarlo, no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente."

"Eso espero."

"Ve," Damon asintió y se fue, quedando yo sola en _nuestra _habitación. _Nuestra. _Sonaba tan bien. Ahora era nuestra habitación, nuestro baño, nuestra cama. Amaba eso, ya no hablábamos tan individual, ahora éramos uno solo, lo cual hacía sentir la relación más fuerte y seria, y realmente amaba eso.

Comencé a desempacar.

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz como en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

_En mi defensa solo quiero decir que me tomé un tiempo simplemente para hacer algo que me gusta más que escribir: leer. He leído de las cosas mas awesome en este mundo durante estos casi dos meses. Y después de esta temporada de lectura he venido con las pilas recagadas. _

_Anyway, no los aburro, mil gracias por sus reviews y favoritos, enserio un día me mataran con tanta dulzura, sé que el capitulo anterior era bastante dulce por lo que tan tan está volviendo el drama._

**SPOILER:** _la historia está próxima a terminar, quizá unos cuatro capítulos más y tomará un giro MUY inesperado, además desde ya les digo que tendremos secuela._

_El punto de vista es** Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Baby please promise me. <strong>

* * *

><p>Terminé de organizar mis cosas en más tiempo de lo que esperaba, realmente me hubiese tardado menos si lo hubiese hecho a velocidad vampírica pero quería hacer las cosas con calma. Realmente no desempaqué todas las cosas como le había prometido a Damon, algunas se quedaron en mi maleta mirándome de lejos.<p>

Elena y Stefan se habían ido hacía ya una hora, dejándonos a Damon, Alaric y a mí en la casa. Los pasos de Damon resonaron por la casa.

"Pensé que estabas conversando con Rick," dije al escucharlo entrar al cuarto. Me senté al borde de la cama.

"Estaba," se cruzó de brazos en la puerta, "mañana temprano seguiré presionando para que me diga dónde está la estaca."

"¿Estás consciente de que para poder sacarle la información debes sacar su otro lado?" asintió, "¿y que ese lado no saldrá fácilmente?"

"Lo sé," suspiró. Se arregostó al marco de la puerta cruzándose de brazos. Una pose que lo hacía ver absoluta y completamente sensual si me preguntaban. Aunque, ¿cuándo él no se veía así?

"Vi a Klaus hoy," confesé. La expresión de Damon cambió visiblemente pero se mantuvo sereno.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué momento?" inquirió.

"Antes de hablar con Stefan," enarcó una ceja y me miró intensamente indicándome que continuara con el relato. No le había comentado nada cuando llegué para evitar la tensión que se sentía cuando hablábamos de Klaus, "solo nos saludamos y conversamos un par de minutos, eso fue todo."

"¿Solo un par de minutos?" enarqué una ceja esta vez.

"¿Dudas de mí?" Damon soltó un suspiro y relajo la tensa postura que había adquirido cuando mencione el nombre de Klaus.

"Lo siento, soy un pésimo novio, tú lo sabes," se acercó a mi lentamente con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, "tenme un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?" pidió. Sus ojos azules se veían más oscuros y me hipnotizaron por completo. Suspiré rindiéndome. Él iba a acabar con mi control, definitivamente.

"Tú eres el manipulador, tú y tus estúpidos deslumbrantes ojos azules," hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos. Rio suavemente y besó mi coronilla. Rodeé su cintura con mi brazos mientras el pasaba los suyos por mi cuello que se estaba cansando de mirar hacia arriba, "tú no eres un pésimo novio pero tampoco eres perfecto Damon, es por eso que te amo, porque eres real, eres tú, además te ves adorable celoso," rodó los ojos divertido.

"Te amo," inclinó su cabeza dándome un casto beso en los labios para luego liberarse de mi agarre, "voy a tomar una ducha, ¿me acompañas?" su sonrisa era pícara y sus ojos brillaban.

"No es necesario que lo preguntes dos veces."

.

.

.

La mañana llegó rápido. Damon había bajado temprano a seguir presionando a Alaric, dejándome sola en la cama. Me tome mi tiempo para levantarme y arreglarme. Mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba terminando de calzarme las sandalias.

"Hola Stefan," saludé amablemente.

"Hola Bella, ¿Damon está contigo?" preguntó inmediatamente.

"No exactamente, ¿por qué?"

"No me contesta," mi mirada viajó por el cuarto encontrando el celular de Damon en una butaca.

"Yo tengo su celular, ¿qué sucede?"

"Ya encontramos a Jeremy," contó, comencé a caminar al sótano.

"Eso es bueno."

"Sí pero hay un par de cosas que también encontramos," fruncí el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bueno, Kol casi me mata con un bate y Rose se le apareció a Jeremy," estaba totalmente confundida. Sabía que Kol estaba vigilando a Jeremy, pero ¿Rose? ¿Quién era ella?

"Stefan, ¿quién es Rose?" pregunté curiosa.

"Olvidé que no sabías, pídele a Damon que te explique y por favor que me llame, necesito hablar con él urgente, hablamos luego Bella," con eso Stefan colgó sin darme chance de decirle alguna otra cosa. Suspiré y guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y continué mi camino.

"Damon, no creo que un alter ego salga a punta de lectura y whisky," la voz de Alaric vibraba en el lugar.

"Yo tampoco creo eso pero le prometí a Elena no infligirte dolor para sacarte respuestas," respondió Damon. Me acerqué hasta la celda y la abrí.

"¿Cómo van?" pregunté entrando.

"Dime que tienes un plan, Damon se está poniendo aburrido," saludó Rick, Damon rodó los ojos.

"¿Quién entiende a las víctimas de hoy? Cuando uno las trata bien se quejan y cuando no, también," les sonreí. Damon me guiño un ojo.

"Por favor, ¿viniste con un plan?" preguntó nuevamente Alaric.

"Créeme, no quisieras escuchar mi plan, contiene muchos golpes y sangre," Rick comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar.

"Quizá así es mejor, golpéame," pidió deteniéndose frente a mí. Todo atisbo de broma había desaparecido de su rostro. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos me miraban suplicantes. La culpa, el dolor y el desespero brillaban en ellos. Estaba hablando enserio.

"Rick," Damon advirtió.

"No Damon, llevo aquí horas, mi alter ego no saldrá porque me esté volviendo loco, saldrá si se siente amenazado y que mejor forma que un vampiro golpeándome," su mirada viajaba de Damon a mí como buscando algún atisbo de aprobación en nuestros rostros. Golpearlo hasta que nos dijera dónde estaba la estaca era inhumano y honestamente no iba con nuestro estilo, bueno solo un poco pero era Alaric de quien estábamos hablando, simplemente no podíamos molerlo a golpes.

Por otro lado su argumento era totalmente cierto y a esta altura no encontraba ninguna otra alternativa y el tiempo realmente se estaba acabando.

"Rick no creo que sea buena idea," volvió a advertir Damon, sin embargo la mirada de Alaric estaba fija en mí.

"Golpéame," insistió, "vamos Bella, tú sabes que lo que dije es cierto, esa es la única forma de encontrar esa estaca, adelante, golpéame," miré a Damon.

"Isabella, se lo prometí a Elena," dijo visiblemente preocupado, quizá viendo en mi rostro como la idea estaba tomando fuerza y volviéndose una posible realidad.

"Pero yo no," desvié mi mirada y me centré en Alaric, "escucha Rick, no quiero hacer esto, ¡Dios sabe que no quiero! Pero si es necesario lo haré," advertí, "te dolerá."

"Lo sé."

"No, no creo que lo sepas," me acerqué a él, "una vez que comience a golpearte no pararé hasta que me digas dónde está la estaca, en mi naturaleza no está el detenerme, una vez comienzo algo lo termino y eso pude significar que te mate, ¿estás seguro de que quieres correr ese riesgo?" la duda había inundado sus ojos. Sabía que mi voz tenía un hilo amenazante y que mis palabras estaban teñidas de dureza. Supongo que eran consecuencias de ser parte Original.

"Isabella…"

"Él lo ha pedido Damon, déjalo que decida," dije interrumpiéndolo. Damon nunca había visto este lado de mí y estaba claramente sorprendido. Yo me sorprendí de mi misma la primera vez que había tomado una actitud de vampiro sin humanidad, y es que cuando uno anda con Klaus aprende varios trucos de tortura y adoptaba ciertas actitudes sádicas.

"Adelante," Alaric dijo en un hilo de voz que aunque débil era decidida. No dude. Me moví tan rápido que ninguno en esa habitación estuvo preparado para lo siguiente. Tomé a Rick por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared. Mi actitud había cambiado. Lo sentía. Podía sentir como mi humanidad tendía de un hilo, a veces lo hacía pero jamás dejaba llegara muy lejos. Estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y sabía que no iba a perder los estribos, eso de desactivar mi humanidad por momentos era una habilidad que había adquirido y la que me había tomado mucha práctica.

"Habla," siseé. Dejé que se levantara para luego volver a tomarlo por el cuello apretando con fuerza, cortándole la respiración, "¿dónde está la estaca?" susurré en su oído.

"No sé," su voz salió entrecortada. Ladeé la cabeza y lo solté para luego tomar por sus mejillas tan duro que casi estaba segura de que podía dejarle una marca de por vida.

"Hagamos lo siguiente," lo obligue a mirarme a los ojos, "te daré tres oportunidades," sonreí, sabía que me veía como una desquiciada, "si a la tercera no me dices dónde está, comenzaré a desprenderte los dedos, uno por uno, ¿trato?" sangré comenzó a salir de su boca, liberé un poco mi agarre de sus mejillas y lo aventé contra la cama. Damon estaba lo más lejos posible de nosotros y podía sentir como en cualquier momento podía saltar sobre mí para defender a su amigo. Alaric tosió, "¿dónde está la estaca?"

"¿Eso… eso es lo mejor que tienes?" dijo provocándome. Reí. Lo más probable era que mi risa hubiese sido más que burlona, escalofriante. Al menos para mis oídos se escuchaba así.

"No, pero es lo que recibirás por ahora," Rick se levantó e intentó atacarme. Error brutal pues terminó en el suelo con dureza y con mi pie en su garganta, "tu primera oportunidad acaba de pasar," comencé a presionar, "¿dónde está?"

"Golpeas muy suave," se las manejó para decir a pesar de que aun mi pie lo sofocaba.

"Esta es tu tercera y última oportunidad Alaric," lo tomé por la camisa y lo levante. Mire fijamente sus ojos. Su boca tenía un hilo de sangre y su cabeza tenía un ligero corte, "¿dónde está esa estaca?"

"No lo sé."

"Respuesta equivocada," lo abofeteé.

"Isabella," Damon tomó mi brazo antes de que estampara nuevamente la mejilla de Alaric, "creo que es suficiente," me solté de su agarre y lo mire intensamente.

"Aun no me dice dónde está," le recordé.

"No creo que debas arrancarle los dedos," Alaric rio. Pero no fue su risa. Era… era diferente. Los vellos de mi brazo se erizaron. Nuestras miradas fueron a parar en el antiguo profesor de historia.

"Valla, valla, Damon Salvatore preocupándose por alguien que no sea él mismo, algo digno de ver," Alaric recobró la compostura. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso y su porte había cambiado.

"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó Damon al alter ego.

"Y se supone que ustedes son vampiros inteligentes y aún no han descubierto dónde está, realmente me decepciona, son una patética excusa de vampiros," volví a tomarlo por el cuello y lo pegué a la pared.

"Bueno, esta excusa patética de vampiro te golpeará tan fuerte que tu corazón te saldrá por la boca," Alaric rio secamente, "habla."

"¿Siguen sin saber? ¡Pero si es tan fácil su locación!" la sangre comenzaba a hervirme, no era del tipo de persona paciente, y el hecho de que él estaba tomando la situación como un juego me hacía querer decapitarlo. Tuve que recobrar toda mi paciencia restante y recordarme que a pesar de que estaba hablando con el lado oscuro de Rick, él seguí siendo… él.

"Hombre, yo te recomendaría hablar, ella no es una persona paciente," le recomendó Damon quizá fijándose en mi expresión.

"Escucha buffy-Alaric, tú realmente no quieres saber a qué extremos puedo llegar por sacar una información," sus ojos se endurecieron y dudaron, "voy perdiendo la paciencia."

"¿Cuál es el único lugar en todo Mystic Falls al que un vampiro no puede entrar?" miré a Damon y algo pareció iluminarse en sus ojos. Él sabía dónde estaba. Confirmé que Alaric tuviera puesto su anillo y sin pensarlo dos veces partí su cuello. Su cuerpo calló inerte contra el piso.

"No era necesario hacer eso Isabella," cargó el cuerpo de Alaric y lo puso en la cama.

"Despertará en un par de horas, y sí, era necesario," Damon se cruzó de brazos y me miró fija e intensamente. Sus ojos azules se veían fríos pero también sorprendidos. No había rastro de emoción en su rostro, suspiré, "escucha Damon, él pidió eso y yo cumplí con advertirle de mis alcances, por otro lado, recuerda que su lado caza vampiros es peligroso, debía matarlo, por lo menos así vuelve a su estado normal, ¿no es cierto?"

"No siempre, en todo caso, creo firmemente en que no era necesario, Elena me hizo prometerle que no lo mataría, que ni si quiera lo tocaría," su rostro seguía inescrutable. Llené mis pulmones de aire y suspiré. Me tomaba un tiempo volver a encender mi humanidad completamente.

"Tú se lo prometiste a ella, no yo," respondí amargamente, "además sabes que fue necesario, tú simplemente te rehúsas a aceptarlo porque tu cabeza sigue repitiendo la imagen de Alaric como tu amigo siendo golpeado a muerte por mí, sé que lo quieres y que te importa mucho pero en este momento," continué, señalando a Alaric, "él es nuestro peor enemigo, ni si quiera por Nick debemos preocuparnos ahora, un caza vampiros con las habilidades de Alaric y su infinito y profundo odio por la raza vampírica es un peligro inminente, así que sí, era necesario y lo volvería hacer," sabía que había sonado cortante, fría y sin emociones, no era mi intención, en parte era producto de haber apagado mi humanidad y otra parte producto de apenas haber encendido mi humanidad. Estaba un poco desequilibrada mental y emocionalmente y por más que amara a Damon en este momento necesitaba estar sola.

"Isabella…" los ojos de Damon se habían suavizado un poco.

"Stefan llamó, necesita hablar contigo urgente, algo sobre Kol casi matándolo y una tal Rose apareciéndoles," dije interrumpiéndole, "es mejor que lo llames ahora," Damon se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

"Tú y yo hablaremos luego," asentí y desaparecí de allí. ¿Mala idea dejar solo a tu novio vampiro con un cazador de vampiros que resulta ser muy amigo de él? Sí, muy mala idea pero Damon podía defenderse perfectamente por sí solo y ambos necesitábamos un tiempo a solas. Él para asimilar el hecho de que su novia había torturado a su mejor amigo y yo para encender mi humanidad completamente. Comenzaba a sentirme culpable de la forma que había maltratado a Alaric y como le había respondido a Damon pero sonreí, eso significaba que estaba volviendo a ser yo. Si la culpabilidad me estaba embargando eso quería decir que mis emociones volvían.

A Anabel le molestaba el hecho de que apagara mi humanidad, ella insistía en que un día no se me iba a hacer tan fácil volverla a encender y realmente tenía razón pero para mí era un mecanismo de defensa. Sin embargo me dejaba exhausta. Caminé un rato sin rumbo fijo, tratando de relajarme. El pensar en Damon y mis padres me ayudaba a poco a poco recobrar mi lado humano.

"Lo siento," se disculpó un chico cuando me tropezó. Lo miré y le sonreí. Gracias a Dios Mystic Falls era un pueblo cuyas calles tenían muchos escondrijos y callejones, pareciese que hubiese sido hecho para que los vampiros pudiéramos vivir sin problemas.

"Tranquilo," me acerqué a él y lo miré fijamente, "no vas a gritar, te quedaras inmóvil y cuando termine olvidarás lo que pasó, ¿entendido?"

"Entendido," susurró en trance. Lo lleve hasta un callejón y cuando me cercioré de que nadie iba a verme, lo mordí. La sangre corrió por mi garganta refrescándola. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo había ganado más fuerza y me sentía llena de vida. Me detuve y dejé ir al muchacho. Volvía a ser yo.

El día se había ido muy rápido. Comencé a caminar de vuelta a la casa Salvatore, no tenía prisa, sabía que Damon no iba a hacer algo estúpido, bueno esperaba que no lo hiciera. Abrí la puerta de la casa y supe que algo iba mal. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar con ansias y lo primero que vi fue su cuerpo tirado en las escaleras, mi corazón se detuvo y me tomó un segundo reaccionar y moverme hasta donde estaba.

"Damon," susurré delicadamente y moviéndolo un poco. Estaba vivo, mi corazón volvió a latir tranquilo. Poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento. Se sentó en las escaleras sobando su cabeza repetidamente, "¿qué pasó?"

"Rebekah, eso fue lo que pasó," fruncí el ceño, suspiró, "llegó y se llevó a Rick, ¿por qué siempre debo terminar siendo golpeado por esa rubia?" preguntó quizá más para sí. Reí.

"Siempre estás en el lugar equivocado," torció la boca, "¿sabes a dónde se lo llevó?"

"Tengo una idea, pero como pudo llevárselo allí pudo llevárselo a cualquier parte."

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto," susurré.

"Dímelo a mí," estuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos.

"¿Hablaste con Stefan?" pregunté, asintió.

"Sí y con respecto a Rose, ella está muerta, lo que se les apareció fue el fantasma de Rose, aunque bueno, no exactamente a ellos, más bien a Jeremy," Damon comenzó a contarme sobre Rose y cómo Jeremy podía ver a los muertos.

"Justo cuando uno piensa que el mundo sobrenatural no puede ponerse más extraño," murmuré, "fue un lindo gesto lo que hiciste por Rose," se encogió de hombros, él no mostraba darle importancia pero yo sabía que si lo hacía, "si algún día debo morir, prométeme que me darás un sueño como el de ella, así sea por un par de segundos," Damon me miró con precaución en sus ojos.

"Tú no vas a morir, ¿por qué dices eso?"

"Uno nunca sabe, solo prométemelo, ¿sí?" suspiró.

"Isabella…"

"Prométemelo Damon,"

"Lo prometo," se acercó a mí y me besó, "te daré un sueño mucho mejor," le sonreí.

"Gracias," lo besé, "Damon, con respecto a lo del sótano" susurré sobre sus labios. Se separó de mí. Su cabello negro estaba desordenado y hacía un bello contraste con el mar de sus ojos.

"Con respecto a eso, y ya que lo mencionas y dañas el momento," rodé los ojos divertida, "¿tienes la delicadeza de explicarme qué sucedió allá?" suspiré con una sonrisa. En parte por sus palabras, en parte por la explicación.

"Verás, no sé si es un don o una maldición, quizá una habilidad adquirida, realmente no estoy segura pero yo puedo apagar mi humanidad sin muchas consecuencias," frunció el ceño pero estaba claramente interesado en lo que estaba diciendo, "yo diría que puedo mantenerme a raya, ni la apago completamente pero no está encendida para nada, eso fue lo que pasó allá abajo," expliqué.

"¿Es decir que mientras torturabas a Alaric tu humanidad estaba casi que apagada?" asentí, "no me gusta para nada," me encogí de hombros.

"De no haberla apagado no hubiera podido, uhm… torturar a Alaric y no hubiésemos sabido dónde estaba la estaca, además, no culpemos a mi humanidad, culpemos a Klaus, pasar tiempo con él viéndolo, bueno ser él, influye mucho," volví a encogerme de hombros.

"Eso puedo notarlo," sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, "es tu turno de prometerme algo," lo miré expectante, "promete que no apagarás tu humanidad a menos que sea totalmente necesario, la Isabella que estaba allá abajo no la reconocí, no es de la que me enamoré," le sonreí sinceramente.

"Tranquilo, no lo haré," acaricie su mejilla y golpeé ligeramente su muslo incitándolo a levantarse, "por cierto, ¿dónde está la estaca?"

"En una cueva, donde curiosamente no pueden entrar vampiros, por lo que vamos a necesitar un humano, aunque lo más probable es que ya Rebekah haya puesto sus manos sobre ella por lo que creo será mejor esperar a Stefan," asentí comprendiendo.

Mire por la ventana, la tarde estaba comenzando a caer y el sol estaba tiñendo el cielo de anaranjados y rojos. Había algo en el ambiente que me hacía sentir intranquila, no estaba segura si era el hecho de que Jeremy, Stefan y Elena podían estar enfrentando miles de peligros solos o que estábamos en peligro con buffy-Alaric suelto por allí junto con una loca maniática original. No estaba segura de qué era pero definitivamente me sentía inquieta.

"Esperemos entonces," caminamos en silencio hasta la habitación, a medida que íbamos subiendo las escaleras me comenzaba a sentir mareada. Los colores se me iban de repente y la vista se me nublaba. Cuando alcancé a llegar a nuestra habitación no podía caminar, tuve que apoyarme del marco de la puerta. Mis rodillas me fallaron y caí de bruces al suelo. O al menos eso iba a pasar pero Damon me cargó de inmediato.

"Cariño, ¿estás bien? ¿Isabella? ¿Me estás escuchando?" podía oír su voz como un susurro lejano en la habitación. Me depositó en la cama con delicadeza, "¿Isabella?" lo último que alcancé a ver fueron sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación y luego mis ojos se cerraron bruscamente sumergiéndome en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

_Muchaaaaas graciaaaas por el buen recibimiento del capítulo anterior. Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews y lamento que no sea lo que piensen en cuanto al desmayo de Bella, trato de mantenerme lo más real posible a los ¿mitos? supongo._

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo porque amé escribirlo. Ya casi llegamos al final. Quiero que sepan que tengo una buena parte escrita y no hay cambios. Solo digo._

_Les traje algo que no hacía hace tiempo, un punto de vista de Damon y la otra mitad Isabella._

_El punto de vista es **Damon** e** Isabella.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dreams.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Vamos Bonnie, algo debes saber, los vampiros no se desmayan porque sí," insistí.<p>

Luego de que Isabella cayera en la inconsciencia, hice la cosa más cuerda que pudo habérseme ocurrido, llamé a Bonnie. Había pasado ya una hora y solo sabía que Isabella estaba bien porque podía escuchar su corazón latir y su suave respiración. Pero aunque podía escucharla, cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba preparado para lo peor. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba asustado, sí, realmente estaba asustado.

"Damon, honestamente no tengo ni idea, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar," volvió a decir la bruja. Suspiré. Esperar, era fácil para ella decirlo. Ella no tenía a la persona que amaba en una cama postrada sin saber que rayos le pasaba, "aunque…" Bonnie se acercó a Isabella nuevamente y se sentó en la cama, cerró los ojos por un par de segundos y extendió sus manos sobre ella.

Me sentí un extraño en mi propio cuarto. El aire en la habitación comenzaba a sentirse pesado. La temperatura había caído varios grados, haciendo que mis músculos se entumecieran por un segundo. La noche estaba cayendo y se estaba volviendo más fría. Fuera lo que fuese que Bonnie estaba haciendo debía admitir que me estaba aterrorizando un poco. El ambiente se sentía antinatural. Pasé mis manos por mis antebrazos frotándolas para darme calor.

Las ventanas se abrieron con fuerza y de golpe haciendo entrar la escalofriante brisa fría que comenzó a mover todo en el lugar. Las luces comenzaron a titilar y el cuerpo de Bonnie se veía lúgubre frente a Isabella, cuyo rostro se veía inexpresivo.

"Bonnie," susurré. La morena abrió los ojos en par y se levantó de la cama haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad de inmediato. Me recorrió un escalofrío por mi columna.

"Es magia," murmuró con el ceño fruncido, "de la antigua, una bruja poderosa, mensaje, el otro lado," comenzó a farfullar cosas sin sentido, o al menos para mí. Me acerqué a ella.

"¿Te importaría explicar?" pregunté. Bonnie parpadeó varias veces y me dio una mirada vacía, "¿hay alguna bruja en casa?" moví mi mano en su cara.

"Bella está en el otro lado," dijo como si con eso explicara todo. Enarqué una ceja.

"Debes darme más que eso brujita, no tengo ni idea de qué hablas."

"Hay alguna bruja poderosa, muy antigua que está reteniendo a Bella en el otro lado, no me dejó ver, simplemente me dijo que eso era un mensaje privado y que Bella despertaría en un par de horas," fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Bonnie se encogió de hombros. Podía ver como también trataba de descifrar el mensaje. La curiosidad e inquietud en sus ojos era evidente.

"No lo sé Damon, debemos esperar a que despierte y preguntarle, en todo caso consíguele sangre para cuando despierte, mantener a alguien en el otro lado para darle un mensaje consume mucha energía, no tanto para la bruja si no para el receptor del mensaje, Bella estará muy débil," asentí.

"¿No sabes qué bruja podría ser?" presioné un poco más, Bonnie negó.

"Lo siento, es todo lo que pude ver," suspiró y miró su reloj, "debo irme, cuando se levante llámame," volví a asentir.

Bonnie tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación. Mis oídos se aguzaron al escuchar un carro entrar. Le di una mirada a Isabella y me asomé en la ventana. Stefan había llegado. Habló un momento con Bonnie en el porche, mi hermano asintió y finalmente la bruja subió a su auto y se fue. Me retiré de la ventana y me senté al lado de Isabella. Los pasos de Stefan resonaron por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a mi habitación.

"Realmente nunca podemos tener paz," Stefan miró a Isabella por un largo rato para luego caminar por la habitación antes de sentarse en una silla a pocos metros de la cama.

"¿Bonnie te ha dicho?" pregunté. Asintió.

"Algo le he entendido pero me gustaría escucharlo de ti," asentí y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el día. Desde la tortura de Alaric hasta el último segundo que Bonnie pasó en la habitación explicándome lo de la bruja. Era increíble lo fácil que podía comunicarme con Stefan en estos días. Bueno, siempre había sido sencillo entablar una conversación con él, contarle cada detalle de mi vida. Todo hasta que Katherine llegó y luego Elena, y… bueno, lo importante era la tranquilidad que Stefan irradiaba cuando me escuchaba con atención. Me hacía sentir… seguro, como si no importa lo que pasara al final, iba a estar bien.

"Estaba muerto del miedo Stefan… cuando la vi así," me atraganté con mis propias palabras, "casi sin vida en mis brazos, por un minuto mi cabeza sopeso la idea de vivir sin ella y…" un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando recordé la sensación de haberla visto desmayarse, "fue insoportable," confesé. Los ojos de Stefan mostraban entendimiento y una ligera sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

"Así que un mensaje," frunció los labios, "hay algo que no entiendo muy bien, ¿el otro lado?" preguntó más para sí que para mí. Me encogí de hombros.

"¿El infierno?" sugerí casi con humor. Rodó los ojos.

"Creo… creo que es donde están todos los que han muerto por lo sobrenatural o todos los sobrenaturales que han muerto," pasó la palma de sus manos por el jean, "aún así, es extraño."

"Lo es," acordé. Miré a Isabella y pasé mi mano por su cabello con gentileza. Su cabello estaba alborotado contra la almohada pero aquello no le quitaba la belleza, todo lo contrario, la hacía ver completamente adorable.

"Realmente la amas," dijo, suspiré, "me alegro tanto por ti Damon, mereces ser feliz y no concibo otra persona que pueda hacerte feliz como lo hace Bella."

"Debo pedirte perdón Stefan," mi hermano frunció el ceño y se arregostó en la silla.

"¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?"

"Por todo, por nada, no lo sé Stef," me encogí de hombros tratando de no darle mucha importancia aunque para mí si lo hacía. Extrañaba a mi hermano menor, extrañaba como nos divertíamos en los viejos tiempos, y ahora que por fin había conseguido librarnos de lo que parecía nuestra maldición- enamorarnos de las mismas mujeres- gracias a Isabella, realmente deseaba que mi hermano y yo volviéramos a tener la misma relación.

"También lo siento Damon, por todo y por nada," dijo imitándome con una sonrisa. Sabía que con eso nos decíamos todo. No éramos personas de muchas palabras y el simple hecho de perdonarnos era suficiente. Asentí.

"¿Cómo te fue con Elena?"

"Pensé que iba a ser un desastre," admitió "lo fue, más o menos," sonrió y lo imité, "no era lo que hubiera querido para un reencuentro pero," se encogió de hombros, "creo que solucionaremos las cosas, gracias a ti y a Bella," negué.

"Nosotros solo les dimos un empujón, el resto lo hicieron ustedes."

"Supongo que sí," acordó, "es bueno tenerte de vuelta Damon," fruncí el ceño pero sonreí.

"Eso no decías más de un año atrás," Stefan rio.

"No tanto físicamente hermano, es bueno que vuelvas a ser tú, el Damon que reía todo el tiempo, el que era abierto y siempre veía el lado positivo de todo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta," volvió a repetir.

"En ese caso, me alegra estar de vuelta hermano," sonreímos.

"Lo que hace el amor, ¿no?" asentí.

"El amor es la debilidad más grande de un vampiro… pero, ya sabíamos eso."

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, esperando a que Isabella se levantara.

**-…-**

_Abrí los ojos confundida. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Mis ojos intentaban ver a través de una niebla espesa y mi cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera suspendido en el aire._

_"Querida Isabella, ¡pero mírate! Estás grande," la voz de una mujer resonó por el lugar. La busqué desesperada. Comenzaba a odiar no saber dónde estaba._

_"¿Quién eres?" pregunté cautelosa. La figura de una mujer apareció frente a mí. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba recogido en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos castaños brillaban entre emocionados preocupados. Una sonrisa gentil bailaba por su rostro. Mi cerebro de inmediato accedió a confiar en ella por alguna extraña razón._

_"Mi nombre es Evangeline Swan, soy la primera de los Swan que sirvió a los Mikaelson," eso fue suficiente para dejarme completa y totalmente sin habla. Estaba en shock y creo que eso lo demostraba demasiado porque Evangeline se rio._

_"Tú… eres… uhm" dije inteligentemente. Evangeline se acercó a mí y me sonrió ampliamente._

_"Bueno, creo que debo explicarte mejor," asentí._

_"Por favor," pedí._

_"Como ya te he dicho, soy la primera de los Swan en servirle a los Mikaelson, fui yo la que tuve la maldición inicialmente y bueno, luego siguió toda la línea Swan y lo demás ya lo sabes," explicó, "así que vendría siendo como tu muy vieja tátara abuela," su sonrisa no se desvanecía._

_"¿Qué hago aquí?" pregunté de inmediato sintiendo el miedo a lo desconocido embargarme. _

_"Con respecto a eso, lo siento, no quería hacerte desmayar así ni mucho menos pero es la única forma de hablar contigo," se explicó._

_"Disculpa Evangeline, tú, ya sabes no deberías…"_

_"¿Estar muerta?" asentí, "lo estoy Isabella, tú estás del otro lado, le he pedido a una bruja que me ayude a traerte por un momento, necesitaba con urgencia advertirte un par de cosas," por primera vez su sonrisa se esfumo y adoptó una expresión mortalmente seria._

_"Es decir que no estoy muerta," aseguré, negó._

_"Estás solo de paso, escucha Isabella, desde que morí me he dedicado a cuidar de los Swan por generaciones y ahora que tú eres la última tenía que decirte ciertas cosas," fruncí el ceño._

_"¿La ultima? ¿A qué te refieres?"_

_"Bueno, contigo termina la línea de los Swan, eres la última," no había caído en cuenta de eso hasta ese momento. Yo no tendría hijos, ahora era vampira por lo tanto yo terminaba con la familia. No habría más sucesores a menos que Charlie decidiera tener un hijo, cosa realmente improbable. Era chocante, aquí estábamos dos Swan, la primera y la última. Un sentimiento de culpa embargó mi corazón, ¿quién era yo para haber tomado la decisión de ser un vampiro y no intentar tener una familia? Por un momento me arrepentí de todo._

_"Yo…"_

_"No lo hagas," dijo Evangeline,"no te sientas mal Isabella, mírale el lado positivo, ya no habrán más Swan al servicio de los Mikaelson," suspiré. Eso no me ayudaba completamente. Aun me sentía que había fallado. No podría darle los nietos que se merecían Charlie y René. No podía experimentar jamás que era ser madre, ver crecer a alguien. Pero… yo no era normal, no había nacido normal y definitivamente no había sido destinada a vivir una vida normal. _

_"Supongo que tienes razón," Evangeline comenzó a disolverse._

_"No tengo mucho tiempo," tomó una bocanada de aire, "Esther, la bruja original está tratando de matar a sus hijos, está haciendo algún plan pero no sé qué es, ella simplemente está dejando a fuera a los espíritus por un momento así que… mantén los ojos abiertos," su reflejo parpadeó, "y otra cosa, ten muchísimo cuidado Isabella, tú estás de algún modo unida a los Mikaelson así que cualquier cosa que haga contra ellos quizá pueda afectarte," se explicó._

_"¿Cómo puedo dejar de estar unida a ellos?" pregunté rápidamente antes de que desapareciera por completo._

_"Uno de ellos debe liberarte" respondió. Pude ver un rastro de indecisión en sus ojos, como si estuviese luchando entre decirme algo o no. Finalmente abrió la boca pero sus labios no se movieron. Fue como un eco a la distancia, "hay rumores… hace milenios algunas brujas profesaron que solamente tres originales quedarían vivos, y que un sacrificio se haría para proteger a alguien a quien se amaba, todo en el mismo año," la imagen de Evangeline era cada vez más transparente._

_"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté. Su voz resonó como un susurro que jamás llegó a mis oídos. Desapareció completamente. Por un minuto vagué por el lugar llamándola pero nada pasó. Mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados y poco a poco se cerraron._

Pude sentir la incomodidad en mis parpados. Con cuidado abrí un ojo para luego hacer los mismo con el otro. La luz de la mañana se filtró por la ventana iluminando el lugar. Tuve que acostumbrar a la luz repentina. Estaba en mi habitación, bueno la mía y la de Damon. Intenté levantarme pero me sentía sin fuerzas y cansada.

"Tranquila, estás débil cariño," Damon entró con una bolsa de sangre y una sonrisa de alivio. Le sonreí de vuelta. Me besó suavemente, como si temiese romperme, "me diste un susto de muerte."

"Lo siento," le arrebaté la bolsa de sangre y me la bebí de golpe, "gracias," asintió y se sentó a mi lado rodeándome con sus brazos. Me arregosté a su pecho y él besó mi cabeza con delicadeza.

"¿Qué sucedió Isabella? Tuve que llamar a Bonnie porque me asustaste, pensé lo peor," suspiró. Comenzó a contarme lo que le dijo Bonnie.

"Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó," dije, "conocí a la primera Swan, llamada Evangeline, ella le pidió a una bruja que me mantuviera del otro lado para darme un mensaje," dije y le expliqué todo lo que Evangeline me había dicho. Damon escuchaba atentamente mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

"¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra? Sacrificio," bufó, "es demasiado dramática," comentó, "aunque lo de solo tres originales, es bastante manejable," rodé los ojos.

"A mí tampoco Damon, va a haber un sacrificio y espero que no sea nadie a quien yo quiera."

"Tranquila, no pasará nada," dijo animándome.

"Eso espero," nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

"¿Te hubiese gustado una familia?" preguntó inesperadamente. Le había comentado lo que pasó por mi cabeza al momento de darme cuenta que jamás iba a tener hijos, que jamás vendrían más Swan. Es decir, sabía eso pero no me había fijado mucho en ello. Lo pensé por un momento.

"No lo sé Damon, desde que estuve con Edward me adapté a la idea de que sería inmortal y no tendría hijos, pero supongo que antes de que supiera todo este rollo sobre vampiros y cosas sobrenaturales sí quería, es el sueño de toda mujer, ¿no?" alcé la mirada. Damon tenía la suya perdida en el algún punto en la pared, "¿qué hay de ti?"

"Sí," respondió de inmediato y sin duda, "ese era mi sueño, casarme con la mujer que amaba, tener muchos hijos con ella y vivir feliz hasta el día de mi muerte," suspiró, "pero llegó Katherine y mi vida quedó de cabeza," bajo la mirada y me dio una suave sonrisa.

"¿Extrañas ser humano?" pareció meditarlo.

"En ocasiones sí pero luego se me pasa, y más ahora cuando te veo, supongo que fue necesario haberme convertido en vampiro para encontrar a la persona que amo y amaré por toda mi eternidad," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Le sonreí.

"Si hubiese vivido en tu época me hubiese encantado casarme contigo y tener muchos hijos," su risa varonil y musical resonó por la habitación arrancándome una sonrisa. Eran pocas las veces que había escuchado su risa. Su verdadera risa, por lo que cada vez que reía forzaba a mi cerebro a jamás olvidarla.

"Y a mí me hubiese encantado que te hubieses casado conmigo y fueras la madre de mis hijos," dijo con profunda sinceridad.

"Eso hubiese sido lindo… todo un sueño," asintió, "creo que es bueno soñar eso, me hace sentir que no he perdido del todo mi lado humano, que aún hay una parte de mí que tiene deseos de una familia y una vida… normal."

"Sí," susurró Damon, "pero estoy bien con la familia que tengo ahora," fruncí el ceño, "te tengo a ti y a mi hermano, eso me basta," besó la punta de mi nariz, "y supongo que también a otras personas pero no lo aceptaré públicamente," reí.

"¿Ya ha llegado Stefan?" pregunté cambiando de tema.

"Sí."

"Bien, voy a ducharme y arreglarme," Damon asintió.

"Te espero abajo," contra nuestra voluntad nos deshicimos de nuestro cómodo abrazo y cada quien se fue a lo suyo.

Luego de haberme cambiado y arreglado, bajé las escaleras. Stefan estaba en la mesa del comedor escribiendo en su diario mientras que Damon tenía un vaso de sangre y hacía comentarios irreverentes acerca de su hermano escribiendo un diario. Era tan acogedor verlos ser hermanos de nuevo. Realmente te derretía el corazón.

"Cierra la boca _fratello_," pidió Stefan cerrando su diario, me miro y sonrió, "hola Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Bien, un poco cansada supongo pero bien, ¿qué hay de ti?" se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que bien," Damon sonrió socarronamente, me deslice a su lado y le rodé la cintura con un brazo mientras el pasaba su brazo por mis hombros.

"Está más que bien, tiene una cita para esta noche," Stefan rodó los ojos.

"Comienzo a pensar que era mejor el viejo Damon," masculló. Reí.

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté paseando mi mirada de Damon a Stefan.

"Elena lo llamó para que fuera su cita en el baile de esta noche," explicó. Lo mire con una sonrisa pícara.

"Imagino que le dijiste que sí," asintió, "eso es genial Stef."

"¿No irán?" preguntó él.

"Bueno, no tengo pareja," dijo Damon, golpeé su estómago con mi mano libre.

"¿Es que yo estoy de cartón?" pregunté enarcando una ceja.

"Eres un cartón muy sensual," rodé los ojos, "¿quieres ir con tu irresistible novio a un estúpido baile de década del instituto?" asentí, me empiné y le di un casto beso en los labios.

"Me encantaría."

"Ahora que lo pienso Bella, nunca terminaste el instituto," miré a Stefan y me encogí de hombros.

"Supongo que tendré toda la eternidad para convencer a Damon de que asistamos a una," dije. Hablar sobre un futuro hacía que los problemas presentes parecieran insignificantes por el momento y nos daba un respiro intentar divertirnos.

"Supongo," acordó Stefan, "voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego," asentimos y el menor de los Salvatore desapareció de nuestra vista.

"Debo buscar a Alaric, realmente me preocupa," dijo Damon después de un rato.

"Ve y búscalo entonces," lo alenté. Pareció dudar, "alguien tiene que salvar el día, ve," hizo una mueca.

"Nos vemos luego."

"No llegues tarde, no me gusta esperar una cita," su preocupado rostro cambió haciendo que una sonrisa bailara por sus labios.

"Estaré temprano," me guiñó un ojo y me robó un beso desapareciendo al instante.

Solté un suspiro y mi cabeza se puso a maquinar rápidamente qué iba a hacer. A falta de algo mucho más productivo me puse a organizar el lugar. La casa Salvatore tenía algo y era que no importaba qué, siempre se veía impecablemente arreglada y todo en orden. Me sorprendía que en medio de tanto drama, Stefan y Damon sacaran tiempo para estar al pendiente de su casa. Claro, en ocasiones la arreglaban ellos mismos, en otras obligaban a alguien y después la hacían olvidar todo. Eran unos buenos amos de casa, en eso tenía que darles crédito. Además de ser extremadamente ordenados y limpios para ser vampiros, y hombres en general.

Mi teléfono sonó.

"¿Bella?"

"Sí, ¿quién es?"

"Es Caroline," sonreí, tenía tiempo sin hablar con la rubia. Lo que llevó a mi cabeza a peguntarse si alguna vez había encontrado a nuestros padres infraganti. La imagen se formó nuevamente en mi y la sacudí de inmediato.

"¡Dios, Caroline! ¿Cómo has estado?" escuché su risa.

"Bien Bella, ¿y tú?"

"Supongo que bien,"

"Me alegro, bueno, te llamaba porque tu solías ser estudiante del instituto y estamos organizando, bueno Rebekah estaba organizando pero desapareció así que yo estoy a cargo ahora de una fiesta de la década de los veinte y quería que vinieras," enderecé un jarrón.

"Sí, Stefan me comentó algo, iré con Damon, ¿cómo es eso que Rebekah desapareció?" pregunté curiosa.

"Bueno, estaba tan encimada en la fiesta y ahora que es el momento de la verdad no ha aparecido, así que tomé las riendas, ya verás cómo quedará genial," dijo quitándole importancia a lo de Rebekah. Caroline aún no sabía que la rubia original probablemente tenía a Alaric en algún lado sacando una peligrosa estaca. Quitando todo eso, su energía me contagió.

"No pudo esperar entonces,"

"Bien, es en el coliseo, vente de acuerdo a la época, adiós," colgó sin darme tiempo de decir más nada.

Me aventé al mueble aún con mi teléfono en la mano. Mis pensamientos comenzaron a finalmente reunirse en ideas claras.

Las palabras de Evangeline hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Tres originales quedarían vivos, un sacrificio y un plan de Esther, no todo en ese orden supongo pero era algo de qué preocuparse. No sabía cuál de todas las cosas me aterraba más, creo que lo del sacrificio más que todo.

Tenía el presentimiento que alguna de esas cosas se llevarían a cabo en un tiempo muy cercano. Y si tenía que ver- que era lo más probable- conmigo, debía conseguir que alguno de los originales me librara de la maldición lo más pronto posible.

Elijah y Kol sabía Dios dónde estaban. Rebekah no era una opción y solo quedaba una persona.

Debía pedirle a Klaus el favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

_Además de mis profundo agradecimiento, no me queda otra cosa más que decir que... faltan dos capítulos y esta historia llega a su fin. Luego vendrá su secuela._

_El punto de vista es ** Isabella y Damon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>My girl.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Di dos toques a la puerta antes de abrirla.<p>

"Nicklaus," llamé al entrar. Caminé siguiendo su olor hasta que llegué a su taller de pintura donde estaba con un pincel en la mano y un lienzo lleno de sombras negras en la otra.

"Los jóvenes de hoy en día han perdido la costumbre de tocar o llamar antes de entrar, o venir sin ser invitados, especialmente esta última, ¿tienes ideas de cuantas visitas no deseadas e inesperadas recibo a la semana?" rodé los ojos, "no es que tu no seas no deseada querida, pero sí bastante inesperada."

"Toqué," apunté.

"No llamaste," dejó el lienzo en la mesa y alzó la mirada mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo que supuse que en un principio fue blanco pero ahora estaba manchado de colores, "¿a qué debo este gran honor?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Había algo que siempre me había gustado en Nick y era su marcado acento. Todo en sus labios sonaba maravilloso. Podía estar insultándome que aun así me parecía grandioso. Es decir, aún no he conocido a la primera mujer que no se muera por un acento británico.

"Necesitamos discutir un asunto," recordé por una fracción de segundo sobre Esther y su plan y vacilé entre contarle o no. Al fin y al cabo era su madre, y bueno, su vida la que estaba en riesgo. Merodeé por el lugar echándole un vistazo a sus pinturas. Nick era un gran artista cuyos cuadros reflejaban mucho su alma, "ese es deprimente," comenté indicando un cuadro de un bosque. Un claro se extendía sobre el centro de la frondosa vegetación, una luna triste adornaba el cielo y sombras que parecían estar en una batalla inundaban el cuadro. Precioso, pero triste.

"No pretende ser un cuadro feliz," se defendió.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a pintar?" pregunté.

"Cuando llevas un par de siglos sobre la tierra aprendes un par de cosas," comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar y supe que esa era mi indicación para seguirle. Llegamos a la sala, "¿de qué se supone que debemos discutir?" aspiré una bocanada de aire antes de empezar.

"Necesito que me liberes de la maldición," dije finalmente. Su sonrisa se esfumó pero su rostro no estaba del todo serio, simplemente estaba cauteloso y curioso.

"¿No la rompiste ya?" preguntó.

"Aparentemente no y realmente quiero ser libre de ella," frunció el ceño.

"Creo que no te estoy siguiendo Bella, ¿quieres dejar de ser vampiro?" fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño pero rápidamente me recompuse al ver cuál era la confusión.

"No," me apresuré a contestar, "no esa maldición, me refiero, quiero dejar de estar atada a ustedes, dejar de servir a los Mikaelson," comprensión se dejó ver en sus ojos.

"Vuelvo y pregunto, ¿no estabas libre de ello?"

"Vuelvo y repito, aparentemente no," Nick se sentó cómodamente en uno de los muebles extendiendo sus brazos por el espaldar mientras yo continuaba en pie mirándole fijamente.

"A ver, y, ¿cómo se supone que haré eso?" inquirió enarcando una ceja.

"Se supone que tú eres el original Nick, tú debes saber," frunció los labios. Él sabía cuál era el proceso y qué tenía que hacer, simplemente estaba retrasando las cosas, jugando un poco conmigo, se notaba en sus ojos. Todo podía notarse en sus ojos. Si existía una persona extremadamente expresiva en este mundo, después de Caroline por supuesto, era Nick. Sus emociones eran fácilmente identificables en su rostro.

"Lo haré," dijo finalmente luego de un corto silencio.

"¿Enserio?" pregunté sorprendida. Me reprimí mentalmente, había sonado desesperada, como si no hubiese esperado- cosa que no lo hacía- aquella respuesta pasiva de parte de él. Había derrumbado una coraza de una persona dura que buscaba lo que quería, al costo que fuera y sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

A veces me sorprendía mi volatilidad de emociones.

"Sí pero sé que hay algo que no me estás diciendo y necesito que seas honesta conmigo querida," vacilé nuevamente y esta vez Nick se dio cuenta, "sé sincera Bella," pidió sin mover un solo musculo. Sus ojos me taladraban y me hacían sentir incomoda. Suspiré.

"Bueno, verás…" dije y comencé a contarle mi conversación con Evangeline, omitiendo algunos detalles tales como que solo tres originales seguirían vivos. Era algo que él estrictamente no necesitaba saber.

"Ya ha intentado matarnos un par de veces antes, ¿qué la hace pensar que podrá hacerlo esta vez?" preguntó retador aunque su mirada decía otra cosa. Él sabía los alcances de su propia madre, y sabía a al perfección que no era una bruja con la cual jugar. Me encogí de hombros.

"Esther debe tener algún as bajo la manga, debemos ir con cuidado," advertí, "no la subestimes Klaus," el susodicho se levantó y caminó hasta solo quedar a un par de centímetros alejado de mí.

"No la subestimo," dijo con seguridad y sonriendo ladinamente, sus orbes verdes eran intensos y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, "Isabella Swan, a partir de este momento rompo cualquier atadura que tengas con nosotros los Mikaelson," un escalofrío aterrador recorrió mi columna en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras, "rechazo tus servicios y te dejo libre para tomar tus decisiones," dijo con firmeza. Nada sobrenatural pasó, no hubo un viento que desordenara el lugar, ni fuego que comenzara en la chimenea, ni nada de esas cosas extraordinarias que aparecían en las películas, pero una paz inigualable se extendió por mi cuerpo y me embargó completamente.

"Gracias," dije de corazón. No me sentía especialmente diferente pero sabía que ya no les debía nada a ellos. Era librante, casi podía ver las sonrisas de todos los Swan que había visto en fotografías familiares y la de Evangeline, sonrisas de alivios. El original besó mi frente con suma delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo a partirme o se estuviese despidiendo de mí.

"Ya no hay nada que te ate a mí," apreté su mano.

"Eso no implica que no me seguirás importando," confesé decidida. Sonrió suavemente.

"Nos vemos esta noche," dijo simplemente.

Caminó de vuelta a su taller perdiéndose de mi vista. Me debatí entre seguirlo y decirle que no importaba qué, allí estaría para apoyarlo, pero no sería del todo cierto porque si me tocara escoger, ambos sabíamos que escogería siempre a Damon y la gente en Mystic antes que él. Suspiré y me dispuse a salir de allí.

Solo cuando puse un pie fuera de la casa recordé que mi guardarropa no era precisamente el de una estrella de cine y estaba completamente segura que entre mis cosas no tenía ni un solo vestido que representara los años veinte, por lo que comencé a caminar hasta la plaza de Mystic.

Perdida entre mis pensamientos y recuerdos entré a una tienda de vestidos cuyo nombre ni vi, simplemente vi ropa y mi instinto me incitó a entrar. La dependienta llegó a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

"Buenos días, ¿buscaba algo en especial?" preguntó amablemente. Le sonreí.

"Vestidos de los años veinte," la muchacha asintió y me indicó que la siguiera. Rebuscó en un perchero y sacó varios vestidos.

"Creo que esta es tu talla, escoge el que te guste y mídetelo," di un vistazo a los cuatro vestidos que sacó, todos eran elegantes y hermosos pero uno en especial llamó mi atención. Era negro y de tirantes, con volados de varias capas y lleno de lentejuelas. Lo tomé y me lo medí de inmediato. Me quedaba cinco dedos por encima de la rodilla y caía con naturalidad, se ajustaba a mi cuerpo como un guante, como si hubiese sido hecho para mí.

"Me lo llevo," dije de inmediato. La chica asintió visiblemente feliz de haber hecho una venta el día de hoy. Me vi por última vez en el espejo. Definitivamente había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses, ya casi ni me reconocía en el espejo, me veía segura, madura, como si pudiera dominar el mundo. Así se supone que se deben sentir todas las chicas, como si fueran infinitas, como si el mundo fuese muy pequeño para contenerlas.

"El vestido viene con sus accesorios," dijo la chica sacándome de mi reflexión. Asentí. Robar usando la compulsión no era precisamente mi estilo por lo que le di el número de la tarjeta de Charlie a la dependienta. No era como si mi padre se fuese a molestar porque le faltaran un par de dólares. Me vestí nuevamente con mi ropa y la chica me dio todo en una gran bolsa.

"Muchas gracias," dije.

"Estamos a su servicio," salí del pequeño almacén.

La mañana había pasado muy rápido y ya era poco más de medio día. Estaba hambrienta, por lo que me dirigí de inmediato a la casa de los Salvatore pero antes de bajar al sótano en busca de sangre dejé el vestido en el cuarto. Me bebí dos bolsas completas y salí de allí de inmediato.

Los recuerdos del día anterior con Alaric todavía retumbaban en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir culpable. Tan pronto como lo viera y no fuese un loco cazador de vampiros hablaría con él y me disculparía.

"Créeme Meredith si yo fuese Alaric estaría haciendo un plan para asesinar a cada vampiro de la ciudad," la voz de Damon irrumpió en la casa al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Caminé hasta la cocina y me quedé entre las sombras sin ser notada. Allí estaba mi novio, junto a una mujer de cabello caoba cuyos tacones resonaban con elegancia contra el piso de madera.

"Debemos encontrarlo Damon," insistió la tal Meredith, "no solo es un peligro para los demás si no para el mismo," Damon rodó los ojos. ¿Es que aún no me había sentido allí?

"¿Qué crees que he hecho toda la mañana? Rebekah fue la que se lo llevó, hablamos que podría estar en cualquier lado, quizá en su sótano obligándole a pintarle las uñas," explicó humorísticamente. Comencé a acercarme a ellos. Damon notó mi presencia de inmediato y me sonrió, Meredith tuvo que girar para poder ver a quién sonreía el vampiro de ojos azules.

"No pensé que llegarías tan temprano," comenté.

"Pequeño cambio de planes, Isabella, esta es Meredith; Meredith, Isabella," dijo presentándonos de forma rápida. Detallé a la mujer, bastante simpática, un poco más baja que yo- tenía tacones por lo que era aún más baja de lo que se veía- con un cabello largo en bonitas ondas y ojos castaños.

"Un gusto," dije sin molestarme en extender mi mano, le di una sonrisa ladina y cortes pero que podía ser interpretada como forzada.

"Meredith es doctora y amante de Rick," la susodicha abrió los ojos y se giró para reprocharle a Damon.

"No soy la amante de nadie," espetó con las mejillas sonrosadas. Damon le sonrió como si le dijese, _'eso es lo que quieres hacerte creer.'_

"En fin, Isabella es mi novia," la confusión se hizo palpable en el rostro de Meredith, paseó su mirada entre Damon y yo tratando de leer nuestros rostros. Si aún fuese humana ese hecho me haría sentir incomoda pero por el contrario me comenzaba a irritar.

"¿Tú tienes novia?" inquirió en un tono casi burlón.

"Te la estoy presentando," llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté ligeramente. Gesto que había adquirido de Edward. De inmediato bajé mis manos, ¿por qué había adquirido ese gesto? Y más importante, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo?

"Pero tú no eres la clase de hombres que tienen novia, eres Damon Salvatore," rodé los ojos. Sí, entendía que él hubiese sido un mujeriego pero la gente no paraba en juzgar a Damon. No importa lo que hiciera siempre alguien le apuntaba todo lo que hizo mal. El pasado no puede cambiar, pero la gente sí, y Damon era un claro ejemplo de ello.

"¿Y qué clase de hombre es él?" pregunté duramente. Una avergonzada Meredith volvió su atención a mí y trató de defenderse siendo interrumpida nuevamente por mí, "no respondas, olvídalo," farfulló algo que no me molesté en escuchar. Suspiré y me encaminé a donde estaba Damon, "iré a casa de Charlie, estaré aquí a tiempo para irnos al baile," sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo pícaro y juguetón que nunca lo abandonaba y que yo tanto amaba.

"No dejes a tu cita esperando," pasó un mechón de cabello que vagaba libremente por mi rostro detrás de mí oreja.

"Oh, créeme, no lo haría," besé sus labios dulcemente. Me giré para encarar a Meredith, le di una mirada hostil, "nos volveremos a ver," dije como promesa aunque honestamente sabía que sonaba algo amenazador. Antes de salir di una última mirada. Damon me guiñó el ojo y le sonreí.

**-...-**

Isabella salió de la habitación como solo ella podía hacerlo, de manera majestuosa y sensual. Meneaba sus caderas suavemente pero no era algo que se proponía hacerlo, simplemente le salía de una forma natural, como si esa fuera su forma de caminar- lo cual lo era-. Su largo cabello bailaba a la par de su caminar. Me dio una mirada de reojo y le guiñé un ojo, me devolvió una sonrisa brillante y dulce, esa que solo estaba reservada para mí. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció tras un portazo.

"Hice enojar a un vampiro muy peligroso, ¿no?" reí abiertamente. Isabella me sorprendía cada día más. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba de estar con ella, siempre tenía una nueva faceta que mostrarme, una nueva cara, una nueva experiencia sin cambiar quien era ella realmente.

"La hiciste enojar, seguro, pero no es peligrosa," mi mente recordó de repente lo sucedido con Alaric, "bueno, no mucho."

"Debo quedarme callada más seguido," musitó para ella, "es una original, ¿no es cierto?" fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunté curioso.

"Bueno, por como es, si no fuese por su acento, juraría que es una original."

"Agradece que no lo es, al menos no completamente."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Historia larga, cortos de tiempo, sin muchas ganas para contártela," dije quitándole importancia, "volviendo a nuestro tema, buscaré a Rick, su llamada no me dejó convencido," le sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta, "creo que conoces el camino," dije. Me dio una larga mirada.

"No pretendía decir lo que dije, yo…"

"No," la pare, "déjalo así, no quiero escuchar una patética retahíla de disculpas," le indiqué la puerta y con un suspiro salió de allí.

Cerré la puerta y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Rebusqué en el armario trajes con relación a la época. Había vivido los veinte magníficamente por lo que recrearme nuevamente a la época no era complicado.

"¿Qué has sabido de Alaric?" preguntó Stefan, saqué la cabeza del armario y lo miré arregostado al marco de la puerta. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿O había estado aquí todo el tiempo?

"Me contestó finalmente, hay algo que no está bien, pero supongo que será cuestión de tiempo para averiguarlo," respondí volviendo mi atención al armario. Saqué el traje completo y lo aventé a la cama. No me fijé en una bolsa de almacén grande que también estaba tendida sobre la cama. La curiosidad me pico pero me quedé en mi lugar, era mejor ver a Isabella con su vestido que ver solamente el vestido.

"Supongo," acordó. Se quedó en silencio mientras yo me movía por la habitación.

"¿Quieres decirme algo Stefan?" pregunté deteniéndome para mirarle.

"Damon, eso del sacrificio no me gusta, me hace recordar lo de la estúpida maldición de la piedra lunar," hice una mueca.

"A mí tampoco Stefan pero qué se supone que haremos, solo queda esperar," salí de la habitación con mi hermano pisándome los talones y bajé las escaleras en busca de la cocina. Rebusqué en la nevera algo interesante. Lo hacía por simple habito, "por otro lado, y en un pensamiento más feliz, solo tendremos tres originales con los que lidiar."

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto," musitó.

"Que positivismo, señor alegría," Stefan rodó los ojos y tomó un libro que estaba en la encimera de la cocina, _"tutto andrà bene caro fratello."_

"_Spero di sì, fratello_," soltó un suspiró, _"ci meritiamo una pausa,_" asentí con una sonrisa ladina. Stefan subió a su habitación. Destapé una botella de vino, no era fuerte como lo que acostumbraba a tomar pero su sabor era dulce y pasable.

La pequeña conversación en italiano con Stefan me hizo recordar mi corta infancia en Italia y las veces en las que regresé cuando fui humano y ahora siendo vampiro. Stefan nunca la conoció de niño pero si de adolescente y cada verano que podíamos lo pasábamos allí. Era nuestro segundo hogar, nos sentíamos seguros allí. Cuando regresábamos a Mystic, nuestro código secreto era el italiano, lo hablábamos muy fluido gracias a nuestros padres y nuestra educación. Tomé nota de que cuando todo esto pasara llevaría a Isabella a conocer Italia y mi hogar allá.

La tarde avanzó lenta pero segura y no fue hasta entrada la noche que Isabella hizo aparición en la casa. No me había movido de la cocina, me había sumergido entre recuerdos que simplemente me quedé allí, atesorándolos y obligándome a recordar todo lo que más podía.

"Hola," besó mis labios con dulzura pero con firmeza.

"¿Cómo te fue?" sonrió.

"No encontré a Charlie con Liz lo cual fue bueno para mi salud mental," reí, "es agradable hablar con él, ¿qué hay de ti?" me encogí de hombros.

"Tuve una buena tarde supongo."

"Oye, Damon, con respecto a Meredith, no quise ser grosera con ella…"

"Si quisiste," la interrumpí, una sonrisa traviesa se extendió sobre su rostro.

"Tal vez solo un poco, el punto es que odio que piensen así de ti, es tan…" hizo un ruido con la boca que sonó entre una combinación de disgusto y asco, me levanté y la acerqué a mí envolviéndola en un abrazo.

"No tienes que defenderme Isabella, deja que la gente piense lo que quiera al fin y al cabo lo que sea que ellos piensen sobre mí no va a cambiar ni afectar quién soy, solo me importa una opinión y es la tuya," besé sus cabellos. Soltó un suspiro.

"No se supone que tú debas decir cosas inteligentes, esa soy yo," susurró apegándose más a mí.

"Oye, tengo mis momentos de sabiduría," nos mantuvimos en ese cómodo abrazo por un buen tiempo y pudimos habernos quedado así por muchísimo tiempo pero había un baile al que asistir.

"Deberíamos alistarnos," comentó Isabella, asentí y la liberé. Mi cuerpo pronto extrañó su calor.

A penas entramos en la habitación Isabella voló al baño con su bolsa y se encerró.

"¿Qué sentido tiene que te encierres? No es como si no te hubiese visto antes," su risa musical hizo eco en la habitación.

"Limítate a vestirte Salvatore," respondió. Me descambié y me puse mi traje. Agradecí haber tomado una ducha en la tarde porque Isabella no parecía que fuese salir pronto del baño. Me tomé mi tiempo en terminar de arreglarme el traje y luego de no haber más nada que arreglar me tiré en la cama.

"Voy a recoger a Elena, nos vemos allá," dijo Stefan desde la sala. Pude escucharlo perfectamente.

_"Perfetto,"_ respondí. Al poco rato que Stefan salió, Isabella abrió la puerta del baño y camino hasta el centro de la habitación.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó con aquella sonrisa angelical. La mire detenidamente. Su cuerpo se veía exquisito, el vestido se ajustaba a ella como si fuese una segunda piel y sus piernas se veían peligrosas. Estaba toda negro a excepción de un grupo de perlas blancas que colgaban de su cuello y una pluma blanca que se enredaba delicadamente en su cabello que caía suelto y en ondas. Sus zapatos también eran blancos. Toda ella gritaba perfección.

"Te ves como un ángel," dije levantándome y acercándome para besarla fieramente, "me va a costar salir de aquí," rio sobre mis labios.

"Tú no te ves nada mal," entrelacé nuestras manos derechas y me dispuse a caminar a la salida.

"Por favor, me veo guapísimo," Isabella golpeó mi brazo juguetonamente. Salimos de la casa y montamos mi auto. Quería olvidarme un momento de que Mystic era una bomba de tiempo en cuanto a lo sobrenatural, quería olvidarme de todo el enredo con Alaric, olvidarme de que todos podíamos morir hoy si no averiguábamos el plan de Esther, quería olvidarme de todo.

Miré a Isabella cuyos ojos estaban perdidos en el bosque a nuestro alrededor. Quería tener una noche normal al lado de mi chica, eso era todo lo que quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Importante.<strong>

"Tutto andrà bene _caro fratello,_ (Todo saldrá bien querido hermano)_" _"_Spero di sì, fratello_, (Espero que sí hermano)" _"ci meritiamo una pausa,"_ (nos merecemos un descanso)" _"Perfetto,"_ (Perfecto)"

Si tienen alguna duda no duden en mandarme un PM que responderé de inmediato o en su review dejen la pregunta. Este capítulo no tiene nada de drama porque sé que me odiaran en un futuro, por lo que se merecen, como Damon, un respiro.

Recuerden que a pesar de que sigo la serie no hago todo exactamente igual y como lo mencioné en los primeros capítulos he cogido ciertas partes del libro, como que Damon y Stef son Italianos, (más Damon) EN FIN, gracias por todo y espero lo disfrutaran.

**Σοφία.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews. **_

_**Este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia, le sigue el epílogo y como ya les dije tiene su secuela.**_

_**Prepárense**** para este capítulo por que sé que no se están esperando esto. El punto de vista es Isabella y un Damon -un poco de Stefan- en tercera persona.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When you are gone. <strong>

* * *

><p>El gimnasio estaba lleno, si alguien podía bailar con un espacio a su alrededor de si quiera un metro era un logro. Damon musitó algo en mi oído sobre ir a buscar a Stefan un segundo, asentí y como pude serpenteé entre los estudiantes hasta llegar a donde estaban unos rizos rubios acomodados elegantemente en un moño.<p>

"Bella," saludó amablemente Caroline mientras me tendía una bebida de color rojizo de aspecto extraño.

"Buena fiesta Caroline," felicité, sonrió amplia y brillantemente. Y realmente era verdad, el lugar. Aunque atestados de gente, se veía impresionante.

"Gracias, fue lo mejor que pude hacer con tan poco tiempo," no pretendía sonar orgullosa intencionalmente, esa era su forma de decir que era asombrosa. Reí y tomé un sorbo de lo que ahora sabía era ponche con mucho, muchísimo alcohol. Me preguntaba dónde se suponía que estaban los maestros. Era una fiesta dentro del instituto, y hasta donde tenía entendido era ilegal traer, tomar o tener alguna interacción con alcohol. Por otro lado, era Mystic Falls, la normalidad estaba sobrevalorada.

"¿Aun no sabes nada de Rebekah?" pregunté.

"No, y no sé si debo preocuparme o alegrarme por ello," me miró fijamente por un segundo, "cambiando de tema, ¿tú sabes que tu padre y mi mamá…?"

"Ni lo menciones," dije interrumpiéndola con una sonrisa juguetona, "lo confirmé de la manera más traumática posible, no pensé que los vampiros pudieran entrar en shock," Caroline soltó una carcajada natural.

"Yo los descubrí besándose en la cocina y con muy poca ropa, te gané esta ronda Bella," la imagen se deslizó por mi mente y la alejé al instante. Caroline volvió a reír al ver mi rostro contraerse en una mueca, demasiado información para mi cerebro, "supongo que esa fue mi expresión cuando los vi, en fin, no tengo problemas, si quieren ser felices…" dejó la oración tendida en el aire. Asentí acordando con ella.

"Puedo robarme a esta hermosa dama para una pieza," ambas giramos para encontrar a Tyler. Le sonreí. Después de todo lo que había pasado era bueno verlo, supongo, aunque…

"¿Qué haces aquí Tyler? Klaus puede encontrarte y…"

"No te preocupes Caroline, está todo bien, ven," tomó su mano y la acercó a él, "bailemos," la rubia soltó un suspiro pero luego sonrió.

"Vamos," Tyler la cargó haciéndola reír y llevándola hasta la pista. Ambos me dieron una sonrisa antes de desaparecer, negué divertida. Bebí todo el ponche de un golpe sintiendo el calor abrazar mi garganta y descender con soltura hasta mi estómago. Interesante lo que unos meses, casi que un año podían hacerle a una persona. Definitivamente si me hubiesen dicho hace un año que hoy estaría en Mystic Falls, en una fiesta, tomando un trago, siendo vampiro y lo más curioso del caso, pasándola bien, me hubiese reído.

"¿Puedo invitarte a otra bebida?" la voz de Damon, profunda y varonil me hizo sentir un tirón en el estómago. Le sonreí.

"Puedes," me tendió otro vaso de ponche y me lo bebí de inmediato.

"¿Otro?" inquirió enarcando una ceja divertido.

"¿Está intentando emborracharme, señor Salvatore?" se acercó a mí y me dio esa sonrisa ladina que me derretía.

"Puede ser, quiero probar mi suerte para esta noche," pasó un mechón rebelde tras de mi oreja. Amaba que hiciera ese gesto porque se sentía tan íntimo y particular. Y al parecer a mi cabello también le gustaba ser dominado por Damon porque no perdía la oportunidad para alborotarse.

"Siempre tendrás suerte en la noche," dije juguetona. Mis dedos se enredaron en la solapa de su traje atrayéndolo más a mí.

"No me tientes Isabella, el auto está aparcado afuera, solo di que me quieres en la cama y no dudaré en arrastrarte hasta la casa," gracias a que llevaba tacones no tenía que empinarme tanto para besarlo.

"Compórtate," susurré sobre sus labios con una sonrisa.

"No, tú compórtate," deslizó sus manos hacia mis caderas y acercó sus labios a mi oído, "baila conmigo," sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo y reí suavemente.

"Guíame," me arrastró hasta un espacio libre y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música. Fascinante. La primera vez que había bailado con Damon, oficialmente porque la borracha en su casa no contaba, me había sentido nerviosa, casi asustada pero ahora… ahora me sentía en las nubes, todo se sentía extremadamente natural.

Jamás había bailado música de los veinte, es más, mi repertorio no era muy variado pero Damon hacía todo muy fácil. Levantándome, dándome vueltas, bailando contra su espalda. Ocasionalmente susurraba bromas a mi oído haciéndome reír, me giraba y daba cortos besos en mis labios o en mi mejilla.

Nunca me había sentido tan completa. Teníamos una burbuja, éramos solo él y yo. Cuanto quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Quería olvidarme de todo lo que había dicho Evangeline, de todo por lo que estábamos pasando, quería simplemente olvidarlo todo y perderme en esos ojos azules de Damon, quería por un instante creer que no teníamos ningún problema y que este simplemente sería un baile más. Un baile más de muchos.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos realmente?" preguntó acentuando la última palabra. Asentí transportándome a varios meses atrás.

"Estos bailes no dependen de ti sino de quién te lleve, y para tu suerte soy un excelente bailarín," dije citándolo y haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz, reímos suavemente.

"Desde ese momento supe que ibas a cambiar mi vida," la música comenzó a sonar lenta.

"Creo recordar que después de eso amenazaste con matarme," le recordé burlona, rodó los ojos. Habíamos dejado de bailar y estamos simplemente ahí de pie mirándonos a los ojos, tenía una mano en mi cadera y la otra entrelazada con mi mano derecha.

"Esa es mi forma de demostrarlo," negué divertida y me acerqué para darle un beso. Mis manos jugaron con su liso y oscuro cabello mientras que las suya estaban firmemente acomodadas en mi espalda.

"Me gusta más esta forma," musité entre besos. ¡Dios, era un excelente besador! La forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos y como su lengua se deslizaba con sensualidad y soltura. Cada minúscula cosa que este hombre pudiera hacer con su boca, y eran muchas las cosas, me volvía loca.

"Damon, Bella," llamó Stefan, nos separamos a regañadientes. El menor de los Salvatore venía acompañado de Jeremy y por su expresión algo había sucedido. Casi que de inmediato los seguimos entre la multitud hasta llegar fuera del gimnasio.

"Esther se apareció y se llevó a Elena," explicó Jeremy una vez afuera. Los pasillos de Mystic High siempre habían sido aterradores de noche pero con aquella noticia, a mis ojos se veían oscuros y espeluznantes. Mi corazón se detuvo, Elena, Elena estaba en peligro. Le di una mirada significativa a Damon que estaba a mi lado, negó indicándome que no era momento para decir algo y se limitó a tomar mi mano y apretarla ligeramente.

Nos movimos entre la gente con agilidad. Si a dentro había muchos estudiantes afuera el número era casi igual. Cuando salimos pude sentir que algo había en el aire. No habíamos caminado un par de metros cuando nos estrellamos con una pared invisible, literalmente. Fruncí el ceño, sabía que algo nos estaba impidiendo la salida pero no veía que era.

"Es la sal," musitó Stefan. Miré a mis pies y en efecto, había sal no solo ahí si no que podía suponer alrededor de toda la escuela. Jeremy estaba a fuera del gran circulo de sal, "solo funciona con criaturas sobrenaturales, los humanos pueden ir y venir," explicó rápidamente.

"¿En qué momento la bruja hizo esto?" masculló Damon soltando mi mano, pateó la sal pero esta no se movió, ni si quiera la brisa de la noche la corrió.

"Tenemos grandes problemas," dijo Jeremy volviendo a entrar al círculo.

"No me digas Sherlock," respondió Damon, "¿alguna idea?"

"Iré a dar la vuelta al instituto, ver si quizá dejó algún espacio abierto," propuse, Stefan asintió.

"Voy en busca de Bonnie, algo debe saber o hacer," dijo Damon. Una sensación asfixiante me embargó por un momento pero me recompuse de inmediato y le di una sonrisa suave, "ten cuidado," susurró firmemente.

"Siempre," me di una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

Me dispuse a caminar rápidamente alrededor del lugar comprobando la sal. No había ni un solo espacio que no hubiese rellenado. Por otro lado en algunas partes la magia se sentía más fuerte que en otras, como si hubiesen huecos. Me rendí luego de dar dos vueltas. Regresé a la entrada dónde Nick iba saliendo y tropezando casi de inmediato con la muralla invisible. Stefan apareció detrás y yo me deslicé a su lado.

"¿Qué…?" miró la sal y entendimiento cruzó por sus ojos. Alzó la mirada encontrándose con Stefan y conmigo, "Esther," dijo, aunque su respuesta sonó más como una pregunta e iba dirigida a mí. Asentí.

"Vamos, Bonnie está tratando de deshacer el hechizo, ya hizo el de rastreo, Elena está en el cementerio," Stefan nos guio por los salones hasta que entramos a uno al final de un largo pasillo.

"No voy hacer nada," Bonnie se cruzó de brazos. Damon rodó los ojos, exasperado, "y menos por él," dijo al ver a Nick.

"Bonnie," traté de razonar pero Nick tomó ventaja y agarró del cuello a un chico moreno que estaba al lado de Bonnie. Por su expresión supe que era importante para ella.

"Sabes cuales son las reglas, ahora sácame de aquí o lo próximo que sacaremos de este lugar será a él y no precisamente vivo," Bonnie nos dio una dura mirada

"Hay unos baches en el muro, en ciertas partes es menos fuerte la magia, puedes usar eso a tu favor," aporté, Bonnie asintió y se puso a recitar cosas en latín.

"Supongo que nunca tendremos un respiro," susurró Damon a mi oído, le di una sonrisa.

"Nosotros vivimos la vida al máximo Damon," sonrió y pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

"Estaba pensando, cuando todo esto acabe, irnos, quizá a Italia," mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción. Sabía que mi eternidad estaba al lado de él pero adoraba cuando Damon planeaba sobre nuestro futuro. Me había mencionado en varias ocasiones que debía conocer Italia, que tenía que ir a su casa en la Toscana, y realmente moría por hacerlo.

"Me apunto," respondí.

"Listo," la voz de Bonnie retumbó en el lugar.

"¿Se puede salir de aquí?" preguntó Nick al borde de perder su paciencia. Bonnie asintió y al segundo no había rastros del original en el lugar.

"¿Dónde está Jeremy?" pregunté percatándome de su ausencia.

"Se nos adelantó con Matt, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo," respondió Stefan. Dejando a Bonnie atrás los tres corrimos hasta el cementerio usando toda la velocidad que podíamos, llegando al lugar en unos pocos segundos.

Esther estaba deteniendo las estacas que volaban hacia ella provenientes de las armas de Jeremy y Matt, al vernos Elena que estaba al lado de la bruja original se movió rápidamente haciéndose detrás de nosotros. Esther hizo contacto con mis ojos y todo pasó en cuestión de segundos.

_"No voy a morir, todavía tengo que arreglar el desastre que hice_," habló a mi cabeza. Algo arrancó a Damon de mi lado y lo colocó en el lugar de Esther. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil y mis reflejos fueron más rápidos que yo, tiré a Damon al suelo y lo próximo que sentí fue una puñalada en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos ante el dolor y caí de rodillas. La vista comenzaba a nublárseme, un fuego insoportable se expandió por mi cuerpo y lo único que sentía era dolor, crudo y puro dolor. Mis ojos se cerraron de golpe, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza y una opresión en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar.

Al instante en que caí sentí unos brazos apoderarse de mi cuerpo, mi cabeza cayó en el regazo de alguien y una suave caricia en mi cabello hacía sentirme somnolienta. Era Damon quien me sostenía.

"Isabella, cariño, por favor abre los ojos, vamos cariño, no puedes dejarme," hablaba a mi oído. Su voz estaba rompiéndose a medida que hablaba. Lo escuché jadear mientras me sostenía.

Las palabras de Evangeline llegaron a mi cabeza como un mal recuerdo. Un sacrificio en nombre de alguien a quien se amaba.

Desde mi niñez hasta la sonrisa del hombre al que amaba, todo pasó como rápidos borrones. En ese momento lo supe. Decían que cuando estabas a punto de morir, tu vida pasaba delante de tus ojos como una mala película a blanco y negro. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, si iba a morir en ese momento lo iba a hacer mirando los ojos de Damon y diciéndole que lo amaba y que lo amaría eternamente.

Un sacrificio.

Un sacrificio.

Yo era ese sacrificio. Yo me había sacrificado por el hombre al que amaba.

**-...-**

El cuerpo casi sin vida de Isabella hizo intento de caer al piso, no lográndolo. Damon Salvatore se deslizó como una sombra tomándola entre sus brazos. El vampiro la acunó contra su cuerpo, como si fuese un bebé que necesitaba abrigo y protección de la gélida noche.

"Isabella, cariño, por favor abre los ojos, vamos cariño, no puedes dejarme," habló suavemente a su oído. Su mano pasó a su cuello donde pensó que podía estar la sangre de la herida. Sin embargo no había nada. Tomó la estaca entre sus manos y la retiró de un solo, aventándola tan lejos de ella como fuese posible. No era normal, no era una estaca normal, porque si lo fuese habría sangre, si lo fuese ella no estaría en profundo dolor. Si aquello fuese una estaca normal ella estaría en pie, no luchando por cada respiración.

Alzó la mirada solo un minuto. Él había visto como todo pasaba en un segundo. Luego de que Isabella lo tiró al piso, Alaric había aparecido con una estaca clavándola en su cuello.

"¿Qué es eso?" exigió sin dejar el cuerpo de Isabella que respiraba con dificultad. Recorrió su mirada por el lugar. Esther estaba tendida en el piso con una estaca en su corazón. Alaric lo miró y suspiró pesadamente. Había culpa profunda acumulada en sus ojos.

"No era para ella Damon, yo…"

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" gritó.

"Esther envenenó la estaca, es magia negra, a Bella le quedan un par de minutos," cuando la última silaba salió de Alaric, Damon sintió su mundo desmoronarse. Sintió que cada fibra de su ser ya no tenía motivos para seguir en este mundo.

Nadie dijo nada. Hubo un silencio de muertos. Como si aquello fuese una mala broma recordó que estaban en un cementerio.

Como un hombre perdido y sin rumbo buscó ayuda en los ojos de su hermano, cuya mirada era tan dolorosa como la de todos en aquel lugar. Stefan se acercó a su lado con pesadez, como si cada paso que diera fuese una espina en el corazón, y con un doloroso suspiro se arrodilló y se quedó junto a él.

"Hazla soñar," le susurró a su hermano mayor, "si va a morir, que muera con un buen recuerdo _fratello,_ hazla soñar," instantáneamente Damon recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Isabella, aquella promesa que le había parecido absurda y vaga pero que ahora entendía su significado, ¿era posible que Isabella supiera que esto podía pasar?

Bajó la mirada al rostro de la mujer que amaba y su corazón se encogió de dolor. La garganta comenzaba a hacérsele un nudo y en su pecho comenzaba a abrirse un hueco. Damon tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de reunir energía y fuerza cuando la realidad era que poco a poco se estaba haciendo pedazos, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo, por ella y solo por ella lo hizo, y cerró los ojos.

La imagen cambió cuando los abrió nuevamente. Estaban en Italia, justamente en uno de los jardines de la viña Toscana de la familia Salvatore. Se veía perfecto, tal y como lo recordaba. Todavía acunaba a Isabella en su regazo. El sol estaba brillando con intensidad en el cielo y una suave brisa los envolvía en un abrazo. Isabella abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¿He muerto?" susurró muy suavemente. El corazón del vampiro se partió y casi no podía articular palabra.

"No," se las arregló para decir, "aún no," Isabella lo miró. Esos ojos chocolates que con mucha luz se veían verdosos. Esos orbes que se le aparecían en la cabeza cuando cerraba los ojos.

"Esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?" Damon asintió. Damon pudo ver que Isabella recordó lo que un par de días atrás le había hecho prometer sin saber que realmente eso iba a pasar, "hubieses sido tú," susurró la castaña. Damon frunció el ceño, "quien hubiese muerto, hubieses sido tú si no me hubiese interpuesto," se explicó.

"Hubiese preferido ser yo," respondió.

"No," Isabella se intentó enderezar pero Damon se lo impidió.

"Por favor, no te muevas, esta será la última vez que te tenga en mis brazos, déjame sostenerte ahora, déjame recordar cómo se siente tenerte aquí, déjame pensar que no me vas a abandonar," Isabella volvió a la comodidad de los brazos de Damon, y el vampiro volvió a sentirse como en casa, ambos rogaban en silencio que el momento no terminara nunca. Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por las mejillas de Isabella.

"No me hubiese imaginado mi vida sin ti, Damon," musitó. Su mirada estaba perdida entre hectáreas de viñas. Damon pudo escuchar como el corazón de Isabella comenzó a removerse inquieto en su pecho.

Hizo algo que jamás había hecho con Isabella, se metió a sus pensamientos. Escudriñó cada rincón y se quedó allí.

Isabella pensaba que esto iba a ser lo último que viera. Damon podía sentir el alivio que emanaba ante la desaparición del dolor producto del sueño que él estaba regalando.

"¿Y yo? Yo no me imagino mi vida sin ti, no sé qué haré, no tengo ni idea de cómo recomponer los pedazos de mi vida después de que te vallas," la voz del vampiro comenzó a fallar, "perdiéndote a ti, lo pierdo todo."

"Damon…"

"No estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir nunca, solamente habían dos opciones para que te fueras de mi lado, una era que me dijeras que ya no me amabas, que tu corazón pertenecía a otro pero ni así te iba a dejar ir tan fácil, y la otra," hizo una pausa para tomar aire, "era que la muerte nos separara. Daría mi vida por la tuya Isabella, preferiría verte en los brazos de otro hombre a que te me escapes de mis brazos para ir a una tumba," las lágrimas seguían corriendo por el rostro de Isabella.

"Lo siento tanto, hicimos tantas promesas que nunca cumpliremos pero escúchame bien," esta vez se enderezó y Damon se lo permitió. Podía sentir sus ojos hinchados pero no había lágrimas en ellos, solo un dolor desgarrador, "habrá una que jamás romperé Damon, te amo y te amaré por siempre, he sido tuya desde el día que en que me entregué a ti y seré tuya, estoy ligada ti, atada a ti para siempre, " juntó su frente con la de él.

"Todo cuanto es mío es tuyo, porque no hay un átomo de mi cuerpo que no te pertenezca," musitó el vampiro. Una sonrisa triste se apoderó de los labios de Isabella.

"Estás citando a Walt Whitman," la mano de Damon fue a su mejilla y ella instantáneamente recostó su rostro en ella, la sensación de su piel contra su mano hizo que el corazón de Damon tuviera un altibajo de emociones, "¿qué pasa por tu cabeza?" susurró cerrando los ojos. Ambos sabían que su tiempo estaba acabando, podían sentirlo.

"Estoy pensando en todo, y en nada," le confesó, "puedes creer que quizá exagero al decirte que detestaré pasar el resto de mis días sin ti, puedes pensar que miento cuando te digo que después de tantos años y siglos sin nada bueno en mi vida, eres la única razón por la que me acuesto y me levanto todos los días," pasó un mechón rebelde tras su oreja, "si todo esto volviera a pasar, me interpondría sin dudar, si tuviera que interponerme entre ti y una flecha, lo haría, lo haría mil veces."

Damon comenzó a sentir como el sueño se desvanecía. No era producto de su fuerza de voluntad o su falta de energía, era la ida de Isabella que ya tendía de un hilo. Se apresuró a ella y sus labios se encontraron con fiereza. No fue un beso cualquiera, no como uno a los que ellos estaban acostumbrados a darse. Fue un beso agridulce. Un beso que sellaba promesas y juramentos jamás cumplidos, un beso con sabor a despedida. Damon jamás pensó que los labios de Isabella iban a tener un sabor amargo. Que un día sus labios iban a provocar que su corazón se escociera de dolor. Pero de nuevo, él jamás pensó que su Isabella iba a morir.

"Te amo Damon, te amo tanto," masculló entre lágrimas que se escurrían por sus ojos y descendían a sus labios haciendo el beso aún más doloroso.

"Te prometí que te llevaría a Italia," musitó sobre sus labios, los ojos de Isabella, grandes y oscuros lo miraron por última vez, vio en aquellos orbes cada momento que pasó con ella y aquello fue demasiado, el dolor que le provocó fue demasiado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire e hizo un intento de sonrisa, "bienvenida cariño."

La imagen comenzó a desintegrarse y el sueño que había creado se desvaneció tan rápido como lo creó. Volvía a tener a Isabella en su regazo. Ambos corazones se detuvieron, el de Isabella siendo arrastrada por la muerte y el de Damon al saber que ella ya no estaba con él.

**.**

Stefan observó cómo su hermano palidecía y su expresión era de profundo dolor. Profundo ni si quiera era la palabra que podía usar, el dolor estaba consumiendo a Damon. Jamás pensó que vería lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Damon comenzó a llorar.

Bajó la cabeza y dejó que lágrimas silenciosas corrieran por su rostro. Los ojos de Stefan picaron. Reunió un gran esfuerzo y se acercó a su hermano. Puso una mano en su hombro y para su sorpresa no la apartó, dejó que lo consolara. Stefan no soportaba ver a su hermano así, era una escena que le arrancaba el alma. Paseó la mirada por el lugar. Elena estaba abrazada a Jeremy llorando desconsoladamente y con su mano entrelazada con la de Matt. Alaric estaba de pie con una expresión indescifrable.

**.**

Damon tomó una bocanada de aire y secó sus lágrimas bruscamente. Tomó el cuerpo de Isabella con suavidad y lo levantó. Ella era la mujer de su vida por lo tanto era una Salvatore y su cuerpo iba a descansar en el mausoleo de los Salvatore. Stefan pareció entender la idea y simplemente lo siguió en silencio.

Abrió el mausoleo sin problemas y depositó su cuerpo en el espacio que se suponía era para él cuando supuestamente murió décadas atrás. Acomodó su cabello y su vestido, acarició por última vez su rostro, sus parpados, su nariz y sus labios tratando de tallar en fuego ese recuerdo en su memoria. Su cuerpo se veía perfecto, no se había agrietado ni se deshizo como carbón. Lucía como una muerte humana natural.

Damon se acercó a ella y besó su frente demorándose un poco más.

"Te amo, y te amaré hasta el último día de mi vida," con una última mirada, finalmente salió y comenzó a caminar.

"Damon," llamó su hermano, "Damon, ¿a dónde vas?" se giró con lentitud para encontrar la mirada de Stefan. Levantó sus ojos un momento al cielo.

¿Por qué las estrellas estaban brillando? ¿Por qué se escuchaba el suave viento como un ronroneo? Isabella estaba muerta, nada se suponía que debía ser bello.

"A empezar por algún lado," dijo con amargura, sintiendo como la niebla lo envolvía, "al parecer mi vida tiene que continuar."

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse entre sombras y tumbas.

* * *

><p><strong>"No les prometo un final feliz pero sí una buena historia."- Anónimo.<strong>

**Al menos creo que es buena.**

**Σοφία.**


	29. Epilogo

**Realmente no puedo creer que esto ya sea el final. Antes que nada, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! por acompañarme a través de esta historia y por estar al pendiente. Han sido parte de esta idea y sueño que tenía de escribir. Gracias, de nuevo por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews, por sus mensajes, todo.**

**Sé que ese no era el final que esperaban y me disculpo por las lágrimas. Muchos preguntaban que cómo iba hacer una secuela si había matado a Isabella, bueno ya se darán cuenta.**

**De nuevo infinitas gracias por todo. La secuela se llamará "Back to you" y la publicaré dentro de una semana y espero que me acompañen en ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un año después.<em>

Damon se tomó su tiempo mientras caminaba por su habitación. Sus dedos rozaron cada superficie, acariciando cada mueble. Dudó antes de abrir el armario pero finalmente lo hizo. Isabella había hecho un buen trabajo organizando sus cosas de tal manera que ambos tuvieran espacio para guardar sus ropas y zapatos. Todo estaba intacto.

Retomó su caminata por el lugar. La maleta de Isabella aún estaba a un lado de la cama, todavía llena de un par de cosas que no había alcanzado a sacar a pesar de la insistencia de él porque no dejara nada dentro. Se acercó a la mesa de noche del lado izquierdo, aquella de la que ella se había apoderado. Su ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas, viejo y gastado, estaba descansando allí junto con otros numerosos libros.

"Estás en casa," la voz de su hermano irrumpió en la habitación. Stefan estaba arregostado al marco de la puerta mirando con cautela a su hermano.

"Solo soy una ilusión holográfica," contestó agriamente y con rastros de un humor oscuro.

"Te has ido por bastante tiempo," comentó entrando finalmente en la habitación. Damon se encogió de hombros y siguió recorriendo su habitación, centrándose en pequeños detalles. Aquello simplemente era una forma de decirle, te fuiste y no he sabido nada de ti.

"¿Has comenzado a extrañarme? Eso es realmente dulce," Stefan rodó los ojos.

"No he sabido de ti en un año Damon," el vampiro finalmente miró a su hermano.

"¿No has pensado quizá de que yo no quería que supieran de mí?" hubo un silencio y Damon pudo ver como su hermano escogía las palabras con cuidado.

"Sin embargo aquí estás," contraatacó Stefan.

"Touché."

"Te has perdido de muchas cosas," Damon volvió a encogerse de hombros y cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho. Su mirada se desvió una décima de segundo al pequeño armario que estaba junto al espejo, encontrando el libro de poesías que había leído unos días antes que su Isabella muriera, de ahí había sacado la frase que le había dicho aquel día.

"Elena es vampira, la familia feliz de los originales está viviendo en Nueva Orleans sin Kol porque Elena lo mató, Katherine ha reaparecido y está siendo una zorra, como siempre, te has graduado junto a un grupo de patéticos seres sobrenaturales que pretenden ser humanos para no sentir que sus vidas son miserables y odian en lo que se han convertido," la expresión de Stefan no cambió, su rostro estaba impasible y serio, pero una sombra de preocupación se extendía sobre sus ojos.

"Estás bien informado," Damon sonrió con ironía.

"Que no supieras sobre mí no significaba que yo no lo hiciera sobre ustedes," se limitó a responder.

"Alaric se siente…"

"Lo sé, vengo de hablar con él," Stefan asintió. Por un minuto hubo una competencia de miradas entre ambos hermanos. Damon finalmente suspiró, "no Stefan," dijo leyéndole el pensamiento, sin hacerlo realmente, solo vio en sus ojos la duda que lo atormentaba, "no he apagado mis emociones, sigo sintiéndome como el ser más miserable de este planeta, mi vida está hecha un mierda y estoy sintiendo el dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo," respondió.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" el vampiro de ojos azules enarcó una ceja.

"¿Te perdiste la parte en la que dije que me sentía como una mierda?"

"¿Puedes responder una simple pregunta?" Damon suspiró.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quieres oír?" se acercó a él con paso firme y decidido, miró a su hermano a los ojos tan profundamente que creyó que podría descubrirle el alma, "¿Qué se está haciendo más llevadero con los días? ¿Qué ya no duele como hace un año? ¿Qué al fin me olvidé de ella?" soltó un bufido entre irónico y enojado, "no es así Stefan, cada día que pasa es peor, es como si hubiesen abierto un agujero permanente en mi pecho y cuando creo que he podido dejar de pensar en ella un minuto escucho su voz, ¡maldita sea Stefan, escucho su voz, a veces siento que está aquí y duele como el infierno!" exclamó sin perder los estribos pero con los dientes tan apretados que pudieron chirriar, "más que soñar con ella, duele despertar y ver que no está conmigo, así que respondiendo a como me siento," le sonrió fríamente, "me siento estupendamente."

Stefan mostraba una calma aparente pero las palabras de su hermano, crudas y cargadas de dolor eran penetrantes. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un buen rato que bien pudieron ser horas.

"Ese es el problema con el dolor, demanda ser sentido," respondió cortando el silencio. Damon soltó un suspiro agonizante.

"Las emociones son un asco_ fratello_, pero prefiero vivir con ellas, el dolor me recuerda que una parte de mí sigue siendo humana," respondió el vampiro mayor con sinceridad. Stefan ladeó la cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"¿Por qué has vuelto?"

"No lo sé," respondió, pero ambos sabían cuál era la razón. Ya había pasado un año exactamente desde su partida. Stefan ya había ido al cementerio a presentar sus respetos junto con Elena. Ambos se habían mantenido lo suficientemente cerca del mausoleo como sentir que le hablaban a ella pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que el dolor no se sintiese tan fuerte.

"¿Piensas quedarte?"

"No," respondió de inmediato, "aún no."

La realidad era que él no estaba listo para volver a dormir en aquella cama en la que había compartido noches con ella. Su olor aún se sentía por la habitación y él estaba seguro que su cama albergaba aún su esencia.

"Entonces, ¿para dónde vas?" preguntó Stefan, "y solo por curiosidad, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Aquí, allá, en ningún lado," respondió misteriosamente y con la primera sonrisa sincera que Stefan le veía desde que llegó. El menor rodó los ojos.

"Damon."

"He estado por ahí Stefan, vagando, ¿sabías que Isabella tenía una lista de lugares que quería conocer?" Stefan negó. Damon recordó como momentos antes de abandonar Mystic había venido a esta habitación a destruirla pero primero se dio en la tarea de revisar las cosas de Isabella, para saber si había algo entre todo ello que podía mantener junto a él.

Comenzó revisando sus libros y sin querer se encontró con una lista de lugares plasmados en un papel viejo y arrugado entre las páginas de su gastada edición de Cumbres Borrascosas. Su memoria recordó haber visto a Isabella esconder ese papel de él. Fue cuando vio aquella lista que cambió. Iría a cada lugar que ella había marcado con tinta, y así lo hizo.

"¿Entonces has vagado por el mundo?"

"¿Tú me estás escuchando Stefan? Te noto distraído," pudo ver a su hermano poner los ojos en blanco.

"¿Es eso de ella?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"El dije," se explicó apuntando al pecho de Damon. Casi no se podía ver la cadena de plata que colgaba de su cuello pero allí estaba. Era una cadena que pocas veces había abandonado el cuello de Damon desde que se la había conseguido pero ahora tenía una nueva adquisición. Un dije con una 'S' estaba sujeto a la cadena.

"No, bueno, iba a ser de ella," respondió. Damon dio una última mirada a la habitación y salió de allí con Stefan siguiéndole los pasos, "Charlie se la iba a regalar de cumpleaños, era de su abuela, S por Swan, ya sabes," dijo quitándole importancia. Aunque su memoria revivió el momento en el que tuvo que decirle a Charlie que su hija había muerto.

**.**

_Abandonó el cementerio dejando atrás a su hermano. Su pecho ardía y estaba comenzando a jurar que su corazón había sido reemplazado por una bomba de tiempo que en cualquier momento podía estallar._

_Comenzó a caminar hasta la casa pero luego se detuvo en seco. Isabella tenía una familia. Una familia que la amaba y estaban en todo su derecho de saber. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a llegar a la casa de los Swan. Su menté trabajó a gran velocidad tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, allí estaba él, en el umbral de la puerta a punto de tocar y sin nada en la cabeza._

_"Damon," Charlie frunció el ceño al abrir luego de dos toques, "Bella no está aquí, ella me dijo que se iba a encontrar contigo en la casa y de ahí iban a salir al baile," contestó como si esa era la razón por la que él estaba ahí. De repente la expresión de Charlie cambió y sus ojos brillaron de un sentimiento inexplicable, "¿qué sucedió?" dijo caminando al interior de la casa. Damon le siguió sin problemas. Él ya había sido invitado a esa casa._

_Recordó cómo meses atrás Isabella y él habían pasado su primera noche juntos en la habitación de ella. Él sabía que Isabella era especial mucho antes de acostarse con ella pero esa noche su vida había cambiado. Sacudió su cabeza apartando los recuerdos que le taladraban el pecho y el alma._

_"Charlie," comenzó, tomó una bocanada de aire, la garganta comenzó a apretársele, "Isabella… ella acaba de morir," esperó que aquel hombre gritara, llorara, hiciera algo, lo que fuera pero simplemente cayó en el sillón y su mirada se perdió en el infinito._

_"¿Murió?" repitió en un susurro. Damon asintió sintiendo sus entrañas moverse de dolor. El vampiro esperó hasta que Charlie volvió a hacer contacto visual con él, "¿cómo?"_

_"Creo que no es necesario que…"_

_"Es mi… era mi hija Salvatore, ¿cómo murió? Ella… ¿ella sufrió?" Damon suspiró pesadamente y miró el techo un minuto. Finalmente comenzó a relatarle a Charlie lo sucedido. El hombre no reaccionó lo que hizo pensar a Damon que estaba en shock o que simplemente se había estado preparando por si este momento llegara alguna vez. O quizá era una combinación de ambas._

_"Ella está en el mausoleo de los Salvatore," finalizó. Hablar de Isabella en pasado le dolía en el alma y más allá, "estaba seguro que mi eternidad era con ella, déjala descansar en mi tumba, por favor" ambos hombres se miraron, más que cualquier otra cosa, se estaban consolando, a su manera._

_"Lo sé," respondió para su sorpresa, "ella te amaba, nunca dudes de eso, jamás la había visto tan feliz y completa, no me agradabas Damon, sigues sin hacerlo," Damon le dio una sonrisa triste, "eres todo lo que un padre no quiere para su hija, pero la amabas y eso era suficiente para mí," las palabras de su antiguo suegro lo conmovieron._

_Charlie se puso en pie y caminó hasta una vitrina. La abrió y rebuscó en un cofre, sacando de el una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul._

_"Charlie."_

_"Espera," pidió, le tendió la bolsita y Damon la tomó con delicadeza, "eso perteneció a la abuela de Bella, ha estado en nuestra familia por muchos años, se supone que se les da las hijas cuando se casan pero," se encogió de hombros, su rostro surcado de dolor, "pensaba dársela de cumpleaños."_

_Damon la abrió y la dejó caer en la palma de su mano. Era una cadena de plata muy delgada con un dije en forma de 'S' elegante. Parecía tener alguna clase de piedras incrustadas y el diseño era fino._

_"¿De Swan?" supuso, Charlie asintió._

_"Es para que las mujeres nunca olvidaran que antes de ser de sus maridos eran unas Swan."_

_"¿Y me lo estás dando?" preguntó incrédulo._

_"Has dicho que estabas seguro de que tu eternidad era al lado de mi hija," lo miro fijamente, sus ojos iguales a los de Isabella lo taladraban, "esto te pertenece tanto como le pudo haber pertenecido a ella, solo cuídalo, ¿vale?" Damon asintió y guardó la cadena rápidamente en su bolsillo._

_"Criaste una hija asombrosa, Charlie," dijo a modo de despedida._

_"Lo sé, Salvatore, lo sé," con eso el vampiro desapareció de aquella casa con intenciones de no volver nunca._

**.**

Bajaron a la sala. Stefan se adelantó y buscó el whiskey en el mini bar y sirvió dos vasos.

"Elena quiere entrar a la universidad," comentó Stefan tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Damon lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

"¿Y tú no?" Stefan se encogió de hombros, "no, espera, ya sé que me dirás, 'haré lo que sea que la haga feliz'" su hermano le sonrió.

"No pudiste decirlo mejor," Damon dio un largo sorbo a su trago.

"¿A dónde piensan ir?"

"Massachusetss, a Essex," respondió.

"Nunca he estado ahí."

"Tampoco yo," respondió Stefan.

"Entonces, ¿por qué iras?" Stefan lo miró.

"¿Sabes que hay varios puntos en el mundo dónde existe una fuerza de atracción ante los eventos sobrenaturales y por lo tanto atraen criaturas sobrenaturales?" Damon lo miró con cautela.

"Lo sé, Mystic es uno, Forks es otro, por lo general son pequeños pueblos," dijo Damon acordándose del pequeño pueblo de Forks y de los Cullen. Le debía a Anabel una visita. Desde que le había informado de la muerte de Isabella no la había visto más. Stefan asintió, "bueno a excepción de Nueva York y Londres," finalizó.

"Exacto," acordó el menor, "bueno, resulta que estos lugares a pesar de ser peligrosos para vivir, son los más seguros para gente como nosotros."

"¿Vampiros con problemas de personalidad?" Stefan lo ignoró.

"Essex es uno de esos lugares y aparentemente allí hay buenas universidades," Damon asintió.

"Pues me alegro por ustedes," sonrió.

"¿Vienes?"

"¿Con ustedes?" Stefan asintió, "¿sabes lo deprimente que es irte a vivir con tu hermano y su novia?"

"No me hagas rogarte."

"Elena te ha puesto en esta situación, ¿cierto?" Stefan soltó un suspiro y fue suficiente para Damon, "lo pensaré," se puso en pie, dejó el vaso en la cómoda y tomó la botella, "nos vemos luego, hermanito," se despidió. Damon salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar al cementerio.

Al llegar al mausoleo se quedó afuera reuniendo el valor para entrar y ver a Isabella. Muchas preguntas rondaban su mente y el dolor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Se pegó al mausoleo sin entrar.

"No te traje flores," comenzó a decir, "por cierto, nunca supe cuáles eran tus favoritas y ahora que recuerdo, nunca supe pequeños detalles sobre ti, tu color favorito por ejemplo," rio suavemente, "no es eso tan irónico, nos amábamos tantos y estábamos dispuesto a dar la vida por el otro, punto para ti por cierto, tú si lo hiciste," le dio un trago a la botella, "y nunca supe que flores te gustaban, aunque tú no eras de esa clase de mujeres que se mueren por flores y chocolates, sin embargo, si me hubieses dicho te hubiera traído algo," se sentó en la fría y dura arena.

El atardecer de Mystic comenzaba a verse glorioso en el cielo, pero entre las tumbas el ambiente se sentía casi fantasmal. La mirada de Damon se perdió en el horizonte por un par de minutos recordando aquel día.

"Ya ha pasado un año cariño y sigue doliendo," frunció los labios en una mueca de dolor, "no sabes todo lo que daría porque estuvieras aquí , nos hizo falta mucho por compartir y vivir juntos, todos esos lugares a los que fui, me imaginé que estabas allí, casi podía verte disfrutar conmigo," se acabó la botella en un trago largo y la dejó a un lado, "te amo y te extraño como nunca, mira en lo que me convertiste," rio, "no te traje flores pero me traje a mí, ¿soy suficiente?" susurró al viento.

Sus palabras volaron. Finalmente se levantó y luego de una larga bocanada de aire empujó la reja ya desgastada del mausoleo y entró. Caminó hasta su tumba que era ahora la de Isabella y se quedó en una pieza. No había nadie allí. ¿Había sido posible que Charlie la moviera? Él le había dicho que no. ¿Dónde estaba el cuerpo de Isabella?

Pánico comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo pero antes de poner un pie fuera del mausoleo comenzó a sentirse mareado y de un momento a otro cayó en la inconsciencia.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, estaba rodeado de niebla. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba.

"Es bueno conocerlo en persona Señor Salvatore," una voz femenina susurró. La voz comenzó a tener forma y una mujer hermosa apareció ante sus ojos. Sus recuerdos hicieron conexión e identificó a la mujer.

"Eres Evangeline," musitó el vampiro. La mujer le sonrió y asintió.

"Es un gran esfuerzo el que estoy haciendo por tenerte aquí, así que seré breve y escucha con mucha atención, he estado jugando, bien podrías decirlo así, con ambos mundos, como sabrás estoy al pendiente de los Swan, protegiéndolos…"

"No hiciste un buen trabajo con Isabella," dijo amargamente. Evangeline sonrió y negó.

"Allí te equivocas, verás, de todas las historias de los Swan ha habido dos que me han llamado la atención profundamente, la de Anabel y la de Isabella, ambas te tienen en común por cierto," le sonrió.

"Con Anabel no hiciste un buen trabajo tampoco," Evangeline rodó los ojos pero no perdió la sonrisa.

"No soy Dios para ser todopoderosa y evitar muchas tragedias Señor Salvatore," Damon se cruzó de brazos.

"Ese era el sacrificio, ¿cierto? Cuando le advertiste a Isabella lo del plan de Esther, "la primera Swan asintió, "¿sabías que ella era quien se sacrificaría?"

"Tenía mis sospechas y yo se lo advertí pero el sueño se desvaneció tan rápido que dudo que me escuchara."

"No lo hizo."

"El punto Señor Salvatore es que soy una defensora empedernida de las historias de amor y como ya mencioné antes he estado jugando un poco con este lado," Damon frunció el ceño.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Cuando su hermano mató a Esther al mismo tiempo en que Isabella fue asesinada hice un pequeño truco con ayuda de las brujas de este lado…"

"A las brujas no le gustan los vampiros Evangeline Swan, cómo sé que lo que sea que hiciste no tiene alguna trampa," Damon se preguntó si alguna vez esa mujer perdía su sonrisa o su buen humor.

"Ser Swan tiene sus ventajas," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "ahora, concéntrese," Damon asintió dudoso, "aquella estaca no podía matar a Esther por lo que como dije hice un pequeño truco, consiguiendo que la vida de Isabella fuese intercambiada por la de Esther," el punto a donde se dirigía la conversación estaba llamando muchísimo la atención del vampiro, "ahora, no me mal entienda, Isabella realmente murió pero aquí entre usted y yo Señor Salvatore, hay muchas maneras de traer a la vida a alguien…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que…?"

"Isabella sigue viva, en algún lugar, sí," la noticia cayó en seco para Damon. Su Isabella estaba viva.

"¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? Yo debo…"

"Paciencia, la historia no termina allí," la emoción y ansiedad en Damon se disipó, "regresar a una persona de la muerte tiene sus consecuencias y antes de que Isabella fuera regresada a la vida tuvo que tomar una decisión, verás, para poder recibir algo tiene que dar otra cosa a cambio…"

"Por favor, llega al punto," pidió Damon con desesperación.

"Debía decidir entre mantener su memoria o apagar sus emociones para siempre," un peso cayó en el corazón de Damon que hace minutos estaba inerte.

"Ella tuvo que…"

"Escogió la memoria Damon, ella dijo y cito: prefiero olvidar que lo conocí y mantener mis emociones conmigo, porque sé que él no dudará en enamorarme de nuevo. Él regresará a mí."

* * *

><p><strong>"Ellos no renunciarán a enamorarse de nuevo."<strong>

**Σοφία.**


	30. Out-takes: Memories of Love

_¡HOLA, tantísimo tiempo, eh?! Bueno quiero que POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO:_

_1. **NO HE ABANDONADO BACK TO YOU. **_

_2. **Estaba editando Bound to you**, por ello no he actualizado absolutamente nada. También estaré editando Back to you. **NO HE CAMBIADO NADA**, sin embargo les recomiendo, **VOLVER A LEER LA HISTORIA de Bound to you** porque agregué algunas cositas.._

_3. Decidí escribir estos pequeños **out-takes** como regalo por leer esta historia. Además de que permiten entender ciertas cosas._

_So, va así: el primero es de** Isabella:** sucede entre la semana vacía que menciono en el capítulo veintitrés, y el segundo es de **Damon**, luego de la muerte de Isabella, y espero que lo disfruten._

_De antemano, gracias por leer._

**_Oh, por cierto, para aquellas que me han preguntado, por qué se llama Bound to you, bueno aparte de lo que ya he explicado a lo largo del fic, le puse ese título por la canción de Christina Aguilera del mismo título. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Out-takes: Memories of Love.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Out-take one.<strong>

El cosquilleo en mi espalda provocó que me levantara de a poco. Mi mejilla derecha estaba apoyada sobre la almohada y todo mi cuerpo estaba boca abajo. La sábana de seda blanca se había corrido dejándome semi desnuda. Solo mi trasero era cubierto por el pedazo de tela. Me removí. Escuché una risa suave.

"Damon," me quejé. Con mis sentidos ahora totalmente alertas estaba consciente que el cosquilleo en mi espalda era Damon y sus dedos eran los que jugaban con mi cabello y se paseaban por mis hombros.

"No eres una persona de las mañanas," comentó deteniéndose. Fruncí el ceño. Abrí un ojo con cuidado.

"No te detengas," pedí, "y nadie debería levantarse antes de diez de la mañana, es inhumano," cerré nuevamente mi ojo y dejé que las caricias de Damon me relajaran.

"Sabes, para haber sido virgen hasta que yo llegué a tu vida, anoche demostraste saber bastantes cosas," de no haberme alimentado bien ayer en la tarde hoy no habría tenido el sonrojo más grande de la historia. Enterré mi cabeza aún más en la almohada haciendo de mi cabello una cortina que me tapaba. Damon rio.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" pregunté en un quejido suave e inentendible.

"Creo que también dijiste eso anoche."

"¡Damon!" en medio segundo había acomodado la sábana y me había enderezado, ahora lo miraba a los ojos. El estúpido vampiro que tenía como novio levantó las manos como en señal de rendición.

"No he dicho nada que no sea cierto," se encogió de hombros y me miró por primera vez a los ojos esa mañana. Jamás me cansaría de sumergirme en el mar azul de sus orbes. Era como una dosis de paz para mí saber que al mirarle podía encontrar amor en sus ojos. Que aquella mirada tierna, suave y pícara que me daba por las mañanas era destinada para mí. Recorrí sus facciones y me bebí de ellas. Damon era varonil, todo el gritaba seguridad, confianza, fuerza. Desde la forma en que sus labios siempre parecían estar curvados en una sonrisa sardónica, hasta sus pómulos altos que siempre tenían un ligero sonrosado en ellas. Bajé aún más y me encontré con su torso desnuda, y aunque no tenía un cuerpo musculoso al extremo era atlético y bien, muy bien definido, "¿por qué me miras así?" preguntó.

"Solo estoy observando," me encogí de hombros.

"Y, ¿te gusta lo que ves?" ladeé mi cabeza.

"Me gusta, me gusta mucho," sonrió con suficiencia y en un parpadeo estaba bajo su cuerpo.

"A mí también me gusta lo que veo," besó mi cuello enviando millones de sensaciones por mi cuerpo, "me fascina lo que veo," la hilera de besos húmedos que dejaba desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho me estaba haciendo estremecer. Su boca se acercó a mi oído, "¿sabes qué es lo mejor?" cerré los ojos mientras mi cuerpo se llenaba de placer, "que es todo mío," mordió con suavidad mi oreja y aquello fue más que suficiente para encenderme.

Enroqué mis manos alrededor de su cuello tratando de acercarlo más a mí pero me lo impidió. Tomó mis muñecas y las bajó, extendiendo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza y manteniéndolos allí con una sola mano. Chasqueó la lengua, sus ojos azules brillaban.

"Anoche te dejé tener el control," masculló sobre mis labios, "esta vez es mi turno _Isabella_," su acento italiano se filtró en mi nombre dándole un aire de elegancia.

"¿Tu plan de hoy es quedarnos toda la mañana en la cama?" pregunté sin aliento.

"¿Tienes alguna objeción?" besó mi mandíbula.

"No, ninguna."

**.**

**.**

Abrí las ventanas de la habitación dejando que la brisa de la tarde entrara sin impedimento. No me había movido de la habitación pero Damon si lo había hecho. Realmente no solo de la habitación. Estaba en Mystic con Stefan haciendo Dios sabe qué. No quería saber, no me interesaba saber. Por lo menos no por ahora. Ambos habíamos acordado que esta semana me iba alejar de todo. No iba a hablar con nadie, no iba a salir de aquí, y realmente se había sentido bien.

La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Damon en la cama o leyendo… en la cama. Últimamente mi lugar favorito era la cama. Y realmente sería el lugar favorito de cualquiera. Nuestra cama era gigantesca, tanto así que en la madrugada tenía que palpar varias veces el otro lado para poder encontrar a Damon. La seda de las sábanas de te envolvía en una caricia y la suavidad del colchón era paradisiaca. No podía pedir más.

Abrí nuevamente Cumbres Borrascosas y me concentré en la lectura. Después de haber pasado un par de páginas, una hoja, en papel arrugado y viejo cayó a mi regazo. La tomé y la abrí recordando qué era. Tuve que sonreír. Había hecho aquella lista hacía tanto tiempo atrás, luego del divorcio de mis padres. Contenía lugares desde Brasil hasta la amada Italia de Damon. Acaricié cada nombre. Debía ir a cada uno de esos lugares, pero más importante Damon debía acompañarme. Dejé la lista en mis piernas y retomé mi lectura.

"Me gusta cuando frunces el ceño así," había escuchado a Damon llegar pero no lo había sentido subir las escaleras por lo que su voz me sobresaltó solo un poco. Le sonreí.

"¿Así cómo?" pregunté.

"Como si la tragedia más grande del mundo estuviese sucediendo cuando estás leyendo," se acercó a mí y me dio un corto beso en los labios, "y pensar que te sabes ese libro de memoria."

"No me lo sé de memoria," refuté. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama quitándose los zapatos de paso.

"¿Ah sí? A ver, ¿a qué edad y con qué compara Cathy el amor de Lincoln y a quién se lo dice?"

"Con las hojas y se lo dice a Nelly cuando tenía quince," respondí automáticamente, maldije por lo bajo al escuchar su risa, "eso solo prueba que tú también lo has leído," sonrió a medio lado.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó desviando el tema y apuntando a mi regazo. Rápidamente tomé la hoja y la guardé nuevamente en el libro, cerrándolo y dejándolo en la mesa de noche.

"Cosas tontas," frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedo verlo?"

"No," respondí de inmediato, "al menos no hoy," su ceño no se suavizó por lo que trepé a su regazo enrollando mis manos en su cuello. Besé sus labios con suavidad, "te amo," dije, aquello fue suficiente para que me regalara una d sus más brillantes sonrisas.

"Te amo mucho más."

Sabía que no iba a sacarse de la cabeza aquel papel, pero aún no quería mostrárselo. Quería que lo viera el día que decidiéramos recorrer el mundo juntos.

**Out-take two.**

Moscú. De todos los lugares que se me pudieron haber ocurrido que Isabella hubiese querido visitar aquel no entraba a mi lista. Era demasiado frío, demasiado simple, demasiado de aquello, demasiado de lo otro. Pareciese que el lema de los rusos era si no es grande vete a casa.

Ajusté mi abrigo más a mi cuerpo y caminé con lentitud por las calles heladas de la capital rusa.

Mis ojos volaban y mi corazón se apretujaba contra mi pecho cada vez que veía alguna mujer de cabello caoba pasar. Incluso, si me topaba con cualquier par de ojos cafés parecidos a los de Isabella cada nervio de mi cuerpo se disparaba. Era frustrante y doloroso.

No era fácil. Ya casi se cumplía un año desde su partida y cada segundo desde ese momento el agujero en mi pecho se hacía más grande si acaso eso era posible.

Aunque al fin y al cabo todos comenzamos como extraños, era curioso, como ella había pasado de ser alguien desconocido a significar el mundo para mí. Como había pasado de ser la mejor amiga de una mujer a la que había amado, a ser la mujer por la que habría dado la vida por amor.

Había leído las obras de Shakespeare centenares de veces, todas trágicas y tristes, y entre todas la de Romeo y Julieta me parecía la más interesante. No precisamente por sus versos románticos, pero si por sus muertes. Siempre me preguntaba, Romeo y Julieta, ¿eran valientes o cobardes? ¿Qué es morir por amor? ¿Un acto de rendición, un acto de cobardes al no enfrentarse a la vida, o un acto de amor, de verdadero amor? ¿Era acaso un acto de valentía, por saber que se renuncia todo por el otro, a la vida?

Quizá fuera solo un capricho, nadie podía enamorarse verdaderamente en tres días de la manera como supuestamente lo habían hecho, desesperada y desenfrenada. Sin embargo, les daba el crédito por una interesante historia.

La gran catedral de San Basilio apareció frente a mis ojos, gigante y majestuosa. Me detuve un minuto a admirarla. Era una obra de arte, única, inigualable y magnifica. Casi podía imaginarme a Isabella a mi lado diciéndome hasta cuantos ladrillos se habían gastado para construirla. Tuve que sonreír ante mi pensamiento, probablemente ella estuviese con sus grandes ojos curiosos mirándolo todo y rogándome para que entráramos a admirar el interior.

El dolor volvía mi pecho y sentí la garganta enrollarse en ella misma impidiendo que el aire innecesario llegara a mis pulmones.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. El sol perezoso estaba filtrándose por entre las espesas nubes abriendo paso a la mañana. Había salido temprano para no tener que encontrarme mucha gente en la calle, ni en la catedral. Cosa que conseguí. Después de todo, ¿quién iría a las seis de la mañana un lunes?

Después de usar la compulsión por aquí y por allá, entré al lugar.

Tenía tiempo, bastante tiempo sin pisar una iglesia y me abrumó. Antes de entrar completamente observé la cruz e incliné mi cabeza en señal de respeto. Era italiano, mi madre siempre me había enseñado a comportarme bien en una iglesia.

Caminé un par de pasos y me senté en el rincón de una de las últimas bancas. No fue hasta que me relajé completamente que entendí por qué Isabella había marcado al lado de Moscú, la Catedral de San Basilio. Aparte de su obvia apreciación a la arquitectura, estar sentado allí era… pacífico. Supongo que de una forma u otra todas las iglesias te dan ese sentimiento, pero esto era diferente.

Saber que siglos de historia rodeaban estos muros, que millones de personas caminaban por aquí al año. Era fascinante. Definitivamente podía habernos visto a ambos llegar a este lugar y explorarlo.

"Este es la última parada cariño," mascullé al aire. Cerré los ojos por un minuto. Este era al último lugar en su lista. Había estado recorriendo Rusia antes de llegar a Moscú para dar final a mi recorrido. Volvería a Mystic Falls la próxima semana. Necesitaba regresar y visitar su tumba. Necesitaba sentir que le hablaba a ella y no al viento. Abrí los ojos y rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. La lista, en papel viejo y arrugado, con alguna tinta corrida se sentía familiar contra mi palma.

Los pasos acercándose a mí me hicieron entrar en alerta. Sin embargo mis ojos no se despegaron del papel. Un cuerpo se sentó a mi lado, no muy cerca tampoco muy lejos. Levanté la mirada con suavidad para encontrarme a un hombre. No más de sesenta años, con una sonrisa amable y un plumero en la mano.

"Eres la segunda persona del día que ha venido a tachar la Catedral de una lista," comentó tendiéndome el plumero. No respondí pero extendí mi mano para recibirlo. Pude verlo echar un vistazo con disimulo, "esa es una lista grande, y ya has tachado todos," le tendí el plumero de vuelta. Me examinó un segundo, "¿has cumplido tu sueño de viajar por el mundo?"

"No era mi sueño," respondí guardando la lista. Reconocí al hombre como uno de los ayudantes de la iglesia.

"Veo," sonrió, "¿entonces, le cumples el sueño a alguien más?" me encogí de hombros.

"A un muerto," no perdió su sonrisa amable que comenzaba a ser cuestionada por mí. Nadie puede ir tan amable y tranquilo por la vida.

"Entiendo," se arregostó al espaldar, "te sorprendería saber la cantidad de personas que vienen a cumplir promesas, de toda clase a todo tipo de personas," su voz era un susurro firme con un acento ruso marcado filtrándose, cosa que me llevo a pensar en cómo sabía este hombre que yo hablaba inglés, "a personas muertas, a una familia, a un amante, a la persona que amaron…" se detuvo, "oh."

"¿Oh?"

"Es una personas que amaste, me atrevería a decir una mujer…"

"¿De qué está hablando?"

"Lo he visto en tus ojos hijo, has venido por alguien a quien amaste," estuve tentado a levantarme de ahí y dejarle hablando solo, pero nuevamente la curiosidad y el recuerdo de una Isabella regañándome por ser tan maleducado vino a mi cabeza.

"Eso no es algo que le interese," respondí secamente.

"No lo es," admitió, "sin embargo me gusta saber los motivos de las visitas a este lugar."

"Eso es ser chismoso," rio.

"Bueno, siempre me ha gustado pensar en mí mismo como un consejero."

"¿Y ha venido hasta aquí porque pensó que necesitaba un consejo? ¡Valla pérdida de tiempo! Puede invertir ese tiempo en feligreses que realmente necesitan de su presencia."

"Bueno, cuando una persona atormentada y llena de pena entra, puedo decirte que esa persona necesita de mí," su voz era tranquila, demasiado tranquila. Nuevamente algo ruso. Pero no fue su voz lo que me dejó en una pieza pero sus palabras.

"¿Atormentado, lleno de pena?"

"Cuando llevas mucho tiempo haciendo lo que yo hago, te das cuentas de varias cosas, aprendes a leer a la gente, tu dolor se puede observar a kilómetros," asentí. Desvié mi mirada a unas bancas más adelante donde una joven de cabello castaño hasta la cintura estaba hablándole en ruso a un niño pequeño. La inercia actuó nuevamente en mí haciendo que mi cabeza rememorara una imagen en la que acariciaba el cabello de Isabella una noche que no conciliaba el sueño.

"¿Es aquí donde le pido un consejo?" pregunté cruzando mis piernas y apoyando mi peso en el respaldar.

"Sí, se supone," había una nota divertida en su voz.

"¿Cómo se vive después de que sientes que lo has perdido todo en la vida?" pregunté fijando mis ojos al frente. Lo meditó por un par de segundos.

"No lo sé," respondió, giré mi cabeza al instante y enarqué una ceja.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"Jamás he sentido que lo he perdido todo en la vida, no sabría decirte cómo vivir después de ello, más bien, ¿por qué no me dices tú cómo lo estás haciendo?" a pesar de que fue un poco difícil entender bajo su marcado acento, su pregunta hizo vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Cómo estaba haciendo para vivir, o más bien sobrevivir sin ella?

"No lo sé."

"Bien, ya eso nos hace dos."

"¿No se supone que debe darme un gran consejo para salir de aquí completo? Ya sabe, reconectarme con mi yo interior y todo eso," sonrió.

"¿De qué me sirve decirte una retahíla de palabras amables si al final no se te quedará ninguna?" preguntó, "¿de qué me sirve hablarte de algo por lo que nunca he pasado y decirte que todo saldrá bien? Ahora, no me malentiendas, estoy seguro de que las cosas mejoraran en ti, sin embargo no puedo asegurarte que será pronto," esta ves él fijo su mirada al frente, "superar la pena toma su tiempo, a veces deja de doler enseguida, otras nunca…"

Nos sumimos en un silencio cómodo.

"Eso es lo más honesto que me han dicho en un buen tiempo," confesé sin mirarle.

"Te apuesto a que la gente te ha dicho desde ese entonces que todo estará bien, que lo sienten mucho," sabía a qué se refería cuando decía desde ese entonces.

"Lo han hecho," admití. A veces, cuando estaba en silencio, o el lugar estaba suficientemente tranquilo, como era el caso de aquella catedral, creía escuchar su voz como un murmullo en mi oído.

"¿Qué pasa cuando se abrazan el amor y la muerte? ¿Se muere el amor, o se enamora la muerte? Tal vez la muerte moriría enamorada y el amor amaría hasta la muerte."

"¿Es una pregunta capciosa?"

"No tienes que responderla," dijo, "es algo que escuché decir a alguien hace mucho tiempo."

La garganta comenzó a picarme. Tenía un día completo sin alimentarme y la falta de sangre comenzaba a ser un fastidio. Aquello solo me indicaba una cosa: era hora de salir de allí.

"Ha sido una interesante charla, pero personas importantes como yo tenemos cosas que hacer," me enderecé y finalmente le miré. Su sonrisa intermitente estaba allí.

"Puede apostarlo," me puse en pie y metí las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón, "no veas la muerte como algo trágico, no la odies por haberte arrebatado lo que más amaste," sus ojos adquirieron un brillo conocedor, como solo los que han vivido y visto suficiente lo tienen, "al fin y al cabo, la muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos," sonreí. No lo hice por inercia o por necesidad. Por primera vez en casi un año sonreí con sinceridad.

"No para todos," su expresión no se alteró ante la dosis de misterio que estaba impregnada en mi voz. Hice un asentimiento con la cabeza y comencé a caminar fuera. Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando su voz me llamó.

"Nunca te burles de la muerte, hijo, que ella siempre te observa por detrás haciéndote sentir el frío de su aliento en tu oído," sus palabras provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna. Sin embargo le sonreí.

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

Me encaminé a la salida con rapidez. El frío golpeó mi rostro con violencia cuando comencé a caminar nuevamente por las calles de Moscú.

Jamás dudé que Isabella era una persona osada, pero aquel día comprendí finalmente qué era morir por amor. Era el acto más noble y valiente que se podía hacer, y jamás pensé que iba a tener una nota amarga en mi voz al decir que estaba orgulloso de ella.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo ello, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa donde me estaba quedando recordé algo que Cathy, de Cumbres Borrascosas dijo,

_Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí. _

Entendía a la perfección lo que aquello quería decir, y en este momento el universo era un completo extraño para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Σοφία.<strong>


End file.
